Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles
by Redrover117
Summary: He was just a second too late...just a second...and his sensei paid the price for it. Now he's found himself in a new and unfamiliar world with his demon and the Sharingan that his sensei entrusted to him ...of course he'd end up on Fairy Tail's doorstep.
1. Dying Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter1: Dying Wish

**Shinobi World: Forest of Dead Trees**

This was going from bad to worse as the fight went on and it seemed like things were finally coming to head. Hatake Kakashi was renowned as the Copy Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato and was thought to be one of the strongest shinobi of the village. But compared to the monster they were facing now even he had to admit he couldn't possibly win.

The organization known simply as the Akatsuki—a group of S-ranked criminals—had been hunting down Jinchuuriki for months. Two of their members had come to capture Konoha's Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Kakashi had led the three remaining members of Team Asuma into battle against them. Nara Shikamaru had taken on the one called Hidan and the two had left the area. Now Kakashi stood beside a caught Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Chouji as the Akatsuki agent called Kakuzu—a man whom had said he had fought the Shodai Hokage himself—readied himself to administer the killing blow.

"This is it," Kakuzu said as the two white masks imbedded in his shoulders charged up. **"Katon: Zukokku! Futon: Atsugai!"**

"**Kamui,"** Kakashi whispered and the Sharingan spun wildly.

"**Futon: Rasengan!" "Suiton: Hahonryu!" "Gufu Suika no Jutsu!" **Naruto and Yamato exclaimed as they arrived on the scene and combined their jutsu into a single spinning tornado of water and wind between the two combatants.

'_What is this?'_ Kakuzu thought as his chest started to convulse and the space in front of him distorted into a spinning vortex. _'Doujutsu, oh crap,' _he quickly tried to evade but he was pulled into the vortex.

'_Oh shit!'_ Naruto thought as too was pulled in.

'_Damn it...I can't properly control the position and size of the barrier space,'_ Kakashi thought as he clutched his now bleeding left eye. _'Naruto...'_ his blond student couldn't escape the vortex's pull and Yamato had already jumped back after his and Naruto's previous combination jutsu.

Kakashi felt the webbed threads around him slacken and he quickly broke free before lunging at Naruto in the hopes of throwing both of them free of the vortex. The pull was too much however and both of them were pulled in instead. Time slowed as the world distorted around them and they both fell through space and time...

Suddenly the two fell to the ground with a pair of echoing thuds. Naruto groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet and spotted an unmoving Kakashi a few feet away. Naruto quickly rushed over to his fallen sensei with a worried look on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he crouched beside the Copy-nin.

"Naruto..." Kakashi strained while lying on his back. He had used too much chakra...far, far too much.

'_Considering all of the jutsu I've been using today I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did,'_ Kakashi thought grimly. _'Using __**Kamui**__ on top of that must have drained the last of my chakra...I don't have enough left to live through this,'_ he looked up at the face of his student and spoke. "Don't...worry...about me. Watch out for Kakuzu...he's a member of the Akatsuki for a reason."

"You've cost me quite a bit of trouble," Kakuzu spoke up as he walked out from the trees. "Your heart belongs to me Hatake Kakashi."

"It's time for you to get your ass kicked," Naruto growled out with his back to the Akatsuki agent.

"Yeah, yeah," Kakuzu waved off the comment. "I'll have it out with you another time."

"You're too careless," Kakashi mused.

'_What?'_ Kakuzu thought as an orange blur descended from the trees behind him.

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto exclaimed as he slammed the spiralling sphere down into Kakuzu's back.

"Damn," Kakuzu winced as he was blown forwards and slammed into the side of a nearby tree with an echoing boom.

"Naruto...be...careful," Kakashi rasped out.

"I got this," Naruto said as he formed a familiar hand-seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **two shadow clones popped into existence beside him a moment later.

"I won't fall for your tricks again boy," Kakuzu sneered as he stood up and his body convulsed, spewing more black threads including some from his mouth.

"He...must be...preparing to fight you," Kakashi spoke.

"Charge!" Naruto yelled and his clones shot forward, only to be destroyed by Kakuzu's black threads a moment later.

'_He's using his shadow clones to gather data on the enemy,'_ Kakashi mused as he watched on.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto quickly summoned another three clones and had two of them start directing chakra to his hands. "I'll end it with this!" he yelled as a bell-like screech filled the air. A moment later he held up a spinning white chakra shuriken with what looked like a Rasengan in its center.

'_What...is that?' _Kakuzu thought with a shiver. "So this is the power of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki...well the jutsu certainly befits the beast."

"Come here!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones shot forward.

'_The clones are irrelevant,'_ Kakuzu thought as he jumped into the air. _'If this jutsu is anything like the one he used before then he will need to get in close to use it. As long as I take out that jutsu and the main body then will be over,'_ he thrust out his black threads and impaled Naruto through the chest and arms. "I won't fall for you tricks!" a second later 'Naruto' disappeared in a poof of smoke. _'A shadow clone?'_

"Wanna bet?" Naruto shouted as he and his clones appeared behind him with another chakra shuriken in hand. "I've got you now!"

'_He mixed his real body in with the clones?'_ Kakuzu thought in surprise.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto exclaimed as he slammed the spinning chakra shuriken into Kakuzu's back.

It spun wildly for a few seconds before propelling Kakuzu forward and expanding into a large spinning sphere of wind and power. Kakuzu screamed as his body was ripped apart until with a blast of wind the sphere exploded. After the dust cleared Kakuzu's unmoving body could be seen in the center of the newly formed crater.

'_The number of times the wind slashed at his body was more than even my Sharingan could see,'_ Kakashi thought amazed. _'What a magnificent jutsu...it seems he's finally surpassed me. Jutsu that were even beyond you Minato-sensei are well within his grasp.'_

"Kakashi-sensei...I did it," Naruto laughed softly as he clutched his bleeding right arm.

"Nicely...done...Naruto," Kakashi gasped out and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried in worry. Just then he heard a rustle from the nearby trees and turned to see what it was. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Calm yourself, young man," an elderly woman emerged from the woods with pink hair of all things.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked upon seeing her hair.

"Sakura? My name is Porlyusica," the woman responded. "I heard the explosion and came to investigate."

"Please...you have to help my sensei," Naruto pleaded. "He's dying."

"...I will see what I can do," Porlyusica conceded and crouched down beside the white-haired man. "Come with me...my home isn't far from here."

**Earthland: East Forest / Porlyusica's House**

Truthfully Porlyusica had only gone to investigate because she had felt an unusual disturbance similar to Anima and wanted to see what had caused it. When she had first arrived at the scene she wasn't surprised to see that the three combatants had already finished their battle. One of them was dead and from what she was able to understand the nucleus of every cell in his body had been destroyed by whatever had created that crater she had found him in.

The blond boy also had a similar but noticeably less amount of the same damage in his right arm which she had bandaged up and healed to the best of her considerable ability. Finally the white-haired man was on his deathbed which seemed to be caused by the lack of life energy in his body. She had tried to augment his rapidly depleting life force and he had regained consciousness but sadly creating life was beyond even her powers...

"You're going to be fine," Naruto tried to reassure both himself and the Copy-nin but Kakashi just chuckled at his words.

"I think we both know that's not true this time Naruto," Kakashi leaned his head back and sighed. "Naruto...I have something to ask of you," he gasped out as he looked up at him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked with tears falling down his face.

"I want you...to take my Sharingan," Kakashi answered.

"Sensei, I can't-" Naruto started.

"Take it...take it and use it. It's a tool I was entrusted with...now I'm entrusting it to you Naruto," Kakashi interrupted. "Please...grant a Shinobi's dying wish...you of all people should understand a dying wish, Naruto."

"...Yeah," Naruto nodded remembering another dying wish, though that one was ignored by the people of Konoha. "Save your strength sensei," Naruto told him.

"No...not yet...Sasuke...when you run into him again...he may not be the boy we once knew. As his friend I want you to stop him from falling even more into darkness than he already is...I fear what he may become if you don't stop him before that happens," Kakashi whispered and the blond pulled back.

"Damn it...why is this happening?" Naruto cried.

"Porlyusica-san...my left eye...I want you to remove it and implant it in Naruto," Kakashi said as he turned his head to look at the elderly woman.

"Are you sure?" Porlyusica asked curious. That red eye of his must be something special if he was asking her to transfer it to the blond boy.

"I'm sure...You need to do it now Porlyusica-san," Kakashi told her and she reluctantly nodded.

Kakashi didn't feel a thing as she numbed his eye socket and suddenly his vision in his left eye turned into a dark void. Naruto didn't move as she repeated the process with him by removing his left eye and slowly inserted the Sharingan into the eye socket. Naruto blinked several times and covered his left eye with his hand.

"It's done," Porlyusica said finally.

"I leave the rest to you...Naruto..." Kakashi whispered before darkness finally claimed him.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto sobbed as his master passed away.

Porlyusica watched on silently and after a few seconds passed by she quietly exited the room, leaving the blond boy to mourn his master's passing. An hour later she returned to the sight of Naruto with his head resting on the side of the bed with red streaks down the side of his face, clearly asleep. She sighed at yet another death happening within her lifetime and pulled a small blanket over Naruto's still form.

Perhaps there was something she could do for the boy...

**Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

The next day Naruto rested Kakashi's body on a small bonfire and set it ablaze as per protocol. Upon death and in the event that shinobi's body cannot be returned to the village it was to be burned to keep the body's secrets from falling into enemy hands. A week passed since then and Porlyusica had explained to Naruto where he was. At first Naruto didn't believe he could possibly be in another world entirely but that changed when he confronted the demon within him.

"**So my jailor finally returns," **Kyuubi spoke mockingly as he watched his container approach the cage doors. **"I knew you would come back."**

"I want answers fox," Naruto said with a glare. "Where the hell am I? And how do I get back to Konoha?"

"**I do not answer to you, boy," **Kyuubi snarled back. **"Do not ask questions to which you already know the answer."**

"So the old hag was telling the truth? We really did end up in another world?" Naruto asked.

"**You seem surprised," **Kyuubi mocked. **"Surely you remember what that **_**master **_**of yours told you about his jutsu."**

"Don't you dare mock Kakashi-sensei," Naruto glared back.

"**Even if he did give you that accursed eye of his you are still nothing before me," **Kyuubi sneered. **"One day this seal will weaken completely and I will break free. When that day comes I will devour you and I be wreak havoc on this world...and this time I will not be manipulated by those disgusting Uchiha."**

"When this seal does finally collapse I will kick your overgrown furry ass and take your power once and for all. That's a promise," Naruto shot back and turned away. "Just you wait fox...we'll settle our score then," he walked out of the chamber and vanished from the mindscape.

"**...I'll be waiting...Naruto," **Kyuubi said darkly as its massive red eyes closed and it drifted off to sleep again.

**Earthland: East Forest**

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Naruto exclaimed and slapped his hand down on the ground. A large seal matrix spread out across the ground and a second later a large human-sized toad appeared in a poof of smoke. "Yo Gamakichi," he greeted the toad.

"Bro! You're alive!" Gamakichi exclaimed. "When we didn't hear anything from you we were beginning to worry; your friends returned to Konoha and reported that you and your sensei were pulled into his jutsu along with the enemy."

"That guy from Akatsuki...Kakuzu I think his name was...he's dead," Naruto explained. "I'm fine but Kakashi-sensei...he didn't make it."

"...I see," Gamakichi nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"...So am I," Naruto said finally.

"Your eye..." Gamakichi trailed off upon seeing Naruto's leaf headband covering his left eye. "Don't tell me that sensei of yours gave you his Sharingan."

"Yeah he did," Naruto replied. "It was his dying wish...I've burned his body so no one else can get anything from him," he added. "Anyway, can you help me get home?"

"I could reverse summon you to Myobokuzan," Gamakichi mused. "And then we could summon you back to Konoha from there."

"Let's do that," Naruto nodded.

"Jiraiya thought that you might actually summon us to get into contact with Konoha so he wanted to speak with you," Gamakichi told him. "Once I reverse summon you too Myobokuzan I'll then reverse summon Jiraiya and you can talk about what to do from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto nodded.

"Alright then," Gamakichi said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"So you're going home?" an aged voice spoke from behind him.

"I don't know if I'll be coming back," Naruto said without turning round.

"If you do I look forward to our next meeting Uzumaki Naruto," Porlyusica spoke sternly and a second later Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**Summon Realm: Myobokuzan**

"So this is where you live?" Naruto asked as he looked around at the strange toad village.

"Yes it is," a small elderly looking green toad spoke from ahead. "I am Fukasaku; this place is really a separate world from both the Shinobi World and Earthland, where you found yourself sent during your last fight."

"How many worlds are there?" Naruto asked the elder toad.

"Many," Fukasaku replied cryptically. "I know of only four more."

"How many people know about this?" Naruto inquired further.

"Just the other animals that inhabit this realm," Fukasaku answered. "Our territory borders the snakes and slugs. There are also numerous other summon contractors in this world. Ours is one of the only worlds that allow travel between others."

"What about Earthland?" Naruto asked.

"We haven't had a summoner in Earthland for centuries," Fukasaku replied. "That's dragon territory," he added.

"Dragons?" Naruto asked in surprise. "They're real?"

"Of course they are," Fukasaku shrugged. "Though they may have died off, I don't know...like I said we haven't had any contact with Earthland for centuries."

"You sure had Tsunade-hime worried brat," a new familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I heard what happened to Kakashi," Jiraiya nodded. "And judging by the way your headband it placed I think it's safe to say you have his Sharingan now."

"...Yeah," Naruto nodded sadly. "I won but it was already too late."

"...I have good news, bad news and worse news," Jiraiya spoke again after a moment. "The good news is that your old pal Sasuke has killed Orochimaru."

"Sasuke...killed Orochimaru?" Naruto blinked in shock. "Then he's coming back to Konoha, right?"

"That's the bad news," Jiraiya spoke grimly. "He's putting together a team of his own and appears to be going after Itachi, directly."

"...That idiot," Naruto gritted out as his fists clenched at his side. "I need to go after him."

"And that's the worse news," Jiraiya continued. "Tsunade-hime told me that if I ever contacted you I was to give you orders to send you into hiding."

"What? You can't just expect me to hide while Sasuke is out in the open and the Akatsuki are hunting me!" Naruto yelled.

"Think about it," Jiraiya shot back. "The Akatsuki are after the Kyuubi and if you remain in Konoha then in all likelihood the Akatsuki will launch a direct attack just like they did in Suna months ago. As Hokage, Tsunade cannot risk the safety of the village over one man no matter what; you of all people should understand her position."

"...Damn it," Naruto gritted out in anger and turned away. "Fine," he conceded.

"I'll have Gamakichi send you back to Earthland," Fukasaku spoke up. "You can summon Gamamaru to maintain contact with Konoha."

"...I'm sorry Naruto," Jiraiya said sadly.

"I know."

**Earthland: East Forest / Hillside**

At the edge of a cliff, overlooking a large forest and a pair of mountains in the back stood Naruto with the front of his jumpsuit open and waving in the wind. He breathed as his eye closed and he turned his head down to the ground.

"So you're back," Porlyusica said from a few feet behind him. "I take it something came up," it was a statement more than a question.

"...I've been given orders to 'hide' in this world from my enemies back home," Naruto answered her unasked question. "It seems like no matter how hard I try or how strong I get, I still can't do anything."

"Are you running away?" Porlyusica asked him.

"...I don't run away from my problems," Naruto replied. "I face them head on and never give up."

"But..." Porlyusica trailed off.

"I couldn't stop my best friend from betraying me and everyone I care about. I couldn't even save Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he brought his hand up and pushed his headband out of the way of his left eye. "My dream is to become Hokage...but maybe...I've really been running away from what I really want."

"And that is?" Porlyusica inquired.

"To be free," Naruto snapped his head up at the sky and opened _both _of his eyes revealing one ocean blue and the other spinning red.

"I think you'll fit in well at Fairy Tail."

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back and with a new story too. I think I've already thought of all the problems concerning this crossover but if there are any issues that I've missed, please tell me. Below are a list of specific issues, namely different powers and the direction of character development.

Normal Chakra = A mixture of mental and physical energies inside the human body. Said to be the essence of life itself and allows a body (be they organic or puppet/doll) to live.

Nature Chakra = Elemental Affinity of Normal Chakra

Magic Power = Spiritual energy from within the body that is connected to the natural energy of the world itself.

Natural Energy = The energy of the world itself and can be gathered by sages who are then able to wielded its nearly infinite power.

Naruto = What's there to say about him, really? He is the 'Child of Prophecy' said to bring about a great revolution...but the prophecy never dictated _where_ this revolution would take place. He and his team were just a second too late to stop Kakashi from using Kamui during the battle with Kakuzu and thus ended up sucked in by being too close the vortex.

Kakashi = Naruto's teacher and—unknown to Naruto—the last surviving student of Naruto's own father. Upon his deathbed after the battle with Kakuzu he asks that Naruto take his Mangekyo Sharingan with the hopes of it allowing Naruto to tame the Kyuubi and carry on Obito's vision of the future.

Porlyusica = A mysterious old lady with considerable medical ability capable of creating and implanting eyes. She once created a new eye for a young Erza Scarlet and has now transplanted Kakashi's Sharingan into Naruto. She knows that Naruto is different from others and knows that he is not quite what he seems...

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
>Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere<br>Futon: Rasengan = Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere  
>Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken<br>Suiton: Hahonryu = Water Release: Tearing Torrent  
>Gufū Suika no Jutsu = Typhoon Water Vortex Technique<br>Kamui = Might of the Gods  
>Katon: Zukokku = Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work<br>Futon: Atsugai = Wind Release: Pressure Damage  
>Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	2. Guild War Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter2: Guild War Part 1

**Earthland: East Forest / Porlyusica's House**

"You old fool," Porlyusica sighed and slapped the green faced elderly man now lying on the bed.

"H-hey!" spoke Alzack Connell in surprise.

"What are you doing to our Master? I mean the patient?" Bisca Connell added.

"Hmph, he rushed into things without considering his age and look at him now. Really...such a fool," Porlyusica shook her head. "How long are you going to stay here? Go home already," she turned and glared at the two Fairy Tail mages.

"No...but...we're worried about the Master's condition," Alzack reasoned.

"Please allow us to look after him," Bisca added.

"Go home," Porlyusica told them. "Those worried faces are like rubbing salt in a patient's wounds...and take Naruto with you."

"You want me to go with them?" Naruto asked from the side.

"You were going to join Fairy Tail anyway," Porlyusica reasoned. "Now is a good a time as any; besides...this 'wind' magic. _**Metsu**_**...**it's a dreadful magic that depletes the target's magic power. Once the magic power is drained, it'll float in the air and eventually disappear. If we could've gathered Makarov's magic power as it was floating around, we could heal him faster. But now it's too late, it'll take awhile."

"I-is that so..." Alzack stammered in surprise.

"We'll tell everyone," Bisca added.

"What're you still doing here?" Porlyusica shouted angrily.

"Huh? But we thought you wanted us to hear you out?" Bisca yelled.

"Go away already! You humans stink!" Porlyusica shouted as they ran out of the door.

"Excuse us!" Bisca yelled back as she pushed her future husband out of the tree house.

"Good luck young man," Porlyusica said over her shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Porlyusica-obachan," Naruto grinned as he followed after the older teenagers and closed the door behind him.

"You've caused so much trouble since the old days...for mages; magic power is like their source of life. The greater the magic power you possess, the more _**Metsu **_hurts. If you don't try your best...you could die from this...you really are a fool."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

Fairy Tail, respected as one of the most powerful and crazy of Magic Guilds was now a battered and nearly destroyed building. After the recent attack by Phantom Lord and the loss experienced when they launched their failed attack on the Phantom Lord Guild itself had all but crushed Fairy-Tail's morale. To make matters worse apparently it was the new Guild member Lucy that was the target of Phantom Lord's client.

"I can't believe we had to retreat."

"So degrading."

"We couldn't avenge our Guild, nor Levi-chan and the others."

"Damn it."

"Their headquarters is here so if we attack them with long-range magic from the southwest hill..."

"We're bringing as many Bomb Lacrima as possible."

"Bring some powerful magic sheets from the storage for the mages."

"What's up? Still worried?" Gray asked upon seeing the blond girl's face.

"No...It's not that...it's just...I'm sorry," Lucy apologized with a pained face.

"Well daughters from rich families are destined to be targets," Elfman mused. "And it's a man's duty to protect them."

"Don't say such things," Gray said over his shoulder.

"But I'm surprised too," the talking blue cat called Happy of all things spoke up. "Lucy, why were you hiding?"

"I wasn't so much hiding," Lucy denied. "But I ran away from home...so I didn't feel like talking about it. He didn't care about the daughter who ran away from home for a year...and now he suddenly wants me back...papa did this so that he can get me back...he's horrible. Though...all of this happened because I ran away from home in the first place, right?"

"It sounds like your dad's just an asshole," a new voice spoke up from the side.

"Who are you?" Happy asked as they turned to the newcomer. He was a tall blond with six whisker-like marks on his cheeks and a headband that covered his left eye and wore a black and orange jumpsuit.

"My name is Naruto," the blond boy said.

"I heard about you," Gray mused. "I think Bisca and Alzack said something about you wanting to join Fairy Tail."

"That was the idea," Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Though, it looks like you're all having your share of problems."

"Yep," Happy nodded.

"...Everything will go back to normal if I go home, right?" Lucy asked the question.

"Is that so?" Natsu asked. "I mean, the term 'lady' doesn't really suit you, does it? You fit better in this dirty bar, laughing and merrily going out on adventures. You said you want to stay here; what good would it do for you to return to a place you hate? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail, right? This is your home," she began to tear up at his words.

"I've got to agree with Porlyusica-obachan's grandson on this one," Naruto grinned as he thumbed at the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Porlyusica isn't my grandmother," Natsu responded.

"She isn't?" Naruto blinked. "But you both have pink hair...and she pointed me to this guild so I thought you were related."

"The jury is still out on that one," Happy quipped.

Suddenly the ground shook as the sound of a loud thud filled the air...

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"It's coming from outside!" Alzack yelled as again the room shook and an echoing thud sounded.

* * *

><p>"You've got be kidding me..." Naruto trailed off at the sight in front of him. A large <em>Guild<em> was walking atop the water and being held up with six large metal legs.

"That Guild is walking?"

"Is it Phantom?"

"I never imagined that they'd attack us directly," Erza clenched her fists at her side as the water from her shower ran down her face and exposed shoulders.

"W-what should we do?"

Suddenly the main gates of the attacking Guild fortress opened and a large tube expended from it and started gathering purple energy inside it...

"This is bad! Everybody get down!" Erza shouted as she rushed forward.

"That's a magic conversion cannon!"

"Are they trying to blow our Guild away?"

"Everyone get down!" Erza shouted again.

'_And Tsunade-obachan thought it was safer for everyone if I stay here? At least this place isn't boring,'_ Naruto thought as he lifted his headband to expose his left eye.

"Erza! What are you doing?"

"**Kanso: Kongo no Yoroi!" **Erza declared as blue and white armour materialized over her body with a pair of white shields. "I won't let you take down our Guild!"

"Adamantine Armour? Don't tell me she's trying to stop that attack? Even though the armour is famous for its high defensive power..."

"No Erza! You're going to die if you do that!"

"Get down!" Erza yelled at them.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled as Gray held him back.

"Stop Natsu! We've just got to believe in Erza for now," Gray told him.

Suddenly the cannon fired a beam of destructive energy at the Fairy Tail Guild and its defenders. Erza brought both of her shields up in order to better prepare to the oncoming attack however everyone was surprised when the space in front of her started to distort.

"**Kamui," **Naruto whispered though it wasn't heard over the thunderous blast. He had created a large distortion of space and time directly between Erza and the beam, effectively sucking the beam in and dumping it in another dimension—hopefully not injuring anyone on the other side.

"W-what just happened?"

"Damn," Naruto grunted and fell to his knee, catching the attention of an equally surprised Erza.

"Did you just...deflect a shot from a Magic Conversion Cannon?" Erza asked over her shoulder.

"It's the first time I've used that jutsu on something that big," Naruto responded as he pushed himself back up onto his feet and removed his hand from his left eye, allowing her to see his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I'm still working on aiming it right, especially against moving targets."

'_He was able to deflect a shot from a Magic Conversion_ _Cannon with a single spell,'_ Erza thought as she examined the blond. _'He's strong—though I shouldn't be surprised if Porlyusica has taken an interest in him—but that was clearly an S-rank spell he used. Is he an S-class mage? When this is over I need to talk to him...especially if he wants to join Fairy Tail.'_

"**Even if you were able to stop a single shot from my Jupiter Cannon," **a loud voice spoke from the Guild-Fortress. **"You still don't stand a chance! Hand over Lucy Heartphilia right now!"**

"You're out of your mind!" Alzack yelled back.

"Where in the world would you find a Guild that offers up a comrade to an enemy?" Bisca shouted out.

"Lucy is our comrade!" Macoa yelled.

"That's right!"

"Go away!"

"We won't hand over Lucy!"

'_Even though the enemy is attacking their home they still refuse to hand over one of their own,'_ Naruto thought as he watched on. _'I wonder if the people of Konoha would ever do that for me if the Akatsuki attacked.'_

"**Hand her over," **the voice spoke again.

"We'd rather die than give up one of our comrades!" Erza herself yelled and the rest of the Guild roared in agreement.

"Our answer won't change no matter what! We'll take you down!" Natsu shouted.

"**I see...then we'll fire an even bigger and stronger Jupiter! Now struggle in this fifteen minute terror until its reloaded!" **the voice yelled back.

"You mean we have a full fifteen minutes?" Naruto asked with a grin which surprised everyone. "That should be more than enough time."

"**What are you talking about?" **the voice demanded.

"To kick your ass and save the whole damn Guild," Naruto grinned. "Listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say this once...you may think you've got us cornered but your wrong...because you made one mistake...you underestimated us."

"**You can't stop us," **the voice spoke clearly as hundreds of shadow creatures flew out of the Guild-Fortress and shot towards the Fairy Tail Guild. **"You have two options...be killed by my soldiers or die by Jupiter."**

"Impossible...is he going to kill his own men with Jupiter as well?"

"H-he's just threatening us...he won't fire it..."

"Yes he will," Cana spoke up. "That's Jose's magic _**Shiedo**_...they're not human, they're just ghost soldiers that Jose created."

'_Ghosts?' _Naruto suppressed as shiver at the thought. He'd always been afraid of ghosts and though admittedly it had lessened over the years his fear was still there.

"We've got to do something about Jupiter..." Cana trailed off.

"I'll go smash it," Natsu declared. "Fifteen minutes, right?" Cana silently nodded in reply. "Happy," immediately white wings spread out from the blue cat's back and it grabbed hold of him, lifting him into the air despite the size difference and flying the pair towards the Guild-Fortress.

"Gray! Elfman! You two head in there too," Erza gave the order. "Loki! Cana! You are in charge here until I get back," she got a nod from the pair.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked the redhead.

"You and I are going after Jose himself," Erza replied. **"Kanso: Tenrin no Yoroi," **light encased her body as her armour changed shape and took the form of silver plated dress with flower like wings extending from the back. "Can you fly?" she asked the blond at her side.

"No...but I can run real fast," Naruto grinned and ran forward, jumping off the cliff-edge and landing _atop _the water. "Race ya!" he yelled and took off running on the water towards the Guild-Fortress.

'_He can walk on water too? What is he?'_ Erza thought before taking to the air and flying off towards the Guild-Fortress after her new partner.

**Earthland: Magnolia / Phantom Lord Guild-Fortress**

The pair quickly entered the fortress and made their way through its maze-like corridors towards the highest tower where the Guild Master Jose Porla was waiting. They encountered a small snag however when they entered a ballroom and Erza was forced to fling both herself and Naruto to the side just as a blast of wind cut through the floor where they had stood moments ago.

'_What the hell?'_ Naruto thought as he rolled back to his feet beside Erza.

"This guy..." Erza mused and her face settled into a glare when out of nowhere a large man in a green trench coat and with bandages covering his eyes. "He's the guy that drained the Master."

"Erza Scarlet, huh? How very sad for your neck to be handed to me," the man mocked.

"You're the bastard who dared to touch the old man," Erza glared.

"Can you handle this guy?" Naruto asked over his shoulder.

"Give me five minutes," Erza replied.

"If I'm going to be fighting the mighty Erza," the man—Aria spoke. "Even I have to take this fight seriously," he removed the bandages over his eyes to reveal pink eyes with white a 'x' going through them.

'_Is that a Doujutsu?' _Naruto thought.

"Come at me, Titania," Aria challenged as the wind started to spiral around him. "I have activated the Airspace of Death, 'Zero.' This airspace consumes all life."

"Magic that consumes life..." Erza trailed off as her eyes darkened. "Why do you people find it so easy to steal people's lives away? You bastards!"

"Now let us have some fun," Aria smiled as Erza shot towards him. "I wonder...can you survive this airspace?"

'_That's some pretty strong wind,'_ Naruto thought as he watched on. _'Should I help her? Does she even need help?'_

"You'll pay," Erza whispered as she _sliced _her way through the wind with her swords.

'_No way...she's slicing up the airspace,'_ Aria thought with wide eyes.

"**Tenrin: Ryorin no Ken!" **Erza exclaimed as she lunged and swung with her swords, cutting clean through him faster than the normal eye could see. She appeared behind him with her back to him as he dropped down onto his back with an echoing thud.

'_She took him down with one blow,'_ Naruto thought in surprise. _'Her speed was insane and what is up with that armour of hers?'_

"Master could never be defeated by the likes of you," Erza declared as she glared down at Aria's beaten form. "That tale will never appear in your saga."

"**All you Fairy Tail members out there," **Jose's voice echoed across the battlefield. **"We have succeeded in capturing Lucy."**

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto growled out.

"**Our objective has been accomplished," **Jose chuckled and was soon followed a loud scream of pain from Lucy herself. **"We have but one single objective remaining...to slaughter the lot of you disgusting brats."**

"Natsu is probably already going after Lucy again," Erza mused. "He'll be facing Gajeel Redfox...the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord."

"I thought Natsu was one of those Dragon guys?" Naruto asked.

"He is a Fire Dragon Slayer," Erza replied. "We need to keep moving...Jose should be this way."

"I'm here," Jose declared as he appeared atop the steps at the end of the room. "I never honestly expected you to provide me with this much entertainment."

"About time the main villain shows his ugly face," Naruto grinned and formed a familiar hand-seal. "Now can I start fighting for real."

**Author's Notes:**

And here is chapter two, dropping Naruto into the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War. For the record Naruto will be unable to deactivate his new Sharingan for quite awhile yet so he has to keep it covered and personally I think it looks cool like that. I know that a Kakashi-style Naruto is bit overdone but I think it's awesome, plain and simple.

Naruto's character development during this story should be easy enough to track, starting with the death of Kakashi. Naruto _will _be taking on some of Kakashi's characteristics in honour of his fallen sensei and (unknowingly) Obito too. As for the first meeting between Naruto and Erza, I'd say deflecting a shot from a Jupiter Cannon that was going to knock her out was one hell of an introduction. As for the size of Kamui that was used to deflect the Jupiter Cannon, both the blast and Kamui were about the same size as the attack used by Kakuzu in the previous chapter and the Kamui used by Kakashi to drop them into Earthland.

From this story's conception I had planned to have Naruto be able to contact the toads however he _will not_ be returning to Konoha ever again and that will be explained at a later time. Oh and one more thing, this is strictly a Naruto/Erza story and won't be a harem fic. Although I could certainly see Naruto with Mirajane if certain events happened (like him rescuing her dead sister) or even Lucy (she could keep him in line too). Though I think out of all of the Fairy Tail characters, only Erza has the strength of will to stop Naruto from losing himself.

Now for the character introductions:

Erza = A strong young woman with a hidden past and an uncertain future. She's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in and do what she thinks is right. Her commanding aura and her nickname 'Titania' make her a very respected and terrifying person to those that know her. She is recognized as the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and is only rivalled by an unawakened Mirajane.

Natsu = a young Fire Dragon Slayer with the potential to be one of the strongest mages to have ever lived. He is short tempered and loves a good fight, challenging anyone and everyone he thinks of as strong. He cares about his friends more than anything and his dream for the future is to track down his 'father,' a Fire Dragon called Igneel which had disappeared seven years earlier.

Lucy = a young woman who loves adventure and would do anything to protect her friends. Despite her limited abilities compared to other mages in Fairy Tail, she is recognized as one of the most unique of all Fairy Tail mages because of her 'normal' personality when compared to the more outrageous characters.

Jose = A man with delusions of grandeur, he started the war with Fairy Tail by ordering Gajeel Redfox to attack both the Fairy Tail Guild itself and then attack Team Shadow Gear. His main reason for doing this was because he refused to allow Fairy Tail to rival Phantom Lord anymore than they already did. Despite his appearance he is considered one of the Ten Wizard Saints and would be an even match against the Fairy Tail Master Makarov (without Fairy Law of course).

_**Translation**_

Kamui = Might of the Gods  
>Metsu = Annihilation<br>Kanso: Kongo no Yoroi = Requip: Adamantine Armour  
>Kanso: Tenrin no Yoroi = Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour<br>Tenrin: Ryorin no Ken = Heaven's Wheel: Profusion of Swords  
>Shiedo = Shade<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	3. Guild War Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter3: Guild War Part 2

**Earthland: Magnolia / Phantom Lord Guild-Fortress**

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto exclaimed as a hundred shadow clones filled the room. "Charge!" he yelled and the clones rushed at the Phantom Lord Guild Master.

'_Are those physical copies? And so many of them...his magic power must be equal to the Master's,'_ Erza thought as the clones attacked.

"Annoying little fairies," Jose sneered and extended his arm towards the oncoming clone army. **"****Deddo Vēvu!" **a purple seal formed in front of him and a beam of purple energy lanced out, wiping out the clones in a matter of seconds.

"Wait! Don't just go charging in by yourself!" Erza shouted as Naruto himself shot forward.

"**Kamui!" **Naruto called out as space and time distorted next to Jose's head.

'_That's the spell he used to stop Jupiter,'_ Jose thought as he quickly jumped away to escape the vortex.

"I've got you now!" Naruto yelled as he appeared behind him with a clone at his side and a spinning chakra sphere the size of his chest in hand.

'_He used an s-rank spell as a distraction?'_ Jose thought in surprise.

'_He's strong,'_ Erza thought as she watched on.

"**Oodama Rasengan!"** Naruto exclaimed as he drove the chakra ball into Jose's back. It sent him flying forward through a support pillar and into the wall with a mighty explosion. "Got you."

"**Deddo Vēvu!"** Jose roared back in anger as a beam of darkness lanced out from the dust.

'_Damn,'_ Naruto grunted as the beam hit him head on and blew him into the far wall with an echoing thud and crack. The wall came down a moment later and buried him under the rubble.

"What an annoying little pest," Jose commented with a sneer.

'_He doesn't even look harmed by Naruto's last attack,'_ Erza thought and narrowed her eyes. _'I can't worry about Naruto right now; I have to concentrate on Jose or Fairy Tail might be destroyed today.'_

"Are you ready to die?" Jose asked the redheaded girl.

"**Kanso: Kureha no Yoroi," **Erza spoke clearly as black and silver armour materialized over his body. "If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body," she declared and lifted her dark purple sword. She shot forward

"Such admirable strength of heart," Jose smiled darkly. "Yes, you are truly a woman worth killing..." suddenly the room shook and debris started falling around them. "Hahahaha...that dragon does like to rampage," he commented with a chuckle.

"Looks like Natsu got underestimated," Erza mused. "His...his power is on a level with mine, or perhaps even stronger still."

"Hm...quit with the modesty, Titania," Jose sneered. "Your magical ability is truly magnificent...in truth; no other mage has lasted so long against us. I just can't stand the thought of another mage of that level could exist in Makarov's Guild," he raised his hand and another seal formed. **"****Deddo Vēvu!"** a beam lanced out and struck Erza dead—center in the chest sending her crashing into the wall. "Do you understand why it is that I never killed Makarov outright? Despair...it was to shot him despair; how would he feel to open his eyes and find his beloved Guild and his beloved comrades all completely destroyed. Hahahaha...such sorrow he would feel...I will kill that man only once I have made him know despair and sorrow! I cannot simply kill him! I must make him suffer, suffer, suffer to the very end!"

"How disgusting," Erza gritted out and jumped to the side to evade another blast.

"Phantom Lord was always the number one Guild...in this country our magic was unsurpassed, our members talent was unsurpassed and our funds were unsurpassed! But then, in the space of a few years, Fairy Tail came to power. Erza and Laxus...Mystogan and Gildarts...their names spread as far as my own hometown and rumours of the Salamander spread throughout the whole country. Before I knew it, these two Guilds, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, came to represent this country. I just couldn't stand it...them, who started out as a shitty, pathetically weak little Guild."

"Are you telling me this war is all because of some pathetic little jealousy?" Erza demanded as she shot forward and crass-slashed with her sword. **"****Kureha: Gessen!"**

"Jealousy? That's not it," Jose denied as he evaded the strike, including the large explosion of energy she released upon its completion. "We just wish to make it painfully clear who it truly superior here!"

"For a stupid reason like that?" Erza yelled in anger.

"**Deddo Vēvu!" **Jose exclaimed however this time instead of a beam of darkness, he grabbed her and restrained her with his ghostly darkness power. "Oh, that Guild has been getting on my nerves for a long, long time but the trigger for this war was a trivial matter. We received a request to recover the young heiress of the Heartphilia Zaibatsu."

'_Lucy?'_ Erza thought in realization.

"The daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the country had joined Fairy Tail? How 'great' did you have to become before you would be satisfied? If you had free access to the Heartphilia funds...then your power would finally have truly exceeded our own! And that was the one thing I could never forgive!" Jose shouted as his darkness squeezed around the redhead.

"It's pretty damn pathetic of you to get so heated up about who is the best...but...what's really shocking is how terrible...your information gathering sources are..." Erza rasped out.

"What's that?" Jose asked surprised.

"Lucy ran away from home...do you think...we could use her for money? She lived in a seventy thousand jewel rented house...she worked her ass off...just like...all the rest of us...she fought with us...laughed with us...cried with us...she's one of the Mages of our Guild...you're telling me that was the trigger of this war? Lucy, the heiress of the Heartphilia family? A flower can't choose the place where it blooms...and a child can't choose the parent's she's born to...what the hell do you think you know about Lucy?" Erza yelled in outrage.

"Well, I guess I'll find that out," Jose mused. "Do you really think I'm going to hand her over to her father for free? Oh, I'm going to keep her until they have no money left. I'm going to get my hands on the entire Heartphilia fortune."

"Damn you!" Erza screamed as the darkness around her contracted once more.

"I wouldn't struggle if you were you...you'll just make it hurt even more," Jose chuckled and raised his hand again to create his seal. **"Deddo Vēvu!" **a beam of darkness lanced out and shot at the restrained redhead.

"**No!"** a blur of red appeared between the two as the beam struck with a mighty explosion.

"What?" Jose's eyes widened as the dust cleared.

"I heard everything...someone like you...I hate people like you," Naruto said as the dust cleared revealing him standing with red chakra spiraling around him and Erza being carried in his arms, bridal style.

"N-Naruto?" Erza asked surprised. _'What is that power he's using? It feels similar to Mirajane and Elfman but...worse.'_

"Stay back," Naruto told her and set her down behind him. "This guy is mine."

"But-" Erza startred.

"Believe in me...and I promise you...I won't lose," Naruto declared red chakra exploded from his form, taking the shape of a fox over his form with a three swishing tails.

'_What is this feeling? Why is he to make me feel like this? That aura feels dark and full of malice and yet his words bring warmth to my heart. My soul,'_ Erza thought as she looked up at _her _blond savior.

"_**I knew you'd come crawling back to me boy,"**_ he heard the Kyuubi say in the back of his mind.

'_Your power cannot protect...it can only destroy...to protect her...I'll even use your power,'_ Naruto declared to the beast within him.

"_**Try and take it from me. I dare you," **_the Kyuubi snarled at him.

'_Fine,'_ Naruto shot forward and disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing in front of Jose a second later. He slashed with his chakra claws and struck the Guild Master across his face, sending him crashing back through the wall. **"I won't let you hurt her!"** he roared at his opponent.

'_He...he...can really...'_ Erza thought as Jose stood up from the rubble. "Naruto...I will believe in you...I have just one thing to ask."

"**Name it," **Naruto said.

"Win!" Erza yelled.

"**Kyuubi!" **Naruto roared as a fourth tail formed on the chakra shroud. His skin was ripped apart as a black sphere formed around him and with an explosion of fire the chakra condensed to such a degree that Naruto's form couldn't be seen anymore. All that remained was a crimson chakra fox with a black mask, white eyes and four swishing tails. **"By the Sage, this burns."**

"_**Impossible...you're actually conscious?"**_ Kyuubi yelled in outrage.

"N-Naruto?" Erza asked as she stared at the beast that stood between her and their opponent.

"A demon?" Jose gritted his teeth at the sight. **"****Deddo Vēvu!" **he exclaimedas he unleashed a beam of darkness at the crimson fox.

"**That won't work!" **Naruto roared back and brought his arms up to defend. The Kyuubi's chakra shot out and created a wall between the two that shrugged off the blast.

"How about this then!" Jose yelled as he appeared beside him and slammed his fist into the side of Naruto's head, knocking him back. Almost instantly the red chakra sprouted from his chest and formed a hand, slashing at Jose only for him to quickly pull back. _'Damn him.'_

'_I can't hold this form for much longer,'_ Naruto thought as he felt his body being ripped apart a piece at a time.

"_**Enough,"**_ Kyuubi said from its cage. _**"Use the Bijudama and end this. I want my power back!"**_

'_What's the Bijudama?'_Naruto asked it.

"_**Do I have to do everything myself?" **_the Kyuubi growled out him.

'_What is he doing?'_ Jose thought as he watched on.

Blue and red orbs of chakra exploded from Naruto's body as his chakra tails converged in front of his mouth. The orbs gathered into a single black sphere and then compressed into a smaller sphere. It dropped into Naruto's mouth and he swallowed it causing him to feel sick and fall to his hands and knees. His stomach felt like it was going to explode and steam started to leak from his mouth.

'_Oh dear...contact with such compressed magical energy could even kill me,'_ Jose thought as he readied to dodge.

"**Imari!" **Naruto exclaimed as the chakra sphere exploded from his mouth in a beam of crimson light.

'_Must...dodge...'_ Jose thought as he narrowly evaded the sphere. However it grazed his side and exploded past him in a blast of directed light. The fortress shook as the rear end of it was literally blown and vaporised by the blast leaving a long stretch of destruction through the Guild-Fortress. _'What inhuman power.'_

"**C-crap...that tastes like throwing up," **Naruto grunted as he pushed the Kyuubi's chakra back. Three chakra tails retracted into the shroud and it slowly returned to its original state with only one tail. Naruto's body itself was drenched in his own blood though his skin seemed to be growing back at an inhuman rate.

'_That power must grant him regenerative abilities,'_ Erza thought as she watched his skin grow back. _'However the more power he uses, the greater the damage that power does to his own body.'_

"I-it looks like you're at your limit," Jose gritted out as he clutched his bleeding side._ 'If he had landed a direct hit with that spell, he might have killed me.'_

"Damn it...I missed," Naruto grunted in pain as the last of the Kyuubi's chakra left him.

"This has gone on long enough," a new voice spoke up from the side.

"M-Master?" Erza asked in surprise and relief.

"I'll put an end to this," Makarov declared as he appeared in front of both Erza and Naruto.

"You wish to cause a cataclysm?" Jose sneered.

"If it is necessary for my Guild," Makarov responded. "Erza, take your new partner and leave now. I will take it from here."

"...Understood Master," Erza nodded and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Come on."

"We can't just leave the old man here alone," Naruto said.

"If we stay here, we will just be a burden to Master," Erza responded. "We should leave everything to him."

"Damn..." Naruto winced and moved his headband back into place so it covered his Sharingan. Erza hoisted his right arm over her shoulder and supported him as they made their escape.

"It has been six long years since we last stood face-to-face like this," Jose chuckled. "Who would have imagined that Fairy Tail could become a Guild in that space of time? Hahahaha...it's just a pile of rubble now, mind."

"A Guild is not a physical building," Makarov declared. "It is the sum of its members."

"Still, this does make me very happy...for two of the Ten Wizard Saints to be able to contest like this, to determine whom is superior," Jose laughed.

"Those youngsters will go far," Makarov proclaimed as he started charging magic to his hands. "They've done well...they take pride in being part of Fairy Tail!"

"**Deddo Vēvu!" **Jose exclaimed as he unleashed a beam of darkness at old mage in front of him.

"**Kyojin no Gekirin!" **Makarov countered as a seal formed in front of him and a beam of light shot out, intercepting Jose's attack and beginning a battle of attrition.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is with this thunderstorm?" Naruto asked upon seeing the sky darken and lightning strike down around them randomly.<p>

"That's because the Master is fighting without holding back," Erza replied as the two stopped at the edge of the balcony overlooking the water. "It's only a matter of time before Master uses _that _spell."

"What jutsu are you talking about?" Naruto asked her.

"A spell Master knows that is only used as a deterrent to war," Erza answered.

* * *

><p>"Fairly impressive," Makarov commented. "So much power at such a young age...you have at least earned your place among the Ten Wizard Saints. Had you chosen to use the power for good, and become a model for those still younger than yourself, the world of mages would surely have benefited greatly."<p>

"Old man...are you preaching to me?" Jose sneered.

"As is the custom of Fairy Tail's justice system," Makarov began. "I shall give you the count of three...kneel," he ordered.

"Hm?" Jose mocked.

"One," Makarov started.

"I was wondering what nonsense you would spout...but telling me to kneel?" Jose sneered.

"Two," Makarov continued.

"You want me to kneel before you, to acknowledge you as the greatest in the kingdom? Stop fooling around! In combat I am your match! Nay, more than that! I am stronger!"

"Three," Makarov finished and charged pure light energy to his hands.

"You are the ones who should be kneeling before me! Now die! Crumble to dust and vanish from the face of history! Fairy Tail!" Jose yelled in outrage. **"Deddo Vēvu!"**

"That's enough," Makarov said clearly. **"Yōsei no Hōritsu!"**

Fairy Law...

The world was claimed by light...

* * *

><p>"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled as he covered his eye. "What's that light?"<p>

"That's Master's spell," Erza replied as she too covered her eyes. "It's _**Yōsei no Hōritsu**_...a holy light cleansing spell which destroys evil...the mage who invokes this spell can selectively choose their targets...this is his ultimate magic...widely recognized as one of the handful of fable spells," just as suddenly as it appeared, the light died down a few seconds later.

"So...does that mean we won?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...we've won...we should be getting back...let's go home," Erza sighed as she looked out at the direction where Fairy Tail was...

Or at least where it used to be...

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

The building that housed Fairy Tail had been completely destroyed and reduced to nothing but rubble...

"Man, I had planned on some renovations but this...this is a bit much..." Makarov sighed at the sight.

"Master?" Lucy asked nervous.

"Looks like they put you through the ringer as well," Makarov mused.

"Turn that frown upside down Lu-lu-chan," a bandaged Levi said with a smile. "We started out as a team and we came out victorious as a team."

"Truth be told, the Guild's new look is growing on me," Droy added.

"Yeah, a few minor touches and it'll be good as new," Jet agreed.

"Yup," Reedus nodded.

"Levi-chan...Reedus...Jet...Droy..." Lucy cried.

"Don't sweat it, okay?" Levi smiled back.

"No...no...I should be-" Lucy started.

"Everyone here knows the score," Levi cut in. "There's no need to beat yourself up over it. It's all good, Lu-lu-chan."

"I...I was completely useless...please forgive my ineptitude," Jet bowed his head in shame.

"Lucy...every time you laugh...every time you grieve...pieces of those moments...become ours as well," Makarov spoke up. "That's what it means to be a member of our Guild...when a member is on cloud nine, we all float...when a member is outraged, we all clench our teeth...when a members weeps, we all wipe our eyes...so you have no reason to be riddled with guilt...because no one here holds you responsible...and why would they? You are, after all, a member of our family...a member of Fairy Tail," he sent her a smile and that seemed to what broke the dam because Lucy fell to her knees and openly cried in both happiness and relief.

'_Today wasn't so bad after all,'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

**Author's Notes:**

As you can see Naruto still has a long way to go before he reaches the level of a Guild Master like Makarov and Jose. Also, the Sharingan has been known to control the Kyuubi and the only reason Naruto loses consciousness when unleashing version two of the Kyuubi's cloak is because the Kyuubi's will suppresses his own allowing the demon to take control.

With Kakashi's Sharingan now implanted within him, Naruto is able to reject the fox's will and remain conscious however his level of skill when using that form is almost nonexistent because he's never consciously used it before. He needs training while using it, especially if he wants to master the Bijudama.

At this point I would Naruto at about Kakashi's level (without the Kyuubi) and Tsunade's level (with the Kyuubi). With a bit of training using the Kyuubi's chakra he should be able to close the gap between him and Jiraiya. I'd put Makarov on the same level with a healthy Nagato so Naruto still has a long way to go before he is anywhere near their levels.

Now for the character introductions:

Kuruma = More commonly known as the Kyuubi no Yoko; he is said to be the strongest of the Biju that appeared fifteen years earlier and attacked Konoha. Many secrets surround that night but only Kuruma knows what _really _happened and why he attacked. Sadly he doesn't seem to want to explain himself to anyone, especially his container, Naruto. He has a loathing respect for Naruto and despises the Uchiha Clan and their Sharingan for currently unknown reasons.

Makarov = He is the Guild Master of Fairy Tail and one of the Ten Wizard Saints who are said to be strongest mages in Fiore. Despite his age he is possibly one of the strongest mages in all of Earthland and commands Fairy Law, one of the three holy spells. He cares about Fairy Tail more than anyone and thinks of his role as that of a parent preparing his children for the real world. The example and ideals he has set are the reason that Fairy Tail has risen to become the strongest legal Guild in Fiore and he couldn't be prouder.

_**Translation**_

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
>Oodama Rasengan = Great Ball Spiralling Sphere<br>Kamui = Might of the Gods  
>Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball<br>Imari = Menacing Ball  
>Kanso: Kureha no Yoroi = Requip: Black Wing Armour<br>Kureha: Gessen = Moon Flash  
>Deddo Vēvu = Dead Wave<br>Kyojin no Gekirin = Giant's Wrath  
>Yōsei no Hōritsu = Fairy Law<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	4. Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter4: Settling In

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

Naruto sighed as he placed his hammer down and looked over his work. A week had passed since the war with Phantom Lord and he had been helping out with the rebuilding of Fairy Tail. Even now his clones were carrying lumber and bricks from one place to another. The others were helping out too but even with everyone working hard, it would still take at least another week to completely rebuild the guild. The day after the war ended a legion of Rune Knights—the Mage Council's Army—had rounded them up and questioned them on what happened. After everything was said and done, they were told that the council would decide the fate of Fairy Tail.

As for Naruto, he had mostly settled in as a member of Fairy Tail and it seemed like the others in the Guild had accepted him, especially after his actions in the war against Phantom Lord. As he continued his work on the rebuilding of the Guild, he couldn't help but remember his talk with Erza the day after the war ended...

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_Who are you?" Erza questioned._

"_The name is Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage," Naruto grinned back. "Please, hold the applause."_

"_What kind of mage are you? Those abilities you displayed didn't feel like any magic I've ever seen before," Erza questioned further. "You could manipulate pure energy and control space and time to a certain degree. And then there is that demonic aura you unleashed..."_

"_I'm not a mage," Naruto replied. "I'm a ninja."_

"_A ninja?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes. "As in the assassins of legend?"_

"_Err...yeah?" it came out as question. He'd never really checked to see if this world had ninja or not but clearly it must have at one time. Though judging by Erza's words the ninja of this world must have died out long ago if they were referred to as nothing more than legends now._

"_What kind of ninja wears orange?" Erza asked incredulous look._

"_The super awesome ones," Naruto grinned back. "You shouldn't underestimate me."_

"_Yes, I saw what happened when Jose did so," Erza commented knowingly. "What was that demonic aura you wielded? It felt different from Lullaby and Deloria."_

"_There are demons here?" Naruto asked back surprised. Truthfully he had never heard of any demons other than the Biju back in his world so he hadn't thought that there were other demons in this one._

"_Of course," Erza nodded. "And you didn't answer my question."_

"_...It's not something I like to talk about," Naruto replied truthfully._

"_Fine," Erza conceded. "But I will make one thing clear right now, if you do anything to harm my comrades then I will deal with you myself, understand?"_

"_Y-yeah," Naruto cursed himself for stuttering. This woman was scary as hell and he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as she turned and walked away. As he watched her go he let a smile spread across his lips as her hips swayed from side to side. After a moment of staring he shook himself and turned away with his face red. "What am I doing?"_

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

'_I like Sakura-chan,'_ he had told himself again. _'I barely know Erza-chan."_

"Those two are at it again," Mirajane smiled snapping him out of his thoughts when she saw both Natsu and Gray descend into another one of their infamous arguments.

"They remind me of two fan-girls I used to know," Naruto commented.

"Did they fight all the time too?" Mirajane asked him.

"Yup," Naruto nodded. "And always over a boy who wouldn't give them the time of day."

"Hey!" a familiar loud voice yelled from the side. "If you've got time to play around, hurry up and help!" Erza shouted at them as she stood wearing her builder's clothes and carrying a dozen blanks of wood on her shoulder. "We've got to fix the Guild as soon as possible!"

"Even the Master is helping," Mirajane added still smiling as Makarov, now a giant many times the size of a normal man slotted a wooden beam into place.

"Just another crazy day in Fairy Tail," Naruto grinned.

"Everyone get back to work!" Erza yelled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Naruto sighed again.

"_**What about your 'friends' back in that village of yours?'**_Kyuubi sneered at the back of his mind.

'_...I don't know,'_ Naruto thought sadly.

"_**They'll never accept you as one of them,"**_ Kyuubi said mockingly. _**"Your just a weapon to them...they see you as me...they even sent you here, they abandoned you because they didn't want to risk their own lives to keep **_**you **_**safe."**_

'_Shut up,'_ Naruto shot back.

"_**The truth hurts, doesn't it?"**_ Kyuubi taunted. _**"You've always used me as a crutch, used **_**my **_**power to fight your battles for you...face it, your nothing more than a mere fragment of **_**my **_**hatred."**_

'_I said shut up!'_ Naruto yelled in thought. _'I don't care what you say! So what if the people of Konoha see you whenever they look at me? I don't care anymore! I love Konoha itself, not the village or the people, but what it represents...the Will of Fire.'_

"_**Who are you trying to convince?"**_ Kyuubi mocked. _**"Me...or yourself?"**_

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Mirajane asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah," Naruto nodded. "I'm fine," he reassured but Mirajane couldn't help but frown as he turned away and continued his work.

* * *

><p>The next day Lucy had gone back home to confront her father and after finding out she was gone, Natsu, Gray and Erza went after her. They returned the day after they returned to the now half-finished Guild.<p>

"Everyone! From today onwards we can receive job requests again!" Mirajane declared from behind the counter. "Though this took a long time everyone should work hard at their jobs!"

"We have jobs! We have jobs!" a random member yelled as they all scrambled over to the job board.

"Why are they so excited? Usually they just fool around and drink," Lucy sighed and shook her head at the sight.

"I should probably do a mission too," Naruto mused. _'I need new clothes and a place to live. My jumpsuit is pretty worn out and sleeping in the forest just isn't the same as a real bed.'_

"Maybe you should partner with someone and do a mission together," Mirajane suggested. "Maybe Loki, if he's available."

"Speaking of which, Loki isn't here," Lucy spoke up.

"Did you fall into Loki's hands as well?" Mirajane asked.

"No," Lucy denied. "That...it seems he helped me find my keys, so I want to tell him...thanks."

"If I see him I'll pass along your message," Mirajane offered. "Don't talk about that, you lost the keys. Are the spirits angry?"

"That...already...isn't just at the level of angry...just thinking about makes my butt hurt," Lucy groaned as she placed her head on the counter.

"Do you need me to cool it?" Gray inquired.

"Don't pretend to be a gentleman," Lucy said as she turned away. "That's sexual harassment."

"Lucy, let me see your red butt," Happy requested.

"That's obvious sexual harassment," Lucy shot back.

"If I make her butt hurt more I wonder what expression Lucy will have," Natsu mused.

"Are you a devil?" Lucy asked in outrage only for a table to be flung from the side and knock the Fire Dragon Slayer to the ground.

"**You dare say that again," **Erza said dangerously as she glared at a big blond man that sat in front of her.

"Erza?" Lucy muttered in surprise.

"Then I'll say it more clearly," the blond man sneered. "This guild doesn't need weak bastards."

"You bastard," Erza said as her glare darkened.

"To be looked down on by a guild such as Phantom Lord...how embarrassing; I couldn't face anyone," the blond man continued.

"Laxus is back," Happy spoke up.

"That bastard mouths off as soon as he comes back," Gray gritted his teeth at the sight.

"S-class Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"I'm talking about you," Laxus said as he pointed over at team Shadow Gear. "I heard that you guys were beaten up by that Iron Dragon Slayer; speaking of which, what are your names? Who are you guys? You're a disgrace...and don't even get me started on the princess who caused this mess."

"Shut your mouth," Naruto growled out catching his attention.

"What did you say?" Laxus asked as he turned and leveled a mocking stare at the young Jinchuuriki.

"I hear you running your mouth off about all the bad things that have happened but let's get one thing straight," Naruto glared back. "You weren't even here for the fight so you don't have any right to place the blame on others."

"Don't you know who I am?" Laxus sneered.

"I don't give a shit who you are," Naruto shot back. "Nobody insults my friends and gets away with it, especially not some coward who couldn't even be bothered to show up to fight for his own comrades."

"Naruto..." Erza muttered as she watched on.

"You talk big," Laxus chuckled darkly and turned away. "When I inherit the guild, you'll be the first to go along with the rest of the weaklings. I will build the strongest guild...a guild that nobody will look down on...history's strongest guild!" he laughed as he walked away.

"What the hell is his problem?" Naruto asked once he was gone.

"And what did he mean by 'inherit the guild?'" Lucy asked further. "What nonsense was he talking about?"

"It's not really nonsense," Mirajane sighed. "Because Laxus is the Master's flesh and blood grandson."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"The old man? Damn," Naruto grunted and turned back to the counter.

"So if the Master retires, the probability of the next master being Laxus is very high," Mirajane explained.

"Someone who looks down on others and abandons their comrades doesn't deserve to be in charge of Fairy Tail," Naruto declared.

"That's why there's a rumour saying that the Master can't retire because of that," Mirajane continued.

"Is he waiting for someone else to take his place?" Lucy asked curious.

"It's just a rumour," Mirajane shrugged. "In reality, the Master hasn't said a word about anything concerning a successor."

'_Sounds like old man Sandaime back in Konoha,'_ Naruto thought. _'And look how that turned out.'_

"That bastard," Natsu growled out.

"Forget it," Erza told him. "It'll be very troublesome if you have relations with that guy...how about this? Want to take up a job?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Of course, Gray and Lucy should come too," Erza added. "Ever since the Eisenwald incident, we keep gathering together...we're like a little team, aren't we? We four, if we add Happy then that makes five."

'_I really need to start going on missions again,'_ Naruto sighed and turned away.

* * *

><p>'<em>Retire, huh? The guild building has been changed to a new one,'<em> Makarov mused as he took a drink of the glass in his hand. _'If that's the case, the master should be new too...Laxus...his way of thinking is a serious problem. Laxus is not possible...Mystogan perhaps? He's reclusive so...no...if that's the case then young Erza is the best choice...but she is...too young...maybe in a few years. And then there is that young Naruto boy that Porlyuscica sent to us...he's too inexperienced though, even if he does have the power to rival me.'_

His mind drifted back to the meeting he had with the young man the day after the war ended...

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_So Porlyuscica sent you here? Judging by what I saw, you don't seem like a bad kid," Makarov commented. "You helped protect the Guild and even fought Jose with Erza."_

"_I didn't do much," Naruto sighed. "All I did was stop that blast they used to attack the Guild and fight that Jose guy. I didn't even win..."_

"_...You should be proud of that," Makarov told him. "Had you not been there, Erza would have most likely been crippled if not killed outright by that Jupiter Cannon and Jose would have had free reign to do more damage before I could stop him myself. Your determination and sheer dumb luck were nothing to snuff at."_

"_If you say so," Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, can I join Fairy Tail?"_

"_Of course," Makarov smiled widely. "Mira, could you please go and retrieve the Fairy Tail stamp?"_

"_Yes Master," Mirajane nodded and walked over to one of the counters. "Here it is," she said as she walked back with the stamp in hand. "Where would you like it?" she asked with a bright smile._

"_Err...on the back of my hand," Naruto answered as he held out his left hand._

"_There you go," Mirajane said as she brought the stamp down on the back of his outstretched hand, imprinting the symbol of Fairy Tail on it like a tattoo._

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail," Makarov finished._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Master," Mirajane spoke from below. "So you were hiding here."

"What is it?" Makarov asked her.

"Looks like something happened again," Mirajane smiled as she held up a piece of paper. "It seems Erza and the gang destroyed half a stretch of road doing their job. The council requests that we compensate for the damages done...Master? What's wrong?"

"How can I retire like this?" Makarov yelled to the darkened sky.

**Earthland: East Forest / ****Porlyuscica's House**

"This seems to be becoming a regular occurrence," Porlyuscica commented as she placed a wet towel on the head of a black-haired man lying unconscious on the bed in front of her.

Like with the blond young man—Naruto—a month earlier, she had sensed another disturbance reminiscent of Anima nearby and had checked it. What she found was this black-haired man whom had been bleeding from his mouth and looked like he had been in a fight for his life. Not only that but upon investigation she had discovered that he was suffering from an unusual illness originating from his eyes which was strange in itself since he appeared to be blind.

She had brought him in and using her vast knowledge was able to effectively cure the unnamed disease. After she was finished she created a pair of artificial eyes to allow the man to see again based off of the ones he already had. His original eyes seemed to be almost identical to the one she had transplanted into Naruto and though these ones seemed normal and appeared to have worked for a time before going blind.

Hopefully he would regain consciousness soon...

"Where am I?" his harsh and clearly exhausted voice caught her by surprise.

"My home," Porlyuscica replied as she backed away slowly.

"...W-water," the man groaned as he slowly sat up with his back against the window.

"Drink this," Porlyuscica said as she pushed a glass of water into his hand. "It will make you feel better."

"Thank you," the man said and gulped down the liquid.

"I seem to be making a habit of this," Porlyuscica commented. "You are the second person to be transported within two miles of my home."

"I'm not dead...am I?" the man inquired.

"Most certainly not," Porlyuscica replied.

"You said I was the second...who was the first?" the man questioned further.

"A young man with blond hair," Porlyuscica answered.

"...Naruto Uzumaki," the man said after a moment.

"Yes," Porlyuscica confirmed and narrowed her eyes. "What is your name?"

"...My name?" the man chuckled almost amused and looked up as his _Mangekyo Sharingan _spun wildly. "My name is Itachi Uchiha."

**Author's Notes:**

For now Naruto won't be using anymore of the Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities because I don't want to overpower him. He will eventually gain those abilities but not for awhile yet. And as for the Shraingan's normal copying and predicting abilities. Really, when was the last time you saw the Sharingan copy a jutsu or predict an enemy's movement in canon Naruto? I think the last time I saw the Sharingan predict its opponent was when Sasuke fought Killer Bee and that was only because he was trying to keep up with Bee's seven swords.

Ages are as follows:

Naruto (Age 16)

Erza (Age 19)

Natsu (Age 17)

Gray (Age 18)

Lucy (Age 17)

Cana (Age 18)

Mirajane (Age 19)

Itachi (Age 21)

Itachi = The man who loved his home so much that he willingly slaughtered his entire family in a single night and only spared his little brother. He sentenced himself to a life on the run in the hopes of his younger brother, Sasuke restoring the honour of the Uchiha clan. His fate was too fight Sasuke at the old Uchiha outpost...and lose.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	5. The Fox and the Weasel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter5: The Fox and the Weasel

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

The following days saw the greatest—disaster—theater performance ever when Erza, Lucy, Gray and Natsu became actors. Let's just say it was an earth-shattering performance and leave it at that...moving on. The next few days saw Lucy running round and trying to find out what was wrong with Loki. That turned out to be a strange tale...

"So you're a spirit?" Natsu asked skeptically.

"Yeah...that's pretty much it," Loki chuckled sheepishly.

"I never noticed," Gray commented.

"What's a spirit?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a Celestial Mage," Lucy explained. "We can summon a variety of spirits to aid us from another dimension."

"Sounds like my _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_," Naruto mused.

"You can summon too?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Only toads," Naruto replied with a shrug. "The biggest ones are the size of one of those buildings downtown."

"Fight me," Natsu said as he pointed his finger at the blond Jinchuuriki.

"Maybe later," Naruto waved him off. Ever since he'd shown up Natsu had been challenging to fights but Erza usually stepped in and stopped it. She had all but forbidden them from fighting, saying something like 'comrades shouldn't hurt each other' or something like that.

"Hey—wait a minute," Natsu spoke quickly. "You're not a cow or a horse or anything like that," he said as he turned to the only spirit in the group.

"Well, you've seen Virgo before," Loki responded. "She looks like a human, right?"

"No...she turns into a gorilla," Natsu replied.

"That's true enough," Loki chuckled at that.

"Loki is the lion spirit," Lucy spoke up.

"_**Matatabi-chan**__** would burn his ass,"**_ the Kyuubi spoke from the back of his mind.

'_Who?'_ Naruto asked thought before he shook his head.

"Lion?" Happy exclaimed. "A lion means a grownup cat, doesn't it?"

"That's right," Loki nodded with a smile.

"No it's not," Lucy denied from the counter.

"That's so cool," Happy cheered.

"Anyway, is it okay for you to just carry on as you've been doing up until now?" Gray asked the question.

"I'm afraid those days are long over, now that Lucy is my owner...when Lucy is in trouble, I'll gallantly shot up. After all, I am her knight in shining armour...speaking of which, let's go talk about our plans for the future," Loki spoke with a smile as he picked Lucy up and started carrying her away.

'_Just another day in Fairy Tail,'_ Naruto grinned at the sight.

"She's so lucky," Natsu sighed. "I want a spirit too."

"What kind of spirit?" Happy asked curiously.

"A dragon of course," Natsu answered immediately. "I've finally learned dragon slayer magic, but if I can't try it out on a real dragon it's a total waste."

"You can't just summon spirits so you can have some sort of free for all," Lucy said with a sigh.

"That's right," Loki nodded with a grin. "You summon them for their declarations of love."

"You can leave now too," Lucy told him, sweat-dropping at his remark.

Just then a rather unusual silence filled the room causing the group to look around and notice their Guild-mate's staring at the main doorway.

"Why has it all gone quiet?" Loki asked the question.

"Hello...Naruto-kun..." a familiar male voice spoke from the doorway.

'_It can't be,'_ Naruto thought as he snapped his gaze towards the newcomer. His hair was black and he wore a plain black cloak but Naruto recognized him instantly.

"You know this guy?" Gray asked with a frown.

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said with nothing but disgust. "So the Akatsuki finally found out where I am."

"Despite what you may believe, I did not know where you were after your battle with Kakuzu," Itachi responded. "And judging by the way your hitai-ate is placed, covering your left eye...I assume Kakashi has perished and given you his Sharingan. A wise choice to be sure," his Sharingan activated as his eyes turned red.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Naruto yelled to the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Naruto! Who is this guy?" Erza asked as she appeared at his side. _'Those eyes he has are the same as Naruto's left eye, are they related?'_

"He's one of my enemies," Naruto replied. "Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes or at his hands. He can trap you in an illusion and beat you in a one move."

"Then how do we fight him?" Erza questioned further.

"I'll take him down!" Natsu yelled and shot forward with his body ablaze in orange fire.

"Wait! Natsu!" Naruto yelled after him.

"...Your power is impressive," Itachi commented as he locked eyes with the attacking dragon slayer. "But your strength is useless here," a second later Natsu dropped to the floor and lay unconscious beside the Uchiha.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he charged and uncovered his Sharingan. Naruto closed in and threw out a punch which Itachi deflected and pulled back as he traded blows with the blond. Once outside the Guild, Itachi suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm and locked them both into place, staring into each other's eyes. "I'm going to kill you and avenge my sensei."

"...This one is a shadow clone," Itachi narrowed his eyes and tried to pull away but Naruto grabbed his arm, stopping him from escaping. _'This seems familiar,'_ he thought as the real Naruto and his clone appeared from the side with a chest-sized chakra sphere in hand.

"**Oodama Rasengan!" **Naruto exclaimed as he and his clone slammed the enlarged spinning chakra ball into the Uchiha's chest.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha," **Itachi whispered and exploded a second later.

Naruto skidded away from the blast and came to a halt at the edge of the water along the shoreline. _'That was close,' _he thought as he looked around for the elusive Uchiha. _'If my Sharingan didn't see the chakra build-up in Itachi's clone then he would have taken me out right then and there.'_

"I do not wish to fight you Naruto-kun," Itachi spoke as the smoke cleared, revealing his unharmed form. "But you are not leaving me any other choice."

* * *

><p>"Master, why aren't we helping Naruto?" a recovered Natsu asked.<p>

"Patients Natsu," Makarov told her as they watched on. "This is Naruto's fight; we have no right to interfere."

"But-" Natsu started.

"From his words it would seem that Naruto has faced this man in battle before," Erza cut in. "And I saw what Naruto did during the battle with Jose. If this man has fought Naruto and survived then this is clearly a battle between two S-rank fighters."

"Then why don't we help him?" Natsu asked again.

"Because he needs this," Makarov replied simply. "Ever since the war with Phantom Lord that boy has been heading down a dark path."

"What do you mean Master?" Erza asked confused.

"In the fight against Jose, Naruto used that crimson magic power to fight, correct?" Makarov mused. "According to Porlyusica that power he used is not really his but is actually from a demon he has imprisoned. Not only that, but his left eye is a tool that was given to him by his now deceased master that allows him to control that demonic power. He believes that he has been using the strength of others to fight his battles for him instead of relying on his own strength."

"He thinks he is weak?" Natsu asked incredulous.

"Yes," Makarov nodded.

'_You fool,'_ Erza thought as she turned her attention back to the fight. _'It doesn't matter where your power comes from, as long as you use it for the right reasons and don't let it corrupt you then you shouldn't care if it's someone else's power.'_

* * *

><p>"I will not fall for the same trick twice Naruto-kun," Itachi said clearly.<p>

"I won't let the Akatsuki take the Kyuubi from me," Naruto shot back.

"I have no interest in collecting the Biju," Itachi responded. "They no longer matter to me now that my goal has been fulfilled."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"Before I woke up in this world," Itachi began. "I fought Sasuke."

"Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off.

"Our battle was long and gruesome but eventually my illness caught up with me and I fell unconscious. I awoke later in this world near the forest east of here," Itachi explained.

'_The East Forest? That's where Kakashi-sensei and I dropped into this world. Did Kakashi-sensei's __**Kamui **__open a_ _hole between dimensions or something?'_ Naruto thought.

"Enough playing around," Itachi declared as a black three-point wheel formed in his eyes, awakening his Mangekyo Sharingan. **"Amaterasu," **he whispered and black flames shot out at the blond Jinchuuriki.

"**Kamui!" **Naruto exclaimed as the space in front of him distorted and black flames into the spinning vortex.

'_He deflected __**Amaterasu **__with some kind of Jikūkan jutsu? Interesting,'_ Itachi mused as the last of the black flames disappeared along with the vortex.

'_What is with this guy? I mean I knew he was strong but fucking hell,'_ Naruto thought as he made a hand-seal. **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **a moment later two thousand shadow clones popped into existence around them, creating an almost endless sea of black and orange.

'_That is a lot of shadow clones,'_ Itachi narrowed his eyes and he looked around at the clone army before him. He rapidly formed a series of hands-seals and started spewing small red fireballs from his mouth as he spun round. **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"**

"Charge!" Naruto yelled as the clones attacked from all sides.

'_There is too many of them,'_ Itachi thought as his Sharingan spun wildly.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha!" **the clones closest to him suddenly exploded though Itachi narrowly escaped the blast and skidded to a halt atop the ocean water.

'_He copied my jutsu from earlier,'_ Itachi mused as the clones attacked him again from all sides. He quickly jumped into the air and formed another series of hand-seals. **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **he exclaimed as he belched out a large fireball downwards at the cluster of shadow clones, wiping them out. _'This isn't working,' _he thought as he landed and stood atop the water.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he descended upon the elusive Uchiha with a familiar chakra sphere in hand.

'_He has gotten better,'_ Itachi thought as he quickly formed a set of hand-seals. **"Chidori," **he whispered as his left hand was encased in lightning. _'When I copied this jutsu from Sasuke three years ago I never thought I would use it like this.'_

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto exclaimed as he brought his hand down and the two powerful attacks clashed.

Silence...

The water rippled as the two techniques fought for dominance until finally with an echoing explosion the two were blown away from each other. They slid to a stop atop the water and stood up, staring at each other and panting.

"You really have grown Naruto-kun," Itachi commented and breathed. "But sadly this ends here...**Tsukuyomi."**

* * *

><p>"Damn it, we have to help him!" Natsu yelled.<p>

"If you were fighting Igneel, would you want one of us to interfere?" Gray asked him.

"That's different," Natsu replied in a quieter tone.

"No it isn't," Gray said back. "It's the same with me when I fought Lyon back on Galuna Island."

Suddenly a red column of light shot up from Naruto's position and a massive shockwave washed over them.

"What the hell?" Natsu exclaimed in surprise.

'_This feeling...it's the same as before,'_ Erza thought as the light died down.

"W-what is that?" Lucy stammered when they all finally spotted their blond friend again.

His body was encased in a dense crimson chakra which _radiated _malice and hatred. White bones had formed over the chakra in the shape of skeleton though what caught Erza's attention was the number of tail he had.

There were six...

"It's like my _**Satan Soru**_," Mirajane commented. "A different form of _**Teiku Ōbā**_ magic."

"He has six tails...he only had four when we fought Jose...and he looks different too. Those bones weren't there before," Erza spoke up.

* * *

><p>'<em>It seems the Kyuubi reacted to <em>_**Tsukuyomi **__and forced Naruto-kun to release its power. So this is the power of the Kyuubi compressed into human form,' _Itachi thought as he gazed upon the crimson chakra fox that roared at him.

"**It burns!" **Naruto bit back a scream as he fell to his knees.

'_He's still conscious? His control is amazing however that form must carry with it considerable risk,'_ Itachi mused.

'_Kyuubi! What did you do? Answer me Kyuubi!'_ Naruto yelled at the demon within him but he received no reply. _'Don't tell me that Itachi's Genjutsu caught you instead of me?'_

"Even with the power of the Kyuubi, you cannot win," Itachi said clearly.

"**We'll see about that," **Naruto growled back. _'If the Kyuubi is trapped in a Genjutsu then I really am fighting alone this time,'_ he thought as he pushed himself upright and started gathering blue and red chakra spheres at his mouth.

'_What is he doing?'_ Itachi narrowed his eyes at the sight.

'_Compress the chakra...consume it,'_ Naruto mused as he swallowed the black sphere of chakra. _'And release,'_ he took aim and belched out the chakra ball at the Uchiha. **"Imari!"**

'_The density of that chakra...even I cannot survive a direct hit from such a jutsu. It seems that I have no choice but use _that _jutsu,' _Itachi thought as the projectile closed in. **"Susanoo."**

The chakra sphere exploded forwards, and washed over the ocean surface, sending ripples of water everywhere.

* * *

><p>"What...what was...that?" Lucy asked with wide eyes as the blast died down.<p>

"He called it the _**Imari**_," Erza answered. "He used it in the fight against Jose and blew out the rear of Phantom Lord's walking Guild."

"He's more destructive than Natsu!" Happy quipped.

"I didn't think it was possible," Gray responded.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled indignant.

"Nevertheless, the situation is more serious than you realise," Makarov spoke up.

"How so, Master?" Erza inquired.

"Take a look for yourself," Makarov nodded towards the ocean where the mist was starting to clear.

"Impossible," Gray said in disbelief as the two combatants came into view once more.

"No way..." Lucy stared with wide eyes.

"He survived that?" Natsu asked surprised.

'_Even Jose recognized the danger of Naruto's attack and he dodged it,' _Erza thought as she watched on. _'This man took that attack head-on so how did he survive?'_

"What is that?" Lucy asked as she saw a red aura encasing Itachi's body. It stood over him with three hands with a large spirit sword, shield and a jar in each one. The shield was lowered down and was covering Itachi himself while the sword and jar were down at his side. It looked vaguely humanoid in shape and the blade seemed like it was on fire.

"Whatever it is...I think this fight just went to a whole other level," Gray reasoned.

"Man, those two are really going at it," Cana commented.

"Master..." Natsu groaned.

"Not yet Natsu," Makarov responded.

* * *

><p>"To have pushed me this far Naruto-kun, is no small feat," Itachi said clearly. "Your control over the Kyuubi is amazing...astounding...and your last attack even managed to crack my <em><strong>Susanoo's <strong>_Yata no Kagami."

"**Just...what the fuck are you?"** Naruto growled out as he forced the Kyuubi's chakra back until only one tail remained. His skin grew back as he collapsed to his knees and bit back another scream of pain.

"You should be honoured," Itachi told him. "Not many have seen this form and lived to tell about it. This is _**Susanoo, **_the third and final ability granted by the Mangekyo Sharingan. Unlike Madara Uchiha before me, my _**Susanoo **_wields the Totsuka no Tsurugi and the Yata no Kagami. With these two tools, it is called Yūbu no Aragami and said to be invincible."

"I've never believed in an invincible enemy," Naruto's voice returned to normal as the last of the Kyuubi's chakra left him.

"...Then face me now," Itachi challenged. "If you have anything left then I suggest you use it."

"You got it," Naruto nodded and rose to his feet once again. _'This guy is a real fucking monster, if this doesn't finish it then I don't know what will,'_ he thought as he formed a familiar hand-seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **he said as clones popped into existence at his side and started channeling chakra into his hand.

'_Now what is he doing?'_ Itachi thought as a bell-like screech echoed through the air. _'What is that jutsu? Is that what he used to defeat Kakuzu?'_

* * *

><p>"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Lucy asked as she covered her ears.<p>

"How is he still fighting after all of that?" Gray muttered.

"He reduced the amount of demonic power he was using while pushing its regenerative abilities to their limits in order to restore his body to fighting condition," Erza replied. "Though I have to admit, I have never seen him use _that _spell before today."

"Porlyusica told me about it," Makarov explained. "She said that when she found him, his right arm was gravely injured and said that he had used a powerful wind spell to do the same kind of damage to his enemy. She told him not to use it again because it was dangerous to its user, even more so than that demonic power he has."

"Then shouldn't we stop this?" Natsu asked the question.

"No," Elfman was the one who answered. "This is his choice as a man; he knows the risks and has made his own decision."

* * *

><p>"I'll end it with this!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones charged at the large red spirit wind god.<p>

"Nothing can penetrate the Yata no Kagami," Itachi said clearly as he swung with the Totsuka no Tsurugi and struck down the two clones.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto exclaimed as he slammed the spinning chakra shuriken into the spiritual shield. It slashed and cut into it until finally with the resounding echo of shattering glass, the Yata no Kagami broke apart.

'_Even with my Sharingan I can't keep count of the number of wind blades that jutsu has,'_ Itachi thought as he pulled back and threw himself out of _**Susanoo **_just as it was consumed in a large spinning ball of wind and power, shredding it to pieces. _'A jutsu capable to penetrating even __**Susanoo**__...even Sasuke didn't have that kind of a jutsu at his disposal.'_

"Damn it," Naruto grunted as he fell to the ground a few feet away and the wind ball exploded, sending water cascading everywhere. _'My arm,'_ he winced in pain as he clutched his bleeding right arm with his left.

"Impressive Naruto-kun...most impressive," Itachi praised as he steadied his breathing. "I think we're both at our limit...you cannot use the Kyuubi's chakra anymore, your right arm is badly hurt and now you can't make hand-seals for jutsu."

"I still have my other arm!" Naruto yelled as he lifted his left hand and channelled chakra into the palm to creating a familiar spinning blue chakra sphere.

'_That jutsu again?'_ Itachi thought as he quickly formed a series of hand-seal and channelled the last of his chakra into his right hand, encasing it in sparklingly blue electricity.

The two ran at each atop the water and threw out their respective jutsu...

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

"**Kōri no Zōkei Mahō****: Purizun!"** Gray called out as twin cages of ice formed around the two battling ninja. Even so, the jutsu the two had used punched clean through the side of the ice cages.

"Are you both finished?" Makarov questioned as he stood atop Naruto's floating ice prison.

"Master?" Naruto asked.

"I think that's quite enough Naruto," Makarov told him before looking towards the other ice cage. "I'm sure there is quite the story behind this."

"...Hn," Itachi nodded as he examined his icy prison.

"I trust that there won't be any more fights like this, will there?" Makarov phrased it like a question but both knew that it was anything but.

"...I will not continue to fight," Itachi answered after a moment of silence.

"You've got a lot to answer for, Itachi," Naruto said with a glare.

"Hn."

**Author's Notes:**

Even though it's following canon storyline there will be some noticeable difference when compared with the actual Fairy Tail series. Now that Naruto _and _Itachi have come to Earthland things will change and as the story progresses you'll notice that people's lives in this story will differ from canon a lot. As you can see in this chapter Naruto is still reeling from the death of his sensei and blames all of the Akatsuki for it despite already avenging Kakashi by killing Kakuzu.

Like I said before, Naruto _will not _be learning any Mangekyo Sharingan god-powers for quite awhile and that will be explained later. He will eventually get them but he still has a long way to go. I'm talking like three arcs here and a half a dozen battles before he _needs_ to acquire those kinds of abilities.

_**Translation**_

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique<br>Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
>Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere<br>Oodama Rasengan = Great Ball Spiralling Sphere  
>Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken<br>Chidori = One Thousand Birds  
>Imari = Menacing Ball<br>Kamui = Might of the Gods  
>Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven<br>Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
>Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means<br>Yata no Kagami = Eight Span Mirror  
>Totsuka no Tsurugi = Ten Hands Long Sword<br>Yūbu no Aragami = Tempestuous God of Valour  
>Bunshin Daibakuha = Clone Great Explosion<br>Jikūkan = Space-Time  
>Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique<br>Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu = Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique  
>Satan Soru = Satan Soul<br>Teiku Ōbā = Take Over  
>Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Purizun = Ice-Make: Prison<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	6. Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or anything else.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter6: Calm before the Storm

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

"I was speaking the truth before, Naruto-kun," Itachi began as he lay in one of the Guild's infirmary beds. "I died in battle against Sasuke and then woke up here, in this world."

"So Sasuke finally kicked your ass," Naruto chuckled lightly as his right arm clung to his side in a caste.

"...Yes," Itachi nodded slowly. "I imagine he is on his way back to Konoha right now in order to reestablish the Uchiha Clan."

"After everything you've done," Naruto said as he clenched his left fist in barely suppressed anger. "You tortured Sasuke, came after me and _killed _Gaara. I can't forgive you for any of that even if Gaara was resurrected by Chiyo-obachan."

"I do not expect you too," Itachi responded. "But either way my goal is completed...now all that remains...is for me to die."

"Well too bad," Naruto shot back. "Because you're going to live with what you've done for the rest of your _natural _life."

"We can offer you a place in Fairy Tail," Makarov spoke up from one of the nearby beds.

"Are you kidding, old man?" Naruto asked the aged Guild Master. "This guy wiped out almost his whole family in one night and tortured his own brother."

"All the more reason to have him as an ally instead of an enemy," Makarov replied. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Itachi Uchiha."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Marketplace**

"Why are we doing this again?" Naruto asked as Mirajane dragged him through the busy street.

"You needed new clothes and a sense of fashion," Mira replied surprisingly blunt.

"That's harsh," Naruto pouted as she pulled him into a store. "But why did you volunteer to help me?"

"...I wanted to ask you something," Mira said quietly as she dragged him towards the men's section. "It's about that fight the other day when you used that demonic power of yours."

"What about it?" Naruto asked guarded. He never did like talking about the Kyuubi to others which was natural considering how much trouble it had caused him during his childhood.

"Two years ago my siblings and I fought a monster. My brother tried to take it over and he succeeded...mostly. He lost himself to the beast within and he..." Mira trailed off sadly.

"...He hurt someone," Naruto finished knowingly.

"Our little sister," Mira confirmed. "I wanted to ask you if that had ever happened to you?"

"...Yeah," Naruto nodded as he remembered his battle against Orochimaru of the Sannin months ago. "It was just a few months ago actually...we were on a mission to capture an enemy spy when...well—I guess you would call him a monster—showed up. I fought him and used the Kyuubi's power...but...I lost control when I unleashed four tails and I was knocked out. I don't remember the battle or what happened to the bastard I was fighting. When I woke up my squad's leader told me that I injured our other teammate and I had pretty much torn apart the battlefield."

"Then you know how dangerous that power of yours is?" Mira asked him.

"I saw the aftermath," Naruto replied. "I just want to protect those precious to me no matter how much pain it causes me."

Neither of them said anything after that and instead just started picking out different clothes for Naruto to try on. By the end of it Naruto was wearing a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper and over that was another jacket. This one was unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve.

This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist.

"Why is there no orange?" Naruto asked after they were done.

"Trust me when I say you look a lot better in that," Mira smiled back.

"But I like orange."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Outskirts**

A week later after his arm had completely healed from the self-inflicted damage he had caused; he had travelled out into the fields around Magnolia in order to make contact with his homeworld again. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Naruto exclaimed as he slapped his hand down on the ground and the human-sized toad known as Gamakichi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Bro! We've been waiting for you to summon us all week! What happened?" the toad questioned.

"It's a long story," Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, I just summoned you to deliver an update to Tsunade-obachan and Ero-Sennin."

"...Oh man, you don't know," Gamakichi spoke with a subdued voice.

"I don't know what?" Naruto inquired.

"Perhaps it would be better if you hear it from the elders," Gamakichi suggested.

"What the he-" Naruto started.

"Just summon the elders already!" Gamakichi _yelled _at him.

"Okay, okay," Naruto nodded confused quickly formed the hand-seals for another summoning. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **he exclaimed as he slapped his hand down on the ground once again. A moment later both Fukasaku and Shima appeared in poofs of smoke. "Yo," he waved in greeting.

"Naruto-boy," Fukasaku said in surprise and some sadness.

"What's wrong, geezer toad?" Naruto asked confused.

"...There's no easy way to say this so I'll be blunt," Fukasaku started. "Jiraiya-boy has been killed in battle."

"W-what?" Naruto stammered not believing his ears.

"A week ago when we lost contact with you, Jiraiya-boy located the whereabouts of the Akatsuki leader which turned out to be Amegakure no Sato. He infiltrated the village and encountered the leader of the Akatsuki, a man whom called himself Pein. The battle was long and Pein appeared to be not just one man but six different people. Jiraiya-boy was outnumbered and eventually overwhelmed. He was struck down after engraving this message on my back," Fukasaku explained and removed his coat to show a series of numbers on his back.

"...Ero-Sennin is dead?" Naruto asked as his fists clenched in anger and sadness at his sides.

"Yes," Fukasaku nodded sadly. "That's not all...two days later Pein launched a direct attack on Konoha in the hopes of locating you."

"He attacked Konoha? What happened?" Naruto questioned with mounting horror.

"When we arrived it was already too late," Fukasaku replied. "Konoha has been completely destroyed...all that remains is a crater where the village used to be."

"...This can't be happening," Naruto shook his head in denial.

"There were survivors," Fukasaku continued. "But Pein has a Doujutsu called the Rinnegan, the Doujutsu wielded by the Rikudō-Sennin, the First Shinobi. Against something like that...even Konoha never stood a chance."

"...Damn it," Naruto gritted out.

"Calm yourself Naruto-kun," a new voice spoke from behind him. "Getting angry won't solve anything here," it was Itachi.

"Then what do you suggest?" Naruto demanded.

"Learn...Leader-sama wields the Rinnegan," Itachi said clearly. "Three years ago both Kisame and I opted against facing Jiraiya-sama directly because I thought that the best we could accomplish was our mutual destruction. If Pein has indeed killed Jiraiya-sama then I doubt even at my best that I could defeat him in one on one combat with any real hope of victory. As you are now, I am sorry to say that you really don't stand a chance."

"A member of the Akatsuki? Here?" Shima asked in surprise.

"It's a long story," Naruto replied. "Anyway let's go and kick this Pein guy's ass already!"

"Unfortunately I have to agree with him," Fukasaku responded as he gestured towards Itachi. "There is no way you can hope to defeat Pein as you are now."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Naruto demanded. "I can't just sit around here and wait while that bastard is running around like this!"

"...You can come with me," Fukasaku offered. "I'll train ya personally in Senjutsu at Myobokuzan and hammer it into ya the same way I did to Jiraiya-boy."

"Will it give me power to beat Pein?" Naruto asked him.

"I can't guaranty," Fukasaku replied. "But right now ya really don't stand a chance at all."

"Then let's go."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Natsu yelled catching the attention of everyone in the Guild.

"I'm just leaving for a little while to train," Naruto explained. "I'm not sure when I'll be back so keep a chair warm for me."

"But Loki got us all tickets to the Akane Resort," Lucy spoke up. "Erza is already packed!"

"Then Itachi can have my ticket," Naruto shrugged and turned away. "Maybe a vacation will mellow him out."

"Hey wait a minu-" Natsu started only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave him be," Itachi said with a sigh. "He's going through a rough time right now and just needs time to sort out his priorities."

'_What could have happened to change him from the cheerful Naruto from yesterday into that angry person that he is now?'_ Erza thought as she watched the blond boy go. _'Whatever it is I hope he gets over it soon.'_

**Earthland: Akane Resort / Beach**

'_A shinobi is someone who strikes from the shadows,' _Itachi thought as he stood on the sand that made up the beach and stared out at the vast blue ocean.

Originally he had refused to come on this vacation but had eventually accepted when Natsu all but dragged him along. Now he stood dressed in nothing but swimming shorts and was paying no heed to the dozens of fan-girls that were following his every move. He had long since learned to ignore the stares of his fan clubs when he was still a ninja of Konoha and couldn't help but let out an irritated 'hn' at the reminder of those days.

"Why aren't you playing with the others? This is supposed to be a vacation, you know?" Erza asked from her sitting position atop her blanket.

"I've never done something like this before," Itachi answered honestly. "I know the real reason that Makarov-sama offered me a position in Fairy Tail and the real reason Naruto-kun sent me with you in his place. Since neither of them were around to watch me, they wanted you all to keep an eye on me just in case I tried something...foolish."

"...When did you know?" Erza asked, not denying it.

"When Naruto-kun left for his training trip," Itachi replied simply.

"Why does he even need to train? He seemed pretty strong to me," Erza inquired.

"...It is for him to say," Itachi responded. "I have no right to tell you."

"He's clearly hurting," Erza said clearly. "I can see it in his eyes."

"...Very well," Itachi conceded. "We received word that his home village was attacked and destroyed by a single man. This same man has murdered Naruto-kun's former master and most likely has killed his grandmother too."

"...He wants revenge," Erza whispered and clenched her eyes shut. "He really is a fool."

"Indeed," Itachi nodded in agreement. "Nothing good will come of it...but it will make him feel better once he has his revenge. When that time comes he will truly understand what my brother has gone through and then...we can only hope that he is strong enough to push passed his pain."

* * *

><p>'<em>All things considered, today was a blast...it really was...but it would have been better if Naruto was there with us,'<em> Erza thought as she lay down on one of the lounge chairs and closed her eyes. _'Still...Naruto...what is it about him that makes me feel this way?'_

_**Erza, in this world freedom is merely an illusion.**_

Images of a little girl with red hair, a tower under construction and dozens of slaves working to complete it filled her vision until she awoke with a jolt. "A dream...I must have nodded off," she muttered and shook herself awake before heading back inside. She looked into the mirror and admired the way she had styled herself with a smile. _'I'm most at ease in armour after all,' _she chuckled as she re-quipped her standard armour on. _'There's no changing a girl like me.'_

"Erza!" Lucy called from the doorway. "They've got a casino in the basement; want to come and check it out?"

"Well I'm not really fond of gambling..." Erza trailed off.

"Natsu and Gray are already down there playing," Lucy informed. "And Itachi is just outside."

"Dear me," Erza sighed with a smirk and re-quipped her purple dress decorated in red roses. "This should work, right?"

"Dressing casual would have been fine," Lucy replied with a sweat-drop at the sight. "Okay, so I thought you'd have to change the armour, but still..."

"Since I'm going it'd be an insult to the casino if I wasn't playing to win," Erza chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, we're off," Lucy hollered as she walked out the door.

'_Once in awhile is fine, right? I'm allowed to have laid back days every now and then...'_ Erza thought as she cast one last glance in the mirror before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Erza, you're amazing!" Lucy exclaimed as Erza won yet again.<p>

'_Her luck is as good as like Naruto-kun's,'_ Itachi thought unconcerned. _'It's fitting, I suppose.'_

"Time for a new dealer," a man dressed in the same attire as the staff member spoke up and exchanged places with the current dealer.

"Right now I feel like I can't lose no matter who I'm up against," Erza commented with a smirk.

"Hell yeah," Lucy agreed.

"If that's the case, why don't we enjoy a special game? Except we won't be betting with coins," the new dealer offered.

'_Something is wrong here,'_ Itachi thought and narrowed his eyes as the dealer placed five cards down on the table. They were face up and together they spelt the word 'death' causing Erza to look up in confusion.

"Let's bet with our lives," the dealer smirked. "Erza-nee-san."

'_Sister?'_ Itachi's eyes darkened as his Sharingan swirled into existence.

"Sho..." Erza trailed off in shock.

"It's been awhile Nee-san," Sho smiled back darkly.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked but received no answer.

"You...you were safe?" Erza said in relief.

"Safe?" Sho sneered back.

"Ah...no...I meant..." Erza stumbled over her words.

"Guys, I've found her," Sho said with his hand brought up to his ear.

'_**Utakata,' **_Itachi thought as waved his left hand between the two, catching Sho in his Genjutsu with just one look. A second later the whole room became pitch black, almost like all of the light had simply vanished.

"What the-" Lucy started. "Its pitch black! What's going on?"

'_This reminds me of __**Kokuangyo no Jutsu**__ of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages,'_ Itachi mused as his Sharingan spun wildly. He may not have been able to see clearly but he could still see chakra signatures such as the other people in the room. Just as suddenly as the darkness came, it vanished again to reveal the shaken and confused people around them.

"Meow," a new female voice whined as a long whip wrapped around Lucy and pulled her back, restraining her.

"What the heck? What is this thing?" Lucy yelped in surprise as her arms were pulled back over her head.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted in worry.

"Meow," spoke a young woman with brown hair in the shape of cat ears. "Super strong, right?"

"Milliana?" Erza asked now sweating. "You can use magic?"

'_This is getting out of hand,'_ Itachi thought as stood over the motionless Sho.

"Long time, no see, Erza-chan," the cat-girl said happily.

"What is the meaning of this? Lucy is my friend," Erza questioned.

"Friend?" Milliana mused. "But weren't we your comrades Erza-chan? Meow?"

'_They were comrades?'_ Lucy thought as she tried to break free of her restraints.

"Enough of this," Itachi spoke clearly. "Let Lucy-san go or face the consequences."

"Meow, you're no fun," Milliana said back.

"So be it," Itachi said unconcerned as another Itachi appeared behind the cat-girl.

"Huh?" Milliana yelped in surprise as she turned, only feel a brief strike to the back of neck and fall to the ground unconscious.

"...We must hurry," Itachi told the two girls as he cut through Lucy's restraints, freeing her. "The others have probably encountered more enemies."

"...Why now?" Erza muttered in anger and sadness.

"You turned out to be quite the looker," spoke a new voice as a new man materialized a few feet away.

'_Another one?'_ Itachi thought with the smallest hint of irritation.

"That voice...Wally?" Erza asked and turned to look at him. He wore a business suit but it was his face and hands that caught her attention. He appeared to be made out of blocks and his arm appeared to change shape before their eyes. "You can use magic too?"

"Not that it would matter if you hadn't recognised me," Wally shrugged as he brought up his right arm which was now in the shape of a long barrel and aimed it right at her. "Compared to Mad Dog Wally from the old days, I'm much more _well-rounded _now...there's no need to be awestruck."

"Once that guy gets his mitts on you," a new voice spoke as a large man with a turban on his head appeared on the other side of the room in a flash of light. "Anyone would be able to use magic...right Erza?"

"Simon?" Erza asked recognising the voice.

"Erza...who are these guys?" Lucy asked. "Why did that guy call you his sister?"

"He's not really my brother," Erza replied. "They are my former comrades."

"Comrades? But I thought you'd been in Fairy Tail since you were a kid!" Lucy continued.

"This...this was before that..." Erza trailed off and turned her attention back to the two newcomers. "What's the old gang doing here?"

"We came to bring you back," Wally answered.

'_That's all I needed to know,'_ Itachi thought as his shifted into his Mangekyo Sharingan. **"Amaterasu," **he whispered as black flames exploded from his eyes and crossed the difference between them in an instant.

The black flames consumed Wally's right arm causing him to scream in pain as his arm melted in a matter of seconds forcing him to turn his other arm into a gun-barrel and shoot his burning arm off at the shoulder. Before he could recover Itachi was already in front of him with his fist covered in lightning.

"Wally! Watch out!" Simon called out but it was already too late.

"**Chidori," **Itachi whispered as he struck forward, impaling Wally through his remaining shoulder, effectively crippling the only good arm.

'_That's excessive,'_ Erza thought as Wally went done.

"**Yami no Mahō: Yami Setsuna!" **Simon exclaimed as his brought his hands together to form activation circle. A second later the room faded into darkness, blinding everyone in the room. _'This man is the main threat here; I need to take him out now. And then I can face Erza,'_ he thought as he rushed through the darkness and threw out a punch right at Itachi's face. The punch seemed to strike an invisible wall around the Uchiha catching Simon by surprise. _'What sort of magic is that?'_

"Even if I can't see you normally," Itachi's voice echoed throughout the darkened room. "I can still see your chakra, and I can hear you when you move."

'_Who is this guy?'_ Simon thought only to feel a blade impale him through the shoulder and lift him into the air. He was pushed back and slammed hard into the far wall with the sword—or whatever it was—still in his shoulder with enough force to cause the wall to crack. The darkness faded to reveal Itachi standing up straight with the red spiritual thunder god having materialized its skeleton with only its sword in hand and no shield.

"Enough," Erza said finally and Itachi retracted the spiritual blade, allowing Simon to slump to the ground. _'Itachi's power borders on inhuman; I would need to resort to my Fairy Armour in order to defeat him...but maybe Natsu can eventually beat him too...should Natsu ever learn to fight without actually looking into Itachi's eyes.'_

"They clearly wanted you for something," Itachi said over his shoulder as he approached Simon who was clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"I already know where they were going to take me after they captured me," Erza declared. "The Tower of Heaven."

"Let's find out the rest," Itachi said as he made eye contact with Simon causing the bleeding man to slump to the ground. "What is your purpose here and where were you going to take Erza-san?"

"The Tower of Heaven has been completed," Simon replied in a hollow tone. "Erza is to be the sacrifice for the ceremony that will accomplish Jellal's goal of using the R-System."

"**Kansō:****Hāto Kurosu no Yoroi,"** Erza whispered as she re-quipped her standard armour. "I'll never forgive Jellal for changing everyone so much...I'll put a stop to him and destroy that Tower of Heaven myself," she declared.

"Let's go and retrieve both Natsu-san and Gray-san before we go," Itachi nodded.

"What about them?" Lucy asked as the three turned away.

"Leave them," Erza said coldly. "Oh and Itachi?"

"Yes?" Itachi asked with a look.

"Dispatch a message to Myobokuzan," Erza gave the order. "Recall Naruto, we may need his help."

**Author's Notes:**

Itachi Uchiha decimates the Team Jellal and Erza leaves them to their fate as she marches on towards the Tower of Heaven and Jellal himself. As you can see Konoha has been completely destroyed and without Naruto there to fight Pein and confront Nagato, the people haven't been resurrected. Now Naruto has begun Senjutsu training in preparation for his confrontation with Pein and he has a new set of clothes too.

Think of Naruto's new clothes as those worn by Roxas from Kingdome Hearts 2. The blond hair and blue eyes certainly add to the image of him looking like Roxas and I think it looks awesome like that. I was planning to change Naruto's outfit but I wanted him to confront Itachi first so he could demonstrate the Kyuubi's power to Mirajane and then she could confront him about the possible dangers of using such an unstable power.

_**Translation**_

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
>Senjutsu = Sage Technique<br>Utakata = Ephemeral  
>Kokuangyo no Jutsu = Bringer-of-Darkness Technique<br>Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
>Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means<br>Yami no Mahō: Yami SetsunaDarkness Magic: Dark Moment  
>Kansō: Hāto Kurosu no Yoroi = Express Equipmentary: Heart Kreuz Armor<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	7. The Tower Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter7: The Tower Part 1

**Earthland: Tower of Heaven / Throne Room**

"So they failed," mused a man with blue hair and a tattoo across his right eye. "It appears that we have a wild card in play at the moment."

"Jellal-sama; let us quickly capture Erza and hold the ceremony. This is no longer the time to be playing around," spoke the dark-haired man.

"In that case, why don't you go yourself? Vivaldus," Jellal suggested.

"Are you sure?" Vivaldus asked.

"They are no doubt on their way here as we speak," Jellal smirked and rearranged one of the pieces on his chess board. "And they have finished their turn, have they not?"

**Earthland: Tower of Heaven / Courtyard**

"That's a lot of guards," Gray commented as they hid behind some rocks on the shoreline.

"Who cares? Let's plough through them," Natsu suggested.

"For once I agree with him," Gray nodded.

"Jellal is in that tower," Erza said clearly. "Let's go and say hello," she jumped out of cover a moment later as her body glowed. **"Kansō****: Tenrin no Yoroi," **she dashed forward as dozens of swords materialized in the air around her.

"Intruder!" one of the guards yelled when the spotted her. "Sound the alarm!"

"**Tenrin: Sākururen Sōdo!" **Erza exclaimed as she jumped into the air and spin the swords round her faster than the eye could see. A second later the circle of metal that was created lashed out and decimated the dozen guards in front of her.

'_Her skills are impressive,'_ Itachi thought as he watched her move to reengage the enemy. _'I can see why Naruto-kun is interested in her even if he hasn't realized it yet. Not to mention she looks like teenage Kushina-sama...'_

"**Karyū no Tekken!" **Natsu exclaimed as his fist ignited in flames and he ran through anyone that challenged him.

"**Kōri no Zōkei Mahō****: Hanma!" **Gray called out as dozens of ice spikes shot out of the air and

"**Mizu no Mahō: Wōtā Suraisā!"** Juvia soon followed with a blade of water which cut through the last of the guards.

"That was way too easy," Erza commented.

"Hn," Itachi nodded in agreement. "The enemy probably knows were here now and they'll be coming shortly."

"...Erza," Lucy spoke up. "Who is Jellal?" when she didn't receive and answer she continued. "If you don't want to tell us, that's fine...those guys said they were your former comrades...but _we're _your friends now. And we'll always be here for you no matter what happens."

"This is personal for you, I get that," Gray added. "We're still going to help; even for you, it's okay to be scared once in awhile."

"...I'm sorry," Erza said finally as she re-quipped her normal armour.

"There they are!" a new voice called from entrance to the tower. "Get them!"

"Here they come again," Gray gritted out.

"They never learn," Natsu nodded.

"**Kuchiyose: ****Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!" **a new familiar voice exclaimed from above. Suddenly a massive green toad crushed them beneath its weight seemingly appearing from nowhere as a blur of red and black dropped down in front of them. "Thanks for the lift Gamahiro," the figure spoke as he stood up with his back to them.

"**Anytime Naruto-kun," **the massive toad nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Is that..." Gray trailed off as the newcomer turned.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted.

"Sorry I'm late," Naruto turned towards them with one eye that of the Sharingan and the other gold in colour with the pupil now a horizontal slit. There were orange rings around his eyes and he now sported a red trench coat with black flames emblazed on the bottom of it. "A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

"Naruto..." Erza trailed off. _'He's back...he's really back...but...he's different now. That aura of his is calming and...is that magic power he has now? He didn't have that when he left but now I can feel it; that is definitely magic power he's using now.'_

From what she was able to understand his 'chakra' as he called it was a mixture of mental and physical energies within the human body. Magic used spiritual energy from the user's _soul_, not their body like chakra did and so was an entirely different power. From what she felt now, Naruto was clearly using magic power but it didn't seem to be originating from his soul like what she was accustomed to.

It almost felt like he had somehow drawn it into his body from the spirit of Earthland itself and had become one with it. She had heard the tales from her Guild-mates and even Master Makarov of how even the world itself was alive but she had never truly believed it. She'd heard of some people trying to harness the power of nature itself and some had even partially succeeded.

The forbidden spell of mass destruction called _**Eisei Mahōjin: Ēterion**_ was said to be powered by the magic of Earthland itself even though only the Magic Council had the sheer skill needed to control such a spell from destroying the whole world while in use. But she had never heard it ever augmenting a human body before and she had thought it was impossible to control such a dangerous power, until now that is.

"I heard you had a bit of a run in with your old friends," Naruto smiled at her as they entered the tower. "And I heard you were heading to confront some guy you used to know."

"...Over ten years ago, a cult that worshiped black magic wanted to construct a tower to use a magic that could raise the dead," Erza started.

"Raise the dead?" Lucy asked surprised.

"It sounds like Orochimaru would have loved it here," Naruto mused as he released the natural energy within him, returning his right eye to its natural blue colour.

"Indeed," Itachi nodded knowing the Snake Sannin's research into resurrection jutsu.

"The project wouldn't have been condoned by the government or the Magic Council, so they captured slaves from all over the world to build the tower," Erza continued. "When I was little, I was one of those captured and taken here..."

"Y-you were a slave?" Naruto stammered in surprise.

"...That was where I met Jellal," Erza explained. "After a failed escape attempt I was taken down to isolation and tortured. They...they ripped out my right eye," her words shocked them all.

"B-but you have both your eyes," Lucy spoke up.

"Porlyusica created a new one for me," Erza responded. "Jellal came to rescue me but he was captured and was taken in my place. Later, after I had been returned to my cell with the rest of the prisoners I just started attacking the guards. I rallied the prisoners to me and we all revolted against them. We stood up for our freedom, and to save Jellal. At that time, Jellal was our leader, our hero with a great sense of justice. He was also my idol," she admitted. "But with the time that passed, Jellal had changed."

"What happened?" Naruto asked knowing that things weren't going to be happily ever after.

"If someone can be called evil...I'd call him that," Erza answered. "That was the day I learned magic...the enemy mages had finally come onto the battlefield and they struck down...my old master."

'_Her old master?'_ Naruto thought as he remembered his own now deceased masters.

"He took a spell aimed at me and was killed," Erza explained. "My magic awakened then and there. With that power I killed the mages who killed him and led the slaves out towards the boats on the shore. After I was sure they would make it I turned around and headed back inside the tower in order to find Jellal...I found him alright."

"Let me guess," Naruto stopped her. "You were too late."

"Yes," Erza replied harshly. "He was...insane...he said that he wanted to resurrect 'Zeref' now...he almost killed me but decided it was better to exile me instead. He said if I breathed a word of what was happening here to anyone, that he would kill my friends. I woke up on a beach the next day and just...cried for...what felt like an eternity."

"Erza..." Naruto said as he reached out a hand to her.

"I..." the redhead said as a single tear fell from her left eye. "...I am going to fight Jellal."

"Hold on Erza," Gray spoke up. "That 'Zeref' you just mentioned..."

"Ah...he's called the most brutal and cruel Dark Mage in the history of the Magic World," Erza explained.

"Indeed," Lucy mused. "The monster summoned by Lullaby was created from Zeref."

"Not only that, I'm afraid Deliora could have been another such part of Zeref," Erza added. "Zeref has the power to create these terrifying monsters with little effort."

"That's the Zeref that Jellal plans to revive?" Lucy asked with mounting worry.

"I'm not sure what his motive is," Erza bowed her head in shame. "According to Jell—my old comrade, when Zeref is revived they would become the rulers of the world."

"World domination?" Itachi mused thinking back on his days in the Akatsuki. "It sounds familiar."

"I don't know what Jellal has been filling their heads with since I escaped the Tower of Heaven but I did abandon everyone for eight years," Erza continued. "I...betrayed them."

"Bullshit," Naruto declared. "This guy goes insane and threatens to kill all your old friends so you don't talk. Now he can't touch them and we're going to kick his ass here and now."

"I'm with Naruto on this one," Natsu agreed. "We're in this until the end."

"Hn," Itachi nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" Gray asked. "An engraved invitation?"

"**Welcome everyone," **spoke dozens of mouths that formed on the walls around them to their surprise.

"What's with these mouths?" Gray asked surprised.

"They're...talking," Juvia said confused.

"Jellal must have set this up so he could be heard in every corner of the tower," Erza mused.

"His words are transmitting through the mouths?" Lucy asked with a shiver of disgust.

"**I am Jellal, the one who controls this tower. All the pieces on both sides have been placed," **the voice spoke. **"It is about time to being the paradise game."**

"A game?" Natsu inquired.

"**The rules are simple," **Jellal explained. **"I will use Erza as my sacrifice in a ceremony that will resurrect Zeref."**

"Who's he kidding?" Gray sneered back.

"Like we're going to let something like that happen," Naruto growled out. _'Sacrifice...human sacrifice...no one deserves that fate.'_

"**That is to say, if I open the gates to heaven, then I win. If, you are able to prevent this, then you are the winners. But, to make the game more interesting, I have three players here," **Jellal continued.

"Three players," Itachi mused.

"**You must get passed them to reach me," **Jellal declared. **"Thus this is a seven-on-three battle; lastly there is a special rule in play. The Magic Council might attack using the **_**Eisei Mahōjin: Ēterion; **_**it's a very****destructive magic capable of annihilating everything."**

'_A weapon capable of destroying the entire island in one blast?' _Naruto thought in surprise.

He knew that the Biju could do such a thing and there were certain Kinjutsu which could cause destruction on such a scale but this sounded like something else entirely. This wasn't a jutsu which you hit an enemy with and watch as it tears them apart. This was a long-range weapon of mass destruction designed solely to wipe the enemy from the face of existence. Such a weapon should only ever be used as a deterrent for war or at the worst; a last resort and that seemed to be the case here.

"**It is unknown how much time remains," **Jellal continued. **"But when **_**Ēterion **_**hits, everyone here will die, there will be no winner. Hence, game over."**

"W-what is Jellal thinking?" Lucy stammered. "He might be killed too, and he calls it a game."

"_**Ēterion**_...from the council? That's—that's impossible, because they would need a majority vote to give such an order," Erza reasoned.

"**That's it...enjoy the game," **Jellal concluded and the mouths disappeared.

"He must have some kind of escape plan," Naruto suggested.

"Agreed," Itachi nodded. "Either that or he has something planned for when _**Ēterion**_ fires."

"...Alright then," Erza started. "Lucy and Juvia, you two head through the door on the right," she ordered as she gestured towards the doors. "Natsu and Gray, you two take the door on the left. Naruto and Itachi, you both climb up the tower from the outside. I'll take the main stairwell...let's all meet up in the throne room."

"Let's go," Natsu said with a grin.

**Earthland: Tower of Heaven / East Wing Hallway**

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto exclaimed as he blew open the outer wall of the tower half a hundred feet up.

"Guards," Itachi said as dozens of guards took notice and charged towards the two shinobi-turned-mages.

"These guys are a real pain," Naruto groaned and formed a familiar hand-seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **he called out as ten clones popped into existence at his side and charged at the attacking guardsmen.

"There are just two of them! Stop them already!" the captain of the guardsmen yelled only to freeze and fall to the floor unconscious.

"Genjutsu?" Naruto asked his 'partner' beside him.

"Hn," Itachi responded.

"Impressive," a new female voice commented as a woman with pink hair dressed in white robes and wielding a sheathed katana appeared in front of them. "I am called Ikaruga...greetings."

"...Oh shit," Naruto muttered. "Another Sakura-chan."

"Excuse me?" Ikaruga asked curious.

"Never mind," Naruto shook it off. "Listen, you wouldn't mind just stepping aside, would you?"

"I'm afraid not," Ikaruga replied amused.

"...I didn't think so," Naruto sighed. "Itachi, you go on ahead...I'll catch up in a minute."

"...Are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Besides, Erza is probably already up there."

"...Very well," Itachi conceded and burst into dozens of black crows.

Naruto sighed as he recalled his previous battle with the elder Uchiha brother and shook his head at the thought. Despite everything that had happened, Itachi was the sole link he had to his old world other than the toads but since they weren't technically from the Shinobi World, it was different where Itachi was concerned.

Itachi was many things but a madman with a need to prove himself by killing his family, he most certainly was not. His powers were almost ungodly and he seemed to use them wisely. He was quiet most of the time and kind of reminded him of both Sasuke before he left and Shino. He could be trusted...for now at least...this guy did kill his entire family after all. Still...there was something wrong with that story when compared to the Itachi that had fought him and now fought _alongside _him and his new friends.

He'd worry about it later...

"Alright then," Naruto sighed again and stood completely still. "Let's go wild," he said as orange rings formed around his eyes, his right pupil elongated into a horizontal slit and his right eye turned yellow. **"Senjutsu: Sennin Modo."**

"What strange eyes..." Ikaruga mused.

"**Fuin: Kai," **Naruto spoke as he unsealed a dozen shuriken from a scroll that had appeared in his hand. The shuriken sailed towards Ikaruga only for her to unsheathe her sword and deflect the dozen shuriken.

"There is nothing under the sun that I cannot slice," Ikaruga proclaimed and slashed one last time, this time striking at Naruto directly.

Naruto brought his hands up and a kunai slipped into his grasp. **"Futon: Hein!" **he exclaimed as his wind chakra coated the blade. "You're good," he commented as the two blades connected and Naruto pulled back. "But I'm better," he said as he lunged forward and threw out a punch with his free hand. _**'Kawazu Kumite!'**_

"Oh?" Ikaruga asked amused as she dodged the punch effortlessly only to feel a solid hit to the side of her face, sending her crashing back into the far wall. "W-what was that?" she stammered in surprise.

'_She's insanely fast,'_ Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes. _'If I wasn't in Sage Mode and using the Sharingan, she would have sliced right through me and I wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing about it. That sword of hers is something else too; my wind-enhanced kunai could barely hold itself together when we clashed.'_

"That was my way of greeting," Ikaruga said as she stood up completely recovered. "I am no mere passerby on the road."

"I don't care," Naruto said back and formed a familiar hand-seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **he exclaimed as three clones popped into existence beside him and charged.

"Here I come," Ikaruga spoke as she readied her sword. **"Yasha Senku," **it came out as a whisper and a second later she made one slash with her sword. Suddenly all three clones were wiped out and were soon followed by a gust of wind.

'_Her speed with that sword of hers is unreal,'_ Naruto thought as his Sharingan spun wildly. _'Well I guess I have to even the playing field,'_ suddenly his Sharingan shifted into its Mangekyo form and he focussed on her sword. **"Kamui," **he whispered as space and time distorted where she held her sword.

"What the-" Ikaruga said and jumped away from the spiralling vortex. "I won't fall for your tricks," she said as she landed a few yards back.

"**Senpo: Rasenrengan!"** Naruto exclaimed as he appeared from above with two spiralling chakra spheres in hand.

'_Is that pure magic?'_ Ikaruga asked in thought as she narrowly evaded the attack. The twin orbs of energy struck the ground and exploded in a blast of smoke and dust s she skidded to a halt just outside of the smoke cloud. _'I can't see anything...don't tell me he planned to use this as a smokescreen?'_ she narrowed her eyes in anger at the thought. **"Karura-en!"** she bellowed as she unleashed a blast of fire from her blade with one single slash, blowing away out the smoke and leaving a trail of destruction through the hall.

'_She's too good,' _Naruto thought as the smoke cleared. _'It looks like I can't afford to hold back,'_ he sighed and formed a hand-seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** two clones instantly popped into existence at his side and started charging a familiar blue chakra sphere in his hand.

"Another magic ball? No matter what weapon you wield, it cannot stand up to my blade...surrender," Ikaruga spoke clearly.

"...This isn't meant to break your sword," Naruto explained as white wind blades formed around the chakra ball and a bell-like screech filled the air. "It's just meant to defeat _you_!" he yelled as he lunged at her.

"Foolish," Ikaruga said as she readied her sword.

"**Futon: Rasengan!"** Naruto exclaimed as the spiralling chakra sphere connected with Ikaruga's sword. Her eyes widened as the energy ball drilled into her blade and broke through. She was blown back upon contact with the chakra sphere and slammed into the far wall with an echoing explosion. He looked where his opponent had crashed. She sat motionless against the dented wall breathing heavily but she was clearly still alive. "We're done here," he said and turned away.

"W-wait-" she stammered as she looked up. '_You...who are...you...'_ Ikaruga thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

'_Now...I need to find Erza and Itachi,'_ Naruto thought as he turned and dashed down the darkened corridor.

**Author's Notes:**

Naruto returns after completing his Senjutsu training and defeats Ikaruga. The other fights are still canon so I won't be rewriting them however the next chapter will feature noticeable differences concerning Jellal and the ending of this story arc. According to Kabuto; Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara are stronger than all five Kages of the current generation combined. I think it's pretty clear that Naruto, Sasuke and Tobi are at their level in canon so when I compare it to Fairy Tail I think that's the level that Makarov and Gildarts stands at.

Now that Naruto has completed his Senjutsu training I think he's about as strong as Itachi, Mystogan and Laxus without the Kyuubi's chakra now. Since he has Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan and Jiraiya's Senjutsu that should make him strong enough to fight in the big leagues without always falling back on Kurama like he's done until now in this story.

I'm actually wondering where a full on Demon Mirajane stands in the ranks of both Fairy Tail and Naruto canon. I've seen her fight, she's a fucking awesome female fighter—second only to Erza in her Fairy Armour—and I think she could easily face down Naruto in his version two demon fox cloak. She could probably take on Itachi and win if she really cut loose with her magic blasts too. I'm just wondering who would be classed as in the same league as her (besides Erza) because I'm drawing a blank here.

_**Translation**_

Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu = Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique  
>Futon: Rasengan = Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere<br>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
>Senjutsu: Sennin Modo = Sage Technique: Sage Mode<br>Senpo: Rasenrengan = Sage Art: Spiralling Serial Spheres  
>Fuin: Kai = Seal: Release<br>Futon: Hein = Wind Release: Flying Swallow  
>Kawazu Kumite = Frog Kata<br>Kamui = Might of the Gods  
>Kansō: Tenrin no Yoroi = Express Equipmentary: The Heaven's Wheel Armor<br>Tenrin: Sākururen Sōdo = Circle Sword  
>Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Iron Fist<br>Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Hanma = Ice-Make: Hammer  
>Mizu no Mahō: Wōtā Suraisā = Water Magic: Water Slicer<br>Eisei Mahōjin: Ēterion = Satellite Square: Etherion  
>Yasha Senku = Yasha's Empty Flash<br>Karura-en = Garuda Flame

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	8. The Tower Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter8: The Tower Part 2

**Earthland: Tower of Heaven / Throne Room**

"Dear me...it seems the game is already over," Jellal sighed as he knocked over the pieces on his chessboard.

"Is it really entertaining, playing with people's lives?" Erza demanded as she stepped out of the doorway.

"Oh, but of course," Jellal answered. "Life and death are the very basis of all things; they intensify every emotion. Or to put it a rather different way, there is nothing quite as dull as life...it has been awhile...Erza."

"Jellal..." Erza trailed off when he turned and she saw his face.

"You could have simply fled this place at any time," Jellal told her. "Why did you choose not to do so?"

"I need to free all of my former comrades," Erza replied.

"Not that I care," Jellal countered. "I no longer have any use for them; not with the Tower of Heaven complete."

"Even if it were to be destroyed only ten minutes from now?" Erza questioned.

"You are referring to _**Eterion?**_ Hehehehe," Jellal chuckled at that.

"You seem unconcerned...so you really were bluffing," Erza guessed as she gripped her sword tighter.

"Oh no, the _**Eterion**_ will fall," Jellal responded as he removed his hood exposing his face.

"That is what I wanted to hear!" Erza shouted as she raised her sword. "Ten minutes! If I can simply keep you here for that long...I will be able to bring an end to all of this!"

"Oh no, you are going to be sacrificed to Zeref," Jellal laughed. "That much is pure fact! It is your destiny!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late," Naruto said as he arrived at the throne room doors to the sight of Itachi waiting for him. "Where's Erza?"<p>

"Inside," Itachi replied.

"Why aren't you in there with her?" Naruto asked.

"At the moment she does not seem to need our help," Itachi replied.

* * *

><p>"Seven minutes left," Jellal chuckled. "In seven minutes' time, <em><strong>Eterion <strong>_will strike this place...let us enjoy those seven minutes, Erza."

"Right now there is nothing that I fear," Erza declared. "Even if _**Eterion **_does fall upon me, I will be satisfied as long as I take you with me."

"Here I come," Jellal smirked as he raised his hand and whips of dark energy lanced out. **"Yami no Mahō,"** the whips were so fast that they were able to strike Erza across the chest-plate as she evaded the assault. "I've got you now," Jellal's smirk widened as he sent a condensed ray of darkness at her. It stuck her in the stomach and blew her back _through _the wall and outside of the tower. She tumbled for a moment before kicking off of some falling debris and launching herself back up into the throne room.

"You've just built this huge tower and you're just smashing it up?" Erza shouted as two swords appeared in her hand and swiped down at Jellal. "I just don't know what to say!"

"It's just a pillar or two," Jellal responded with a knowing grin. "Nothing more than decorations."

"Sho and the others worked eight long years believing in you, to make those decorations!" Erza yelled in anger as she slashed away at him.

"Oh, don't play your little word games with me," Jellal shot back as he evaded each strike. "What's important here is the R-system...that's what those eight years were for...and now it is finally complete!" he laughed as he hurled a volley of darkness at her, binding her.

"Enough!" Erza screamed and with one single slash, wiped away the darkness that had assaulted her. "This ends now!" she called out as she appeared in front of him and slashed with the back of her katana.

'_You're telling me...this is the same Erza?'_ Jellal thought in shock as she slashed him across the chest with one swift move and then pinned him to the ground. "Damn."

"What are you really after?" Erza demanded as she looked down at him. "You haven't completed the R-system at all, have you? Don't think I've been doing nothing for those eight years; I've done my research on R-systems. Sure, you've constructed the building itself perfectly, in accordance with the blueprints from back then. But you're still missing one basic thing to actually complete the R-system."

"I already told you," Jellal strained. "The sacrifice will be you."

"I mean something more basic than that," Erza continued. "The thing you're lacking here is...magic. To activate a magic spell of this scale requires a total of two billion, seven hundred million ideas of sheer magic power. We're talking about the kind of magic you might not even be able to achieve by gathering all the mages on the continent. It is utterly impossible for a single human to gather up all of that magic and store it in this tower. And that's not the only thing; you are perfectly aware of the council's intents to destroy this place, yet you make not a single move to run. What exactly are you planning?"

"I think you've already realized what he has planned," a new voice spoke from the entrance. "The sheer amount of energy needed for such a technique is inhuman...only the Biju are capable of generating the amount of power needed."

"Not quite," Erza said as she stood up and stepped away. "There is one other source of energy great enough to power a spell of this scale...the magic of the world itself."

"The world itself?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The energy Naruto was able to gather from the world around him," Erza replied and turned to the blond sage.

"You mean natural energy?" Naruto asked and she nodded. "But I'm only able to use a small amount of it."

"The magic of a world is theoretically limitless," Erza explained.

"You figured it out?" Jellal stared up with widened eyes.

"..._**Eterion**_ is said to gather the magic of the world itself and unleash it in one blast at a target," Erza finished. "You're hoping for the council to fire _**Eterion **_at the tower and somehow use that energy to power the R-system."

"...It doesn't matter now," Jellal smirked. "One minute."

"We can't stop an attack of this scale," Itachi said to his two Guild-mates.

"Maybe we can," Naruto suggested and ran over to the hole in the wall that was created earlier when Jellal had blown Erza through it.

"What are you planning to do?" Erza yelled after him.

"I'm going to stop that light!" Naruto shouted back as he jumped and stood on the side of the wall. **"Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **he whispered as gathered natural energy into his body and his eyes shifted into Sage Mode. _'Here it comes,'_ he thought as he looked up and saw a beam of light descend on the tower. **"Senpo: Kamui," **space and time distorted right above the tower and the beam of light was sucked in upon contact.

Unlike the regular _**Kamui**_ which was capable to creating a small black-hole and capable of sucking up most attacks and people. The _**Senpo: Kamui**_ was the same jutsu powered by his sage chakra and as such was far larger and stronger than the original. The black-hole that Naruto had just created above the tower was so large that it was capable of transporting the sheer power of the _**Eterion **_blast into another dimension. However there was a problem with this specific jutsu...

It drained him completely of natural energy in one go...

"Damn," Naruto grunted as he felt Sage Mode leave him and he started to fall off the tower. Erza appeared and grabbed his hand before he could fall, pulling him back inside the throne room. "Thanks," he breathed and she nodded in response.

'_He really has gotten stronger...'_ Erza thought with a small smile and stood up once more.

"You...you...all those years of work...infiltrating the council...you'll pay for this...damn you!" Jellal roared in anger as he stood up.

"I've had enough out of you!" shouted a familiar pink-haired boy with his hands covered in flames as he appeared and landed a solid punch to Jellal's face, sending him crashing back into the far wall.

"Natsu..." Erza trailed off surprised.

"Erza belongs to Fairy Tail," Natsu declared. "Don't think, even for a second that you can screw with us and get away with it!"

"And now the Dragon Slayer appears," Jellal sneered as he stood up, casting away his coat revealing his armoured suit underneath. "You all have the nerve to disrupt my plans...I'm going to crush you with my _**Tentai Mahō**_."

"Naruto-kun," Itachi spoke up catching the downed blonde's attention. "How long until you recover?"

"Give me five minutes," Naruto replied clearly sweating.

"Very well," Itachi nodded. "Move aside Salamander-san," he ordered as his eyes shifted into his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I will deal with this," Natsu remembered the kind of power Itachi had wielded during his battle with Naruto and reluctantly moved out of the way. **"Amaterasu," **the Uchiha whispered and black flames exploded from his eyes.

"**Ryūsei," **Jellal smirked as his body glowed yellow and his right eye changed in appearance. The pupil became a strange red pattern as he disappeared in a burst of speed before the black flames could touch him.

'_What?'_ Itachi thought in surprise. No one had _ever _dodged _**Amaterasu **_before and for good reason, considering the speed that the flames traveled at to reach their target. Hell, Sasuke had only survived because of Orochimaru's rebirthing technique and Naruto had been forced to manipulate space and time with _**Kamui**_ just to deflect it.

"Too slow," Jellal said as he appeared behind him and landed a solid punch across his face.

'_Even with my Sharingan, I can barely see his movements,'_ Itachi thought as Jellal continued to batter him. _'There is a foreign energy coercing through his system that is not his own, disrupting his chakra and my Genjutsu. It reminds me of the Kyuubi's chakra when it influences Naruto but...not as a chaotic...it's almost calm. He's also not looking into my eyes so I can't use __**Tsukuyomi**__...he must have received word of my abilities.'_

"I am not a fool," Jellal said as he threw out another punch. "Your eyes are the source of your power! As long as I don't look into your eyes, you cannot defeat me! Even with that power of yours, it's over. It's time for you to have a glimpse," he spoke as he jumped up onto the ceiling. "Of real destructive power," seven spheres of yellow magic connected around him and suddenly shot down at Itachi. **"Shichiseiken!"**

"**Susanoo," **Itachi whispered as the spiritual thunder god formed around him as the seven golden orbs struck him.

"It doesn't matter what you do! As long as this tower still stands I will just find another way to gathering the energy needed to power it!" Jellal laughed as he landed back on the floor at the other side of the room and threw his arms up in a cross-shape.

'_What is this feeling?'_ Itachi thought with narrowed eyes.

"**Arutearisu!"** Jellal exclaimed as he gathered the darkness of the shadows around him into a single large sphere and hurled it at the spiritual thunder god.

_**Susanoo**_ brought down the Yata no Kagami down to cover Itachi as the swirling dark orb struck with a deafening explosion. _'This isn't going the way I'd hoped...at the very least I need to ensure that the enemy does not win this battle...but right now I don't have the chakra to completely destroy this tower. There has to be another way,'_ Itachi thought and saw Natsu out of the corner of his eye. "Salamander-san...I am told that you can devour flames in order to gain strength."

"Yeah," Natsu nodded.

"Devour these flames and use that strength to destroy this tower. If this tower were to fall, then at the very least we can deny the enemy victory," Itachi spoke as black flames erupted from his eyes once more. **"Amaterasu."**

Natsu quickly ate the black flames without them burning him and after the last of them were devoured he grinned. "I'm all revved up," he punched his hand into his palm as his magic seal appeared in the air in front of him and orange flames wrapped around his body. Scales formed across his forehead and his teeth elongated into sharp canines. "Fairy Tail mages specialize in property damage," he said as he charged forward far faster than before and landed a solid punch to the jaw, sending Jellal flying back.

"You little punk..." Jellal growled out as he recovered and charged back at the Dragon Slayer before him. "I'm going to finish you in an instant! You're going to regret getting up here; I'll send you straight to hell."

"I've got confidence in my own stubbornness," Natsu grinned as the two exchanged blows. "Come and get me if you can."

"**Shichiseiken!"** Jellal exclaimed as he knocked Natsu away and fired off a volley of light orbs at him.

"Come on!" Natsu urged and Jellal struck him head-on with an orb of light only for it to break apart upon contact with his flames. "What's the matter? Are you holding back because you're afraid to damage your precious tower? Your attacks have no effect on me at all!"

'_Is this really Natsu? He might be stronger than me now,'_ Erza thought as she watched on. _'That power...it has to be __**Doragon Fōsu**__, there's no mistaking it. This is Natsu's true power...unreal.'_

'_Impressive...'_ Itachi mused.

"Don't get cocky! You little punk!" Jellal shouted as he telekinetically blasted Natsu back into the far wall.

"**Karyū no Kōen!"** Natsu exclaimed as his hands ignited in fire and slammed them down into the ground, shaking the tower and unleashing a torrent of flames everywhere.

"My...tower...I spent eight years building it...you..." Jellal said enraged. "Unforgivable!" he yelled and brought his hands up in a cross-shape above his head, releasing a shockwave.

'_That's the same spell as before,'_ Itachi thought and prepared to intervene should _that _spell be used again. Something that could damage even the Yata no Kagami was not something that he would allow to be used against one of his allies if he could help it. But he had already released _**Susanoo**_ and his chakra was running low despite his inhuman resilience to exhaustion.

"**Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **Naruto spoke from behind him as the ground around him seemed to crack.

'_Naruto-kun? He's finally ready to re-enter the battle,'_ Itachi mused.

'_He recharged...'_ Erza thought as the blond took a step forward and disappeared in a burst of speed. _'What inhuman speed.'_

"You again?" Jellal sneered as he finished gathering darkness from the shadows around the destroyed. **"Arutearisu!"**

"**Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasengan!"** Naruto exclaimed as he descended upon the blue-haired mage with a large spinning chakra sphere in hand nearly twice as big as his own body.

"**Susanoo," **Itachi strained as the spiritual thunder god formed around him once again. He quickly grabbed Erza and Natsu with its two right hands, discarding both the sword and the jar while raising the Yata no Kagami up to defend from the resulting blast unleashed by Naruto's very destructive jutsu.

The massive spiralling sphere connected with the orb of darkness and both exploded with an echoing crack. The tower shattered and fell...or it would if it didn't fall away and reveal nothing but blue crystal in its place. Naruto landed beside Erza, Natsu and Itachi, the latter of whom had released _**Susanoo**_ and had fallen to his knees in exhaustion.

"Did you get him?" Natsu asked.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I can still sense his chakra."

"This is..." Erza trailed off at the sight of the now crystal tower around them. "Lacrima...the entire tower is one big lacrima. He must have been planning to absorb magic from _**Eterion **_with this lacrima."

"You dare to interfere with my plans," Jellal spoke as the dust cleared and revealed his glaring form. "I'll kill you here and now."

"Jellal..." Erza muttered as a single tear slid down the left side of her face.

'_Erza...this guy...he...,'_ Naruto thought and formed a single hand-seal. "Erza...I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to make you cry...**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **a second later two clones popped into existence at his side.

"Naruto? What are you-" Erza started only to cover her ears as a familiar and disturbing bell-like screech echoed through the air. _'Don't tell me he's going to use _that _spell? But I thought I told him never to use it again! He's going to cripple himself at this rate!'_

"That's..." Itachi whispered as Naruto and his clones formed a white chakra shuriken in the original's right hand.

"What is that?" Jellal asked with wide eyes. _'This guy...'_

"You're done for now," Natsu declared.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto exclaimed as he hurled the chakra shuriken through the air at the blue-haired mage.

'_He threw it!'_ Itachi thought with wide eyes. _'How can he throw such condensed chakra?'_

The chakra shuriken closed in and Jellal jumped over it in order to evade the strike. The wind blades expanded just as he landed several feet away, and a moment later the Rasengan core of the chakra shuriken expanded. Finally with an echoing explosion it was over...

"It ends now!" Naruto yelled as he appeared beside the blue-haired mage. **"Senpo: Rasenrengan!" **he exclaimed as he slammed a pair of spinning chakra sphere into Jellal's chest.

"Im-impossible! I cannot be defeated!" Jellal shouted back as he quickly recovered despite the sheer amount of damage he had taken and hurled a bolt of light at Naruto. "I will create a land of freedom! Zeref called to me softly, through the pain and fear! He asked me if I wanted true freedom! That's right...I am the only one who can sense Zeref's presence! I am the chosen one! Together with Zeref, I will create a nation of true freedom!"

"Would you just shut up already?" Naruto yelled as the two traded blows, battling their way from one side of the room-turned-roof to the other. "I don't give a damn about your 'freedom' or any shit like that! Who cares? Crap like that has got nothing to do with my life!"

"The will to change the world—that alone is enough to turn the wheel of history! Why can you fools not understand that?" Jellal exclaimed as he jumped into the air and formed a large yellow magic circle in midair.

"The_**Abisu Bureiku **_again? Are you trying to bring down the whole tower?" Erza demanded at the sight.

"Just give me another eight years...no, this time I'll build it in five years...Zeref...just a little longer," Jellal rambled.

"I don't care if you tell me that the whole damn world will be destroyed tomorrow! I'll never give up! That's what it means to be human!" Naruto yelled as he jumped and his Mangekyo Sharingan spun.

"**Abisu Bureiku!"** Jellal exclaimed as a large fusion blast of darkness right at him.

"**Kamui," **Naruto whispered as space and time distorted between them. Jellal's spell was sucked into the spiraling vortex, much to his shock and anger. _'Damn it...I'm out of sage chakra again,'_ he thought as he breathed raggedly. "I have just enough chakra left," he said as he started channeling chakra to his left arm and jump right at Jellal.

'_That spell he just used...that's what he used to stop __**Eterion!**__ Damn him!'_ Jellal thought in anger only for it to turn into shock as Naruto jump at him.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto exclaimed as he slammed the spinning chakra sphere into Jellal's chest, blowing him downwards through the tower. The tower shook as the lacrima crystal started to crack and shatter until the whole tower started to fall as one down onto the island below.

**Author's Notes:**

As you can see while Naruto has grown _much_ stronger, he still needs to improve himself. Unlike in canon, this Naruto has not learned how to use shadow clones in order to recharge his sage chakra and is forced to sit still long enough to gather it himself. Also Itachi's new eyes that Porlyusica created for him have turned his eyes into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan so he won't go blind whenever he really goes all out.

Eterion = A condensed blast of natural energy at a target capable of destroying practically anything. Though the Magic Council consider it a necessary evil, I believe that any long-range weapon of mass destruction should _only _be used as a deterrent for war and nothing else. Sadly others seem to disagree...

_**Translation**_

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
>Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken<br>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
>Senjutsu: Sennin Modo = Sage Technique: Sage Mode<br>Senpo: Kamui = Sage Art: Might of the Gods  
>Kawazu Kumite = Frog Kata<br>Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
>Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader<br>Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means  
>Yata no Kagami = Eight Span Mirror<br>Kansō: Yōsei no Yoroi = Express Equipmentary: Armadura Fairy  
>Eisei Mahōjin: Ēterion = Satellite Square: Etherion<br>Yami no Mahō = Darkness Magic  
>Tentai Mahō = Heavenly Body Magi<br>Shichiseiken = Grand Chariot  
>Arutearisu = Altairis<br>Karyū no Kōen = Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame  
>Doragon Fōsu = Dragon Force<br>Abisu Bureiku = Abyss Break

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	9. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter9: Homeward Bound

**Earthland: Fiore Southern Beach**

"Where...am I?" Erza whispered with a groan as her eyes slowly opened.

"Erza!" a series of voices were heard along with splashing water. "Thank god you're okay."

"Don't make us worry like that, damn it."

"W-what's going on?" Erza asked as she shook herself awake. She appeared to be on a beach under the night sky and in someone's arms. Her friends were running towards her, splashing water everywhere as they ran. She raised her hands and gazed at them for several long seconds as he vision returned to normal. "I'm...alive?" she looked up at the one who was holding her bridal style in his arms.

"We all are," Naruto replied as he looked down at her with a small smile. "It's over."

"...Jellal...he...did he..." Erza trailed off.

"I don't know if he survived or not," Naruto answered her unasked question as he dropped to his knees with her still in his arms. "You really cared about him...but sometimes...you just can't save everyone. The only option people like us have is to move forward and never give up, even at the end."

"...You're right," Erza smiled sadly. "Fairy Tail...I can't really imagine a world without my comrades."

"It's the same for all of us," Natsu was the one who responded to that. "You're a member of Fairy Tail—you're one of us and we weren't going to let anyone take you away."

"That's right," Lucy nodded in agreement.

"You all..." Erza closed her eyes with a smile. "Thank you," she told them. _'That's right...I don't have to die for my comrades' sake...I have to live for their sake. Because that's the only way to bring about a happy future,'_ she thought as tears flowed down from _both _of her eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Naruto grinned.

**Earthland: Fiore Southern Beach Hotel**

"Is this guy really going to be okay?" Gray asked as he looked at the bedridden Natsu wrapped in bandages.

"Yeah, seriously...he's been sleeping for three days now," Lucy added.

"Natsu! Lucy's wearing a maid outfit, and she's dancing for everyone," Happy shouted into the Dragon Slayer's ear.

"...I'd be pissed off if that managed to wake him up," Lucy huffed and turned away only for the pink-haired young man to start smiling. "No grinning in your sleep!"

"Oh, just let him rest a little longer," Erza spoke up from the desk on the other side of the room.

"Not that it could have been helped under the circumstances," Itachi mused. "I took a gamble when I allowed him to devour the black flames of _**Amaterasu**_...by all rights; he should have been incinerated by merely touching it," he grunt as he turned away. _'Thankfully all I had to do was buy time for Naruto-kun to recover otherwise I would have had to go on the offensive and risk leaving the others unprotected.'_

"This guy is becoming more of a monster every day," Gray sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"_Natsu's skills are extraordinary,'_ Itachi thought as he gazed down at the young man's sleeping face. _'His body was able to break down __**Amaterasu **__into mere particles and absorb the energy from it, thus triggering that transformation we saw. This boy's potential rivals Naruto-kun's; they both even act somewhat alike...I wonder...'_

"I caused so much trouble to all of you in this incident," Erza spoke apologetically. "I really...don't know what I can say..."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto told her. "We won and we all made it out of there alive."

"...Whatever happened to that Element Four girl?" Erza asked, changing the subject.

"Juvia? Oh, she's headed back already," Gray answered. "She said she wanted to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible, so she ran off to find the old man."

"I see...I hear she helped us out a lot, so I would have liked to be there to back her up, but..." Erza mused.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Naruto asked the redhead.

"I wasn't really hurt that much," Erza shook her head and waved off his concern. "It could have been a lot worse."

"That's an understatement," Gray muttered.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you were," Naruto spoke up as he stepped out onto the balcony. Erza stood at the edge with her arms resting on the banister as she gazed out at the calm ocean that was reflecting the moonlight.<p>

"Huh? Oh, it's you Naruto," Erza said over her shoulder as he approached.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her.

"...I'm just thinking about my old comrades...my old friends...I feel like I've betrayed them," Erza responded. "I don't know if Jellal was really possessed by Zeref's ghost or not but he was able to change my old friends into some of my worst enemies. I just left them after Itachi defeated them without a care in the world."

"I know the feeling," Naruto started. "Before I came here I was being hunted by a group of S-class criminals called the Akatsuki who wanted to harness the demonic power I have."

"I heard that your home was destroyed," Erza said a little subdued.

"...Itachi told you that?" Naruto asked before shaking his head. "Of course he did...he used to be one of them...a member of the Akatsuki...before he was brought here."

'_So Naruto and Itachi really were enemies,'_ Erza thought in confirmation.

"I could have gone back and defended my home but the leader of the village. The Hokage ordered me to remain here out of the Akatsuki's reach," Naruto continued. "That didn't work out as well as we'd hoped...my old sensei infiltrated the Akatsuki's home village and was killed by their leader. With Ero-Sennin dead they knew Konoha couldn't protect me and as soon as the Akatsuki realized that they couldn't find me, they launched a direct attack on Konoha. The whole village was destroyed in one day...and I wasn't there to do a damn thing about it."

"...I'm sorry," Erza whispered. "It seems we all have our problems."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded sadly. "Itachi's little brother was my best friend and he betrayed us four years ago. I promised the girl I liked that I would bring him back to her but in the end I failed. I've always failed...no matter how far I go or how hard I try...it never seems to be enough."

"Have you given up?" Erza asked him.

"...I'll never give up," Naruto replied. "There is nothing more I can do about my home or the people that died for me...but...I'm not just going to let the Akatsuki take me. Konoha is my past...Fairy Tail is my future...unlike my old friend Sasuke, I'll keep moving forward and never look back at what could have been."

'_Keep moving forward, huh?'_ Erza smiled at that. _'Sho...Simon...Wally...Milliana...Jellal...I'll keep moving forward...I forgive you all...and I'm sorry for everything.'_

"Let's go back inside and get some sleep," Naruto suggested as he turned back towards the door.

"...Naruto, wait," Erza said quickly stopping him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he turned half-towards her.

"Thank you," Erza smiled and hugged, catching him by surprise.

'_Huh?'_ Naruto thought unable to comprehend what she was doing. He'd seen others hug before but had never actually experienced it himself before. "Erm...you're welcome?" it came out as a question even as he slipped his arms around her and hugged her back.

Neither of them said a word as they broke apart and went their separate ways...

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

"What the fuck?" Naruto's voice echoed as they all stood in front of the newly completed Fairy Tail Guild. "Is anyone else seeing this?" the new Guild was far larger than the one that was destroyed during the war with Phantom Lord several months ago.

"This is..." Gray trailed off.

"That was a shock," Erza commented.

"They actually finished it?" Natsu exclaimed in surprise.

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"It looks like a castle," Lucy mused at the sight.

"Hey," Mirajane greeted them with a wave from the entrance. "Welcome back to Fairy Tail."

"It's totally different from before," Natsu said.

"We did rebuild it from scratch," Mirajane responded. "We've got an open-air cafe now along with a souvenir shop that sells Fairy Tail t-shirts, wristbands, mugs and towels. We even have Lacrima crystals for sale...though they are pretty pricy," as she and the others continued towards the gift shop, Itachi hung back with Naruto.

"Naruto," Itachi spoke up catching his attention. "Who is she?"

"Mira-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm surprised you haven't met her yet; she's usually the one in charge of the Guild whenever the old man has a council meeting. She's supposed to be insanely strong and I do know she is registered as an S-class mage though she never seems to take any missions."

"Her chakra is strange," Itachi mused. "You cannot tell me you haven't noticed."

"...So you're Sharingan picked up on it, huh?" Naruto asked though it didn't come out more of a statement than a question. "She and her brother are the same so I think it's their branch of magic."

"Perhaps," Itachi conceded.

"You guys are finally back, huh?" Cana spoke from the doorway. "Come on inside and check it out," she said as she gestured towards the main hall.

* * *

><p>"It's not like it was before," Natsu grumbled as the group looked over the new main hall of the Guild.<p>

"Hey there," one of the blond waitresses dressed in a Fairy Tail min-dress greeted them with a smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"The waitresses have got new outfits..." Gray trailed off with a glazed look.

'_Nice legs,'_ Naruto thought only to receive an elbow from the redhead at his side.

"Quit staring you idiot," Erza hissed in his ear.

"S-sorry," Naruto apologized as she turned away. _'Why does she care? Girls are just so confusing...Sakura-chan did the same thing.'_

'_I'll admit that the outfits are cute but that doesn't give you the right to stare,' _Erza thought with an annoyed look. It had been three months since the blond had entered her life and even she had to admit that she'd started to think of him as more than a friend. And after the recent incident at the Tower of Heaven, he'd become her lifeline and support to continue living in this strange world.

"Was that the master's idea?" Lucy asked with a sigh.

"It's all different," Natsu pouted.

"And that's not all we've got that's new. Behind the bar we have a pool, downstairs there is an amusement centre, and perhaps the biggest difference is the second floor. Anybody's allowed up there now," Cana continued. "Although naturally, you still have to have an S-rank mage on your team to go on S-rank missions."

"We can go up to the second floor?" Lucy asked surprised.

"S-rank huh?" Naruto muttered though the redhead at his side heard him.

'_Is that what he wants? To be an S-rank mage like me? He certainly has the power to be one,'_ Erza thought.

"So you're finally back, are you?" a familiar old voice spoke up from the side.

"Long time no see, old man," Naruto greeted with a wave.

"Welcome back, all of you," Makarov nodded back and motioned to the blue-haired woman at his side. "This is our newest member, Juvia...cute, ain't she?"

"So you really have joined up?" Gray grinned at the sight.

"Juvia, thank you for all of your help back at the tower," Erza said with a nod.

"So you know one another?" Makarov mused before shrugging.

"Juvia has all of you to thank," Juvia smiled happily while speaking in third person as normal. "Juvia will do her best."

"Good luck," Lucy smiled back.

"In that case," Makarov whispered to Erza. "You probably already know but...she used to be one of Phantom's..."

"Yes, yes, don't worry about that," Erza reassured. "She's our comrade now."

"I see," Makarov nodded and waved off their chat. "Well...make her feel at home...oh, and there's one more new member I'd like you to meet," he said and turned to one of the tables. "Hey! Come and introduce yourself!"

"Someone else?" Happy asked as they turned towards the table.

"What?" Lucy shouted in surprise as she recognized him.

"Y-you're kidding me?" Gray yelled.

"Gajeel Redfox," Natsu glared at the man. "What's this punk doing here?"

"Master? What kind of joke is this supposed to be?" Gray questioned.

"Wait! Juvia brought him here," Juvia pleaded.

"Am I missing something?" Itachi inquired.

"That guy used to be one of the top members of Phantom Lord, a Guild that Fairy Tail was at war with three months ago," Naruto explained. "From what I heard he is also a Dragon Slayer like Natsu only he uses iron instead of fire."

"I see," Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Juvia is one thing...but this guy was directly responsible for our Guild's destruction," Erza declared.

"Now, now...he was only acting on Jose's orders back then," Makarov reasoned. "It couldn't be helped...you know what they say—yesterday's enemies are today's friends."

"I know the feeling," Naruto grumbled as he sent a glare at the Uchiha to his side.

"Hn," Itachi grunted in agreement.

"Stop screwing around!" Natsu yelled. "I can't work with a guy like that!"

"Oh, don't worry," Gajeel shot back. "I have no intention of being all buddy-buddy with you. I need work; one Guild is as good as the next. Not that I ever thought I'd end up working at a nasty Guild like this..."

"What did you say?" Natsu snarled out.

"Gajeel-kun is always so lonely," Juvia cried. "Juvia couldn't bear to just leave him...I-I mean—Juvia doesn't like him or anything..."

"It is the duty of an old man like me to guide young men who have lost their way back onto the right path," Makarov spoke wisely. "He's not a bad guy at heart, you know; at least...I hope not."

"If this is Master's decision, then I will support it...but I think we should at least have someone keep an eye on him for the time being," Erza said clearly. "It's not like we haven't done something like this before."

'_Indeed,'_ Itachi thought as he remembered that despite the fact that he was now recognized as a friend and comrade by the others in Fairy Tail, he was originally an enemy of Naruto's and the two had almost killed each other during their little 'reunion' back when he confronted the young Uzumaki.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I dunno," Natsu shivered. "This new Guild...it doesn't feel right."

"Hurry up and take a seat! The main event is about to start," Cana told them as she pushed the group to one of the empty tables and the moment they were seated, the light went out and shrouded the room in darkness.

"Too dark," Natsu said and breathed a small stream of fire into the air above him to cast some light on them.

"Stop doing that," Cana ordered. "It's a show, it's meant to be dark."

"What's all this now?" Gray asked.

"There's a stage over there," Lucy said as the stage lit up with lights.

"Is that Mira-chan?" Naruto blinked as the curtains parted to reveal the white-haired beauty in a dress with her legs crossed sitting on a chair and a guitar in her arms.

"I gently touch the desk where you used to sit...alone once more today with the shadows...I look up to the sky and whisper a prayer...you're out there, somewhere, too, under this vast sky...I bear with the tears even as I tremble...even when the darkness threatens to swallow me...don't forget...there will always be...a place for you...to come home too...and people waiting for you," Mira sang and the crowd cheered.

All was well...

Natsu yelped in pain as Gajeel stood on his foot causing him to stand up and turn on the Iron Dragon Slayer. "What the hell was that for? You did that on purpose!"

"Shut up! Stop interrupting Mira-chan's song!" a random Guild member shouted as he and his friend hurled a pair of mug at the two Dragon Slayers.

"Here we go," Naruto grinned.

"Okay, who threw that?" Natsu yelled as he flipped over the table.

"Damn it Natsu! Stop screwing around!" Gray shouted as he stood up, accidently knocking over Erza's cake that she was just about to eat.

"My...strawberry cake..." Erza muttered as he eyes darkened.

"Oh no," Naruto shivered.

"Naruto-kun, I recommend that we retreat immediately," Itachi spoke up.

"Too late," Naruto winced as Erza jumped to her feet, knocking down Elfman with one kick and jumping into the fray. "It's just another day in Fairy Tail."

"I guess this is no time for ballad, huh?" Mirajane mused before in an instant she tore off the dress leaving her in a miniskirt and revealing top. "Let's rock this house, then!"

"This place hasn't changed a bit," Lucy commented as she took cover. "But then...I guess that's what makes it Fairy Tail."

"Why...why couldn't they just bottled it up for one day?" Makarov asked darkly. "Tomorrow is the day the reporter comes to collect data on the Guild."

"Reporter?" Lucy turned sharply.

"Cut it out, you lowlifes! Clean this place up!" Makarov shouted.

"Oi, Gramps!" Natsu yelled back. "Don't go all giant on us-".

**Author's Notes:**

This was mostly a filler chapter and acts as a buffer between the previous story arc and the next. As you can see there are several noticeable differences when compared to canon, especially where Team Jellal is concerned.

For the record Itachi didn't fight all out in the battle with Jellal but instead fought to conserve chakra and buy time for Naruto to reactivate his Sage Mode. Once that happened Itachi fell back to protecting the others as Naruto engaged Jellal in combat and won. Remember that Jellal was recognised as one of the Ten Wizard Saints and one of the strongest mages of the modern era.

I didn't mean for Itachi to appear weak or anything, just that he had decided to hold Jellal off instead of fighting all out right at the start. I mean come on, this is Itachi Uchiha we're talking about so don't you think he'd be thinking a few steps ahead. I mean come on, in canon he gave Sasuke the Amaterasu to use against Tobi right before he 'died' and he also gave Naruto Shisui's eye in case Sasuke decided to go against Konoha. I thought it was pretty obvious when I wrote it that Itachi was conserving his chakra in preparation for any fallback plan Jellal had in place.

_**Translation**_

Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
>Kekkei Genkai = Bloodline Limit<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	10. And so it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter10: And so it Begins

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

"It really is noisy in here," Lucy commented as she leaned over the table. The others in the Guild were as rowdy as ever and it didn't seem like it would end any time soon.

"It can't be helped," Erza shrugged as she stood to the side wearing her new armour. "This kind of Fairy Tail's spirit isn't bad, is it?"

"Heh...Erza has changed as well," Lucy smiled knowingly.

"Really?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Before it was 'you better clean that up!' or 'how dare you? Get back to work' but now you're joining the party with us. Relaxing a bit once in awhile is a teenage attitude too, you know...still it makes me wonder _why _you've changed," Lucy smirked. "Or should I say _who _changed you..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Erza denied.

"...Naruto is a nice guy," Lucy grinned and brought her hand to her chin in a thinking pose. "I wonder if I should go out with him some time."

"That is not going to happen," Erza said clearly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Lucy's grin widened.

"Because—because—just quit it already," Erza stammered and turned away.

"Why won't you just admit that you like him?" Lucy asked her.

"...It's complicated," Erza replied. "He lost his home, his friends and his master in a matter of days. Then he left to train to get strong enough to avenge them and then there was that whole mess with Jellal at the Tower of Heaven."

"He likes you," Lucy spoke clearly. "He may not know it and he seems to be as dense as they come but it's clear that he would do anything for you."

"...I know," Erza whispered in response.

"Oh! Titania Erza!" a new unfamiliar male voice echoed from behind them. "Oh my god, the real person, the real Erza is so cool!"

"Is this the guy from the Weekly Sorcerer? He looks excited," Lucy commented with a sweat-drop.

"You've come," Erza mused at the sight of the strange reporter.

"I'm sorry," the reporter, Jason bowed. "Please excuse me."

"My name is Lucy," Lucy introduced with a dazzling smile. "I'm Erza's friend."

"If it's alright, can I ask a few questions?" Jason questioned Erza as they walked away, completely ignoring Lucy's presence.

"Go ahead," Erza sighed.

'_What the hell?'_ Lucy thought in shock.

"How many armours do you use to re-quip?" Jason inquired.

"More than a hundred," Erza answered.

"Cool!" Jason exclaimed. "Which do you like most?"

"The bunny suit," Erza replied as she re-quipped a pair of bunny ears and a white fluffy tail on a skin-tight suit.

"The bunny suit? Those ears are cute, cool!" Jason squealed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Erza froze at the sound of that very familiar voice.

"Huh?" Jason uttered as he looked over his shoulder to see a young man, probably around sixteen wearing a red trench coat with black flames on the bottom of it over a black and orange jumpsuit. He had blond hair, blue and six whisker-like marks on his cheeks. "Oh...you're new."

"Is there a problem here, Erza?" Naruto asked the redhead, preferring to ask her instead of the reporter. _'That outfit...bunny...damn...I need a cold shower after this.'_

"No, everything is fine," Erza reassured as she re-quipped her armour back on.

"Hm...is he your boyfriend?" Jason asked Erza.

"N-no—I mean-" Erza stammered out in surprise.

"It's Gray! The real Gray over there!" Jason yelled as she ran across the hall towards the ice wielder.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto blinked.

"It's just an interview," Erza replied. "Nothing more."

"...Shouldn't we stop this?" Naruto asked as Natsu slugged the reporter across the face and another brawl broke out.

"Let them be," Erza sighed and shook her head.

"Everyone, look over here! I'm going to sing!" Lucy called out, drawing everyone's attention to her. She was now dressed in a bunny suit of all things and was standing on the stage.

"Damn..." Naruto muttered only to receive a smack across the head by Erza.

"Quit staring," the redhead hissed at him._ 'If you are going to stare then stare at me when _I _wear that suit.'_

"Sorry," Naruto apologized as the light cut off, darkening the room. "What the hell? Is Mira-chan performing today?" Suddenly the curtains parted at the stage lit up to reveal a shocked and mortified Lucy standing next to a sitting Gajeel whom was wearing a white business suit and had a guitar in his hands. "You've got to be kidding me."

"There aren't many things that can entertain," Gajeel started to sing though the music was a far cry from perfect. "I was a stray wolf but now that I'm accepted by you guys then I should get closer to you. Even though we were enemies before now we're friends...this is a song I wrote called 'Best Friend' so listen up."

"At least he's got some decent lyrics," Naruto commented.

"Colorful colorful shubdoda , the melody of the blue metallic. Dou dou dou shalala, dou dou shalala, shubidoda shalala."

"What the fuck is this?" Naruto asked with wide eyes as she covered his ears. _'I'm not sure if I should be sorry for him or for everyone listening to this.'_

"I bite those honeys tightly," Gajeel stopped and turned to the still frozen Lucy. "Oi, be my dancer."

"Dancer?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Dance!" Gajeel ordered.

"Yes sir," Lucy said sharply and started to cry as she danced at his side.

"Shalalalalala," Gajeel continued.

"Cool! The absurdity is resounding! It's the hit song of the year!" Jason cheered as tears of joy started to fall from his eyes.

"What is that guy smoking?" Naruto asked Erza who waved away his concerns.

"Shubidoda," Gajeel was still going.

"What's a Shubidoda?" Lucy asked him.

"Someone stop this guy already!"

**Earthland: Magnolia / Central Park**

"Why did you guys call me here?" Gajeel asked annoyed. "I've got a job to do."

"Job? This coming from the guy who destroyed the Guild?" Jet sneered at him.

"You can go to any other Guild to take missions! Have you no shame?" Droy added.

"You guys can hold a grudge," Gajeel said amused. "Can't just let bygones be bygones...huh?"

"Jet, Droy, don't...I'm over that, really," Levi spoke from behind the tree behind them as she remembered the incident where Gajeel had attacked them and nailed them to the tree she was currently hiding behind.

"This is our limit," Jet continued.

"You're ruining our Guild's reputation," Droy declared.

"Hmph," Gajeel smirked.

"You won't act so casual for long!" Jet yelled as he rushed forward in a burst of speed and threw out a punch.

"**Nakkuru Puranto!" **Droy exclaimed as he hurled several green seeds into the ground beside Gajeel. Dozens of vines in the shape of hands emerged from the soil and bombarded Gajeel's form as Jet disappeared in a burst of speed. Jet reappeared above him a moment later and landed a bone-shattering kick to his midsection, sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Hey," Jet sneered. "What are you up too?"

"That can't be it for your power," Droy added confused.

"You're being picked on? Huh?" a new voice spoke from behind them.

"Laxus?" Droy asked in surprise as everyone turned towards the newcomer.

"So...this guy is the punk that turned my Guild into a mess," Laxus sneered as he approached. "And that old fart, he let you join for some lame reason? It's because of this that we're looked down upon, damn it. **Rējingu Boruto!"** a bolt of yellow lightning shot down from the sky and struck where Gajeelw as standing. "It's all your fault!" he yelled as he unleashed another bolt of lightning at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"St-stop! Laxus!" Jet shouted. "You're going too far!"

"It doesn't matter how strong Laxus is...he should be able to fight back," Droy said with wide eyes. "Could it be that Gajeel was, from the start..."

"He wanted us to recognize him as a comrade," Levi spoke with a look of horror. "So he didn't fight back?"

"It's all your fault that we're being made fun of," Laxus snarled as he kicked Gajeel away. "Why don't you just die? I'll kill anyone who goes against Fairy Tail!"

"That's enough Laxus!" Jet shouted again.

"Shut up! Little weaklings should keep quiet!" Laxus yelled back as he hurled a lightning bolt at them, or more specifically at Levi. Gajeel pushed himself to his feet and quickly moved in between Levi and the yellow lightning. His arm turned into an iron club and used it to shield her from the attack.

"Gajeel?" Levi asked surprised.

"H-he protected Levi?" Droy stammered in shock.

"You..." Jet trailed off.

"I believe that's enough," a new voice spoke from the side, catching their attention.

"Itachi..." Gajeel winced as the Uchiha approached.

"You've got work to do," Itachi told him as he passed. "Get going."

"...Fine," Gajeel conceded and started walking away.

"B-but—but-" Levi stammered.

"Don't worry about me," Gajeel waved it off as he staggered away.

"You dare to interfere? I'll deal with you too," Laxus said with a glare.

"It's too late for that," Itachi responded. "I have already trapped you in my Genjutsu."

"Your what?" Laxus questioned only to see Itachi burst into dozens of black crows.

"Your strength of body is impressive...however, your strength of will has much to be desired," Itachi spoke from all around him as he felt his consciousness leave him and he fell face first to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Jet asked, shocked that Laxus could be defeated so easily.

"He appears to have very little mental strength," Itachi replied. "I merely took advantage of that."

'_This guy...he's on a whole other level...I mean, I know we saw what he could do when he fought Naruto but still...to defeat Laxus with one move...even the Master would be hard-pressed to do such a thing,'_ Droy thought.

"We should leave," Itachi spoke clearly. "It won't be long before he overcomes my Genjutsu and break so we should withdraw before he regains consciousness."

"Erm...yeah..." Jet agreed.

"Are you sure we should just leave him like this?" Levi asked worried.

"Hn," Itachi responded seemingly unconcerned as he started walking away.

"Come on Levi," Jet gestured for her to come out from behind the tree.

"...Okay," Levi nodded and the three members of Team Shadow Gear followed the lone Uchiha away from the unconscious blond mage.

* * *

><p>Later that night on the outskirts of Magnolia, six cloaked figures stood with their backs against the moonlight. All six had a series of black piercings covering their faces and each one had a different style of orange hair. Their cloaks bore a distinct red cloud design and their eyes were gray with black rings circling his pupils.<p>

"It's time to begin."

**Author's Notes:**

I don't mean to downplay Laxus' strength here but Itachi did have surprise on his side and no one from Earthland can disrupt their chakra besides Jellal and he could only do it because foreign energy was making him crazy. I honestly don't think Laxus would be a match for Itachi without prior knowledge of his abilities and Itachi is regarded as the greatest Genjutsu user since Madara.

_**Translation**_

Nakkuru Puranto = Knuckle Plant  
>Rējingu Boruto = Raging Bolt<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	11. Fairy War Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter11: Fairy War Part 1

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

"Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's a beauty contest," Gray explained. "I know that Lucy and Juvia have entered but I'm not sure who else has."

"We didn't have anything like this back in my old home," Naruto said as they stood in front of the stage.

"**People of Magnolia Town! And people from nearby towns!"** a booming voice spoke as a Fairy Tail Guild member Naruto hadn't met stepped onto the stage. **"And those who especially came from the underworld; don't forget to go back to you graves when it's over! Okay? And for what you have all been waiting for! That Fairy Tail beauties will perform on this stage! Let the contest Begin!" **the crowd cheered as he continued. **"The announcer will be me, the Sand Mage Max Alors!"**

"That guy, for him to take responsibly..." Gray shook his head and turned to Natsu whom was currently eating. "Hey, are you even listening?"

"You don't think that Erza is in this thing, do you?" Naruto asked.

"...Probably," Gray winced. "She'd never refuse a challenge, no matter what it is."

"**May I introduce to you, our first contestant...Miss Cana Alberona!"** Max proclaimed and the crowd went wild as Cana stepped onto the stage. She threw out dozens of cards and they started to spiral around her, concealing her form from view. **"Wow! The cards are covering her body!"** suddenly the cards feel away revealing Cana, now dressed in a bikini with her Fairy Tail stamp on display on the side of her very slim stomach. **"She changed into a swimsuit!"**

"Damn," Naruto grunted as he clutched his now bleeding nose. Despite the fact that he proclaimed to hate perverts, there was no denying that with Kakashi and Jiraiya as his teachers, he didn't really have a chance. _'I need a cold shower after this,'_ he thought as he watched her walk off stage.

"**Second contest, the new S-class member, the lovely, Miss Juvia!" **Max exclaimed as Juvia stepped out onto the stage and suddenly turned into water.

"Gray-sama, are you watching?" Juvia smiled as her clothes changed into a swimsuit and water cascaded around her.

"**Wow! Her performance also comes with a swimsuit!"** Max commented.

"You know, I think Juvia likes you," Naruto mused.

"Like you're one to talk," Gray shot back. "Erza has been hanging around you more than she used to."

"What does Erza have to do with anything?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

'_This guy can't be that dense...can he?'_ Gray thought in disbelief as Juvia walked off stage.

"**And now here is the third contestant! Her Beauty can make all the men in Earthland drunk, Mirajane!" **Max declared as Mira appeared.

"Even Mira-chan is in this?" Naruto asked in surprise. He'd heard that she was in that Weekly Sorcerer magazine as a cover girl but he'd never thought she'd enter a beauty contest like this, even if it was Fairy Tail.

'_Her chakra is still different then a normal humans,'_ Itachi thought as Mira took center stage. _'Her brother's is similar however her's seems to be far denser.'_

"I am very skilled at transformation magic," Mira said and her head transformed into Happy's. "Just the face, Gajeel," true to her words Happy's head suddenly turned into Gajeel's.

"That's just not right," Naruto shivered at the sight of Gajeel's face on a woman's body, especially Mirajane's.

"**Now for our fourth contestant!" **Max continued. **"The strongest woman in Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet!"**

'_She really did enter,'_ Naruto thought as Erza walked out in her regular armour.

"I'll let you witness that re-quip that I've reserved," Erza whispered and re-quipped a maid outfit. "Heh...I won."

"Damn..." Naruto trailed off as he watched her turned and walk off stage.

"Naruto...hey, Earthland to Naruto...hello?" Gray called but Naruto just stood there in a daze. "We've lost him."

"**Fifth contestant! The Fairy, the cute and knowledgeable, Levi McGarden!" **Max exclaimed as Levi stepped onto the stage and with her magic she created several large coloured words in the air around her.

"It's Levi!" Jet and Droy cheered for their teammate.

"**Sixth contestant! The sexy cowgirl, Bisca Mulan!" **Max declared.

"Super cute," Alzack smiled.

"**Seventh contestant! The super rookie...give it up for...Lucy H-"** Max started only for Lucy to jump out at him and stop him.

"No! Don't say my last name!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Name?" Itachi inquired.

"Don't ask," Naruto sighed remembering the war with Phantom Lord.

'_If people know my dad is rich, I won't be able to get the money,'_ Lucy thought as she waved at the crowd. "Well...I'll dance with my stellar spirits."

"Number eight," a new voice spoke from behind her.

"Wait, I haven't even started yet..." Lucy began as she turned and saw the newcomer.

"If you talk about the greatest Fairy, then it's me," the woman spoke clearly. "If you talk about beauty, then it's me...that's right, it's all me. The champion will definitely be me, Evergreen! It's boring, so we'll end this beauty contest here."

"Evergreen?" Gray's eyes widened in shock.

"She came back?" Elfman added just as surprised.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked as Itachi narrowed eyes at the woman.

"Quit playing around! This beauty contest concerns my living!" Lucy yelled back at the woman.

"Lucy! Don't look into her eyes!" Gray shouted quickly.

"What?" Lucy asked confused at his words.

"What did you say, little girl?" Evergreen questioned as she lifted her glasses and the two made eye contact. A moment later, Lucy froze and turned to stone.

"What is that?"

"Stone?"

"Is this a performance?"

"This is terrible! Everyone! Run!" Max shouted to the audience and they hurriedly ran out of the Guild.

"What are you doing, Evergreen? Are you trying to ruin the festival?" Makarov demanded.

"Doesn't a festival have a main show?" Evergreen asked amused as the curtains behind her were pulled up revealing the previous six Miss Fairy Tail girls, turned to stone.

'_Erza?'_ Naruto's eyes widened as the sight of the redhead.

"S-she turned those in the waiting room to stone?" Max stammered as he fell back.

"Sis!" Elfman called out to the petrified Mira.

'_There must be a way to return them to normal,'_ Itachi thought as he looked over at Mira.

"You fool! Turn them back to normal!" Makarov ordered in anger.

"Oi, Fairy Tail idiots," there was a flash of thunder and Laxus suddenly stood on the stage with two other males at his side. "The real festival begins now."

"Laxus?" Makarov asked surprised.

"Freed and Bixslow too," Gray gritted. "The Raijinshū, Laxus' bodyguards."

"Why don't we play a game, old man?" Laxus sneered.

"Don't do something stupid," Makarov spoke clearly. "We have to get ready for Fantasia; turn them back to normal now."

"Fantasia is late at night," Laxus responded knowingly. "If we hurry, people might get to see it," he called forth a bolt of yellow lightning from above and sent it at Lucy.

"Stop it!" Makarov roared.

"**Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **Naruto whispered and disappeared a burst of speed. He reappeared beside the other petrified girls with an unharmed Lucy in hand as the lightning bolt struck behind him. "You know...I let a lot of bad stuff slide where I'm concerned...but...the moment you _dared _to attack one of _my_ friends was moment that you really pissed me off," he turned sharply with his Sharingan spinning wildly.

'_He has the same eye as that freak from the other day,'_ Laxus thought. "You may have saved one of those girls, but can you save all of them?" he sneered as he gestured towards the rest of the petrified girls. "I'll destroy them all if you break _my _rules...like I said, this is the main show."

"There are things that can't be taken as a joke, Laxus," Makarov spoke obviously furious.

"Of course, I'm _serious,_" Laxus chuckled in response.

'_I can only make five sage clones and there are seven hostages. A regular shadow clone isn't fast enough to dodge one of those lightning bolts,'_ Naruto thought quickly. _'What now?'_

"It's just a game, to find out who..." Freed began.

"...Is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail," Bixslow finished.

"The rules are simple," Laxus bellowed. "The last survivor wins! Fairy Tail fight starts now!"

A second later a table was blown up into the air and fell to the side of the room causing silence to reign...

"Isn't this great? This is way too easy to understand! I'm revved up," Natsu grinned as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Natsu...you're always up for a good time, aren't you? I kind of like that," Laxus smirked in amusement.

"Natsu..." Makarov trailed off as the Fire Dragon Slayer stepped up to his side.

"This is a festival, right, old man? Let's go!" Natsu was about to launch himself at Laxus when Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your strength of will is admirable however in this type of situation the best way to defeat an enemy is to remove their advantage from the battlefield first, namely the hostages," Itachi told him.

"He's right," Makarov nodded as he looked over the seven petrified girls.

"If you want to free these lovely ladies, you'll have to defeat us first," Evergreen explained. "There are four of us, and about a hundred of you...we're at a disadvantage," she laughed at her own words. "The time limit is three hours; if you cannot defeat us before that time is up, then these girls...will be reduced to sand."

"Thank you for informing me," Itachi bowed his head in acknowledgment and raised it back up to reveal his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. **"Amaterasu," **black flames exploded from his eyes and engulfed Evergreen, making her scream. Laxus saved her by turning his body into yellow lightning and quickly disappeared in a burst of speed along with Freed and Bixslow.

"He's fast," Naruto growled out. "I can sense them, they're outside and they're splitting up."

"Probably heading for each corner of the town," Itachi added.

"He's gone? Hide-and-seek with the whole damn village to play in, damn that Laxus!"

"Why, that absolute moron!"

"I've got to save Nee-chan and the others!" Elfman roared as he barged through the main door and ran out of the room with most of the Guild following close behind. "Damn those assholes!"

"Capture Laxus!"

"Hell, I'm gonna smash him to pieces!"

"How dare he look down on us?"

"Bisca...I will save you, no matter what," Alzack promised and left with the rest.

"Damn him, I'll put him in his place! That damn brat!" Makarov roared in outrage as he followed the crowd only to run right into an invisible wall.

"What're you playing at, old man?" Gray asked him.

"What is this? I cannot go any further! There is an invisible wall," Makarov strained as he pushed against it.

"What's wrong with you, at a time like this? I'm not seeing any invisible wall," Gray responded as he _tried _to pull the old Master through the doorway, even resorting to lifting him off the ground and trying to drag him through.

"There's a seal in the air above you," Itachi spoke up as a series of purple runes hung in the doorway above them.

"Is this Freed's enchantment?" Makarov mused.

"Enchantment?" Gray asked.

"A form of barrier," Makarov explained. "It's a form of magic placed upon a location, designed to trap those who stray within its borders. It must be inscribed in these runes all around the building. Those who stray within the enchantment are placed under certain 'rules' and without following them, escape is impossible. Look, rule: those above the age of eighty, and are stone statues, may not pass."

"What the hell is with this magic? It's like some kid saying 'because I said so' and it actually works!" Gray exclaimed.

'_That is a very dangerous ability,'_ Itachi mused.

"It takes time to inscribe an enchantment like this...as such, it is practically useless in ordinary combat, but incredibly effect as a trap," Makarov continued.

"So what, because of this magic, you won't be able to get out of here? Can't you just destroy it? I mean, come on!" Gray gritted out.

"An enchantment's rules are absolute," Makarov responded. "And this one encompasses both 'age' and 'substance.' Damn you Freed...when did you become this powerful?"

"In other words, he never intended to let you take part in this from the start," Gray mused darkly and turned away. "Well, I guess we'll just have to give it our best shot."

"Why is it affecting me?" Natsu shouted angrily as he banged on the invisible wall.

"Me too," Naruto growled out as he punched it. "I really hate barriers."

"Are you over eighty, Natsu?" Makarov asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" Natsu yelled back as he continued to punch at the invisible wall.

"It must be affecting you because of the Kyuubi," Itachi mused as he looked over at Naruto.

"Damn it," Naruto gritted out and stepped back. "Well then, if I can't go through it I'll just have to go around it," he bit his thumb and formed a series of hand-seals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** he slammed his hand down on the ground and Gamakichi appeared in an explosion of smoke.

"**Yo bro," **Gamakichi greeted. **"What's going on?"**

"Long story short there's a civil war going on and I'm trapped inside a barrier that I can't get out of. Can you reverse summon me to Myobokuzan and then back to Earthland? Anywhere in the town would do," Naruto asked.

"**Sure,"** Gamakichi nodded. **"It's not like we haven't done it before," **he disappeared a moment later in a poof of smoke.

"I'll see you guys on the outside," Naruto waved at them before he too disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Itachi, Gray," Makarov spoke up. "Go after Laxus and end this before it gets any worse."

"Right," Gray acknowledged.

"Hn," Itachi nodded and the two turned to leave.

"I'm not gonna show any mercy just because he's your grandson," Gray said clearly as they left. "We're taking Laxus down!"

"We should split up," Itachi suggested. "We'll cover more ground faster."

"Yeah," Gray agreed and the two split apart, heading in opposite directions through the city.

**Earthland: Magnolia / Ocean**

"_**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_Gamakichi bellowed as Naruto appeared in an explosion of smoke. After returning to Myobokuzan he had then used one of the water passages to travel to Earthland in order to reverse summon Naruto. The easiest water passage to access was the ocean behind the Fairy Tail Guild itself which was where Gamakichi had summoned the blond sage.

"Thanks Gamakichi," Naruto nodded.

"**Any time bro," **Gamakichi responded.

"So you've finally arrived," a new voice spoke as a figure landed on the water in front of them.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned and then narrowed his eyes when he saw what she was wearing. It was a black cloak with red clouds emblazoned on it. "Akatsuki?"

"Laxus certainly played his role well," the newcomer was a girl with orange hair, she looked about sixteen and had numerous black piercings on her face along with two gray eyes with circles around the pupils. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **she whispered and slapped her hand down on the water. A moment late five different people, all with the same hair, piercings and eyes appeared at her side.

'_Six people with the same eyes,'_ Naruto thought as he clenched his fists at his side. _'This is Pein.'_

"**Bro?" **Gamakichi asked.

"Head on back to Myobokuzan and tell Fukasaku-sensei and Shima-obachan that Pein is here in Earthland. I might have to summon them for this," Naruto told him.

"**Right," **Gamakichi nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Surrender the Kyuubi and I will make your death as painless as possible. Resist and I will take you by force," Pein demanded.

"You want the Kyuubi? Come and get it then," Naruto snarled as his uncovered Sharingan quickly shifted into its Mangekyo form.

**Author's Notes:**

And the Fairy Tail Civil War begins! Naruto gets set to battle Pein while Itachi enters the war with only one target in mind: Laxus.

In other news I've been getting requests to have Itachi hook up with Mirajane and to be honest I had originally thought they'd make an interesting couple but it's extremely hard for me to think up scenes concerning just the two of them. I mean Itachi Uchiha is the textbook definition of a silent badass while Mira is the always smiling good girl. It's very difficult to write good scenes between the two...

That being said I will certainly try and get Itachi and Mirajane together in this fic. When I brought Itachi into this story I thought he could be a good match for Mirajane or Cana but I settled on Mirajane when I realised it was even more difficult to write scenes between Itachi and Cana. I think I have a good idea how to get Itachi and Mirajane together and hopefully it all works out.

Everyone's wondering how Narutoverse characters are travelling to Earthland and no one has guessed right yet. That will all be explained later and it will actually shine some light on what has happened back in the Elemental Countries too considering everything that has happened there.

_**Translation**_

Nakkuru Puranto = Knuckle Plant  
>Rējingu Boruto = Raging Bolt<br>Raijinshū = Thunder God Tribe  
>Senjutsu: Sennin Modo = Sage Technique: Sage Mode<br>Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
>Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Reverse Summoning Technique<br>Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	12. Fairy War Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter12: Fairy War Part 2

**Earthland: Magnolia / Ocean**

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto whispered as he slapped his hand down on the water and both Fukasaku and Shima appeared at his side a moment later.

"We heard from Gamakichi," Fukasaku spoke first as he turned his gaze on the Six Paths of Pain. "This isn't going to be easy, Naruto-boy."

"I could do with some help here," Naruto responded.

"The chubby one can absorb chakra so Ninjutsu is useless against him," Fukasaku informed. "The girl is new so she must be the one that replaced the summoning one that Jiraiya-boy killed back in Ame."

"Any ideas about the others?" Naruto asked.

"No," Fukasaku replied. "All other information about him that Konoha gathered, was lost when the village was destroyed."

"Damn," Naruto gritted. "Well then, it looks like I'd better take out that absorbing Pein first."

"How?" Shima asked him.

"**Kamui," **Naruto whispered as he concentrated solely on the Preta Path. Space and time distorted mere inches from Preta's chest and the spiralling vortex quickly pulled him in.

'_He has the Mangekyo Sharingan like Itachi and Senjutsu like Jiraiya-sensei. This will not be as easy as the other Jinchuuriki,'_ Pein thought as his Preta Path was ripped apart.

'_One down and five to go,'_ Naruto thought as he formed a familiar hand-seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** five shadow clones popped into existence at his side.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **the Animal Path whispered as she slapped her hand down on the water. A second later a giant rhino, a giant bull and a giant dog appeared in an explosion of smoke. They charged as one, running atop the water towards Naruto and his clones who were currently readying their next attack.

"It's ready! Go!" the real Naruto shouted as three of his clones jumped at the approaching summoned creatures.

"**Senpo: Oodama Rasenrengan!" **the three Naruto clones exclaimed as they slammed three separate chakra spheres the size of their own bodied down on top of the attacking animals. "Clear!" they yelled as their attacks knocked the creatures out of the way.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **the real Naruto called out as he hurled the chakra shuriken at the remaining Five Paths of Pain.

'_What is that jutsu?'_ Pein thought as the chakra shuriken closed in. **"Shinra Tensei," **Deva whispered and a moment later the chakra shuriken fell apart, scattering wind chakra around his form.

'_He repelled it?'_ Naruto's eyes widened at the sight.

"You are clearly outmatched," Pein declared.

"**Senpo: Rasenrengan!" **two of Naruto's clones dropped in from above and slammed twin chakra spheres down on both Human and Animal.

'_What?'_ Pein thought as his summoned creatures disappeared back to where they came. _'He created five clones, three of which engaged my summons and he used the other two to aid in forming that chakra shuriken he used. Once he formed it, he must have had those two clones jump up while I was forced to maintain my concentration on his jutsu.'_

'_Only three left,'_ Naruto thought as his clones lunged at the remaining Paths from different directions.

"**Shinra Tensei!" **Deva exclaimed and suddenly the shadow clones were blown away, destroying them.

'_What the hell was that? That wasn't a shockwave,'_ Naruto mused.

"**Shuradō,"** Asura spoke as it threw off its cloak revealing a man with four arms, three faces and a blade-like tail. Its arms opened up and small missiles exploded out towards the blond Sage.

"Damn it," Naruto grunted as he jumped back. The missiles struck where he had just been standing and exploded, blowing him back while he was in midair. He landed back on the water's surface a moment later and looked over at his opponent only to find that Deva stood in front of Naraku to the side of Naraku was a..._thing..._with the Rinnegan and purple flames covering its bottom. _'What the hell is that?'_

"**Jigokudō,"** Naraku spoke clearly as a fully healed Human and Animal Paths emerged from the monster's mouth.

"How the hell did he resurrect those two?" Naruto asked over his shoulder.

"I am unsure," Fukasaku answered. "But Jiraiya-boy killed three of them and Pein resurrected them later."

'_So that thing must resurrect anyone who falls in battle,'_ Naruto thought as he formed another hand-seal.

"Why haven't you run out of sage chakra yet?" Fukasaku inquired. "Without Ma or I gathering it for you, you should have used up all of your own natural energy by now."

"I've found a way to gather it myself," Naruto replied as he thought back to a very _long _discussion...

_**Flashback no Jutsu Begin**_

"_So you can use natural energy?" Makarov inquired. "But power like that must come with serious risk."_

"_Yeah," Naruto nodded. "I can control it but I can only take in a certain amount and when it's used up I have to remain still in order to gather more."_

"_I see..." Makarov trailed off. "That could be a problem should you face someone who is able to last long enough for you to expend all of your natural energy."_

"_We tried a jutsu to allow one of my toad summons to gather it for me but the fox keeps interfering," Naruto grumbled._

"_...What about a lacrima?" Makarov suggested. "We could modify a lacrima to gather natural energy like we do for **Eterion** though I admit it will have to be surgically implanted within you."_

"_You can do that?" Naruto asked._

"_Porlyusica can, yes," Makarov nodded._

"_Alright then, let's do it," Naruto nodded._

"_...If you're sure," Makarov agreed. "I'll talk to Levi and see if she can help modify a lacrima for your use."_

_**Flashback no Jutsu End**_

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto called out as a thousand clones popped into existence around them.

"An army will not save you here," Pein declared.

"We'll see about that!" the clone army yelled back as they jumped at the Five Paths of Pain. **"Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan!" **they exclaimed as they descended on their opponents with huge spinning chakra spheres in hand.

'_That is not good enough,'_ Pein thought as Deva launched himself up at the attacking clones. **"Shinra Tensei!"** with one mighty blast of gravity, the clone army was hurled back with an echoing pulse followed by dozens of explosions as the chakra spheres lost containment. _'What?'_ Deva's eyes widened when he saw a chakra shuriken emerge from the smoke and sailed right at him.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto called out as the chakra shuriken struck Deva dead center in the chest and expanded into a spinning sphere of wind and destruction, sending ripples across the water they stood on.

"**Shuradō," **Asura muttered as he unleashed a beam of green light from his hand which had changed into what looked like a machine-like cannon.

"**Kamui!" **Naruto exclaimed as space and time distorted in front of him, deflecting the blast as it closed in. _'Damn it,'_ he thought as he felt Sage Mode leave him. _'So I was right,'_ thought as the Human Path appeared behind him. _'If I create more than five clones then my lacrima can't gather sage chakra fast enough to maintain Sage Mode.'_

"It's over," Human spoke clearly and outstretched his hand to grab Naruto. **"****Ning-"** he started only to freeze in place when a familiar melody reached his ears and the ears of the other Paths.

"**Magen: Gama Rinshō!" **Fukasaku and Shima called out together as the remaining Four Paths of Pain found themselves in the familiar in a watery cube surrounded by four samurai toads. "Now Naruto! Finish them!"

Naruto didn't have to be told twice and quickly withdrew four kunai from his weapon pouch before throwing them at the four motionless paths. The kunai struck each target in the neck and sliced right through, causing them to collapse and fall into the water that they had stood upon.

"We did it," Shima sighed in relief.

"Not yet," Naruto responded as he walked over and lifted the now headless Human Path out of the water. **"Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **he whispered as he felt Sage Mode return to him. He removed one of the piercings from Human's body and stabbed his hand with it.

"What are you doing?" Fukasaku inquired.

"It was just for a moment but I know what I felt," Naruto replied cryptically as he closed his eyes. "There you are," he muttered before turning towards the East Forest.

"Where are you going?" Fukasaku asked as he saw the blond turn and start walking.

"To confront the _real _Pein," Naruto answered. _'I just hope the others can handle Laxus and save the girls while I deal with this guy.'_

**Earthland: Magnolia / Cathedral**

"You're a difficult man to track down," Itachi spoke as he entered the Cathedral.

"And you're a persistent guy," Laxus responded with his back towards the Uchiha. "Unlike last time I will not fall to your little eye tricks," he said as he turned while making sure to keep his gaze at Itachi's feet instead of his face.

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"Both Bickslow and Evergreen have very dangerous eyes. I know how to fight someone without looking at their eyes," Laxus continued.

"So it would seem," Itachi nodded as his eyes shifted into their Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan form. **"Amaterasu," **he whispered as black flames erupted from his eyes and shot at the blond man in front of him.

'_He's fast but I'm faster,'_ Laxus thought as he encased his body in yellow lightning and evaded the black flames. He disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared above Itachi. **"Rējingu Boruto!" **he exclaimed as he sent a yellow bolt of lightning at the Uchiha.

"**Susanoo,"** Itachi grunted as he red spiritual bones formed around him. "That level of skill will not be enough to defeat me," he spoke clearly as the lightning struck.

'_So that is his true form,'_ Laxus thought angrily and then snapped his head to the side when he felt something that he thought would never happen. _'Evergreen has been defeated? Then the hostages are now free.'_

"Has something happened?" Itachi inquired.

"The hostages have been released," Laxus gritted out with anger lacing his words. "No matter, I will just have to up the stakes of this little game of ours."

"Stakes?" Itachi questioned further.

"I will use _**Kaminari Den**_ and destroy Magnolia Town," Laxus declared.

"I cannot allow that," Itachi responded.

"Then let's continue," Laxus smirked as his body exploded in yellow electricity.** "Rai no Metsuryū Mahō!"**

'_He is a Dragon Slayer?'_ Itachi thought in surprise. _'This will not be easy.'_

"This is your end," Laxus sneered as he disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared right in front of Itachi. **"Rairyū no Hoken!"**

"**Enton: Kokuen no Tate****,"** Itachi spoke clearly as black flames wrapped around the spirit bones forcing Laxus to back away.

"You are even able to manipulate those flames of yours that much," Laxus mused at the sight.

'_I could never do that before,'_ Itachi thought as he examined the black flames he had created. _'Is this the power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?' _just then the door to the cathedral opened allowing a single cloaked figure to enter. _'Reinforcements?'_

"So you're here," Laxus smirked at the newcomer. "Mystogan, I never dreamed you'd actually decide to take part in my little game."

"Deactivate the _**Kaminari Den**_ immediately, and you may still be able to pass this off as a mere addition to the festivities," Mystogan spoke clearly.

"This is my lucky day," Laxus chuckled. "I'm sure you know, right? The rumours are flying left and right...about who is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Me...or you."

"I have little interest in such things," Mystogan responded. "But I would propose Gildarts."

"Meh, he's no use...he isn't coming back," Laxus shrugged. "Erza's showing a lot of promise and all, but she's still weak."

"Erza? Weak? You must be as good as blind or perhaps your current opponent has injured your head," Mystogan almost quipped.

"Look, I'm giving you a compliment here, Mystogan," Laxus smirked though there seemed to be a flash of anger when Itachi was mentioned. "Right now, the strongest member of Fairy Tail is one of us two."

"I would have to disagree," Itachi cut in. "You and I are evenly matched and even though I have gotten stronger, I know that I am no match for Naruto Uzumaki as he is now. Besides the Master, Naruto is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail."

"So I have heard," Mystogan nodded. "I believe he is currently in battle against five men and one woman with strange eyes."

"Pein," Laxus sneered. "He came to me and offered to take care of that brat."

"Leader-sama is fighting Naruto-kun right now?" Itachi questioned in surprise. _'How could Leader-sama have even gotten to this world?'_

"The battle is already over," Mystogan replied. "Uzumaki defeated all six of his opponents and left to confront what I believe to be a seventh."

"It doesn't matter," Laxus shrugged. "Let's settle this once and for all with the title of 'strongest' at stake. Mystogan...or should I call you Jellal?"

'_Jellal?'_ Itachi thought in surprise.

Just then both Laxus and Mystogan hurled shockwaves at each other as Itachi jumped into the air. The windows shattered and the floor cracked as the entire cathedral shook from the clash. Itachi landed a moment later and kept glancing from Laxus to Mystogan as more the spiritual bones around him continued to form until it took the shape of a red humanoid skeleton.

"Where did you learn that?" Mystogan inquired.

"Good question," Laxus grinned. "Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me?"

"You will regret this, Laxus," Mystogan spoke clearly as he held up his staff. "You are about to witness a form of magic never seen before."

"Bring it," Laxus dared. "I'll show you just where you stand."

"Laxus!" two voice called out as the doors to the cathedral swung open allowing Erza and Natsu to enter.

"Erza, Natsu," Itachi nodded.

"Who is this guy?" Natsu asked as he looked over a Mystogan.

"Mystogan?" Erza asked.

"You're wide open," Laxus smirked as he threw out another bolt of yellow lightning. **"Rējingu Boruto!" **the attack struck Mystogan in the chest and sent him crashing into the wall beside the door. When the smoke cleared Mystogan's mask was torn to shred revealing his blue hair and very familiar face.

"Jellal?" Erza froze at the sight.

"You..." Natsu said angrily.

"You're...alive..." Erza trailed off.

"Oh? A familiar face?" Laxus asked mockingly.

"What's going on here? Are you saying that Mystogan is Jellal?" Natsu demanded.

"It would appear so," Itachi replied.

"Erza...I wanted you, at least...not to see this face," Mystogan sighed.

"What?" Erza asked confused.

"I am not Jellal," Mystogan told her. "I know him, but he is not me," he turned away. "I'm sorry; I leave the rest to you."

"Hey!" Natsu called out but it was too late, Mystogan was already gone. "You stupid idiot! Fine, I'll deal with you later! Laxus, it's you I'm here for. Erza, I'll handle this guy, alright?" when she didn't answer he spoke again. "Erza!"

"**Rairyū no Hōkō!" **Laxus bellowed as blast of yellow lightning exploded from his mouth right at Erza.

"Your opponent is me," Itachi spoke clearly as he quickly moved in the way and _**Susanoo **_completely formed around him. He brought down the Yata no Kagami to deflect the blast and readied the flaming Totsuka no Tsurugi for his counterattack.

"You're an annoying pest," Laxus sneered at him.

'_That was Dragon Slayer magic!'_ Natsu thought in shock.

"Just what are those things in the sky, Laxus?" Erza questioned.

"The _**Kaminari Den,**_ I dare say that you've heard of it?" Laxus smirked.

"You're not planning to destroy the town?" Erza questioned further.

"Hahahaha, it's a new rule, it hurts to have to use it. But..." Laxus shrugged.

"You swine!" Erza yelled as she quickly closed the distance between them and landed a kick to his chest, knocking him back several feet.

"Two minutes to go," Laxus declared.

"Natsu! You have to destroy them!" Erza shouted to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"We can't destroy them," Natsu gritted back. "Well, I mean...if we destroy them, then we get taken out with them."

"That is a problem," Itachi mused.

"_**Seitai Rinku Mahō?"**_ Erza asked in surprise.

"That's right," Laxus replied with a wide smile. "Nobody can lay a finger on those lacrima."

"You cowardly..." Erza trailed off angrily. "Fine," she turned and started walking back towards the main doors.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked her. "Don't tell me you're going to try and stop the _**Kaminari Den?**_"

"Hahahaha! Useless! Just destroying a single lacrima could cost you your life! There are three hundred individual lacrima floating in the sky up there! And you're out of time!" Laxus laughed.

"I'll destroy them all at once," Erza declared with absolute confidence.

"Impossible!" Laxus bellowed. "And even if you did manage, you'd die for sure!"

"But the town will be saved," Erza responded surprising Laxus. "Itachi, Natsu...I'll leave Laxus to you two."

"Why you...are you trying to destroy the rules of the game?" Laxus demanded.

"I can trust you too, right, Erza?" Natsu asked. "And I don't mean on whether it's impossible or not! I mean you'll come out of this alive!"

'_Naruto and everyone else saved my life. I have no intention of wasting it,'_ Erza thought as she ran out of the tower and towards the center of town.

'_That girl is something else,'_ Itachi thought as she disappeared from sight.

"Damn it," Laxus snarled as he lunged forward.

"**Karyū no Hōkō!" **Natsu bellowed as a large blast of fire exploded from his mouth. "I am going to defeat you, here and now!"

**Author's Notes:**

Naruto defeats the Six Paths of Pein and heads to confront the _real_ Pein (not to mention Konan). Most of Fairy Tail including Erza is spread out across Magnolia dealing with the lightning lacrima floating over the town while Itachi (and Natsu) continues to battle Laxus. As you can see I've given Naruto a lacrima to gather natural energy for Sage Mode like Makarov gave Laxus in order to use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Even with one Mangekyo Sharingan and a fully-sustained Sage Mode he still almost lost and was only saved because of the timely intervention of the toad elders, Fukasaku and Shima with their Genjutsu.

There's also Itachi's development to consider too; he's been compared to Madara in skill many times and for damn good reason. In canon with both the Yata no Kagami and the Totsuka no Tsurugi along with Susanoo he was all but invincible. Had he gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan he would have surpassed Madara just before his battle at the Valley of he End against Senju Hashirama. And let's not forget that Madara was looked like he was in his late twenties when he fought that battle and Itachi is only twenty-one as of now. In this story he is still growing in power and strength as he would have done in canon had he actually taken Sasuke's eyes to attain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

_**Translation**_

Rējingu Boruto = Raging Bolt  
>Kaminari Den = Thunder Palace<br>Rai no Metsuryū Mahō = Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic  
>Rairyū no Hōkō = Lightning Dragon's Roar<br>Rairyū no Hoken = Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist  
>Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Fist<br>Karyū no Hōkō = Fire Dragon's Roar  
>Seitai Rinku Mahō = Organic Link Magic<br>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
>Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique<br>Kamui = Might of the Gods  
>Senpo: Rasenrengan = Sage Technique: Spiraling Group Sphere<br>Senpo: Oodama Rasenrengan = Sage Art: Great Ball Spiraling Group Sphere  
>Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan = Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiraling Group Spheres<br>Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken  
>Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique<br>Shinra Tensei = Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
>Shuradō = Asura Realm<br>Jigokudō = Naraku Realm  
>Ningendō = Human Realm<br>Magen: Gama Rinshō = Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant  
>Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven<br>Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
>Susanoo = He with the ability by all means<br>Enton: Kokuen no Tate = Blaze Release: Shield of Black Flames  
>Yata no Kagami = Eight Span Mirror<br>Totsuka no Tsurugi = Ten Hands Long Sword

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	13. Fairy War Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter13: Fairy War Part 3

**Earthland: Magnolia / Cathedral**

"Natsu, prepare yourself," Itachi said as his spirit thunder god raised thrust forward with the Totsuka no Tsurugi.

"You little pests," Laxus sneered as he evaded the flaming sword.

"This man is a Dragon Slayer, like you," Itachi said to Natsu.

"A Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked in surprise. _'Since when?'_

"It surprised me too," Itachi nodded.

"A Dragon Slayer, huh?" a new voice spoke from behind them. "Not like I care or anything but he's still an enemy of the Guild. Erza is rounding up everyone else to deal with _**Kaminari Den**_ so that leaves this guy."

"Gajeel?" Natsu blinked in surprise. "You're...protecting the Guild?"

"Destroying it, protecting it...it's my choice," Gajeel responded.

"I thought there wasn't room for two dragons in this sky, hm?" Natsu grinned.

"Maybe not," Gajeel smirked back. "But with all this damn thunder around, the sky isn't fit for flying. This is a one-time thing, alright?"

"Damn right it is," Natsu nodded. "I'm going to settle things with you one of these days."

"Settle your differences later," Itachi said to his new partners. "For now we have an enemy to take down."

"**Rairyū Hōtengeki!"** Laxus exclaimed as he formed a spear of yellow lightning in his hands and hurled it right at Itachi.

"That is not enough," Itachi spoke clearly as the lightning spear struck the Yata no Kagami and exploded with a maelstrom of power. "Unlike my predecessor, Madara Uchiha, my _**Susanoo**_ has both the Yata no Kagami which is said to be almost impenetrable and the Totsuka no Tsurugi which can seal anything it touches into the jar held by _**Susanoo's **_third arm. Couple these with the other abilities of my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and I am said to be invincible."

"Is that a boast? That doesn't sound like you," Laxus sneered.

"I am merely pointing out that unless you have a spell that can penetrate my defences, you cannot defeat me," Itachi explained.

"I know just the thing," Laxus smirked at that and his muscles seemed to enlarge as yellow lightning exploded from his form. **"****Doragon Fōsu!"**

"Natsu, Gajeel, now is the time," Itachi spoke clearly as both _**Susanoo's **_shield and sword disappeared.

"**Karyū no Hōkō!"** Natsu exclaimed as he breathed a large blast of fire at Laxus.

**Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"** Gajeel called out at the same time as a he expelled a tornado of wind and metal.

"**Yasaka Magatama," **Itachi whispered as his _**Susanoo**_ threw several linked tomoe. The three attacks merged into one and struck Laxus in the chest, exploding upon contact with thunderous force and shaking the whole cathedral.

"Did we get him?" Natsu asked however this was soon followed by a wave of sheer power.

"W-what is this insane magic power?" Gajeel stammered.

"This feeling...it's the old man's..." Natsu answered with wide eyes.

"What is this?" Itachi inquired.

"Master Makarov's ultimate spell of judgement," Natsu replied. "Targeting everyone the user identifies as an enemy."

"**Yōsei no Hōritsu****!"** Laxus roared as light gathered in his hands.

"_**Yōsei no Hōritsu**_? The attack that defeated Master Jose in a single blow?" Gajeel shivered at the memory of _that _spell.

"Stop! Laxus!" Natsu yelled.

"That shouldn't be allowed! An attack that targets everyone the user recognizes as an enemy," Gajeel said shakily.

"**Amaterasu," **Itachi whispered and sent a wave of black flames at the Lightning Dragon Slayer before him. _'If that spell is anything like the one that was used at the Tower of Heaven, then I cannot allow him to use it.'_

"Not good enough!" Laxus roared as the light extinguished the inextinguishable black flames.

"Stop! Laxus!" a new female voice called out from the door.

"Levi?" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"You fool," Gajeel growled. "What are you doing here?"

"The Master is...your own grandfather...is on death's door!" Levi shouted at the top of her lungs. "So please! Just stop this! Just go and see him!"

"On death's door?" Natsu muttered in shock. "The old man...is gonna die?"

"Laxus!" Levi shouted again.

"Well that just suit's me great," Laxus sneered. "Looks like my chances of becoming Master just went up again."

"Why you," Gajeel growled in digust.

"Die Fairy Tail!" Laxus roared. "I'll build you up from scratch! A Guild that'll make everyone tremble in fear! I'll make the ultimate Guild!"

"Not today," Itachi spoke clearly as his _**Susanoo**_ pierced Laxus with the Totsuka no Tsurugi.

"W-when did you-" Laxus gasped as the light of Fairy Law dissipated.

"You talk too much," Itachi replied. "I won't seal you inside the jar; however I will seal your power until such a time as you are ready to wield it again."

"Y-you can't d-do this t-to me!" Laxus shouted as the flame sword in his chest pulsed and he felt his power leave him.

"We rise...you fall..." Itachi declared.

"**Karyū no Tekken!"** Natsu roared as he shot forward and slammed his flame covered fist into the side of Laxus' face. "And stay down!"

"...It's finally over," Itachi let out a small sigh as he felt _**Susanoo **_disperse around him.

"It looks like Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail have stopped _**Kaminari Den**_ too," Gajeel spoke up as he gestured over to the hologram displaying the status of the lacrima.

"I knew Erza wouldn't let us down," Natsu grinned.

'_Now all that remains is Naruto-kun and Leader-sama,'_ Itachi mused as he turned away.

**Earthland: Magnolia / Outskirts**

"This must be it," Naruto thought as he approached a tall tree made out of paper. **"Rasengan!" **he exclaimed as he slammed a spinning chakra sphere into its side, blowing open a hole large enough for him to step through. "Where are you?"

"So...peace has arrived, huh?" spoke a male voice from the shadows. It took only a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but upon closer inspection he saw that it was a man with red hair sitting in a white walking machine and he didn't look at all healthy. Judging by his eyes he had the Rinnegan and at his side was a woman with blue hair and an origami flower pinning her hair together.

"Are you the real one?" Naruto asked plainly.

"Move aside, Konan," the redhead spoke and the woman moved out of the way. "...Do you hate me? Now that you see me before you...you want your revenge, don't you?" the redhead asked the blond Jinchuuriki.

"If you kill Nagato and get your revenge, that won't change anything. It'll only make you feel better," Konan said clearly.

"Your right," Naruto nodded. "But I didn't come here to talk to you; I came here to end this once and for all."

"Then let's finish this," Nagato narrowed his eyes and a black chakra rod shot out of his chair. The chakra rod hit Naruto right in the stomach forcing him to grunt in pain and clutch the wound. "At this range I can easily control you with my chakra...don't worry, it's not fatal. As a Jinchuuriki, you're very important to me after all."

"...You know...you're seriously starting...to **piss me of!"** Naruto roared as the Kyuubi's sinister red chakra exploded from his form.

'_He let me hit him...on purpose?'_ Nagato's eyes widened as the Kyuubi's chakra condensed until Naruto stood before him with six swishing tails, red chakra skin and a white bone-like wrapped around him.

"Nagato," Konan gasped as she jumped between the two of them.

"**I also...came here...to find out how I would feel...when I finally saw you in front of me," **Naruto snarled out.

'_He still has control...'_ Nagato thought. "And?"

"**I really want to kill you," **Naruto growled and lunged forward.

"Get out of the way Konan!" Nagato yelled but it was already too late, Naruto merely batted Konan aside with a back fist across the face. "Damn it," he gritted out as Naruto the lunged at him directly.

"**Come here!"** Naruto roared as he landed on Nagato's chair and expelled blue and red spheres of chakra from his body.

'_Oh no,'_ Nagato's eyes widened as he saw Naruto start gathering the blue and red chakra spheres into a pitch black chakra sphere at his mouth. "Konan! Run!" yelled the God of Rain as he brought his hands up into a seal.

"_**Ima-"**_ Naruto started.

"**Bansho Tenin!"** Nagato exclaimed as he slammed a nearby boulder into the side of Naruto's chakra-covered face.

The world was consumed in light a moment later...

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail**

"It looks like thanks to Porlyusica-san his life is no longer in danger," Erza declared to the room. "Don't worry; the Master is going to be just fine."

"Thank goodness," a bandaged Lucy smiled. "I was really worried for awhile there."

"Heh, the old man's not gonna go out that easy," an equally bandaged Gray smirked.

"Still, his years are showing...if he's put under too much stress, his condition could worsen again. I'd like everyone to keep that in mind," Erza told them.

'_I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing right now,'_ Itachi thought. He knew that the blond Jinchuuriki could take care of himself and according to Mystogan he had even defeated the Six Paths of Pain before heading out to confront what seemed to be a seventh.

"Are you alright?" Mirajane asked.

"Hn," Itachi grunted with a slight nod.

"Were you hurt?" Mira inquired. _'What am I saying? Of course he was hurt; he was fighting Laxus.'_

"It is nothing a little rest will not cure," Itachi replied in his usual tone.

"...I wanted to thank you for what you did," Mira said with a smile.

"Erza-san is the one who defeated Evergreen-san and freed you when you were turned to stone. I did nothing," Itachi stated clearly.

"You beat Laxus," Mira countered. "Natsu and Gajeel may have helped but it was _you_ that stopped Laxus from destroying all Magnolia."

"...Perhaps," Itachi mused only for everyone to stop when they felt the ground rumble.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"Naruto," Itachi answered.

"I thought he'd returned by now," Erza said as she turned to the Uchiha. "I didn't see him anywhere near Laxus or his team so what's going on?"

"...Naruto-kun is currently in battle against my former employer," Itachi replied. "Pein, the leader of the organization of S-class criminals known as the Akatsuki and the man who singlehandedly destroyed Naruto-kun's home village in a single day."

"What? He's fighting that monster now?" Erza yelled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because in a fight like that," Itachi answered honestly. "We'd only be in the way."

"...I'm going after him," Erza declared and headed towards the main doors.

**Earthland: Magnolia / Outskirts**

'_The power of the Kyuubi...magnificent...'_ Nagato thought as he shakily stood on his badly crippled legs.

"Nagato!" Konan shouted from the edge of the newly formed crater.

"Stay back Konan!" Nagato yelled back as the dust cleared to reveal Naruto in six-tailed form once more.

"**You have one fucked up notion of foul play pal," **Naruto growled at him. **"And it's pissing me off."**

"**Bansho Tenin,"** Nagato held up his hand and chakra pulsed from it. Naruto suddenly found himself being pulled towards Nagato as the Akatsuki leader hurled a large boulder at the chakra fox once again.

"**What the fuck is with your jutsu?"** Naruto yelled as he stuck his tails into the ground and halted his 'fall' towards the Rinnegan wielder. As the boulder came crashing down he created a chakra arm from his chest and literally threw himself out of its way, letting it crash harmlessly to the ground where he had stood moments ago.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Nagato exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the ground and in an explosion of smoke a large bird appeared.

'_Crap,'_ Naruto thought as Nagato took to the sky atop the bird's head. **"Come down here and fight like a monster you crippled bastard!" **he yelled as he belched out bolts of fast moving chakra at his now airborne opponent. They bounced harmlessly off of what seemed to be a bubble around the bird, forcing him to fire off a beam of red chakra at the bird. _**'Hold still you overgrown rooster,'**_he thought as the bird dived and evaded the compressed red chakra beam.

'_His control over the Kyuubi is impressive,'_ Nagato thought. _'This will not be easy.'_

'_Come on, come on, come on,'_ Naruto thought as he started charging red and blue chakra spheres into a black ball at his mouth. _**"Imari!"**_ he exclaimed as the black chakra sphere exploded right at the evading bird.

"**Shinra Tensei!"** Nagato called out as the chakra sphere slammed into the side of his bird and exploded forward, washing over him.

'_Nagato...'_ Konan thought as she stared at the destruction around her.

'_I need to end this now,'_ Nagato thought as he dropped down in front of the chakra fox.

"**I've got you now!" **Naruto yelled as he lunged forward with a spinning red chakra sphere in hand. _**"**__**Yoko Rasengan!"**_

"**Gakidō:**** Fūjutsu Kyūin,"** Nagato grunted as the spinning chakra sphere slammed into his chest. A second later the Kyuubi's chakra seemed to slide off from Naruto and was pulled into Nagato, seemingly rejuvenating him and a moment later he appeared completely healthy.

'_He's absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra?'_ Naruto thought in surprise as he jumped away, putting some distance between himself and the now no-longer crippled Nagato.

"**Bansho Tenin," **Nagato's hand pulsed again and Naruto found himself pulled towards Nagato once more.

'_Damn it,'_ Naruto grunted as Nagato grabbed him with his hand covered in blue chakra.

"**Ningendō," **Nagato spoke clearly as he pulled his hand back with a white-blue ethereal _something _connected to it.

'_I don't know what the hell he is trying to do but it can't be good,'_ Naruto thought as his Mangekyo Sharingan spun wildly. **"Kamui," **he whispered as space and time distorted where Nagato's outstretched hand was forcing him to break their connection and jump back, away from the blond. "You can use all of your puppets' jutsu?"

'_This isn't a fight between ninja,'_ Konan thought as she watched on. _'This is a fight between gods and demons.'_

"Surrender," Nagato spoke clearly. "Your death will lead to peace."

"Peace?" Naruto asked incredulously. "You kill my sensei, destroy my village and slaughter my friends and you have the nerve to speak about peace to me? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You cannot possibly understand my pain," Nagato said clearly.

"I don't want to either," Naruto shot back.

"**Shuradō!"** Nagato exclaimed as his arm seemed to detach revealing what Naruto had come to recognize as a small cannon. Green chakra started charging in its tube as he took aim and then fired one sustained beam right at him.

"Oh shit," Naruto cursed as his Mangekyo Sharingan spun wildly. **"Kamui!" **he called out as space and time distorted in front of him, drawing the blast in. _'Now I know why Itachi said he could never beat Pein, this guy is a fucking monster.'_

"**Chibaku Tensei," **Nagato whispered as he brought his hands into a triangle seal and a ball of compressed gravity formed in the center.

"No Nagato! You can't use that jutsu with the amount of chakra you have left!" Konan shouted from the side lines.

"This is the Kyuubi we're dealing with, Konan! I can't afford to hold back!" Nagato yelled back as he cast the gravity ball into the sky.

'_This guy is using the same jutsu as his puppets but he has the strength and speed to back it up. It's like fighting Itachi, Erza _and _Natsu at the same time,'_ Naruto thought as the gravity sphere suddenly shown down light onto the battlefield. _'Oh shit,'_ he added as he was lifted off of the ground along with most of the mountainside. _'How the hell do you beat something like this?'_

"This is your end," Nagato declared.

'_Think damn it, that chakra ball he threw up into the sky must be what's causing all of this,'_ Naruto thought as he saw the piles of rock that had been lifted up were smashing into the chakra sphere and forming some kind of 'moon' from it looked like. _'If that's true then all I have to do is get rid of that chakra ball,'_ he stared up at the new 'moon' and focused with all his might. **"Senpo: Kamui," **he whispered as time and space distorted in the center of the new 'moon' and sucked it in.

'_He destroyed Chibaku Tensei?'_ Nagato thought in surprise as debris fell all around him.

'_Damn it, I used up my sage chakra on that last jutsu,'_ Naruto gritted his teeth as he fell and landed on his feet. _'Now what?'_

"You..." Nagato trailed off. "You have become a sage like Jiraiya-sensei."

"Jiraiya -_sensei_?" Naruto snarled in anger. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Like you, I also studied by Jiraiya-sensei," Nagato replied. "He desired peace and entrusted that peace to me. I intend to merge the Biju together and create a weapon so powerful it will cause pain and fear in order to prevent future Shinobi wars."

"Pain? Fear? Like hell I'm gonna allow that!" Naruto yelled back. "You were his student...he trusted you...and you betrayed him."

"I will establish peace and order," Nagato declared.

"Any peace you create will bring nothing but suffering," Naruto responded with a glare. "I'll stop you."

"...Your fate is to be the sacrifice in order for me to establish peace," Nagato spoke clearly.

"...You know...you really need to stop underestimating me," Naruto gritted out as the debris around them burst into smoke. "Take him down!"

'_When did he-'_ Nagato thought as a thousand shadow clones descended upon him from all sides. _'He must have done it right before he destroyed __**Chibaku Tensei **__and used the falling debris as cover,'_ he took a deep breath and raised his hands. **"Shinra Tensei!"** with one mighty push he blasted the clone army away. "It's over," he declared.

"Not yet it's not!" Naruto called out from above with a familiar spinning chakra sphere in hand.

'_What?'_ Nagato thought as he snapped his gaze skyward. "It's too late for that jutsu! You haven't a ghost of a chance now!"

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto exclaimed as he thrust down as he descended towards his opponent.

"**Gakidō:**** Fūjutsu Kyūin," **Nagato spoke quickly as he absorbed the jutsu just as it connected. "It's over," he said again as he grabbed Naruto and restrained him. **"****Gakidō:**** Fūjutsu Kyūin."**

'_He is absorbing my chakra,'_ Naruto thought as he felt the last of his chakra being drained from him.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko...has been captured," Nagato declared.

"**Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **Naruto whispered as he remained perfectly still and slipped some natural energy into the rabidly his depleting chakra reserves.

'_What is this?'_ Nagato thought as he felt the unfamiliar energy enter his body and tried to alter him from the inside.

"Sage chakra...is hard to control...don't you think?" Naruto winced with a grin as Nagato pushed him away causing the blond to fall face first to the ground.

"What...did...you...do...to...me?" Nagato rasped as he glared down at the exhausted blond Jinchuuriki.

"I just mixed in some natural energy required for Sage Mode into the chakra you took from me," Naruto replied as he pushed himself back to his feet. "Though I had thought it would turn you into a stone toad but I think that Rinnegan of yours is trying to even in out with the rest of your chakra so you don't transform."

"You..." Nagato glared as Naruto held out his hand and started forming another spinning chakra sphere. "It's too late for that jutsu; I'll just blow it away like everything. Give up! **Shinra Tensei!" **his chakra pulsed but unlike before nothing happened.

"With that natural energy in your system, your chakra control must be screwed," Naruto grinned as he lunged forward. "Why don't you give up trying to make me give up! **Rasengan!" **he exclaimed as he slammed the chakra ball into Nagato's unshielded gut.

'_Impossible,'_ Nagato thought as he was blown back and sent crashing into the side of a nearby cliff.

"Nagato!" Konan shouted as she dropped down where her friend and partner had crashed.

"And stay down," Naruto breathed.

"Naruto!" yelled the voice of a familiar redheaded girl as she landed a few away atop a chunk of debris.

"What happened here?" Natsu asked as he and the rest of Fairy Tail arrived at the edge of the crater.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked as she rushed over to the blond Jinchuuriki as he swayed on his feet.

"I've been better," Naruto admitted with a wince.

"Damn..." Nagato gritted out as Konan threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "It would seem your allies have arrived; what will you do now? Will you kill me and take your revenge? The Shinobi world is ruled by hatred and my plan is the only one that has any chance of succeeding."

"...I'm not going to kill you," Naruto sighed as he fell to the side only for Erza to catch him before he could hit the ground. "The Shinobi world maybe ruled by hatred but I don't care, that has nothing to do with my life. Konoha is gone and so is any attachment I have with that world. I am no longer a ninja of Konoha; I am a mage of Fairy Tail! And Fairy Tail mages don't kill people, we just beat them until they can't fucking move," the moment the words left his lips the gathered Fairy Tail mages around them cheered.

"We're letting them go?" Erza asked him.

"Ero-Sennin wouldn't want me to kill one of his students," Naruto replied with a smile. "Let's go home and prepare for Fantasia."

"You're leaving?" Nagato asked. "Just like that?"

"You gave up on everything Ero-Sennin stood for," Naruto replied without looking back. "Just because you've given up doesn't mean I have."

"You..." Nagato trailed off. "There is no peace! And there never will be as long as we continue to live in these accursed worlds!"

"Then I will break that curse," Naruto declared as he stood and half-turned back towards the Rinnegan wielder. "If there is such a thing as peace then I will find it...the Shinobi world is doomed to destroy itself but this world doesn't seem to be much different. I'll find a way to create true peace, because as long as humanity exists there will always be fighting. A little fight now and then is good and all but too much of it can consume you."

"You...no...that can't be..." Nagato stared as his eyes widened.

"Nagato? What is it?" Konan asked him.

"Those words...I..." Nagato rasped out.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "They're lines from Ero-Sennin's first book...the book he wanted to change the world...the book that he based off of you, Nagato."

"It can't be," Nagato denied. "It must be coincidence."

"If I've learned anything from joining Fairy Tail," Naruto grinned and turned away again. "It's that there is no such thing as coincidence," he nodded to Erza and they resumed walking. "Because the name of the main character of that book is...Naruto."

'_That boy,'_ Nagato thought as he watched the mages of Fairy Tail laugh and joke as they headed back towards their Guild. _'I wonder...could he be the Child of Prophecy that Jiraiya-sensei spoke of? Could Jiraiya-sensei have been mistaken when he selected me? Was all of this mere coincidence or...is this the plan...of a real god?'_

"Nagato?" Konan asked worried.

"Konan...I'm sorry," Nagato sighed. "We're leaving too...there's nothing for us left here...let's collect my paths and then leave this place."

"What about the boy?" Konan inquired curious. _'Has that boy really changed Nagato this much?'_

"Leave him," Nagato responded as a small smile cross his lips. "My peace will never come now...but perhaps...his will."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Marketplace**

The Fantasia Parade began at nine o'clock with the appearance of a statue Happy sitting atop a fish-styled float with two bunny-styled floats following close behind. Dancers ringed around them as a dressed up Droy, Jet, Max and Alzack soon followed on a fruit-styled float. After that was a heart-styled float with Bisca, Lucy and Levi wearing short dresses and waving fans around cheerleader style. Following close behind was Elfman in full beast mode walking down and waving to everyone he passed, happy that he finally had complete control over his form. Next was Gray and Juvia dressed as a blue king and queen with an ice castle they had created standing right behind them on their own float.

After that was Erza dressed in something she called her 'demonstration armour' which was basically a white and red dress with knight markings on it, a white breastplate, white and yellow gauntlets and allowed her to be capable to spin various swords around her in a circle. Naruto stood right behind her with his arms around her waist while four of his clones stood at each corner of the platform with those familiar chakra spheres in their hands being held up to the sky.

Next was Master Makarov's float where he stood atop what seemed to be a large red hat wearing green pants, a yellow shirt with purple sleeves, a pink tie, red gloves, a long yellow tail and a red hat with pointy yellow ears. He was dancing around with a grin on his face as Itachi followed his float close behind with the ethereal form of _**Susanoo **_overshadowing him and Mira riding on its shoulder wearing a long white dress.

Finally Natsu was at the rear of the parade with crimson flames flickering behind him as he walked with Happy sitting the small green creatures that were pulling the mobile torches. Natsu turned his head up to the sky and lobbed a few fireballs into the darkness, letting them explode life fireworks.

"It's Fantasia!"

"Awesome parade!"

"It's the girls from the Miss Fairy Tail Contest!"

"So cute!"

"They're fairies alright!"

"And what's that? It's a castle of ice!"

"There's water gushing all around it!"

"Over there! It's Titania!"

"Check out those swords!"

"Marry me!"

"Is that guy with her, the one everyone's talking about? You know, the Maelstrom of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah I think it is."

"Look at him with his arms around Titania, that lucky bastard."

"I would have thought she'd have stabbed him by now."

"Clearly not."

"It's the Master! The Master is here!"

"What kind of getup is that?"

"It does suit him."

"Come on; stop making a fool of yourself already!"

"Hey, is that guy the Dark Knight you were talking about yesterday? You know the one inside that giant magic knight thing?"

"Yeah, I it is."

"And look! Mirajane-hime is riding on it!"

"He's so handsome and he's so mysterious."

"Mirajane-hime is as beautiful as ever."

Makarov stopped dancing and with a serious and triumphant look he put his hand up towards the sky, pointed one finger up and his thumb to the side before twisting his arm round so the back of his hand was visible. A second later the other mages of Fairy Tail did exactly the same with smirks, grins and wide smiles as fireworks went off above the town.

Fairy Tail wasn't just a Guild; it was a way of life, of freedom and family. It didn't matter who you were or what you were, everyone in Fairy Tail was family and in this world there was nothing more important than family. As the parade came to a close, Naruto couldn't help but grin as Erza slid back into his chest and smiled over her shoulder at him.

Today wasn't so bad after all...

**Author's Notes:**

And Naruto finally defeats Nagato while Itachi stops Laxus from using Fairy Law. Unlike in canon, this Laxus has no qualms about using Fairy Law to wipe out his opponents thanks to his earlier defeat at the _eyes_ of Itachi several days before. Laxus in this story took that as a personal insult and when he was contacted by Pein who offered to deal with Naruto—Itachi's partner—he jumped at the chance for some payback. Also the Naruto is much stronger in this story than in canon when the two fight.

In canon, Naruto fights Pein with three sage clone batteries, limited chakra and no control of the Kyuubi (Kurama). If he didn't have prior intel about the abilities of the Six Paths of Pain and help from his father, Minato to restrain the Kyuubi, Naruto would have lost that fight then and there. When Naruto faced Nagato in canon he would not have stood a chance if the two had fought, and then you have to throw Konan into the mix as well.

In this story Naruto has a lacrima crystal imbedded in his body that constantly absorbs natural energy that he can call upon whenever he wants in a similar way to the way the toads would merge with Jiraiya to gather natural energy for him to use. This virtually gives Naruto a truly limitless supply of chakra as long as he allows it to charge up in equal amounts to what he uses. He also has complete control up to six tails of Kurama's chakra making him almost untouchable to all but the most powerful of enemies. Add in a single Mangekyo Sharingan and I think he can face a healthy Nagato by himself and win.

On another note for those that haven't caught on Itachi has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan because Porlyusica created copies of his original Mangekyo Sharingan and implanted them within him thus allowing his eyes to evolve. From what I understand both Madara and Sasuke harvested their brothers' eyes because of their close relation so that the transplants could be smoother. Theoretically an Uchiha with the Mangekyo could simply harvest a regular pair of Sharingan like Itachi said he would when he fought Sasuke despite Sasuke not having awoken his own Mangekyo at the time.

From what we've seen of Madara and Sasuke's Susanoos, they're both very different and yet exactly the same. Sasuke's started out wielding a bow-shield and arrow-sword yet evolved into a Susanoo similar to Itachi's without the Yata no Kagami and Totsuka no Tsurugi. Madara's on the other hand has two separate bodies and multiple arms which leads me to question if attain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan actually grants the user additional power and chakra from the new eyes.

Itachi's power was already formidable so how strong do you think he'd be if his strength was doubled by harvesting eyes cloned from his own Mangekyo Sharingan? If that doesn't put him on pre-VOTE Madara's level then I don't know what does.

_**Translation**_

Kaminari Den = Thunder Palace  
>Rairyū Hōtengeki = Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd<br>Doragon Fōsu = Dragon Force  
>Yōsei no Hōritsu = Fairy Law<br>Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Fist  
>Karyū no Hōkō = Fire Dragon's Roar<br>Tetsuryū no Hōkō = Iron Dragon's Roar  
>Imari = Menacing Ball<br>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
>Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique<br>Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere  
>Yoko Rasengan = Demon Fox Spiraling Sphere<br>Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken  
>Kamui = Might of the Gods<br>Senpo: Kamui = Sage Art: Might of the Gods  
>Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique<br>Shinra Tensei = Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
>Bansho Tenin = Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation<br>Chibaku Tensei = Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth  
>Gakidō: Fūjutsu Kyūin = Blocking Technique Absorption Seal<br>Shuradō = Asura Realm  
>Ningendō = Human Realm<br>Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
>Susanoo = He with the ability by all means<br>Yasaka Magatama = Eight Slopes Curved Jewel  
>Yata no Kagami = Eight Span Mirror<br>Totsuka no Tsurugi = Ten Hands Long Sword

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	14. Daybreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter14: Daybreak

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail**

A week passed and everything had gone back to normal, or as normal as it could get where Fairy Tail was concerned. Nagato and Konan had disappeared after their defeat and hadn't been heard from since. Itachi suggested that they may have returned to the Shinobi world however Naruto really didn't know what to think about them anymore.

Laxus had been excommunicated from Fairy Tail by his grandfather, Master Makarov and had left during the Fantasia Parade. Naturally this caused some problems; Makarov himself had tried to take responsibility for Laxus' actions by stepping down as Master of Fairy Tail despite everyone trying to convince him not to do it. In the end, it was a single comment from Freed that made Makarov give up on the idea.

Then there was Erza...

"Mystogan..." Erza muttered under her breath as she sat at the table alone in the corner.

"Do you mind some company?" Naruto asked as he approached.

"...Have a seat," Erza nodded towards the chair opposite her.

"I heard from Itachi that Jellal appeared in the fight against Laxus," Naruto said as he pulled out the chair and sat down at the table.

"The Master doesn't really know anything about him," Erza uttered. "He's been going by the name Mystogan while he was here."

"Maybe he was keeping an eye on you?" Naruto suggested. "I mean it's not like he hasn't done it before when he infiltrated the council."

"I know that," Erza acknowledged. "But this was different from what happened with the council; this Jellal didn't seem...insane or suspicious. In fact he seemed almost...sympathetic."

"...Anyway, I heard the results," Naruto spoke up changing the subject.

"Results?" Erza blinked in confusion.

"The beauty contest," Naruto replied.

"Oh," Erza said catching on. "The Miss Fairy Tail Contest," she sighed and smirked. "Naturally I won."

"You did," Naruto nodded with a grin. _'Not to mention you looked as hot as sin in that maid outfit,'_ he shook himself at _that _thought. _'Damn you Ero-Sennin, you've corrupted me.'_

"Then there was Fantasia," Erza sighed and then stared right into Naruto's only visible eye. "I know it was my idea but did you have to hold me that tightly?"

"I-I err-" Naruto stammered in response.

"I was still aching from destroying those lacrima, you know?" Erza smirked as she stood up and stepped around the table. "You could have been a bit gentler."

"W-well, I thought you may have needed help standing up after that," Naruto replied.

"Despite the fact that your battle with Pein exhausted you so much that _I _had to carry _you_ back to the Guild," Erza countered as she slid herself into a sitting position on the table and half-turned towards the blond.

'_Come on Naruto, think fast,'_ Naruto thought as his eyes unconsciously slipped down from her face to her curves. "I-I wasn't that exhausted."

"Naruto," Erza said promptly. "Do you have feelings for me?" she clearly wasn't playing around anymore.

For the last four months since he had joined Fairy Tail the two had grown closer, especially after the incident at the Tower of Heaven. However the two had kept themselves busy and didn't stop to think on their friendship. However, after Naruto defeated Nagato and his Six Paths of Pain it was clear that things had changed between the two. They had grown closer than either of them thought they could and now Erza apparently had enough of their constant stepping around the subject.

"...Yes," Naruto bowed his head as an image of his old love Sakura flashed through his head. When Konoha was destroyed it was clear that he would most likely never see her again and had long since discarded his feelings for her. Now here he was admitting his feelings for the only girl that'd truly given him the time of day.

"Good," Erza smiled. "Then you won't have any objections to what I am about to do."

"What-" Naruto started only to be cut off when she grabbed his collar and pulled his lips to hers. _'She's...'_ he thought as he closed his only uncovered eye and kissed her back headedly.

"Alright, break it up you two," Mirajane spoke up as she approached from the side and the two sprang apart. "There's a place for that sort of thing."

"Yes," Erza said curtly as she stood and started walking away. "Naruto, you're taking me out tonight," she spoke over her shoulder.

"Err...yeah," Naruto nodded as he stared after the redheaded beauty. _'What was it you told me Ero-Sennin? 'There is nothing hotter than a woman who can kill you,' you said and I told you that I didn't believe you and that you were just being a pervert like usual. I take back everything I said, you were absolutely and completely right.'_

"Erza is a strong woman," Mirajane spoke up catching his attention. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't," Naruto declared. "That's a promise of a lifetime."

* * *

><p>A few days later everything had returned to normal and the events of the previous month were forgive but not forgotten. The few dates that Naruto and Erza had gone off really well though Erza had refused to allow him to eat ramen on their dates.<p>

"What'll I do?" Lucy cried as she rested her head on the table.

"I wish I had a boyfriend," Cana sighed as she sat down beside the blond girl.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Lucy asked looking up.

"Men...its men," Cana replied like that explained it all. "Go without a boyfriend for awhile and I start getting the itch, you know?" Lucy's face reddened at her words. "What're you all embarrassed for?"

"I-I'm not," Lucy stammered as she turned her head away to conceal her blush.

"Oh?" Cana asked with a knowing smirk. "How many guys have you gone out with?"

"Maybe like...three?" Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Yup, a total lie," Cana confirmed. "Haven't you ever wanted a boyfriend?"

"Sure, a little..." Lucy admitted. "But honestly, I don't really know...and it's not like there are many guys I like that way."

"Well Erza has already sunk her teeth into Naruto and the rest are either hopeless like Natsu or total perverts," Cana mused. "I may try my luck with Itachi."

"What about Natsu?" Lucy asked. Sure, Natsu was hotheaded and everything but he was a good guy.

"Natsu..." Cana sighed and shook her head. "He never really got over Lisanna's death."

'_Lisanna...'_ Lucy thought as she remembered seeing the white-haired girl's picture a few times.

"Listen up, everyone! Lucy's never had a boyfriend!" Cana shouted to the room.

"Don't tell everyone!" Lucy cried.

"Fear not," Cana said as she turned back to the blond girl. "My cards have spoken," she took out a blue and white card. "Today you will have a fateful encounter."

"A fateful encounter?" Lucy asked in surprise and a second later Erza ran passed them wearing a purple dress. "Erza, what's with the dress?"

"Next is makeup," Erza responded as she stopped and looked over her shoulder at them. "I can't stay like this," she took off running again.

"Shoobuda dooda," Gajeel sang as he slid passed wearing his white business suit and a guitar in his hands.

"That's odd," Lucy commented. "The Harvest Festival is over already, so..."

"Didn't you know?" Mira giggled as she approached carrying a plate of drinks. "A reporter for the Weekly Sorcerer is coming to do an interview here."

"What?" Lucy gasped in surprise. "The Sorce' is coming?"

"He said he was writing a special feature on Fairy Tail," Mira added. "

"Interview...special feature...reporter...fateful encounter? Oh my god," Lucy's said as her eyes widened. "I can do this! I can totally do this!" she chuckled darkly forcing Mira to take an uncomfortable step back.

"Natsu, Lucy's broke," Happy commented from the side.

"Maybe she ate something that went bad," Natsu suggested.

"Or maybe she's snapped under the pressure of having to pay her rent," Gray mused.

"I can't stay here!" Lucy yelled and took off running out of the door.

"Well that was odd," Happy said in his usual tone.

* * *

><p>"How the hell do you keep winning at this?" Macao questioned as he threw down his cards. "You said you've never even played before!"<p>

"I'm just lucky, I guess," Naruto shrugged with a grin as he placed his cards down on the table.

It was a Royal Flush...

"I call bullshit," Droy spoke up. "That's the eighth game we've played where you've gotten a Royal Flush."

"Yeah," Gray agreed as he leaned back wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia stared misty eyed from the side.

"We're not playing strip poker," Natsu told him as his cards burst into flames.

"Maybe you should worry about burning your cards every time you lose," Gray shot back.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Natsu glared as he stood.

"You're pissing me off," Gray glared back and the two dissolved into a brawl causing the others to sigh.

"Just another day in Fairy Tail," Naruto groaned as he leaned back his chair.

"So who is winning?" Erza inquired as she appeared behind him still wearing her purple dress and gently massaged his shoulders.

"I am," Naruto purred as she slipped her hand up to the touch the side of his cheek. "Stop that."

"Why? Are these marks you have, sensitive?" Erza questioned further as she continued her task.

"Wipe those smirks off your faces before I pummel you all," Naruto said with a glare at the others who sat grinning at the table.

"Spoken like a man," Elfman proclaimed.

"I think I'll call it a day," Naruto said as he stood up turned to his new redheaded girlfriend.

"You're taking me out tonight," Erza spoke clearly. It wasn't a request, it was a direct order and the unmentioned possibilities of what would happen to him if he should deny her 'request' were too gruesome for him to imagine.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Naruto responded. "And I have to say that dress looks great on you," finally Jiraiya's teachings were proving to be useful.

"You think so?" Erza asked back. "I was thinking about changing it."

"Really?" Naruto blinked confused. "But I thought you liked it?"

"I do, it just doesn't feel right," Erza replied. Truthfully she had always preferred her armour over dresses and civilian clothing; a result of her time as a slave at the Tower of Heaven wearing nothing but rags. The armour signified her resolve and strength, so she normally wore them instead of regular civilian clothes like her friends.

"Well I personally think that you look better in your armour," Naruto smirked similarly to his fallen sensei, Jiraiya. "Either that or nothing at all."

"Pervert," Erza wacked him upside the head for the mere thought. She turned away to hide her now red face that had turned the same colour as her hair. _'He has been turning into more of a pervert as the day goes by, especially when reading those books of his,'_ she thought as she saw Naruto recover and take out a familiar orange book.

"Naruto! Fight me!" Natsu yelled out his challenge.

"Huh?" Naruto asked turning towards him and looking up from the book. "Did you say something?"

"**Karyū no Tekken!"** Natsu exclaimed as he lunged forward with his fist now covered in orange flames.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto whispered as he charged a spinning chakra sphere in his right hand.

The two attacks connected head-on and the floor around them cracked before they were both blown back. Natsu crashed into the stage while Naruto landed on the wall above the door and stood there on the wall itself, defying gravity and still reading his book.

"Natsu is at it again," Erza sighed.

**Earthland: Fiore Southern Shoreline**

Far to the south sat Nagato not far from the cliff edge with a sleeping Konan at his side as he stared out at the calm ocean. They had been travelling for days with no particular direction in mind and they appeared to be seemingly lost on the road of life. Though if you were to ask him, he would tell you that he was waiting for something...

"You are a difficult pair to track down," a familiar monotone voice spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Itachi," Nagato grunted as the Uchiha approached from behind them. "Madara thought that you had died after your battle with your younger brother."

"I did," Itachi confirmed. "I assume that Madara didn't get 'my' body?"

"There was no body to recover," Nagato replied. "He was quite angry at that."

"I'd imagine so," Itachi grunted. _'Though I am sure he has another way to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan,' _he added in thought. "And Sasuke?"

"He is Madara's pawn now," Nagato answered.

"...I see," Itachi said finally.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Nagato inquired.

"You already know," Itachi responded. "Naruto."

"So peace has arrived, huh?" Nagato mused as he stared up at the moon. "Then the time has come."

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone, I'm back and I'm trying to update more often now. There were a few personal issues I had to work out so I didn't really get much time to continue my fics but now I'm back with this new chapter. It's more of a filler to connect the last story arc to the next and as you can see I've not discarded Nagato and Konan.

On another note I've seen the kind of power that the real Madara's been throwing around in the manga and I'd like to point out that Sasuke also has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan but his power isn't at Madara's level. In fact I'd say it's roughly at the same level as Itachi's was before his death. We've seen the Sharingan's abilities evolve as the user gets older so I've put down the gap between Madara (pre-VOTE) and Itachi (in this fic) as being nothing more than a difference in age.

Personally I think Itachi already rivals pre-VOTE Madara in this fic because his Susanoo wields the Totsuka no Tsurugi and the Yata no Kagami. Madara would clearly win in a battle of attrition however do not forget that Itachi is a genius and with those two weapons could be able to subdue Madara if they ever fought.

_**Translation**_

Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Fist  
>Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	15. The Mage Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter15: The Mage Alliance

**Earthland: Magnolia / 8 Island Restaurant**

"Hello and welcome. Have you decided on your order?" Lucy asked dressed in an orange waitress outfit.

"I would like a blue-sky with meat sauce, and a holly soda-poyo," one customer dressed in a stereotypical dark blue wizard outfit answered.

"I'd like the beast-man curry," the other man dressed in a white business suit spoke up.

"Right," Lucy smiled as she wrote down their orders. "Thank you for your orders; would you like some dessert with that?"

"Let's see...yes, I'll have this Ruby Parfait," the blue wizard replied.

"Same for me," nodded the businessman.

"Thank you very much," Lucy bowed and turned away.

"I'm ready to order now!" called another customer.

"Coming," Lucy called back. "Wait, what the hell am I doing?!" she yelled and threw her notepad to the floor.

"Come on, Lucy," Natsu spoke from the side wearing a waiter's uniform with his scarf and carrying a plate of food. "This is a job too, you know."

"What part of this looks like a mage's job to you?" Lucy shot back. "And what is with this outfit I'm wearing?!"

"The chefs at the restaurant make _magical _food, after all," Happy explained.

"Yup," Natsu nodded as he took a bite out of the food on the plate. "And we're here to help out, remember?"

"No eating the customer's food!" Lucy yelled at him.

"A waiter's uniform isn't bad once in awhile," Gray spoke from the side carrying another tray of food and only wearing his boxers.

"Try wearing it, then!" Lucy shouted at him.

"And _whose _rent are we working to pay off here again?" Gray asked her.

"Ahh...I'm sorry," Lucy apologized. Recently there was a fiasco with her father where he lost his company and all of the family money including his home. He had gone to work at a Merchant Guild in a nearby town that had a little trouble with some thugs which Lucy had beaten up and in doing so she hadn't been on a mission where she could earn the money needed to pay her rent. Now here they were...

"Besides, check it out," Gray said as he nodded towards the far end of the restaurant.

"May I have your order?" Erza asked as she leaned over an occupied table wearing an orange waitress outfit.

"Ah..."

"I-I want..."

"Erm..."

"Please give us one of everything," the three customers at the table pleaded.

"Some people are really getting into this," Gray commented.

"I guess I'll do my best," Lucy sighed.

"And then there is Naruto," Gray added as he turned towards the ex-shinobi.

"May I take your order now?" Naru_ko_ asked cutely also dressed in an orange waitress outfit.

When Erza had found out about his _**Oiroke no Jutsu, **_she wasn't impressed and had been about to ban him from ever using it when he told her it was used for infiltration missions. After a _very _long conversation she eventually allowed him to use it, but _only _on missions and even then he was to say that _Naruko _was his sister should the Weekly Sorcerer ever get wind of it.

A sweet lie that he could easily make true by simply having a clone become _Naruko_ while he stood at the counter collecting payment. Unlike Naruto she had both of her ocean blue eyes instead of Kakashi's Sharingan despite Naruto's attempts to add it to her. Sometimes it almost seemed like she was a separate person...

"Are you on the menu?" asked a brute of a male customer.

"Oh you," Naruko waved away his question.

"I'm sure you taste absolutely lovely," the brute smirked and reached up to grab her.

"Let go of me," Naruko glared at him as she tried to pull away.

"I just want to ask you something," the man's smirk widened at seeing her struggle.

"Nisan!" Naruko yelped as she felt his hold tighten around her wrist.

"Get your hands off of my sister," Naruto growled and appeared from the side, landing a solid punch to the brute's face. "This is a restaurant, not a whorehouse; get out of my sight before I throw you out."

"Y-you'll regret that," the brute snarled back as he and his gang attacked as one.

A minute later restaurant doors flung open as the brute and his gang were kicked out into the street...

"You're banned from eating here ever again," Naruto growled and closed the door, not even bothering to see if the troublemakers he had just beaten up were even conscious anymore.

"Thanks Nisan," Naruko sighed in relief. If that brute had used anymore force on her wrist then she would have popped then and there. That would have taken awhile to explain...

"Don't mention it," Naruto waved it off. Still, that was the fifth time today that someone had tried to harass Naruko, not to mention Erza and Lucy. Natsu and Gray usually stepped in when someone tried something with Lucy but when someone messed with Erza...well; let's just say she didn't need help dealing with them.

"Let's get back to work."

* * *

><p>"Good work out there, everyone," spoke Shitou Yajima. "You young 'uns these days sure are hard workers, eh? There'll always be a place for you here."<p>

"Thank you," Erza smiled back still dressed as a waitress. "Today was an exceptional experience."

"I think she likes the outfit," Happy commented.

"What's not to like?" Naruto grinned only to receive a whack across the head from a blushing Erza.

"Man, now I know how Mira-chan feels," Gray groaned as he sat back against the stone wall.

"Whew, I'm stuffed," Natsu sighed as he sat down.

"Just how much of this place's food did you eat?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"What about Naruko-chan?" Gray asked. "Shouldn't you dispel her by now?"

"I wish you wouldn't talk about me like I'm not even here," Naruko glared and turned away with a huff.

"Seriously, what is with her?" Gray questioned. "If I didn't know she was one of your clones, I would have thought she really was your sister."

"My clones can think for themselves," Naruto shrugged.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lucy inquired. "What if they rebel?"

"They're still a part of me," Naruto replied "I trust them like I trust myself."

"Nya!" Naruko stuck out her tongue at them when he said that.

"By the way, Yajima-san...how did things go at the council?" Erza asked the old magic chef.

"Oh, well...I'm not a member anymore, you know," Shitou admitted.

"The council?!" exclaimed both Natsu and Gray in surprise.

"Didn't you guys know? Yajima-san used to be one of the councilors," Lucy explained.

"Zuuku...or was it Zullal?" Shitou mused.

"You mean Jellal," Erza answered with a sweat-drop.

"Ah yes, that's right," Shitou nodded. "The betrayal of Zullal and Ultear was quite the blunder for the council. Now should be the time to establish a fresh, new council, and the groundwork for it seems to be being laid in all quarters. It caused you all quite a lot of grief, it did...I am really sorry."

"No...I've heard that you were set against firing _**Ēterion**_ the entire time," Erza smiled sadly. "And you even retired out of shame for the actions of the council."

"Nah, I just don't think I'm cut out for politics," Shitou sighed. "Anyway, cooking is so much more fun."

"Ramen..." Naruto drooled when Shitou handed a bowl of ramen to the blond Jinchuuriki.

"Where's mine?" Naruko whined. "Nisan, share it with me."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto asked.

"Nisan! You're turning into Kakashi-sensei!" Naruko cried.

"By the way, Natsu-kun, Gray-kun," Shitou spoke directly to the pair. "A lot of changes are going to be made to the council and without me around; there won't be anybody to stand up for Fairy Tail when they get into trouble anymore. So suggest you keep that mind."

"Absolutely," both Natsu and Gray responded at the same time.

"We should be heading home," Erza spoke up. "Until next time Yajima-san."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

"What is this?" Lucy asked the question as everyone crowded around the image of a blue chart hanging midair.

"It's an organization chart of the Dark Guilds," Mira replied.

"I drew it," Reedous spoke up.

"When you look at it overall, there are quite a lot of them," Erza mused.

"Are we going to go out and pound them?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's sounds like fun," Natsu agreed.

"There has been some activity from them lately," Mira stated. "We have to strengthen the bonds between Guilds."

"What's the big oval?" Gray inquired.

"Juvia knows, it is the Balam Alliance," Juvia spoke up. "The Balam Alliance is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds combining the three Guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros and Grimoire Heart. Each of them have a number of associated Guilds, and they control the underworld of Dark Guilds. Then there's the Guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven Tail."

"If they've been around for so long then why hasn't someone dealt with them by now?" Naruto asked the question.

"The law against starting wars between Guilds," Mira answered. "The old Magic Council refused to allow any single Guild to wage war on another, even if they were a Dark Guild."

"I hate politics," Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked in surprise. "Eisenwald?"

"Yes, that's the Guild that Erigor was in," Erza nodded.

"So that was one of the Guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?" Gray mused.

"Eisenwald?" Naruto asked.

"It was a Guild we destroyed before you joined," Erza replied.

"There are a lot of names that I remember up there," Macao commented. "Aren't there some that used to be legal Guilds, too?"

"Ghoul Spirits, the one that the Raijinshū destroyed, was also one of them," Mira added.

"And the Guilds Juvia and Gajeel-kun destroyed when we were in Phantom Lord were all from Oracion Seis," Juvia declared happily.

"Please, don't go smiling about it..." Gray said with a sweat-drop.

"I hope they're not angry," Lucy shivered.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto grinned. "If they decide to pull something then we'll kick their asses."

"I heard that Oracion Seis only has six members," Mira added. "But even with only six members, they're a member of the strongest organization."

"Only six?" Naruto asked. _'These guys sound like the Akatsuki.'_

"About the Oracion Seis," Makarov spoke up as he entered the room. "We're going to take them down," he declared to the room's shock.

"Oh, welcome back Master," Mira smiled.

"What kind of reaction is that?" Lucy asked her.

"So, Master...what exactly is this about?" Erza inquired.

"At the regular meeting a few days ago, the Oracion Seis came up on the agenda. It seems that they're up to something," Makarov explained. "It was decided that this development cannot be ignored, and so a Guild must be sent to eliminate them."

"And you just had to draw the losing card, as usual, huh?" Gray asked knowingly.

"Fairy Tail is taking up that responsibility?" Juvia asked further.

"Not quite," Makarov continued. "The enemy is simply too large for that; if we went in alone, then we would end up as the sole targets of the Balam Alliance's wrath. As such...we're going to be forming an alliance of our own."

"An alliance?" Naruto asked the question. "With who?"

"Fairy Tail...Blue Pegasus...Lamia Scale...Cait Shelter...each of these Guilds is to select a number of members, and those members will join forces to defeat the enemy," Makarov concluded.

"We can handle those guys alone," Natsu spoke up. "Hell, I can handle those guys alone."

"Naive fool," Erza said as she whacked him over the head. "The Master is thinking of the consequences that come afterwards."

"Wait...hold on a second...we're only dealing with six people...right?" Lucy asked. "What kind of monsters _are_ they?"

"You've seen what the Master, Erza, Naruto and Itachi can do. Not to mention Natsu," Gray responded. "With comrades like them, what do you think qualifies as a monster?"

"He has a point," Naruto agreed though he hated to be referred to as a monster. "Speaking of Itachi, has anyone seen him?"

"He has been gone for nearly a month now..." Gray trailed off.

"Itachi-kun said he had some business to take care of," Mira answered with a smile.

"Then it seems he will not be going with you," Makarov sighed. "Erza, Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Lucy...you five will represent Fairy Tail in the Mage Alliance."

**Author's Notes:**

And the new arc begins with Naruto dropped right into the center of it like usual. What is Itachi doing? How are Nagato and Konan involved? What is up with Naruko? Do they have ramen on the menu? I guess you'll have to find out next week, huh?

_**Translation**_

Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Technique  
>Nisan = Big Brother<br>Ēterion Etherion  
>Raijinshū = Thunder God Tribe<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	16. The Forces of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter16: The Forces of Light

**Earthland: Forest / Carriage**

"Why the hell am _I _in this grand strategy, anyway?" Lucy cried as the team sat in the back of the carriage taking them towards their destination.

"I think it's a pain too, don't you start complaining," Gray sighed.

"This is the Master's decision," Erza added. "Do we not have a duty to live up to his expectations?"

"But what about Gajeel and Juvia? They'd be much better suited for a battle like this," Lucy reasoned.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that," Naruto told her. "You're a member of Fairy Tail too, you know."

"Those two are both busy with other work," Erza replied.

"Are...we still...not...there...yet?" Natsu groaned as the carriage hit a bump on the road.

"In the end, we're just the same old group as always," Lucy sighed.

"Surely that's a good thing?" Erza countered. "This is our first strategy meeting with the delegates from the other Guilds; it's important that we have good relations within our own delegation at least."

"The last thing we need when we fight the enemy is bad teamwork," Naruto added.

"There it is," Happy spoke up as he pointed forward at a large building they were approaching.

"That's the meeting point," Erza nodded.

"Let's go," Naruto grinned at the sight.

**Earthland: Master Bob's Villa**

"I don't know about this place..." Lucy trailed off as she looked over the surprisingly clean entrance hall. "This places' decor is seriously creepy."

"Maybe the guy who owns it isn't right in the head," Naruto quipped.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus," Erza explained.

"Him?" Gray frowned. "I-I'm not so good with him..."

"Now, now, don't go there," Erza shivered. "He's powerful enough to give our own Master a run for his money, despite...that."

"I see..." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto asked them.

"It's a long story, you don't wanna know," Gray responded. "Seriously, you _really_ don't wanna know."

"...Okay," Naruto said finally with a shrug.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu groaned as he sat down on the red carpet.

"Yes, we're here Natsu," Happy replied.

"Yes, you've arrived!"

"Arrived!"

"What the fuck?" Naruto turned quickly towards the source of the voices.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey."

"Welcome!"

"Fairy…"

"…Tail…"

"…Folks!"

A light shone down from the ceiling and illuminated everything at the foot of the stairs where three figures now stood. "Sorry to keep you waiting," the three newcomers said as one. They appeared to all be male and dressed in smart business suits. "We are the representatives chosen from Blue Pegasus, Trimens."

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights," introduced the tallest of the three.

"Eve of the Holy Night," continued the shortest of the three.

"Ren of the Silent Night," finished the last of the three.

"Trimens from Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked in surprise. "How cool; and the one called Hibiki…he's always at the top of the 'I wish he were my boyfriend' ranking in Weekly Sorcerer. You're that Hibiki Laytis," she blushed when he smiled at her.

'_I could beat his ass, and his ass…are you kidding me? That guy wouldn't last a second in a fight against me,'_ Naruto thought as he looked from one of the Trimen to another.

"Crap, I forgot my clothes," Gray panicked when he found himself dressed in nothing but his boxers again and Natsu leaned against the pillar beside him ready to pass out at any moment.

"Those guy? Not a chance…" Lucy sighed and turned away.

"Your beauty doesn't do the rumours justice," Hibiki spoke with a dazzling smile.

"How do you do, Titania?" Eve bowed to the redheaded knight.

"Now, come this way," Ren smiled as he appeared behind her and went to place a hand on her shoulder.

'_Like hell,'_ Naruto's eyes darkened and a second later space and time bent around him as he switched places with Erza. _**'**__**Kawarimi no Jutsu,'**_ he thought as he turned and grabbed Ren's outstretched wrist. "Let's get one thing straight, we maybe allies but I sure as hell won't let you touch _any _of the girls on our team...**understand**_**?**_**"** he said the last part with a short burst of the Kyuubi's killing intent. Needless to say it was enough to bring the three players to their knees gasping for air.

'_How did he switch places with me?'_ Erza thought as she looked over at her boyfriend. _'He never does talk about what magic he uses,'_ she shivered when he released a bit of his demonic aura but pushed away her disgust at the feeling. "Enough, we're supposed to be allies so let's conduct this operation like the _civilized _people we pretend to be."

"Right," Naruto nodded and released Ren's wrist before walking over to Erza.

"Guests," a new voice spoke up as someone descended the stairs. "Stay right where you are."

'_You've got to be kidding me,'_ Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the newcomer.

"_**My eyes, my eyes, turn away damn it! Naruto! I don't want to see this!"**_ the Kyuubi shouted from the back of his mind in horror. _**"That's worse than staring at your closet full of orange jumpsuits back in Konoha."**_

"What's that silky smooth voice?" Lucy shivered and turned.

"It's Ichiya-sama," Ren replied.

"I-Ichiya?" Erza stammered.

"It has been quite awhile, Erza-san..." Ichiya spoke as he pulled out a blue rose.

"I can't believe it," Erza started to shake as she stared up at him. "You're joining us?"

"Erza? Who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"I've longed to see you again, my honey," Ichiya smiled down at her. He was a short man with orange spiky hair, a square mouth and dressed in a white business suit. "Ichiya is here, at your service."

"My honey?!" Lucy and Happy yelled in shock.

"What...the...fuck?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Erza is shaking," Lucy and Happy said as the redhead continued to shake.

"What an unexpected reunion," Ichiya proclaimed as he slid down the banister.

"You're Ichiya-sama's girlfriend?" asked the Trimen. "How rude of us," they bowed as one in apology.

"I deny it with all my might!" Erza shot back.

"Great, so this guy is delusional too," Naruto muttered. _'Like Erza would fall for a guy like that.'_

"I've heard about you before," Ichiya smiled. "Erza-san...Lucy-san...not interested," he said as he looked them over one at a time.

"Erza, if you don't do something about this guy very soon, I'm going to hit him with a full blast of _its _chakra," Naruto said as he glared at Ichiya.

"He's creeping me out," Lucy shivered.

"Sorry...I can't really handle him either," Erza said as she took a step back. "He maybe an incredible wizard, but..."

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys," Gray spoke up. "How about you stop making passes at our princesses, huh?"

"You men can go home now," Ichiya deadpanned.

"Thanks for coming," the Trimen bowed as if to dismiss them.

"They send posers like you on an important mission? I could wipe the floor with you," Gray shot back.

"Try us," Ren dared.

"We're strong," Eve informed.

"A fight? Let me join," Natsu grinned.

"Stop it, you two," Erza interrupted.

"Erza-san," Ichiya spoke as he appeared at her side. "Your parfum is incredible, as always..."

"Stay away from me!" Erza yelled as she punched him in the face, sending him flying back.

"Men," Ichiya groaned as he flew.

"She went and did it!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"About damn time," Naruto grumbled.

"Men," Ichiya said again as he sailed towards the door. Someone walked through the doorway and caught Ichiya by the head before he could go any further. A second later Ichiya's head was frozen in ice as the newcomer chuckled.

"This is quite the greeting," the newcomer said. "You consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?"

"Lyon?" Gray asked in surprise.

"Gray?" Lyon asked back, equally surprised.

"So you joined a Guild," Natsu grinned as Lyon threw Ichiya to the floor.

"Men...handsome...men..." Ichiya gasped as the ice around his head shattered and he rolled to a stop beside the Trimen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray asked his childhood friend.

"What? He started it," Lyon shrugged.

"This is getting more messed up by the minute," Naruto commented.

"You're new," Lyon said as he looked over the blond Jinchuuriki. "I don't remember you fighting at Galuna Island."

"It was before his time," Gray responded.

"What do you think you're doing to our General?" Ren glared.

"How awful," Eve agreed.

"I think all the men should leave," Hibiki 'suggested.'

"Oh? But there is a woman here as well," spoke a seductive voice from behind Lyon. **"****Ningyōgeki,"** suddenly the carpet under Lucy's feet shot up into the air, surprising her.

"Wait—this magic-" Lucy stammered as she regained her footing.

"Ohoho, don't try pretending you've forgotten me," said a woman with pink hair as the carpet fell around her. "It's time for you to all forget about the past me; I have been reborn for the sake of love."

"Sherry..." Lucy trailed off.

"More!" Ichiya exclaimed as he rushed forward. "I need to smell more of that glorious perfume."

"S-stay away or I'll slice you," Erza threatened shakily.

"Keep your hands off her," Naruto growled as he kicked Ichiya away. "I have been itching to do that all day."

"Lyon," Gray greeted.

"Gray," Lyon nodded back.

"Bring it on punks!" Natsu challenged causing the Trimen to glare.

"You, I cannot love," Sherry smiled coldly towards Lucy.

"I don't like you either," Lucy shot back.

"Enough!" a new voice shouted from the doorway. "We are here to form an alliance and defeat the Oracion Seis; this is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Jura-san..." Lyon trailed off.

"Jura?" Erza asked in surprise.

"This man..." Ren mused.

"The ace of Lamia...Rock Iron Jura..." Hibiki confirmed.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints," Happy explained.

"You mean like the old man and Jose?" Naruto asked.

"Aye," Happy nodded.

"Even I've heard of that name," Lucy shuddered.

"Five fairies, and four Pegasi, I see...but three of us will be quite sufficient," Sherry smiled.

"Three of the Guilds are now assembled," Jura spoke up. "All that remains is the delegation from Cait Shelter."

"You say 'delegation' but from what I hear, they are only sending a single mage," a bloody Ichiya added.

"A single mage? Those assholes are only gonna give us on mage to help out in this stupidly dangerous mission?" Gray demanded.

"W-wait, don't tell me it's going to be some stupidly powerful person?" Lucy stammered out as a single figure appeared in the doorway.

'_No way,'_ Naruto thought as the newcomer tripped and fell forward.

"I-I'm sorry I'm so late," the newcomer said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm from Cait Shelter; my name is Wendy," it was a twelve year old girl with long blue hair and wearing a yellow dress. "Pleased to be working with you all."

"A child?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"A girl?" Jura asked confused.

"Wendy?" Natsu muttered.

"All the Guilds are now assembled," Jura declared.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it," Gray spoke up.

"An offensive endeavor of this scale, and they send us a single child?" Sherry questioned. "What do Cait Shelter think they're playing at?"

"Alone? I think not, you tawdry woman," another voice spoke up as a white cat stepped out from behind Wendy.

"Carla? You followed me?" Wendy asked in surprise.

"But of course," the white cat said simply. "I would worry to no end if you were to go off alone."

"A cat?!" the Trimen exclaimed.

"Another talking cat," Naruto blinked. "As if one wasn't enough," he sighed as he saw Happy become dazed when he saw the female cat.

"U...um...I...I can't actually fight at all, but...I know lots of support magic that should be useful to you all..." Wendy said nervously. "So please don't leave me out completely," she cried.

"Honestly," Carla sighed. "It's that timidity of yours that makes people look down on you."

"My apologies," Erza smiled at the two. "We were a little taken aback, but I'm sure nobody meant you any insult. We look forward to working with you, Wendy."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Welcome to the crew."

"T-thank you," Wendy bowed to hide her reddening face. _'So these are _the _Erza and Naruto of Fairy Tail.'_

'_Titania and the Maelstrom, huh? They seem dependable at least,'_ Carla thought._ 'I thought they'd send the Dark Knight too...'_

"Now that everyone is here, can we get on with this now?" Naruto asked before the Trimen could surround the blue-haired little girl.

"Yes," Ichiya nodded. "I shall proceed to the explanation of our strategy. But first I must visit the perfume of the lavatory..."

"Let's get on with this already," Naruto gritted out in annoyance. "We came here to do a job, not sniff perfume all day."

"Do not insult the perfume," Ichiya glared darkly.

"Ichiya," Jura spoke up. "Please."

"...North of our current location lies the Warth Woodlands," Ichiya explained. "It is there that a mighty magic was sealed away in ancient times; its name is...Nirvana."

"Nirvana?" Lucy asked.

"Never heard of it," Lyon added.

"Have you, Jura?" asked Sherry.

"No," Jura replied. "I know not the name."

"We know that's its destructive power was so great that the people back then saw fit to seal it," Ren continued.

"But we don't know exactly what kind of magic it was," Eve added.

"But since Oracion Seis have gathered in the Warth Woodlands we should assume that Nirvana is their goal," Hibiki finished. "In order to prevent them from obtaining it we must defeat them now."

'_A power sealed away because of the destruction it can cause,'_ Naruto thought. _'Where have I heard that before?'_

"We have thirteen mages, whilst they have but six. But we would do well not to underestimate them," Hibiki continued. "Each of those six mages is extremely powerful," he said as several images of the Oracion Seis appeared in the air beside him. "Cobra, who uses poisonous snakes...Racer, whose name would appear to indicate that he uses speed-related magic...Hoteye of the Heavens Eye...Angel, a woman who is said to be able to see into your heart. Information on this man is scarce, but he is known as Midnight...and finally is their leader, Brain. Each of these mages has power enough to annihilate a Guild single-handedly; we must take full advantage of our superior numbers."

"Maybe you shouldn't have come along, Naruto," Lucy said nervously.

"Yeah," Gray agreed. "At least then these guys might have a chance."

"Are you telling me that you don't want me here?" Naruto mock glared at the two.

"I shouldn't really be counted in this," Lucy sighed. "I mean we all saw what you did to the landscape when you beat Pein—I mean Nagato—so you really should fill in my place."

"Sorry, that's not happening," Naruto smiled back.

"I have to agree," Erza spoke up. "Having Naruto step onto the battlefield is overkill, even by our standards," she mused as she thought back to the sheer destruction that battle had done to the area. Hell, people were already calling it the Scar of Pain and there were even people trying to turn it into a tourist attraction.

'_Is he really that strong?'_ Wendy thought as she looked over at the blond Jinchuuriki.

She'd heard of his exploits—seriously, who hadn't? Despite being relatively new to Fairy Tail he had quickly rose to be recognized as one of the strongest in the Guild, probably second only to Makarov and Gildarts themselves. According to the Weekly Sorcerer he was even dating Titania and the aftermath of the battlefield between him and the man known simply as 'Pein' wasn't on the level of normal fight between mages. They'd turned a mountain range into a warzone and left nothing but chaos and destruction scattered everywhere.

"Are you saying I should stay here?" Naruto asked them. "Because that is not going to happen."

"Our strategy is not limited to simple combat," Ichiya continued a little annoyed at being ignored. "The important point is that we locate their base of operations."

"Their base?" Lyon asked.

"We have yet to confirm this for certain, but we believe they have established a temporary base of operations in the Woodlands," Ren explained.

"If at all possible, we want to get all six of them together at that base," Ichiya finished.

"How do we do that?" Gray asked.

"By beating them up!" Natsu shouted out his answer.

"Back to simple combat already, I see..." Lucy sighed.

"He's got the right idea," Naruto grinned.

"What do we do once they are gathered there?" Erza inquired.

"We use our Guild's mighty Pegasus airship, the _Christina_ to destroy their base and them along with it," Ichiya answered.

"A magical bomber?" Sherry asked nervously.

'_An airship like the ones used by Yukigakure no Sato?'_ Naruto thought as he remembered his mission to save that land of snow.

"You're breaking out a bomber craft against humans?" Lucy asked.

"That is the nature of the enemy we face," Jura reasoned. "Now, take heed...if combat does ensue, nobody attempt to face an enemy alone. You must always battle in groups of at least two."

"Right," Natsu grinned. "I'm all pumped now," he ran out of the villa. "I'm gonna take all six of them on by myself!"

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Try listening to the strategy!" Lucy called after him.

"This is because I beat Pein, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Six on one," Erza nodded. "I suppose we should go after him," she said causing Lucy to cry.

"That absolute idiot," Gray muttered as the four remaining Fairy Tail mages ran after their comrade.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" Naruto called over his shoulder with a wide smile. "Let's go wild already!"

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the next chapter and I'm sure those of you who have read Fairy Tail up this point know what's _supposed _to come next. On the note of the Naruko clone become a permanent character, to be honest I just threw it in there because I liked the idea of showing off Naruko. She's more like a cameo than anything, like a split personality that pops up once in awhile (literally) so I never really intended for her to become a permanent character in the story.

I'm sure you're all wondering where Itachi is and what he's doing. You'll have to wait to find out but let me remind everyone that even though I have Itachi in this story and even though he is a main character, Naruto is the lead and always will be. That's something Kishimoto has only now started to grasp with canon Naruto and I will not be making any of his mistakes here.

I honestly think Itachi is a great character and I think he and Naruto would have made the best partners considering their respective abilities. But like everyone else from the Uchiha clan, he will always come second to Naruto (and by proxy the Senju).

_**Translation**_

Kawarimi no Jutsu = Body Replacement Technique  
>Parfum = Perfume<br>Ningyōgeki = Doll Play Magic

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	17. The Nightmare Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter17: The Nightmare Reborn

**Earthland: Warth Woodlands**

"I can see it!" Natsu shouted as he ran. "It's the woods!"

"Wait up Natsu!" Gray called after him.

"I don't wanna!" Natsu yelled back.

"Don't start running like you did before!" Erza shouted.

"Wait, you guys! You are running too fast," Lucy huffed as she pushed herself to keep up with them.

"Princess, may we carry you?" Hibiki asked as he appeared at her side.

"I'll hold your hand," Eve offered.

"Stay close to me," Ren finished.

"Annoying!" Lucy yelled at them.

"Your too slow, Wendy," Carla said as she pulled the blue-haired girl along.

"Here," Naruto said as he lifted Wendy onto his shoulder with Carla. "You'll fall behind if you keep running like that," he said as he accelerated to catch up with the others.

"T-thank you," Wendy said as her face reddened.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked as he stopped beside the rest of the group as a large shadow covered them.

"That's the Anti-Demon assault ship _Christina,"_ Erza replied.

"Where's the balloon?" Naruto blinked. "The airships from my homeland only stayed in the air because of their balloons."

"You're thinking of a blimp," Erza corrected when suddenly explosions riddled the _Christina's _frame. "What the-" she started as the airship fell and crashed down in front them. "Sabotage?"

"What's going on?" Lyon asked surprised.

"Someone's coming," Gray said as the dust cleared.

"Wendy," Carla spoke as Naruto set her down.

"Take cover," Naruto told her. "We'll handle this."

"R-right," Wendy stammered and quickly took cover behind a nearby boulder.

And that was when the six members of the Oracion Seis appeared from the smoke...

"Some maggots have gathered," Brain sneered.

"Your way of thinking is too predictable," Angel smirked. "We've already beaten Jura and Ichiya."

"What?" Lyon asked in surprise.

"No way," Ren denied.

"Are you trembling?" Cobra sneered. "I heard it."

"We prefer to finish our job as quickly as possible," Racer spoke up. "But you guys are in the way."

"Money makes a person stronger, right?" Hoteye inquired. "Let me tell you something good, in this world money is everthi-".

"Shut up Hoteye," Cobra grunted.

"I think one of them is asleep," Lucy said as she stared at the lone figure sitting with his head slumped on a hovered carpet.

"I never expected them to make the first move," Erza muttered.

"Then it's a good thing that I did," Naruto responded as a hundred of his shadow clones jumped out of the trees around them and descended upon the six member of the Oracion Seis.

'_He must have created the clones back when we were running through the forest,'_ Erza thought.

"Do it," Brain ordered and Racer shot forward in a burst of speed.

Just as Racer was about to attack the clone army he took notice of something odd; his magic, which slowed down his opponent's sense of time and thus allowed him to 'move faster' than the anyone else didn't seem to be affecting these guys. Confusion turned to shock as the clones around him landed several solid hits to his face and ribs before one of them slid under him and kicked him up into the air.

"**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!"** the clone army called out as attacked from all sides and pummeled the surprised Oracion Seis member. With one final spinning axe kick to the head Racer was hurled down and crashed into the ground. **"Rasengan!" **one the clones exclaimed as he descended upon the badly hurt Racer and slammed a spinning chakra sphere down into his chest with a mighty explosion. _'I don't know what kind of freaky magic he was using to mess up my normal eye, but you can't trick the Sharingan with something like that.'_

'_Impossible...to be defeated so easily...'_ Brain thought as the dust cleared and revealed the real Naruto standing alone with a beaten Racer dangling from his hand.

"Is that it? Is that the best you've got?" Naruto asked. "Because if it is then I'm disappointed; I was hoping for a challenge but if this is the best you've got then there's just no helping it, you're screwed."

'_This guy...he took down a member of the Oracion Seis in a matter of seconds,'_ Lyon mused. _'He's no ordinary mage.'_

"You'll regret challenging us," Cobra sneered.

"Hey guys?" Naruto called over his shoulder. "Let's go wild," he grinned as he threw out a kunai to the side with an explosive tag attached to it. It exploded upon contact with the ground and Natsu grinned at the sight of the newly created flames.

"I'm all revved up," Natsu laughed as he eat flames and a moment later scales started to form over his skin. **"Doragon Fōsu!" **he roared as flames danced across his body.

"**Kanso: Tenrin no Yoroi," **Erza whispered her Heaven's Wheel Armour materialised over her body.

"**Cōrudo Ekusukaribā," **Gray said as he brought his hands together and formed a very sharp blade of ice in his hands. He lifted the sword up and rested it on his shoulder as a small smirk slipped onto his face.

"Open: Gate of the Lion: Leo," Lucy whispered and Loki appeared at her side in an instant. This was something they'd talked about, namely that he would use his own power to appear at her side leaving her with more magic power to call in reinforcements should the need arise.

"I'm ready," Loki nodded with a dazzling smile as he shifted his glasses slightly. "Your prince is here."

'_These guys...'_ Lyon thought as he watched on. _'They're nothing like they were back on Galuna Island.'_

"**Senjutsu: Sennin Modo,"** Naruto said calmly as orange rings appeared around his eyes and his pupils elongated horizontally like that of a toad's. **"****Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **he said as he formed the familiar hand-seal and another hundred clones appeared around them. "Take then down!"

'_Here we go,'_ Erza thought as she rushed forward, right behind the clone army.

"**Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan!" **the clone army bellowed as they descended on the Oracion Seis members with large spinning chakra spheres in hand twice the size of their own bodies.

"**Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku!"** Brain roared back as darkness gathered at the head of his staff. He released the built-up energy and it washed over the attacking clones. _'There are too many of them,'_ he thought in anger. "Break off!" he shouted and the members of the Oracion Seis split apart.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **the real Naruto exclaimed as he hurled a white chakra shuriken right at Hoteye. "I got you!" he yelled as his attack struck the surprised Hoteye in the chest and expanded into a ball of wind. A few seconds later it exploded with an echoing boom signifying the end of the Oracion Seis member.

"Why you," Cobra snarled. "Go, Cuberos!" he ordered and his purple snake shot out right at Erza.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted as he slammed a spiralling sphere of chakra into snake's head, knocking it out.

"No!" Cobra shouted in horror at the sight.

"**Tenrin: Ryorin no Ken!" **Erza exclaimed as she struck Cobra across the chest with her swords with a cross slash.

"Damn it," Cobra grunted in pain as he pushed himself away.

"**Karyū no Tekken!" **Natsu roared as he appeared in front of Cobra with his fist covered in flames and punched Cobra in the stomach.

'_Damn you...'_ Cobra winced as he crashed through one of the trees.

"**Karyū no Hōkō!" **Natsu bellowed as he unleashed one massive blast of fire at Cobra. The blast died down a few seconds later and a bleeding Cobra stood with a crazed look in his eye.

"I'll make you pay for this!" Cobra roared in anger.

"**Tokiyami Kisōkyoku!"** Brain exclaimed as he unleashed a blast of dark magic from the face atop his staff at Naruto who dodged to the side at the last second.

"Erza! Be ready," Naruto shouted as he landed in a crouch and focused his Mangekyo Sharingan at Brain. **"Kamui," **he whispered as space and time distorted at the head of Brain's staff.

"What?!" Brain yelled in surprise as half of his staff's skull head was ripped off and cast into a spinning vortex of space and time.

"Now!" Naruto roared.

"**Kanso: ****Myoujou no Yoroi," **Erza whispered as white armour materialized over her body with orange shoulder pads and orange skirt. **"****Kōshi no Ken!" **she exclaimed as she brought her two short swords together and a beam of light shot out.

'_Did we get him that time?'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the resulting dust cloud created from Erza's last attack.

"**Karyū no Hōkō!" **Natsu bellowed as he released a massive blast of fire from his mouth.

"**Dokuryū no Hōkō!"** Cobra countered with a stream of dark red poison. "You can't beat me!"

"Then I'll end it with this!" Natsu roared as golden flames exploded from his form. **"Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken!"** he called out as the flames took the shape of an arrow and he launched himself right at the Poison Dragon Slayer.

'_What is that?'_ Cobra thought as the flaming arrow struck him in the stomach and Natsu pushed him back. Fire and dust exploded upwards as the two tore through the forest leaving a long line of destruction in their wake before finally coming to a stop in the middle of the clearing. _'H-how could he...'_ he thought as he slumped to the ground with Natsu standing over him covered in flames.

"Never underestimate Fairy Tail," Natsu growled out.

'_Even Cobra fell to them,'_ Brain thought as he felt another rune slide off of his face. _'At least Midnight has awakened.'_

"You...woke...me?" Midnight asked as he sluggishly stood up.

"Midnight," Brain spoke clearly. "I'll leave these weaklings to you while I deal with this boy; however I want the girl with blue hair alive."

'_Wendy?'_ Naruto thought as he launched himself forward. "Like we'll let you get your hands on one of our comrades!"

"No one can defeat my magic," Midnight smirked.

"I'll be your opponent," Erza declared as she leveled her sword at her newly awakened foe.

"Open: Gate of the Ram: Aries," Angel smiled as she summoned her stellar spirit.

"I'm sorry Leo," Aries cried.

"Aries?" Loki asked surprised.

"That's not fair," Lucy said angrily. "What are you doing with Karen's spirit?!"

"Well, I _was_ the one who killed her," Angel shrugged. "This is just the spoils of war."

"This isn't the way the two of you should meet again...close," Lucy said as she held up her golden key to dismiss Loki.

"Don't look down on me, Lucy," Loki said as he grabbed her hand, stopping her. "She may be an old friend of mine...but if our owners differ, we are enemies. A stellar spirit must always fight for his master...even if we owe that enemy a great debt, for our master's sake, we must defeat them...for this is our pride," he lunged at Aries who in turn moved to engage him.

"Damn it..." Lucy gritted out as she watched to two fought.

"You destroyed Klodoa," Brain sneered as kicked at him only for him to deflect it with what remained of his staff. "For that you and your friends will die here," he struck forward and slammed his open palm into Naruto's chest, sending him sliding back. **"Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin."**

"What the hell?" Naruto gasped as a purple seal spread out across his chest. "What did you do to me?"

"That is a spell known only to myself and a young man named Jellal. It is an extremely complex rune spell that destroys whatever or _whoever_ it is placed upon. Don't bother trying to dispel it," Brain chuckled darkly. "Without the cancellation code it cannot be stopped."

"You bastard," Naruto gritted out as the spell started to spread over his form.

"Naruto!" Erza called out as she rushed towards him.

Just then the runes emblazoned on Naruto's body connected with his stomach and suddenly turned a sinister red...

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip...drip..._

_Drip...drip...drip..._

_Bang..._

**Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

The Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle as the purple runes covered that annoying tag on its cage door and spread out across the bars. The bars were rusting and the paper tag was withering as the fox's chakra corroded the walls of the chamber. Naruto stood in front of the cage door and stared up in rising horror as the seal collapsed before his eyes.

"**Finally," **the Kyuubi laughed as the paper tag fell away and disintegrated. **"That mortal has no clue what he has done."**

"I won't let you escape," Naruto declared.

"**You don't have a choice," **the Kyuubi snarled back as the runes vanished. **"Ah...it's been a long time...since I've had a taste of freedom,"** it smiled and swiped with its claws, flinging the cage doors open.

"No!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up at the beast.

"**Let's settle this! Naruto!" **Kyuubi roared and blew its container back, shattering the mindscape in its unholy rage.

**Earthland: Warth Woodlands**

"What happened?" Brain asked in surprise as his runes disappeared from Naruto's body. The blond seemed to sway for a second before his eyes fluttered and he collapsed to his knees.

"Naruto!" Erza shouted as she rushed over to his fallen form. Before she could get close however an overwhelmingly oppressive aura descended upon the battlefield as Naruto screamed in pain. She brought her arms up to cover herself as she was hurled backwards by a massive blast of demonic crimson chakra.

The fighting all around had stopped...

Because standing there, tall over the body of its _former _container was the infamous...

Kyuubi no Yoko...

Kurama...

"**I'm free!"**

**Author's Notes:**

Now this is possibly the most evil cliff-hanger I've ever made; I think I've really outdone myself this time because I doubt _any _of you thought I would release Kurama from Naruto like this, though a few of you were close with the Nirvana idea. As you can see I've made everyone from Fairy Tail stronger but with the same power levels that they had in canon which is mainly contributed to Naruto's presence (and Itachi's to a lesser extent).

In other news there are a few issues that have come up in this story, mainly due to the fact that Tobi has been confirmed to be Obito and not a super-clone of the real Madara like I had thought. It's going to take some adjustments but it shouldn't be much of a problem if I change a few things.

I've went back and fixed the part with Cuberos/Kinana being killed. To be honest I thought that they were two seperate characters because I don't remember Cuberos becoming Kinana. I probably missed it but one day Kinana just appeared in Fairy Tail as awaitress and that was it, I don't remember them ever saying where she came from. It wasn'y until I checked online that I found out they were actually the same person. Sorry for the oversight...

_**Translation**_

Uzumaki Naruto Rendan = Maelstrom Whirlpool Barrage  
>Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere<br>Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
>Senjutsu: Sennin Modo = Sage Technique: Sage Mode<br>Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan = Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiralling Group Spheres  
>Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken<br>Kamui = Might of the Gods  
>Doragon Fōsu = Dragon Force<br>Dokuryū no Hōkō = Poison Dragon's Roar  
>Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Iron Fist<br>Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken = Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword  
>Karyū no Hōkō = Fire Dragon's Roar<br>Tokiyami Kisōkyoku = Dark Cappriccio  
>Dākugurabiti = Dark Gravity<br>Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku = Dark Rondo  
>Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin = Self-Destruction Spell<br>Kanso: Myoujou no Yoroi = Requip: Morning Star Armor  
>Kōshi no Ken = Photon Slicer<br>Kanso: Tenrin no Yoroi = Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour  
>Tenrin: Ryorin no Ken = Heaven's Wheel: Profusion of Swords<br>Cōrudo Ekusukaribā = Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	18. Child of Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter18: Child of Prophecy

**Earthland: Warth Woodlands**

"Holy shit!" Gray shouted in surprise. "Is that really what Naruto kept imprisoned all of this time?!"

"Look at the size of that thing," Hibiki said as he stared up at the monstrous beast. _'What's going on here?'_

'_Naruto,'_ Erza thought as she recovered from the shock and looked down at her boyfriend.

"**Ah...freedom...it feels good to be free again," **the Kyuubi breathed before lifting his front paws up and howling to the heavens just like had done sixteen years ago when he was released from his previous container...

"Come on, wake up you useless fool," Erza pleaded as she dropped to her knees beside the motionless form of Naruto Uzumaki. She checked for a pulse but found none and then tried again...there was one though it was very faint. "You are not leaving me, do you hear me, Naruto?!"

"**My last container may have survived my release but just because he is **_**her **_**child does not mean he is the same," **the Kyuubi chuckled darkly as he turned towards the remaining members of the Oracion Seis. **"Now I believe I should give my thanks for releasing me from my prison."**

"What are you?" Brain inquired cautiously. When he had placed his rune spell on the blond young man it was supposed to kill him, not release this creature from its obvious confinement.

"**Something too much for your feeble minds to comprehend," **the Kyuubi sneered. **"Now allow me to give you your reward," **three of his tails lashed out and crushed Angel, Midnight and Cobra, releasing a series of massive shockwaves upon impact.

"Stop!" Brain shouted.

"**Hahahaha!" **the Kyuubi laughed and devoured the last member of Oracion Seis in one bite. **"He didn't taste very good," **he commented with a smirk before turning his attention on the member of the Mage Alliance. **"Now to deal with you lot."**

"Y-yo...furball...I-I'm still here," Naruto groaned as he struggled to sit up.

"Naruto, you need to rest," Erza told him.

"I'm fine," Naruto grunted.

"**Defiant until the end," **the Kyuubi sneered. **"Your mother was the same way, never giving up even at the end, even as my claws tore through her body."**

"My...mother?" Naruto rasped out.

"**You'll be joining her soon," **the Kyuubi growled as he leaned back and brought his tails up to his mouth. Blue and red chakra leaked out from the fox's body and started to gather into a black chakra sphere hovering between the tips of his tails.

"Oh shit!" Gray yelled. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"We can't outrun that!" Lucy shouted.

"We need a medic!" Erza shouted to the other mages present.

"I-I can help," Wendy replied as she rushed over with Carla. "I-I've never really healed this kind of damage before but I might be able to."

"You heal him while I handle this!" Erza exclaimed as silver and blue armour formed over her body with a pair of blue shields. **"****Kanso: ****Kongō no Yoroi!"**

"The Adamantine Armour? Don't tell me Erza is planning on blocking that?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"Erza! Don't do it!" Natsu shouted out.

"I know you upgraded that armour of yours but if you use it like this then you'll die!" Naruto pleaded.

"_**Bijudama!" **_Kurama bellowed as he consumed the chakra sphere and then unleashed it in an earth-shattering blast towards the unmoving Erza whom had already brought her shields up and erected her defensive barrier.

The blast struck the purple magic barrier first and exploded in a torrent of light. Erza screamed as some of the energy bled through and formed cracks in her armour and shields. She dropped to one knee as her shields crumbled and couldn't watch in horror as the blast washed over her, obliterating her armour and sending her tattered body crashing to the ground next to a barely moving Naruto.

Silence...

"Erza...please...answer me..." Naruto pleaded as he looked over at her motionless form.

She didn't reply...

"Bastard!" Natsu roared as he lunged right at the demon fox. **"Karyū no Tekken!" **his face ignited in fire and he launched himself forward, landing a solid punch to the side of the Kyuubi's jaw.

"**Annoying little brat," **Kurama growled and released a shockwave, blowing Natsu back towards the others. **"You may have blocked one of my attacks but I have more where that came from!" **he roared as he brought his tails together and started forming another black chakra sphere.

"Again?" Lucy gritted out.

"By my calculations without Erza we will not be able to survive another attack like that," Eve spoke up.

"Shit," Gray thought as he cast a look back at both unmoving forms of Naruto and Erza. _'What do I do?'_

"Hey...Naruto..." Erza breathed out as she turned her head towards him.

"Y-you're alive?" Naruto asked with a relieved smile.

"I...love...you..." Erza said slowly. "I've...never...been...able...to...say...that."

'_She loves me?'_ Naruto thought in surprise. No one had ever said that to him before and because of his status as a Jinchuuriki he had never really had much of a love life back in Konoha. But since he had come to Earthland and met Erza, he had started to care for her more than anyone else. "I think I love you too."

"You think?" Erza asked him.

"I've...never really...felt like this before," Naruto explained. "Marry me."

"What?" Erza cried.

"If we live through this, will you marry me?" Naruto asked her.

"Do you really think now is the best time?" Erza asked back.

"There's no time like the present," Naruto responded smiled.

"Yes, I will marry you," Erza agreed and he leaned over to kiss her.

"_**Bijudama!"**_ Kurama bellowed as he released the black chakra sphere at the mages.

It travelled towards its target in a torrent of light...

And three figures descended from the heavens...

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

"**Amaterasu!"**

"**Shikigami Daibakuha Rendan!"**

Gravity shifted and formed a barrier around the group as the blast washed over them and tore apart the mountainside. Black flames lashed at the Kyuubi's body as dozens, hundreds of explosive tags bombarded the demon fox. When the dust cleared three figures stood with their backs to the Mage Alliance, each wearing black cloaks with red clouds emblazoned on them.

"N-no way," Lucy stammered at the sight.

"Itachi, Nagato, Konan," Naruto said in surprise. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We came to lend a hand," Nagato replied. "Itachi," he nodded toward the Uchiha.

"I only need a moment," Itachi nodded back and turned before approaching Naruto.

"W-what are you doing?" Wendy stuttered as the Uchiha knelt down and a black crow emerged from his sleeve.

"Relax Wendy-chan," Naruto grunted. "He's a friend...most of the time."

"This won't taste very well," Itachi admitted.

"What do you-" Naruto began only to be interrupted by the black crow literally diving into his mouth and down his throat. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I gave you some of my power," Itachi explained. "You should be fine in a few minutes."

"**You!" **Kurama roared as he released a shockwave and literally blew the black flames away. **"You dare to interfere?! The fake ****Rikudō-Sennin and one of those disgusting Uchiha. I'll crush you!"**

"Stand back Konan," Nagato ordered and brought his hands up into a triangle-seal. **"Chibaku Tensei!"** gravity compressed into a sphere within in palm and he threw it up into the sky. Its ray shone down on the battlefield and a second later the mountainside shifted as it was being lifted off of the ground and towards the gravity sphere.

"What is this magic?" Lyon inquired as the Kyuubi was pulled up and buried inside the now 'small' artificial moon.

"It's the power of a god," Nagato replied as several sections of the 'moon' started to crack. "Though admittedly, I am nowhere near as powerful as the original Rikudō-Sennin."

"Err...guys? He's breaking out!" Lucy shouted she pointed up at the artificial moon.

"**I refuse to be beaten by a faker!" **Kurama roared as he burst out of the side of the artificial moon.

"He dug himself out of _**Chibaku Tensei **_with brute force?" Nagato gritted out. "I suppose it deserves its title as the Strongest of the Biju."

"_**Bijudama!"**_ Kurama exclaimed as he charged up another black chakra sphere and fired it, this time at the center of the artificial moon. The artificial moon exploded in a torrent of light as the Kyuubi fell to the ground and landed on its feet. **"It's over,"** the fox declared as he reeled his head back and started gathering more chakra, this time forming a black chakra ball twice the size of its own body.

"Oh shit," Gray cursed. "That is a lot bigger than the last one."

"I doubt I can deflect one of that size," Nagato admitted.

"**Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **whispered a fully healed Naruto Uzumaki as he stood with both eyes closed and orange circles around them.

"Is it done?" Nagato inquired.

"Hn," Itachi nodded.

"I got this," Naruto said as he snapped his eyes open revealing two crimson orbs. The one he received from Kakashi was present in his left eye however his right eye had a different pattern, namely because it was in the shape of a black shuriken over a red background. The two shifted and suddenly both patterns mixed together with the black shuriken overlapping Kakashi's pattern.

"The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi declared upon seeing the merge. _'I had hoped that implanting Shisui's eye within Naruto might evolve Kakashi's eye into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan but even I was unsure of what could happen.'_

"_**Oodama Bijudama!" **_Kurama bellowed as he hurled the massive chakra ball at the group.

"**Senpo: Kamui!" **Naruto exclaimed as space and time distorted. He felt his Sage Mode leave him and he dropped to one knee in exhaustion however his effort proved to be enough to pull in the massive tailed beast ball and send it into another dimension.

"**Why...why will you just not...die?!" **Kurama snarled angrily.

"Come on, Kyuubi...let's finish this," Naruto challenged as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"You heard him!" a new male voice called out as a familiar whining sound echoed through the air.

"**That voice," **Kurama snapped his gaze skyward and his eyes widened. **"How?!"**

"**Cho Oodama Rasengan!"** exclaimed Minato Namikaze as he descended upon the demon fox with a large spinning chakra sphere in his hand twice the size of his own body.

"**Yondaime Hokage!" **the Kyuubi roared as he brought two of his tails up to deflect the attack. **"How are you here?!"**

"Yondaime-sama?" Naruto blinked in shock.

"**Chakura Kusari!" **a new female voice called out this time as silver chains emerged from the ground around the Kyuubi and latched onto it, pinning it down.

"**This chakra...Kushina..."** Kurama growled out as a chain wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to the ground.

"I originally left some of our chakra in seal just in case the Kyuubi was able to form eight tails or for when you were going to try to tame it. Truthfully I never wanted to see you again, Kyuubi...but...I did want to see how our son had grown, so I guess you could call it even," Minato chuckled as he dropped down in front of the mages with a red-haired woman at his side.

"Yondaime-sama," Itachi bowed his head in respect. "You'll have to forgive us for our surprise at your arrival here."

"You don't know the half of it," the redheaded woman laughed.

"Son?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hey kiddo," Minato waved. "How's this for a family reunion."

"Minato," the redhead woman growled out as she elbowed the Yondaime Hokage in the ribs making him wince.

"It's good to see you again Kushina-sama," Itachi bowed in his head.

"Ita-chan? You've certainly grown," Kushina commented.

"Please don't call me that again," Itachi _requested_ respectfully.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck?!" Naruto spoke up. "Are you saying you knew they were my parents and never told me a damn thing?" he glared at the Uchiha.

"You were not ready," Itachi reasoned.

"Bullshit," Naruto responded before turning on his father. "And you! Why the fuck did you seal the fox into your own son for?! Do you know how much trouble it's caused me? I don't know if I should be happy or pissed off right now!"

"Naruto," a fully healed Erza whispered into his ear as she slid her arms around him from behind. "Calm down, getting angry won't solve anything."

"...Damn it," Naruto gritted out.

"A redhead huh? Why am I not surprised?" Minato sighed in both relief and knowing, since he too had married a redhead.

"What was that dear?" Kushina asked sweetly.

"Nothing honey," Minato sweated.

"Good," Kushina smiled and started looking over her fellow redhead. "Not bad."

"Lady Uzumaki?" Erza inquired as Kushina pulled her into a hug, surprising her.

"She'd make the perfect daughter-in-law," Kushina commented.

"Mom! Stop that!" Naruto yelled.

"**You...damn you...Kushina..."** Kurama snarled as he strained to break free of the chakra chains.

"We'll talk about everything later," Kushina said, taking charge. "For now, we need to deal with a certain bad fox."

"Good because I feel like punching something...or someone," Naruto said and sent a glare at his father. **"Senjutsu: Sennin Modo,"** he felt his Sage Mode return as orange rings appeared around his eyes, his eye turned yellow and his pupils elongated horizontally. "Ready guys?!"

"Oh yeah," Natsu grinned as flames exploded from his form once more.

"**Kanso: ****Myoujou no Yoroi," **Erza whispered as her white armour materialized over her body with orange shoulder pads and orange skirt. "Is everyone ready?"

"Let's go," Naruto grinned as his hands settled into a familiar seal.

"**So you want to play, do you? Fine, I'll take you all on!" **Kurama roared.

"**Kōshi no Ken!" **Erza exclaimed as she brought her two short swords together and released one large blast of energy at the demon fox.

"**Shuradō!" **Nagato was next with a blast of green chakra from his arm-cannon.

"**Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken!" **Natsu called out as the flaming yellow arrow that he was slammed into the side of the Kyuubi.

"**Shikigami ****Daibakuha**** Rendan!"** Konan yelled as hundreds of explosive tags rained down on the roaring fox.

"**Kōri no Zōkei:**__**Aisu Gaizā!"** Gray slammed his hands onto the ground and spikes of ice shot out of the ground all around the demon fox.

"**Regurusu Inpakuto!" **Loki exclaimed as he threw out a punch and the light that shot out took the shape of a lion that struck the Kyuubi across the side of the face.

"Now Naruto!" Erza shouted as a familiar bell-like screech filled the air.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto called out as he hurled a white chakra shuriken down upon the Kyuubi's battered body.

'_That's...'_ Minato thought as he saw the attack strike the fox in the stomach and expand into a ball of destruction that almost completely covered its body.

"**Tsukuyomi," **Itachi whispered as he jumped up and locked eyes with the demon fox. "Hurry Naruto! I do not know how long I can keep him locked in my Genjutsu!"

"I got it!" Naruto yelled back as he jumped up and breathed. _'Here goes nothing,'_ he thought as he saw the Kyuubi roar and dropped down _into_ his mouth.

"**No!" **Kurama roared but it was too late. His body seemed to retract and collapse in on itself until all that could been seen was a human-sized chakra fox with nine crimson tails and covered in a white bone-like skeleton.

**Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

"**I won't accept this!" **Kurama shouted as he shakily stood up, now nothing more than skin and bone.

"You've lost, Kyuubi," Naruto said clearly as the Kyuubi's chakra covered his body in a yellow-orange flame-like shroud. The image of his seal appeared over the shroud along with a connected six magatama around his neck, two whirlpool symbols on his shoulders and the key seal he gained earlier during his trip to Myobokuzan on the palm of his right hand.

"**You...the Rikudō-Sennin?!" **Kurama yelled at the sight.

"It's over Kyuubi," Naruto declared as he brought the key to the seal on his stomach.

"**No!" **Kurama roared but it was already too late.

Naruto twisted the key and suddenly dozens of torii appeared around them and quickly restrained the Kyuubi. They interlocked and formed a cage around the demon fox even as it roared in protest. Eventually a gate formed with a brand new seal overlaying it as everything inside the cage darkened where Kurama's crimson eyes could be seen glaring at him.

"**I won't forget this Naruto," **Kurama growled.

"Maybe not," Naruto countered. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you just fuck around with me anymore."

"**You're still so weak," **Kurama snarled. **"Without your friends, your nothing."**

"My friends are my power and I'm theirs," Naruto shot back. "You shouldn't have underestimated them."

"**I am nobody's pawn!" **Kurama roared again.

"No you're not, but you're consumed with hatred and anger. I can sense it now," Naruto responded. "I'm going to erase your hatred here and now. As you are now you're just an angry monster that wants to be free and doesn't care who gets hurt because of it."

"**I am not one of those little mortals who can be swayed by **_**your **_**actions and words," **Kurama growled back.

"We'll see about that," Naruto countered as his new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated. **"****Kotoamatsukami."**

**Earthland: Warth Woodlands**

The human-sized nine-tailed chakra fox collapsed further until Naruto could be seen covered in the _yellow_ chakra of the Kyuubi covered in the black seals of the Rikudō-Sennin. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as the chakra left him completely and he collapsed forwards into Erza's waiting arms.

"So..." Naruto winced. "Is anyone up for some ramen?"

"You reckless fool," Erza smiled as she hefted his arm over her shoulder. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry," Naruto sent her a pained smile.

"Let's head back," Erza spoke up taking charge. "This has been a very long day."

**Author's Notes:**

Well there you have it; Oracion Seis are dead, Kurama has been resealed, Naruto has full control over the Version 1 Yellow Cloak now and both of his parents' clones are alive for sticking around for a bit. Nagato, Konan and Itachi make a return, and Naruto now has an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan finally.

For the record I only planned on releasing Kurama temporarily and then resealing him in Naruto upon his defeat. Kinkaku and Ginkaku both survived inside Kurama's stomach for quite awhile so Naruto should be able to survive a few seconds after being swallowed whole to draw Kurama back into the seal. I was thinking something along the lines of the last act Danzo did in canon only without the expanding sphere.

_**Translation**_

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
>Senjutsu: Sennin Modo = Sage Technique: Sage Mode<br>Cho Oodama Rasengan = Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere  
>Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken<br>Shikigami Daibakuha Rendan = Formula Paper Great Explosion Combo  
>Shinra Tensei = Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God<br>Chibaku Tensei = Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth  
>Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven<br>Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
>Kotoamatsukami = Distinguished Heavenly Gods<br>Jikūkan Kekkai = Time–Space Barrier  
>Chakura Kusari = Chakra Chains<br>Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
>Oodama Bijudama = Great Ball Tailed Beast Ball<br>Shuradō = Asura Realm  
>Rikudō-Sennin = Sage of Six Paths<br>Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Iron Fist  
>Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken = Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword<br>Karyū no Hōkō = Fire Dragon's Roar  
>Kanso: Myoujou no Yoroi = Requip: Morning Star Armor<br>Kōshi no Ken = Photon Slicer  
>Kanso: Kongō no Yoroi = Requip: Adamantine Armor<br>Kōri no Zōkei:Aisu Gaizā = Ice-Make: Ice Geyser  
>Regurusu Inpakuto = Regulus Impact<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	19. The Tale of the Nine-Tails

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter19: The Tale of the Nine-Tails

**Earthland: Master Bob's Villa**

The members of the Mage Alliance returned to the villa soon after as day turned to night. Erza had carried Naruto into one of the rooms designated for Fairy Tail and laid the exhausted Naruto down on one of the single beds. Everyone else had left to contact their own Guilds leaving only Naruto, Erza, Minato, Kushina, Nagato, Konan and Itachi in the room.

"Why don't you explain from the beginning?" Erza inquired as she leaned against the closed door.

"I'll start," Kushina spoke up. "It's best if I start from the beginning so you'll understand," she sighed and then continued. "When the Shodai Hokage defeated Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End, the Kyuubi was sealed within his wife, Uzumaki Mito. Mito-sama kept the Kyuubi locked away for years until I was brought to Konoha and the Kyuubi was transferred to me."

"You were Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki before me?" Naruto asked in surprise though judging by the surprised looks on Nagato, Konan and Itachi's faces, they didn't know either.

"That explains why we had trouble finding it," Nagato mused.

"The average pregnancy for a female Jinchuuriki is ten months and during that time the mother's chakra is redirected from their seal to the baby. Sixteen years ago when I gave birth to Naruto, the seal was barely holding and it was only because of Minato-kun that it held together at all," Kushina continued.

"So because I was born the Kyuubi broke free and attacked Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's not it," Kushina denied. "The seal held," she explained. "The reason that the Kyuubi was released was because a man wearing a mask infiltrated our hideaway and kidnapped me right after you were born."

"Madara Uchiha," Itachi grunted.

"I rescued Kushina but not before the Kyuubi was released by the man in the mask," Minato spoke up. "By the time I had gotten Kushina to safety, that man had already summoned the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. I fought him and eventually drove him off but by then the Kyuubi had destroyed half of the village. In the end I transported the Kyuubi to where you and Kushina were."

"I held it down as Minato-kun sealed it within you," Kushina smiled sadly.

"I sealed it within you because I thought that you could control it," Minato explained. "I knew that Madara would probably return one day to take back the Kyuubi and I didn't want that to happen."

"I'm sorry; we made you into a Jinchuuriki and left you alone with the hatred of Konoha," Kushina apologized.

"...Damn," Naruto sighed and fell back onto the bed. "So that's it, huh? That's what really happened...who is this guy, anyway? You called him Madara Uchiha?"

"He is the _real _leader of the Akatsuki," Itachi replied.

"He was Akatsuki's benefactor while I was in charge," Nagato explained. "The Akatsuki were founded with peace in mind however Madara seemed to be directing our movements and now that I think back...I believe he was manipulating us all along."

"Who is this Madara?" Erza asked having no idea who he was.

"A monster," Kushina replied fiercely.

"Madara Uchiha is the strongest Uchiha to ever live," Itachi explained. "Like Naruto and I, he also had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and had the ability to _control _the Biju like pets. He was defeated by the Shodai Hokage and thought to have been killed however it appears he found some way to survive. Though admittedly his power has diminished; probably from wounds inflicted upon him by the Shodai Hokage."

"I agree," Minato nodded. "It seemed like he was wounded however even without the Sharingan's more advanced forms he was still able to fight me on relatively even terms."

"He is arguably the most powerful shinobi currently alive," Nagato added. "Even in his weakened state he could kill me however we have been observing him for years now and we believe we have discovered a weakness that we can exploit."

"We believe that he can only remain intangible for five minutes at a time and he can only transport himself while remaining tangible," Konan explained.

"I was able to land a hit on him when he tried to grab me so the best time to attack him is when he attacks you at the same time," Minato added.

"He will be coming after you," Nagato spoke directly to Naruto. "A man like that has a lot of contingency plans in case something fails, like my attempt to capture the Kyuubi."

"Great," Naruto sighed. "So I've got an immortal masked madman who can control Biju coming after me, just fucking great."

"Language young man," Kushina said as she sent him a look.

"We'll deal with Madara when the time comes," Nagato said clearly.

"There was something I always wanted to ask you if I ever met you," Naruto spoke up as he turned to his parents. "How did you two fall in love?"

"W-what's with that question, dattebane?" Kushina stammered in surprise.

"I'm not sure when it started," Minato replied suddenly sheepish.

"Well..." Kushina started. "When I first came to Konoha I was put in the same graduation class as your father and to be honest back then I thought he was just a pretty boy."

"Kushina..." Minato sighed in defeat.

"Back then I was bullied a lot because the boys didn't like my red hair so I beat them all up," Kushina explained with a wide smile.

'_Scary,'_ Naruto shivered.

"After we graduated and I became a Genin, Kumo ninja attacked my home and kidnapped me. On the way to Kumo I kept plucking my hair out and dropping them on the ground hoping someone could find me and rescue me. I'd just about given up hope as we reached the border when this guy showed up and saved me," Kushina explained as she sent her husband a smile. "You really did look so heroic in the moonlight."

"Thank you," Minato grinned back.

"I think that was when I fell in love with this fool," Kushina shrugged.

"That sounds familiar," Nagato muttered causing Konan to send him a look.

"What do you mean?" Naruto blinked in confusion causing Erza to send him the same look.

"Wait..." Minato stopped and looked between Nagato and Naruto. "You two didn't happen to have saved the girls in this room solo from people intending to use them for some evil purposes, did you?"

"Actually, now that you mention it Naruto was the one who saved Erza from Jellal at the Tower of Heaven," Itachi answered.

"And I did save Konan from Hanzo though admittedly I did suffer significant injury at the time," Nagato added.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Have you not noticed the similarities between us, Naruto?" Minato asked. "When I became a Chunin, Jiraiya-sensei mentioned a prophecy to me but not to my teammates and spoke about obtaining true peace."

"A Child of Prophecy," Nagato spoke up. "He mentioned it to me too but didn't say anything to Konan or...Yahiko."

"He never mentioned anything about a prophecy to me," Naruto countered. "But when I was on Myobokuzan the toad elders told me about it; Ero-Sennin was supposed to train a student who would bring about a great revolution and either lead the world to salvation of destruction."

"Jiraiya-sensei had seven students," Minato mused. "He only selected three as the possible Saviour of the World and we're all in this room right now."

"If that's true then which one of you is it?" Erza asked the question.

"I failed to establish true peace," Nagato replied. "My peace would have been achieved through mass destruction and fear."

"I'm already dead," Minato added. "As soon as my chakra fades here, I will be gone forever."

"That just leaves..." Kushina trailed off as she looked over at her son.

"Me," Naruto muttered. "When I demanded Ero-Sennin to train me four years ago, I didn't sign up for this gig!"

"Unfortunately it comes with the job," Nagato sighed.

"Our chakra is almost gone," Minato mused as he and Kushina started to fade.

"You're going?" Naruto asked them.

"We'll always be with you," Kushina smiled back sadly. "We love you," she whispered and then faded away completely.

"Goodbye Naruto," Minato spoke quietly. "I'm sorry for everything...be strong...live your life the way you choose," he was gone a moment later.

"...Damn it," Naruto muttered as he watched them disappear. "So what happens now?"

"We'll rest here for the night and set out for Cait Shelter in the morning. From there we will continue on towards Fairy Tail," Itachi spoke up.

**Earthland: Cait Shelter Guild**

"Ah, so cute," Lucy cooed as she examined her state of dress. She was wearing a rather exotic red dress courtesy of Cait Shelter and had her hair tied back.

"I assure you, mine is cuter," Sherry countered as she stood in front of the mirror wearing a similar dress.

"The entire village here is part of the Guild so the clothing production is a thriving business," Wendy explained.

"Is it some kind of Nirvit traditional sewing?" Lucy inquired.

"Now that I think about it...maybe it is," Wendy mused.

"You didn't realize that the Guild was all descendants of the Nirvit, did you?" Sherry asked her.

"Well, I'm the only one who joined afterwards," Wendy responded.

"Erza, Konan-san, won't you try them on? They're really cute," Lucy asked them.

"Maybe later," Erza waved her off.

"Something doesn't feel right, does it?" Konan asked from the side.

"No," Erza replied. "But I can't put my finger on what exactly is wrong here."

"Wendy," Sherry started. "When did Cait Shelter join the League of Guilds? I apologize for being blunt but until this mission began, I had not even heard of your Guild's name."

"Now that you mention it, neither have I," Lucy added.

"Is that so?" Wendy asked now depressed. "My Guild must really be one of the more obscure ones..."

"Who cares?" Carla spoke up. "Everyone is waiting."

"She's right," Erza nodded. "Let's go and meet up with the boys."

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, there is something you should know concerning Madara," Itachi spoke as he, Nagato and Naruto walked through the center of the village.<p>

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure you've noticed but travel between worlds is incredibly difficult," Itachi began. "In fact to my knowledge only space-time ninjutsu is capable of such a thing."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "So?"

"For the past two months I have been searching for an answer as to _why _I am still alive and how I ended up here. I now know how and why," Itachi continued. "Leader-sama, I remember you telling me that Madara used his space-time jutsu to send you and Konan here, correct?"

"Yes," Nagato nodded slowly. "Though, at the time he seemed somewhat unsure of himself."

"I believe it is because he was uncertain as to properly locate the world that Naruto had been transported to," Itachi spoke further. "Naruto-kun, your jutsu, _**Kamui**_ I believe it is called; do you know how it works?"

"Mostly," Naruto replied.

"From I understand it transports whatever you wish into another dimension," Itachi said with a nod. "Do you know where it sends them?"

"...I've sent a few clones through and had them send their memories back to me," Naruto nodded. "It's a void."

"And yet when Kakashi and you were sucked into it during your battle with Kakuzu you ended up here," Itachi mused. "I believe that your _**Kamui **_operates on similar principles to Madara's space-time jutsu which allows him to cross dimensions. When Kakashi used it against Kakuzu he must have originally intended to counter Kakuzu's attack but as soon as he saw that you were being pulled in, he subconsciously redirected the exit of the dimensional tunnel to drop in Earthland. If I am correct then you should be able to select the exact place where you want something to be sent to using your own mind in a similar way."

"Okay..." Naruto trailed off. "But what does this have to do with you coming to Earthland?"

"I believe I can answer that," Nagato spoke up. "After your battle with Kakuzu a series of tears in the sky started to open up all over the ninja continent and started sucking whole villages up. This world's dimensional barrier seems to be weaker than others and so when Itachi was pulled into one of these tears he ended up here. The tears stopped a week before Konan and I came here."

"What caused the tears?" Naruto asked.

"You did," Itachi deadpanned.

"It seems like you somehow brute forced your way through the dimensional barrier keeping Earthland separate from the Elemental Countries," Nagato explained. "Thankfully they've repaired themselves so we don't have to worry about anymore uninvited guests."

"Except Madara," Itachi countered. "He still has the capability to come here."

"He won't," Nagato responded. "At least not yet; he'll capture the Hachibi first before coming after the Kyuubi."

"We can talk about this later," Naruto spoke up. "Let's go and meet up with the others."

* * *

><p>"Fairy Tail...Blue Pegasus...Lamia Scale...also, Wendy and Carla, you have done well by defeating Oracion Seis and stopping them from gaining access to Nirvana. As a representative for the local League of Guilds, I, Robaul, say job well done," Robaul declared. "Thank you."<p>

"It was our pleasure, Master Robaul," Ichiya danced into view. "The fight with Oracion Seis was one fierce battle after the next; but in the end our bonds prevailed and led us to the path of victory."

"You said it, boss," the Trimen clapped.

"Men," Ichiya said with a sparking smile.

"I think I'm going to hurl," Naruto groaned.

"Just take all the good points for yourself," Gray spoke from the side. "After all you got taken out before the battles even started."

"Did he fight anyone?" Lucy muttered.

"It's finally over," Sherry sighed.

"You two did well," Jura said as he placed a hand on both Sherry and Lyon's shoulders.

"Jura-san..." Lyon trailed off.

"You're supposed to throw a party now, right?" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Ichiya..." Ichiya sang.

"Ichiya..." the Trimen chorused.

"...Will join you," Ichiya finished.

"Will join you," the Trimen concluded as they started dancing.

"A party?" Gray asked now suddenly dressed in nothing but his underwear.

"And off go the clothes!" Lucy said with a reddening face. "You too," she added upon seeing Lyon also in a state of undress.

"Naruto, Itachi," Nagato spoke up. "How do you deal with these people?"

"I ask myself that same question every day," Naruto replied. "I don't really know."

"Hn," Itachi grunted in agreement.

"Not even Deidara and Sasori were this bad," Konan commented.

"Now everyone from Cait Shelter, join in!" Ichiya offered his hand.

Though the members of Cait Shelter looked saddened, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy started dancing also. Even Wendy and Naruto joined in however they quickly stopped when they realized that none of the Cait Shelter mages had joined in other than Wendy.

"Everyone...I am truly sorry about hiding our legacy as Nirvit," Robaul started.

"You ruined the mood to say that?" Happy asked with a groan.

"We really don't mind at all," Natsu shrugged. "Right?"

"Right!" Happy agreed.

"Master, I don't mind either," Wendy spoke up.

"Everyone, please listen carefully to what I am about to say," Robaul continued. "To start, we are not descendants of the Nirvit...we are the Nirvit themselves. Four hundred years ago, it was I who created Nirvana."

"What?" Lyon asked in surprise.

"No way," Lucy blinked.

"Four hundred years ago?" Happy asked confused.

"Wait—so you're like super old?" Naruto stammered.

"Four hundred years ago, in order to stop the war that was raging across the world, I created Nirvana. A magic that inverts light and darkness," Robaul explained. "Nirvana became our country and, for a time, we realized peace. However...great power will, without fail, give rise to a great power opposing it. As much as Nirvana changed darkness for light, Nirvana itself became wrapped in darkness. It was to maintain balance; it was impossible to change people's personalities to light without limit. As light rises to oppose the darkness...the darkness lost from the various people came back upon us Nirvit."

"No..." Wendy said shakily.

"Another form of peace through sacrifice," Nagato mused.

'_Did I do the same thing to the Kyuubi?'_ Naruto thought as he remembered back to using _that _jutsu on his inner demon. He hadn't heard anything from Kurama since the battle and that was worrying him since normally the fox wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"It was hell," Robaul continued. "We killed each other...until no one was left...I am the only survivor."

"What?" Naruto asked as Wendy took a step back in horror.

"Well, at this point that's not exactly right," Robaul corrected. "My physical body has long perished...I am what you might call a spectral form now, or rather a weak ghost trying to atone for his sins of the past. I've watched over Nirvana for four hundred years until someone appeared who would be able to destroy it," he turned and looked down at Wendy. "Out of all the mages in the world, it was a Dragon Slayer that appeared on my doorstep after four hundred years of silence."

"M-me?" Wendy asked.

"My role is over," Robaul nodded. "I truly believe that you are the one destined to destroy Nirvana."

"What are you saying?" Wendy demanded as her fists clenched at her side.

"I'm sorry that we old fools have to rely on the younger generation to clean up our mess," Robaul apologized as one by one the mages of Cait Shelter disappeared.

"What is this?" Wendy questioned. "Everyone?"

"All of you?!" Carla shouted.

"Magna! Pepel!" Wendy yelled as two more disappeared.

"What's going on here?" Hibiki asked in surprise. "They're all disappearing!"

"They're illusions," Itachi answered. "They were never really here."

"No...everyone..." Wendy cried. "I don't want you to disappear!"

"I apologize for deceiving you," Robaul said sadly. "All the members of this Guild are illusions created by me."

"Say what?!" Natsu yelled.

"Illusions with their own personalities?" Lyon inquired incredulous.

"What incredible magic power," Jura commented. "To be able to sustain them all and for so long."

"I lived alone in these ruins; protecting Nirvana and then seven years ago a single boy came here. He was carrying an unconscious Wendy in his arms and he begged me to take her in and look after her. I couldn't turn down the request of that boy and his fierce, honest eyes," Robaul continued as the last of the Cait Shelter mages disappeared.

"Jellal?" Wendy asked causing the Fairy Tail mages in the group to all snap their heads towards her.

'_Jellal? What does Jellal have to do with this?'_ Erza thought.

"Even though I had promised myself I would stay alone," Robaul explained. "I took her in and when she woke up after the boy had left; she said that the boy was taking her to a Guild. I then created the Cait Shelter Guild and so I also created an illusionary family."

"The Guild was created all for Wendy?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"I don't want to hear this!" Wendy yelled. "Bask, Naoki, don't disappear too!"

"Wendy, Carla...you no longer need a foster family," Robaul smiled sadly and pointed towards the rest of the Mage Alliance. "Don't you have real friends now?" he started to fade too. "I leave Nirvana to you...your future...has only just begun."

"Master!" Wendy shouted as she rushed towards him.

"Everyone, truly, thank you," Robaul bowed his head as he disappeared. "I leave Wendy and Carla in your hands."

"Master!" Wendy fell to her knees and cried to the heavens as her Cait Shelter stamp faded from her shoulder. _'They're gone, they're all gone; please come back! Please god, bring back my family! Why? Why does this have to happen?! I never asked for any of this! Bring them back!'_

"Hey," a soft voice spoke up as a hand slid onto her shoulder. "That old man may have had his problems and all but he seemed to really care about you. He gave you a mission and entrusted you with the future. You shouldn't be sad that he's finally at peace," Naruto said with a small smile as Erza placed her hand on Wendy's other shoulder.

"Bury the pain of losing your loved ones into the arms of your friends," Erza told the young girl. "Come with us...to Fairy Tail."

"W-what?" Wendy asked as she turned towards the two.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded with a grin. "I mean, do you really think we're just going to leave you here? The old man said to look after you, so let's go home to Fairy Tail."

"...Thank you," Wendy cried as she rushed forward and hugged both Naruto and Erza.

"I know it hurts," Naruto whispered into her ear. "But you'll push passed this pain you feel and as long as you look towards the future, there will always be a better tomorrow."

"T-they were all illusions," Wendy whimpered.

"They were real to you," Naruto responded. "That's all that matters."

**Author's Notes:**

So about the long wait for this chapter but a few things came up over the last two months so I've been preoccupied. I was originally intending to finish off Naruto: Dragon Sage Chronicles but I decided to finish this story arc and leave the conclusion of N: DSC as the final post of 2012.

About this chapter, as you can see Minato and Kushina aren't sticking around. I intended for them to appear this way but having them stay wouldn't have brought any closure to the ninja group. Also in this chapter a brief explanation for how people are travelling across dimensions and some foreshadowing of an approaching story arc in the future.

In other news we see what the Juubi looks like in its incomplete form and by the Sage it is ugly. Both Madara and Obito were already ridiculously strong and then Kishi decides to hand them an imperfect Juubi with hands the size of the Hachibi to give them an even greater boost in power. I honestly thought Naruto and Co were going to win until Madara showed up. Naruto had Obito on the ropes, defeating the Six Jinchuuriki Paths and then coordinating with the others to work around Obito's defences.

I honestly wonder what Obito would have done differently during the war if Kabuto didn't make an alliance with him and resurrected, Kinkaku, Ginkaku and Madara. With Kinkaku and Ginkaku he wouldn't have been able to begin the Juubi's resurrection and without Madara appearing at his side to lend a hand Obito would have been forced to run away or be killed. I know Obito's freaky strong—even stronger now that he has the Rinnegan and apparently Mokuton too—but I don't think he could have won against the entire Shinobi Alliance without Kabuto's help, Zetsu army or no Zetsu Army. When Obito finally makes it into this story it's going to be much different then what's happened it Canon, I'll tell you that much.

Just in case I don't finish N: DSC this year, I'll say it now. Merry Christmas everyone

_**Translation**_

Kamui = Might of the Gods

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	20. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter20: Homecoming

**Earthland: Wooden Ship / Near Hargeon Town**

The members of the Fairy Tail had been forced to travel back to the mainland of Fiore using a regular wooden ship after the Mage Alliance had disbanded and went their separate ways. During this time Naruto had been running alongside the ship, throwing chakra arms out with the Kyuubi's chakra and trying to extend the range of his Rasengan variants. Itachi caught everyone's attention when, upon stepping onto the ship, he carried a large metal container in one of _**Susanoo's **_hands. Erza merely raised an eyebrow as Itachi walked passed her and placed the container in the cargo hold.

"Is that a coffin?" Naruto asked upon seeing the metal container. "I know you're a mass murderer and all, but don't you think it's a bit arrogant to order a coffin for your next target?"

"It's not for you," Itachi responded.

"Was that a joke?" Naruto deadpanned. "Seriously, what is with the coffin?"

"I will explain when we return to Fairy Tail," Itachi replied. "Needless to say, Master Makarov will need to be informed of the contents of this container and more importantly, what to do with it."

'_Something doesn't feel right about this,'_ Erza thought as she looked over the container. "Where did it come from?"

"While Naruto-kun was recovering from the battle fought with Oracion Seis and the Kyuubi, I returned to the battlefield in order to locate the hideout that the Oracion Seis were using in the area. I found this within some old ruins deeper in the forest where the Oracion Seis appeared to have set up," Itachi explained.

"...As long as it's nothing dangerous," Erza conceded.

"Hn," Itachi grunted and turned away. _'When you see what is inside it, I wonder what you will describe as dangerous.'_

"Hey Itachi," Naruto spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now," he pointed towards his now _blue_ eyes. "Ever since you gave me that second Sharingan, I've been able to turn them off so I was wondering if they're like yours now."

"Not quite," Itachi responded. "The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is attained by transplanting the Sharingan of another Uchiha into a bearer of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Yours however appears to be the result of two different Mangekyo Sharingan being implanted and merging to form an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which is different from any other Uchiha that I know of, myself included."

"Well, what about yours?" Naruto asked.

"I attained mine when Porlyusica-san replicated a fresh pair of Mangekyo Sharingan for me thus forcefully evolving my eyes to the next level," Itachi replied.

"So what other abilities did I get from this?" Naruto questioned further. "I mean the only jutsu I could do with the Mangekyo Sharingan before was _**Kamui **_and I even enhanced it with Senjutsu but that was all I could do."

"The Mangekyo Sharingan I transferred to you used to belong to Uchiha Shisui," Itachi explained. "He used to be my best friend, however, his Mangekyo Sharingan made him exceptionally powerful and because of that, certain elements within Konoha targeted him."

"But wasn't he a member of the village?" Naruto asked confused.

"Shisui's Sharingan had the ability to influence people," Itachi continued. "When he attained the Mangekyo Sharingan he was able to use a jutsu called _**Kotoamatsukami**_ which could directly take control of a person's mind and make them do anything the user wanted. In order to acquire that kind of power, a man named Danzo sent his private army—Root—to hunt Shisui down and remove his eyes."

"Danzo..." Naruto trailed off.

"By the time I reached Shisui, the battle was already over and Shisui had already lost one of his eyes. He gave the other to me and I never saw him again after that. A few days later both Konoha and the Uchiha clan listed his as deceased though everyone assumed that I killed him. That eye I gave you is not merely for decoration," Itachi finished. "When I transferred it too you, I left it specific instructions to forcefully remove the hatred from the Kyuubi's consciousness."

"I noticed," Naruto responded and thought back. "I need to talk to him after we return to Fairy Tail."

"For now you should be concentrating on mastering those eyes you have been entrusted with," Itachi told him. "When an Uchiha attains the Mangekyo Sharingan, they are able to use three separate jutsu of considerable power. Each eye has an individual power and together they are able to form _**Susanoo**_ to increase their strength beyond what others might consider human. Madara Uchiha, in his prime upon obtaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was able to use all three of his Mangekyo Sharingan abilities and the two abilities that the other eyes used as well as increase his power."

"But I only got one eye from two different people," Naruto countered. "Doesn't that mean that I only have three abilities?"

"That would be the case normally, however both Kakashi's and Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan seem to have merged together into both eyes. Because of this you may be able to use a second jutsu of with eyes," Itachi mused. "With only one eye Kakashi couldn't have formed _**Susanoo**_ or used the jutsu from the missing eye. Shisui on the other hand could use _**Kotoamatsukami**_ with both eyes however it would take him quite awhile to recover enough to use that jutsu again. I do not know what the true form of his _**Susanoo**_ was since the only time I saw it was when he formed the ribcage around himself."

"How do I unlock these abilities?" Naruto asked surprised. "I mean the only reason I was able to master _**Kamui **_was because Kakashi-sensei told me how it worked when I was learning how to use wind chakra. And you said yourself that you were the one to setup _**Kotoamatsukami**_ on the furball."

"The same way Shisui and I did. By combat," Itachi replied. "Shisui was able to awaken his Doujutsu abilities during the battle with Danzo's Root Anbu. I awakened mine when I massacred the Uchiha clan...all we need to do is have you fight someone strong."

"What's this I hear about a fight?" Natsu spoke up, appearing from the side. "Count me in."

"It seems you have your next opponent," Itachi mused.

"...Alright Natsu," Naruto grinned. "We've been putting this off long enough; as soon as we get back to the Guild, you and I are going to fight."

"Yeah," Natsu cheered. "I'm all revved up."

**Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

"**...Came back to the scene of the crime, have you?" **the Kyuubi growled out bitterly as he rested behind the cage doors.

"...I came to talk," Naruto said softly. "From what my mom told me, you've been sealed in one Uzumaki after another ever since Madara took control of you to fight the Shodai Hokage. Then Madara came back and ripped you out of my mother and took control of you again."

"**That **_**thing **_**is not Madara," **the Kyuubi sneered. **"It's an abomination that doesn't deserve to exist."**

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Don't expect me to give you all the answers, Naruto," **the Kyuubi grunted. **"You may have removed my hatred from me with those eyes of yours, but I still can't stand you human leaches. It's always like this! You manipulate us, control us, **_**use **_**us when all we wanted was to be left alone and free to live our own lives."**

"...That's what you really think?" Naruto whispered but they both knew that the fox could hear him. "You think we humans are just using you and the rest of the Biju for power and don't care about you at all. Madara took control of you and then both Mito-sama and mom kept you locked up for nearly a century before you were sealed into me. You're angry that no matter what you do and no matter how hard you try, it's never going to be enough."

"**What do you want from me, Naruto?"** the Kyuubi asked almost pleading. **"Power? Is that it? You've already taken my chakra core from me but it isn't enough, is it?"**

"Come on, furball," Naruto sighed and shook his head. "You've been sealed in me my whole life and I know that you've watched me as I became the man I am today. I've used your power to fight my battles for me and I'll be honest and say it's the most terrifying thing I've ever felt. But...tell me, have you ever thought that the reason we keep sealing you is to keep you from being manipulated by others?"

"**...What?" **the Kyuubi asked surprised. **"What are you talking about?"**

"Think about it," Naruto told him. "The Hokages had to have known that you were being controlled by Madara, and he was a member of the Uchiha clan. Did you ever think that maybe the reason that you were sealed was to keep the Uchiha clan from using you again?"

"**That's..." **the Kyuubi paused as its eyes widened. **"That's impossible! That damned Shodai Hokage and Mito just wanted to lock me up like some prisoner because they didn't want someone with my power walking around free!"**

"Really?" Naruto asked him. "Think back to that night sixteen years ago when you were ripped out of my mother's seal; you were manipulated and used to attack Konoha by Madara. Then my father sealed you in me to keep you out of Madara's grasp," he continued. "You may not like me and you probably never will, but I will promise you here and now that I won't let Madara control you again."

'_**Naruto...'**_ the Kyuubi thought as he looked down at his blond Jinchuuriki.

"See later furball," Naruto waved as he turned and walked towards the exit.

"**Kurama," **the fox grunted.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"**My name is Kurama," **the Kyuubi said clearly. **"Remember it."**

"Sure thing...Kurama."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail**

"And so that's why we've invited Wendy and Carla to join Fairy Tail," Erza finished recounting the events that transpired over the course of the mission to the rest of the Guild members sitting at their table staring at the blue-haired girl and white cat.

"It's a pleasure," Wendy bowed.

"So cute!"

"There's a girl Happy!"

"How old are you, miss?"

"Welcome back, everyone," Mirajane greeted with a smile.

"Master," Erza stepped forward with a nod.

"Excellent work," Makarov responded. "This area should be peaceful now, for a while. And of course, I bid Wendy and Carla a hearty welcome."

Soon after Juvia burst into tears and nearly drowned everyone...

Just another day in Fairy Tail...

"So this is a Guild?" Nagato said quietly. "I can see why Naruto and Itachi call this place, home."

"Nagato..." Konan trailed off as she looked over at him.

"How do you do? I'm Mirajane," Mira stepped forward and introduced herself to Wendy and Carla.

"Isn't it wonderful, Carla?" Wendy squealed. "This is the real Mirajane-san!"

"I bet that Carla is the same as Happy, but what kind of magic do you use, Wendy?" Mira inquired.

"What? You're lumping me in with the he-cat?" Carla shot back in outrage.

"I use _**Ten no Metsuryū Mahō**_," Wendy replied cheerfully. "I am the Sky Dragon Slayer," silence descended on the room after her announcement. _'Maybe they don't believe me,'_ a moment after the thought passed through her head everyone burst into cheers and started asking more questions, surprising her.

"Another Dragon Slayer has joined the Guild," Naruto mused. "That makes three."

"So it would seem," Erza nodded in agreement.

"Today we're having a celebration!" Makarov yelled as he stood up. "A party to welcome Wendy and Carla! Live it up! Live it up!"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu roared as everyone—in every sense of the word—went nuts. "I'm getting fired up!"

"My clothes!" Lucy screamed and covered herself with her arms after finding herself completely naked for no reason at all.

"That's the spirit, Lucy!"

"Gray-sama, you didn't cheat or anything did you?" Juvia questioned.

"W-what's with her?" Gray stammered in surprise.

"Carla, do you want some fish?" Happy asked while offering a fresh fish.

"Absolutely not," Carla rejected with a shrug.

"Just another day in Fairy Tail," Naruto grinned.

"Is it always like this?" Nagato asked.

"More often than not," Erza replied with a small smile.

"Master Makarov," Itachi spoke up directly to the Guild Master.

"Yes?" Makarov asked. "Is there something you need, Itachi?"

"There is a matter that we need to discuss."

* * *

><p>"What's this about, Itachi?" Makarov questioned as they entered an enclosed room where the coffin had been placed. Itachi stood beside it and looked over the gathered group of Naruto, Erza, Nagato, Konan, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Carla.<p>

"All will be explained now," Itachi spoke as he unclasped the chains keeping it sealed.

"Itachi..." Naruto started.

"As I said before, I found _him _in the hideout used by the Oracion Seis," Itachi said clearly as he opened the container.

"That's..." Lucy froze at the sight.

"How..." Gray trailed off with wide eyes.

"Jellal..." Wendy spoke in shock.

"Jellal?" Natsu growled out with rising anger.

"No..." Erza said as she clenched her fists at her side. "After everything that happened at the Tower of Heaven, how did he end up in the arms of the Oracion Seis?"

"I not know," Itachi answered truthfully. "However judging by his condition, he appears to be in a state similar to a coma. This was probably a result of being heavily exposed to Naruto's final attack back at the Tower of Heaven."

"Jellal...you mean _that _Jellal?!" Happy shouted out.

"You all know him?" Wendy asked the group.

"Oh, we know him alright," Naruto nodded with a glare at the comatose man. "He tried to kill Erza and manipulated the Magic Council into firing _**Ēterion.**_"

"Siegrain," Erza spoke up. "That's the name of Jellal's 'brother' but it was found out that he was nothing more than a thought projection."

"Hn," Itachi grunted and turned to Wendy. "Wendy-san's medical skills may be able to restore Jellal should we allow it."

"You can't be serious," Gray shot back. "After all the trouble and pain this guy has caused, you want to bring him back?"

"...People can change," Nagato spoke up. "Itachi, Konan and I are living proof of that."

"Yeah, but that's only because Naruto beat your delusions out of you," Gray responded.

"If I remember correctly, Naruto-kun did the same thing to Jellal at the Tower of Heaven," Itachi commented.

"Master?" Erza asked.

"It's your decision," Makarov replied.

"...Heal him," Naruto spoke up.

"Seriously?" Gray asked.

"It's not like we haven't beaten him before," Naruto explained. "And the last time he was being possessed by Zeref's ghost so he might be sane now that it's no longer messing with him."

"I don't agree with this," Gray said clearly. "What about you, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia?"

"I don't like it but..." Lucy trailed off and looked over at the silent Erza. "I think everyone deserves a chance."

"Juvia agrees with you Gray-sama," Juvia blushed.

"...I say we heal him," Natsu spoke clearly, for once completely serious. "We'll just beat him again if he goes crazy."

"Jellal..." Wendy said tearfully as she took a step forward and looked up at the comatose man.

"What if he attacks someone the moment he awakens?" Konan inquired.

"We will seal his magic core before Wendy heals him," Erza spoke up. "We have to take into account all possibilities before we proceed, the best way to do that is to seal away his magic until such a time that we feel that we should release the seal."

"Agreed," Itachi nodded.

"What about the authorities?" Gray asked them group. "Let's not forget that this guy has committed quite a few crimes."

"We will take him," Nagato offered. "We are not formally allied with Fairy Tail nor are we a Guild; the new Magic Council has no authority over us."

"Very well," Makarov said from the back. "If you have all decided, then I will trust your judgement on this matter."

"Thank you, Master," Erza bowed her head in thanks.

"We'll start tomorrow," Naruto sighed. "I think we all need some sleep now that we're home."

**Author's Notes:**

At this point I don't really have anything to say other than I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_**Translation**_

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
>Susanoo = He with the ability by all means<br>Kamui = Might of the Gods  
>Kotoamatsukami = Distinguished Heavenly Gods<br>Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
>Ten no Metsuryū Mahō = Sky Dragon Slayer Magic<br>Ēterion = Etherion

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	21. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or anything else.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter21: New Beginnings

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail**

"Is everyone ready?" Makarov asked.

"I've sealed his magic so he won't be able to use it if he goes crazy again," Naruto responded.

"Then let's do this," Erza nodded.

"Wendy-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Right," the blue-haired girl nodded and stepped up to the restrained Jellal. Without a word her hands glowed blue as she brought them up and placed then on the comatose man's chest causing his eyes to bolt open as he gasped for air. "It's done," she said as she backed away and the chains that restrained him retracted, freeing him.

"Jellal?" Erza asked.

"Erza..." Jellal trailed off seemingly dazed.

"Do you know how you ended up in this coffin?" Erza asked him.

"I don't know," Jellal replied softly. "Erza...er...za...that word is all I can remember."

"What?" Erza asked in surprise.

"You've got to be kidding me," Natsu said with glare.

"Could you tell me...who am...I?" Jellal asked as he clutched his head in pain. "Do you know who I am?"

"He has lost his memory," Itachi mused.

"Who is this 'Erza?' I can't remember a thing," Jellal said with a wince.

"Jellal," Erza said drawing his attention as she took a step forward.

"Stay back!" Jellal shouted and raised his hand to do a spell. However his magic wouldn't respond even as she took another step forward. "Don't come any closer."

"Then you will have to come to me," Erza responded. "I am Erza, come here," she ordered. "Your name is Jellal; you were my comrade long ago. But back then, you lost your mind. You disgraced the dead, hurt our comrades, destroyed the council and in the end we were forced to nearly kill you. If you're going to say that you don't remember anything, I'll stab my sword through your heart and make you remember!"

"Erza, calm down," Naruto whispered into her ear and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come and stand in front of me," Erza spoke clearly.

"I...my comrades...how could I...what...have I done?" Jellal asked as tears started streamed down the sides of his face.

'_Is this..._that_ Jellal? It's almost as if he's...'_ Erza thought as she stared.

"Nirvana..." Jellal said as he clutched head in his hands. "I heard somebody's voice in my dreams telling me to...get to Nirvana...I faintly remembered the magic and whereabouts."

"You know where Nirvana is?" Wendy asked.

"It's a dangerous magic," Jellal said as his hands fell away. "I can't hand it over to anyone...that's why...I have to unseal it...so that I can destroy it."

"Did you just say...that you'll destroy Nirvana?" Gray asked surprised.

"The old man in Cait Shelter entrusted the task of destroying Nirvana to Wendy," Naruto spoke up. "Sorry Jellal, but if anyone has the right to destroy that thing, it's her."

"You know where it is?" Wendy asked.

"Yes I know," Jellal nodded. "It's located in the Warth Woodlands."

"That explains why the Oracion Seis set up shop there," Gray mused. "They were probably searching for it when we showed up."

"They're gone now at least," Lucy said with a sigh of relief.

"I will destroy Nirvana," Wendy declared. "That was the final wish of Master Roubaul of Cait Shelter; if anyone is going to destroy Nirvana then it will be me."

"You..." Jellal trailed off as he stared at the young Sky Dragon Slayer. "Very well, I'll leave it to you...though I must ask...what is your name?"

"My name is Wendy Marvell," the blue-haired girl replied. "You don't remember me at all, do you?"

"All I remember is the name, Erza," Jellal answered. "I feel kindness from that name...I feel kindness, light, warmth...you may hate me in the future. It seems very likely to me that you will, however, hatred will take the freedom of the heart away and destroy you from the inside."

"He's right," Nagato nodded in agreement.

"I can't...stand...in front of you," Jellal spoke sadly. "Please...kill...me."

"W-what?" Lucy stammered in surprise.

"Jellal..." Erza trailed off.

"I'll take your hatred...and sadness...with me," Jellal continued.

"To hell with that!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in front of Jellal. "After everything that happened and everyone you hurt. There is no way we're just going to let you die without knowing what you did!"

"Y-you-" Jellal stammered as he was pushed back against the wall and lifted up by the front of his shirt.

"Your death won't do anything for the people you've hurt," Naruto said with a glare. "If you die now, you'll only make your victims feel a little better and that's all."

"Your duty is to live," Erza spoke clearly. "Even if you're ugly...or weak...fight for your life."

"But I-" Jellal started.

"Nagato, Konan," Naruto said as he turned towards the two non-Fairy Tail members of the group. "I trust that you'll be able to look after this guy?"

"We will keep him out of trouble," Nagato nodded.

"You're going with them," Naruto said simply as he back away. "You can't stay with Fairy Tail but that doesn't mean you can't go with them."

"...Why?" Jellal asked. "Why do you all go so far for me?"

"Because we never give up," Erza was the one who answered. "Because we will always be connected through our hopes and dreams."

"That's what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail," Naruto grinned.

"Live and see the future with your own eyes," Erza continued with a smile.

"We should leave by nightfall to avoid detection," Konan spoke up.

"Agreed," Nagato nodded. "It might be best if he wore a mask too."

"You mean like Mystogan?" Natsu added.

"Mystogan?" Gray asked. "As in _the _Mystogan?"

"He looks just like Jellal," Itachi explained. "When we saw his face during the battle with Laxus, he had the same face as Jellal."

"How is that possible?" Lucy asked.

"You're in the same room with four ninja from another dimension," Konan responded. "At what point do you believe something is impossible?"

"Enough of that," Erza continued. "Even now we have no clue who Mystogan really is so until we do, it doesn't matter."

"Night should fall in an hour," Makarov spoke up. "You will leave then; don't use the train or any kind of mage transportation. It's best if you proceed on foot until you are sure that the council won't be able to track you."

"I..." Jellal sighed. "Thank you."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail**

When nigh had fallen, Jellal had left with Nagato and Konan without anyone in the Guild or the rest of Magnolia noticing their departure or even their presence. Erza didn't like the idea of leaving him in the hands of others without any memory of who he was but she knew that the best place for him at the moment was away from the Guild and with Nagato and Konan. There was also the her upcoming wedding to Naruto hanging over her head and Lucy wouldn't stop dragging her around looking for the 'perfect dress' as she called it.

A few days passed and...

Naturally Fairy Tail was as wild as ever...

"Naruto! Let's fight!" Natsu shouted as he lunged right at the blond Jinchuuriki.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto asked from his seat on the counter as he brought his hand up and caught Natsu's punch.

"I want to fight you," Natsu grinned.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "You aren't going to say anything about the 'Flames of Youth,' are you?"

"The what?" Natsu blinked in confusion.

"Never mind," Naruto shook his head and stood up. "Alright, I'm up for a spar. Let's go outside, I don't think Erza-chan will be too happy with me if we fight in the Guild."

"Right," Natsu nodded and dashed out of the main doors.

"Here is your pocky Itachi-kun," Mirajane said as she placed the meal on the table that the Uchiha sat at.

"Thank you, Mira-san," Itachi nodded.

"Aren't you going to watch?" Mira asked him.

"As soon as I'm finish," Itachi replied as he started eating. No one interrupts his 'Pocky Time,' not even Naruto...well...maybe Mira. _'Naruto-kun has fully recovered from the battle with the Oracion Seis and the Kyuubi. Maybe this will be what he needs to unlock his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan's new abilities...'_

* * *

><p>"Alright! Let's do this!" Natsu grinned as the two stood on opposite ends of the street. A crowd had already gathered and surrounded them including the members of Fairy Tail and even a Weekly Sorcerer reporter. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time now."<p>

"Alright then Natsu," Naruto grinned back. "Let's see what you've got."

"**Karyū no Tekken!"** Natsu exclaimed as he lunged forward with his fist ablaze with crimson flames and crossed the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto quickly countered with a spinning chakra ball that formed in his hand. The two attacks connected and with an echoing bang the two were blown away from each other. _'He's faster than before,'_ he thought as he skidded to a halt.

"**Karyū no Kōen!" **Natsu called out as he landed on his hands and flames exploded across the ground. The blaze consumed the street and seemed to stretch and approach where Naruto was standing.

'_He's stronger too,'_ Naruto added as he jumped up onto a nearby pole and looked down at the flame-covered street. Those watching were keeping well away but if the flames weren't put out soon then someone might get hurt. _'I have to put out those flames,' _the moment the thought crossed his mind his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan spun into existence. **"Amaterasu," **he whispered as _silver_-colouredflames exploded from his right eye and quickly consumed the street. _'Was that me?'_

'_Silver flames?' _Itachi thought from the crowd. _'That's different,'_ he mused as the silver flames snuffed out Natsu's red flames and then start to disappear.

"Thanks for the meal," Natsu grinned as he devoured the silver flames. **"Doragon Fōsu!" **he called out as orange flames exploded from his body and his skin started to form scales.

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto mumbled under his breath. "How the hell can you eat that stuff?"

"It's tasty!" Natsu smiled back and disappeared in a burst of speed.

He reappeared to Naruto's side and slammed his fist into the blonde's face, knocking him back. After another few blows it quickly became clear that Naruto just simply couldn't keep up with Natsu's new speed and was sent crashing back into the nearby wooden fence by a spinning kick. Had Naruto been in Sage Mode he would have been able to counter but sadly he wasn't. Without being in that form, the Sharingan's ability to predict its opponent's movements alone was useless if the opponent was so much faster.

But then again he _was_ unpredictable...

"**Karyū no Hōkō!"** Natsu exclaimed as he breathed out one massive blast of fire at the battered blond. The flames engulfed Naruto's form and exploded, sending dust and smoke into the air.

"Are you not worried?" Itachi asked as he appeared at Erza's side.

"Naruto and Natsu can handle themselves," Erza replied simply.

"That's..." Itachi mused as the dust cleared.

Naruto now stood in the center of the small crater created by Natsu's last attack surrounded by a blue spiritual samurai-like figure that seemed to stand over his body, seemingly encasing him. In its right hand was a familiar double-sided sword that was long and smooth, shining brightly in the sun. And in its left hand were six small orange magatama floating around its fist.

"Is that..." Gray started.

"**Susanoo," **Naruto declared as the spiritual samurai raised its head and two bright blue eyes glared right at Natsu.

"That sword..." Itachi trailed off. "That appears to be the Kusanagi no Tsurugi," he mused as his eyes narrowed. _'How is it possible for him to have that sword? I sealed it with Orochimaru during my fight with Sasuke...unless, it was transferred to Naruto when I entrusted him with Shisui's eye.'_

"What's the Kusanagi no Tsurugi?" Gray asked.

"A weapon that is able to cut through anything," Itachi answered.

"Seriously?" Lucy blinked.

Naruto cried out to the heavens as his _**Susanoo**_ brought its right hand up and slashed down with Kusanagi. The sharp blade extended as it descended forcing Natsu to narrowly dodge the attack by jumping to the side. The blade was already retracting as Naruto narrowed his eyes into a glare and shot forward far faster than before. _**Susanoo's **_left fist struck down on Natsu who brought up his hands to block the spirit samurai's punch. The ground cracked and Natsu was forced down onto one knee as he gritted his teeth, holding his opponent's fist back.

'_Naruto's __**Susanoo**__ is much smaller than mine however its speed makes up for it,'_ Itachi mused as he watched on. _'That speed he displayed was equal to his speed while using his Sage Mode; should he ever combine it with his Senjutsu or even better, the power of the Kyuubi then he would be almost untouchable.'_

"**Guren Bakuenjin!"** Natsu exclaimed as his arms ignited in flames and he pushed Naruto away before unleashing a spiraling blast of pure fire at the blond.

"Damn," Naruto grunted as the flames pushed his _**Susanoo **_back. "Alright then, let's try this!" he yelled as he jumped into the air and started throwing his orange magatama at Natsu faster than any kunai or shuriken he could ever throw. **"****Yasaka Magatama!"**

"Now this is the fight I've been waiting for!" Natsu shouted as he jumped back. The orange magatama struck the ground where he stood only moments before and exploded in series of expanding fireballs leaving craters in the street.

'_His __**Yasaka Magatama**_ _explode upon contact?' _Itachi thought with narrowed eyes. _'Given their small size I shouldn't be surprised that they would explode and cause damage equal to my own.'_

"**Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken!" **Natsu roared as yellow flames covered him. He shot forward as the flames took the shape of a brilliant golden arrow that crossed the distance between them in a second.

'_It looks like I have no choice,'_ Naruto thought before drawing on Kurama's chakra. The yellow flame-like shroud of chakra formed over his body and he narrowly dodged to the side at the last second, letting Natsu literally fly right passed him and crash down the street.

'_He's augmenting his __**Susanoo **__with the Kyuubi's controlled chakra,'_ Itachi mused. _'His speed has increased even more.'_

"Man, you're fast," Natsu grinned as he stood up once more still covered in flames. "But you can't count me out yet!"

"Actually I can," Naruto smiled back as the two locked eyes. **"Tsukuyomi," **he whispered and Natsu froze in place.

'_What is this? I can't move,'_ Natsu thought as Naruto released _**Susanoo**_ and Kyuubi's chakra and ran right at him with a familiar chakra sphere in hand.

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto exclaimed as he slammed the spiralling sphere into the pink-haired boy's chest. Natsu was blown back as the sphere exploded in a torrent of energy and blasted him back down the street where he crashed down unconscious at Lucy's feet.

"I think he's out of it," Gray commented as he stared down at his beaten rival.

"Alright, I did it," Naruto grinned before he collapsed to one knee and groaned.

"Overdid it is more like it," Erza spoke up as she appeared from the crowd with a frown gracing her lips. "Just what were you thinking?" she demanded.

"Err...look, Erza-chan; it was just a friendly match. That's all," Naruto explained. "Please don't kill me."

"...You're coming with me right now," Erza said simply and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and then towards the Guild making Naruto even more nervous.

"I'm sorry Erza-chan," Naruto apologized however Erza just kept dragging him along.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy," Gray sighed.

"What about him?" Loki asked as they looked down at the still unconscious Natsu.

"Hn," Itachi grunted before hefting the Fire Dragon Slayer onto his shoulder with one hand.

* * *

><p>"Erza-chan, wait!" Naruto yelled as she dragged him into her room and locked the door behind her. "You don't need to be so rough, dattebayo," he muttered as she let go of his hand looked away from him. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"...The wedding," she said finally. "W-we haven't set a date yet."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked before scratching her back of his neck nervously. "Oh right," he smiled. "It's your choice."

"...I was thinking...maybe...the tenth of October?" Erza suggested. "Your birthday."

"My..." Naruto trailed off in surprise. "Why?"

Honestly, his birthday had always been something that he hated, especially after he'd found out about his parents and how they died that day. His birthdays were always lonely things even when he was on his training trip with Jiraiya, the closest thing he'd ever gotten to a present was his second jumpsuit and he only got that because his first one was destroyed when he first unleashed the fourth tail. He'd accepted long ago that his birthday was just another day to him.

"I can't think of a better day," Erza smiled though her face was now as red as her hair. "I think of a better birthday present to you than to make you realise that you'll never be alone again."

"Erza-chan..." Naruto whispered as she kissed him and the two fell back onto her bed.

Just another day in Fairy Tail...

**Author's Notes:**

Naruto's Susanoo is based off of Nero's Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 4 so if you're wondering what it looks like then just look up that on google images and you'll see how badass I'm making Naruto to be. Though it's in the shape of a samurai complete with a helmet instead of a demon spirit so there you go. I had always intended for Naruto to use the three 'basic' Mangekyo abilities from the start (especially Susanoo) so here they are.

_**Translation**_

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
>Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven<br>Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
>Susanoo = He with the ability by all means<br>Yasaka Magatama = Eight Slopes Curved Jewel  
>Kusanagi no Tsurugi = Grasscutting Sword<br>Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Iron Fist  
>Karyū no Kōen = Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame<br>Guren Bakuenjin = Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade  
>Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken = Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword<br>Karyū no Hōkō = Fire Dragon's Roar  
>Doragon Fōsu = Dragon Force<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	22. Anima

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter22: Anima

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail**

"Damn Natsu, you're on fire today," Jet laughed as the pink-haired boy won another round. He was standing off to the side with Droy, looking on as the various mages of Fairy Tail sat at the new round table playing cards. Half the Guild was playing at the moment and the other half was over at the jobs board.

"I don't know how he's doing it," Max grumbled. "He was never any good at card games before."

"Yeah," Gray agreed. "He must be cheating somehow."

"What was that?" Natsu glared.

"Oh, here we go again," Erza sighed from the counter. "If they start fighting again, you're going to clean it up," she said with a look at her fiancé who had his nose stuck in a familiar orange book.

"Huh, did you say something?" Naruto blinked as he leaned against the counter and looked up at her.

"...Never mind," Erza sighed again.

"There's trouble!" a voice called from the entrance and was soon followed by the sound of bells.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked.

"It sounds like a bell," Wendy responded.

"The sound is amazing!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Does someone want to fill me in here?" Naruto asked.

"One name," Erza said back. "Gildarts."

"Right on," Elfman laughed.

"It couldn't be," Gray smirked.

"Gildarts has come back!" Natsu cheered.

"Gildarts?" Wendy asked.

"I've never had the chance to meet him but...he's supposed to be the strongest mage in Fairy Tail," Lucy replied.

"You're saying that this guy is stronger than me?" Naruto blinked.

"That man..." Erza sighed. "He is not normal even by _your _standards, Naruto."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

His was the definition of _abnormal_ and she said that this guy was supposed to be worse? What the hell? He knew that he and Itachi could create unquenchable flames with a single glance capable of burning down a whole forest and Nagato could wipe out whole mountains with the wave of a hand, and don't even get me started on Kurama. If this guy turned out to be another super powerful enemy he didn't know what he would do when faced with something _worse _than what he'd already faced.

Let's hope that the guy is friendly...

"It's been three years since he was last here at the Guild," Erza mused. "We usually do S-rank and SS-rank missions however there are missions above that called ten-year missions...and then there's the one hundred-year mission...that last one is the one Gildarts left to complete."

"Why do they call it a hundred year-mission?" Naruto asked curious.

"Because it's said that no one can complete it in a hundred years," Erza replied.

'_Who the fuck is this guy?'_ Naruto blinked.

"**Magnolia is changing into a Gildarts Shift!"** blared the city speakers and the people scurried out of the streets and into their homes. **"All the townspeople quickly get to your position!"**

"What's a Gildarts Shift?" Lucy asked when suddenly the whole town started moving. Buildings slid up and the streets parted to create a long trench from the edge of town all the way to the Guild entrance. "N-no way! The town has been divided!"

"Gildarts uses a magic that smashes through everything that he touches into pieces so, when he's not being careful, he walks through the town crashing private houses," Mira explained.

"How could he be that stupid?!" Lucy yelled. "That's why they reconstructed the whole town?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto muttered. _'What kind of messed up power is that?'_

"Here he is!" Natsu shouted as a cloaked figure approached the entrance. It was a man brown haired man with a short beard and moustache wearing a long black cloak that covered most of his form. "Gildarts! Fight me!"

"The first thing you say is that?" Elfman asked.

"Welcome back," Mira smiled at the man.

"Miss, I'm sure that a Guild called Fairy Tail was around here..." Gildarts trailed off.

"That's right here," Mira nodded still smiling. "And I'm Mirajane."

"Mira?" Gildarts blinked. "You look so different! Oh, so our Guild has been renewed?!"

'_This guy is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail?'_ Naruto thought with a sweat-drop.

"Gildarts!" Natsu roared as he rushed forward.

"Oh Natsu, long time no see," Gildarts smiled as he turned towards the attacking Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I said fight me!" Natsu yelled as he lunged.

"Maybe next time," Gildarts shrugged as he batted Natsu straight up into the ceiling.

"You're strong," Natsu grinned even though he was still imbedded in the ceiling.

"You haven't changed, old man," Gray commented.

"You're the real man," Elfman agreed.

"Well, there are some faces that I've never seen and this place has changed a lot. It's a nice enough change," Gildarts mused as he looked over the mages present.

"Gildarts," Makarov spoke up from the counter.

"Oh, Master, long time no see," Gildarts said cheerfully.

"How was the mission?" Makarov asked in a serious tone causing Gildarts to start laughing.

"Nope, I wasn't good enough to do it," Gildarts admitted surprising everyone.

"What?"

"It can't be?!"

"Even Gildarts...failed _that _mission?"

'_What kind of mission was he doing?'_ Naruto thought as silence descended on the guild.

"I see..." Makarov sighed. "Even you couldn't do it."

"Sorry for leaving a stain on your name," Gildarts apologized.

"No," Makarov waved it off. "It's good enough that you came back unharmed; as far as I know, you're the first person who came back from this mission."

"I'm going home," Gildarts spoke clearly. "I need rest; man, I'm so tired," he turned to leave and looked up at Natsu who was still stuck in the ceiling. "Natsu, come to my place later; I've got something for you...well then. I'll be off," and with that he walked _through _the wall and disappeared outside.

"Gildarts! Why don't you go through the door?!" one of the mages shouted after him but he was already gone.

"So that's Gildarts, huh?" Naruto mused. "You're right, that guy isn't normal even by my standards."

"...I fought him once to become an S-rank Mage," Erza admitted. "I lost, badly. It's not my proudest moment but...he passed me anyway...he said I knew what the limit of my strength was and that I knew when to back down."

"He doesn't seem like the guy to give up," Naruto commented.

"He isn't," Erza nodded. "But that doesn't mean he won't let others put themselves in danger if he can help it," she stopped and turned towards him. "Speaking of people putting themselves in danger; where is Itachi?"

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged. "He keeps disappearing all of the time; I think he's doing something for the old man but I really don't know what guy does most of the time."

"I thought he was helping you figure out why your _**Amaterasu**_ creates silver flames instead of black ones like his own?" Erza asked concerned.

"Last I heard he seemed to think I've got more yang chakra in me than yin chakra so I keep merging that into it," Naruto shrugged. "Itachi merges his yang chakra with his Katon to create his _**Amaterasu**_ which he named Enton. I don't know what to call mine yet since I basically created a new element by accident."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Downtown**

The town had returned to normal the next day though the streets were empty. It was raining heavily and the clouds above were a dull gray. It was a bad omen...something was coming and no one noticed because they sat happily in their homes, laughing and cheering like any other day. No one knew what was about to happen...all accept one that is...

"I finally found you Carla," a soaked Wendy breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the white cat. There had been a confrontation between Carla and Happy earlier that day and Wendy had gone out to search for her missing partner.

"Wendy," Carla spoke clearly. "You'll catch a cold if you don't use an umbrella."

"You too, Carla," Wendy said back. "Carla...we just joined the Guild, so I think you should try and get along with everyone."

"That isn't necessary," Carla responded as she turned away. "As long as you're here, everything's fine to me."

"Oh come on," Wendy pouted. "That's all you ever say."

Footsteps caught their attention and they turned to see a single cloaked figure walking down the empty street with a number of staffs one his back. He stopped in front of them and simply stared at the two.

"Who are you?" Carla asked the question.

"Wendy," the figure spoke clearly and started to remove his face mask.

"That voice..." Wendy's eyes widened.

"To think you'd come to this Guild..." the figure mused as he completely removed his mask showing his face, the tattoo across his right eye and his blue hair.

"Jellal?!" Wendy exclaimed in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" Carla demanded. "You are supposed to be with those two in the black cloaks with the red cloud design."

"That was someone else, not me," the man explained.

"What?!" Wendy asked in confusion.

"But you look just like him," Carla reasoned.

"I am Mystogan of Fairy Tail," Mystogan declared simply. "Seven years ago, I, knowing little of this world, allowed myself to be known as Jellal."

"D-do you mean..." Wendy stammered. "You're the Jellal from seven years ago...I've been waiting...so long to see you again."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner," Mystogan apologized. "However...this is not the time for rejoicing," his words surprised the two. "We must leave this town at once," he rasped before falling to one knee.

"Jellal!" Wendy yelled in worry.

"I failed my mission," Mystogan gritted out. "The _**Anima **_has grown too large, and can no longer be suppressed by my power alone," he said as the clouds above the city started to spiral. "Magnolia will soon disappear."

"W-what do you mean?" Wendy asked in shock. "I don't understand."

"It's going to end," Mystogan breathed. "This disappearance is already a decided factor...at the very least...I'd like to spare you."

"What about Fairy Tail?!" Wendy shouted at him. "What about everyone at the Guild?!"

"It means..." Mystogan answered. "They'll all die."

"So that's how it is," a new voice spoke up from the side as a shadow moved out of the nearby darkened alley. "What is this _**Anima **_that you speak of?" questioned Itachi.

"Itachi..." Wendy trailed off.

"So you're the one who has been following me these past few days," Mystogan sighed. "The _**Anima **_is a machine in another world that is similar to this one; the machine takes the magic power of a world and turns it into a lacrima crystal to be used by the Kingdom of Edolas."

"...How do we stop it?" Itachi inquired further.

"...It's too late," Mystogan replied.

"No..." Wendy cried as she turned and started running in the direction of the Guild.

"Where are you going?!" Mystogan called after her.

"To warn everyone!" Wendy yelled back over her shoulder as she ran.

"The _**Anima **_is..." Mystogan trailed off as he looked up and saw a light shine down from the center of the spiralling clouds.

'_This is just like back then...'_ Itachi thought as he too looked up at the distortion in time and space.

The ground rumbled as the chunks of rock and stone started to be pulled up into the vortex. Lightning flashed down from the center of the spiral as the buildings started to glow and disappear. Their particles seemed to be sucked up into the vortex in a stream of light until a single bolt of lightning struck down. A tornado formed and what was left of the town apart, pulling it up into center of the vortex in a column of light. Soon the light died down and the storm settled though the spiralling clouds remained leaving a large crater where Magnolia Town once stood.

It was over...

**Author's Notes:**

I'm actually trying to work out a name for Naruto's silver Amaterasu so suggestions would be great; I honestly believe that the Uchiha clan creates Amaterasu (Enton) by fusing their Katon affinity with their yin (Inton) chakra. It stands to reason that someone of the Senju (Uzumaki) bloodline could fuse their yang (Yoton) chakra with Katon to create a new element too which would be a 'light' version. This chapter was mostly a filler to setup the next story arc and I bet you can't wait to see Naruto go crazy in Edolas, especially now that he has his new eyes.

_**Translation**_

Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	23. Wrath of the Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter23: Wrath of the Maelstrom

**Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

"Oh man," Naruto groaned as he rolled over on the water-covered floor of the dark void. "What the hell just happened?" he blinked as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

"**Congratulations brat," **Kurama chuckled darkly from behind his cage. **"You've really outdone yourself this time."**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look up at the demon fox.

"**As if being sucked into an inter-dimensional portal once wasn't enough, you have to do it again," **Kurama openly laughed now. **"Even I didn't think your luck was **_**that **_**bad."**

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded.

"**You know that **_**Kamui**_** of yours? Something similar to that sucked up the whole city you were living in and converted it into one of those energy crystals like the one you sealed within yourself to absorb your sage chakra. We've ended up in another world **_**again**_** and this time whoever did it turned us into one of those crystals. Funny, isn't it?" **the Kyuubi asked with a grin.

"Fucking hilarious," Naruto shot back. "What about my friends and the rest of the people in Magnolia?"

"**They were turned to crystal too," **Kurama shrugged. **"Fortunately for us my chakra seems to be changing **_**our**_** crystal back into us though if you want to save your friends then you might want to smash the crystal that your friends turned into."**

"...Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked confused. "Why now?"

"**Don't think about it too much, you might hurt yourself," **Kurama sneered at him. **"The **_**humans**_** in this world just tried to **_**use **_**me as a power source; I refuse to let them get away with that."**

"Alright then," Naruto grinned and stood up. "That's good enough for me; let's go Kurama."

**Edolas: Royal City**

Edolas was a world that had lost half of its magic many years ago thanks to an incident involving the _Dorma Anim, _a monstrous machine that required an inhuman amount of power to operate. Because of this, the reigning king at the time by the name of Faust conquered all the foreign lands of Edolas and then decided to gather more magic from _other _worlds to replace that which was lost using a device called the _**Anima**_. The Kingdom of Edolas was ruled from the Royal City, a majestic city built on a circular plain almost directly below the Kingdom of Extalia, a floating island governed by the Exceed.

The latest harvest of magic acquired by the _**Anima**_ was far more than any previously documented since there were _two _lacrima crystals that had been formed, one blue and one red. Both of which were the size of Extalia itself; those two had been placed on two nearby uninhabited floating islands and a small piece of the blue one had been placed right in the center of the Royal City's plaza.

"Have you seen that Erza? Those two lacrima are huge," spoke Hughes, the Magic Militia Third Division Commander of the Edolas Royal Army.

"I saw them when I arrived, Hughes. A beautiful thing indeed," said Erza Knightwalker with a smirk. She was known as 'Erza the Fairy Hunter' for hunting down and killing half the members of the Dark Guild, Fairy Tail. She was the Captain of the Second Magic War Division of the Edolas Royal Army and was considered by many to be the strongest woman in the world.

"That's the magical power of tens of thousands of humans from Earthland, you know," Hughes said cheerfully.

"Hm, to be more precise, it is the magical power of approximately two hundred, and the lives of countless people," a blond man by the name of Suparboy added. He was the Captain of the Fourth Magic Division of the Edolas Royal Army.

"Do we have to sweat the details, Sugarboy?" Hughes waved off his words. "All I'm trying to say is, this is amazing. You get it? I'm not just talking about your average 'amazing.' I'm talking super-amazing!"

"Hm, super-amazing," Sugarboy smirked.

"Erza-san," spoke a short old man from behind them. "Have you still not succeeded in eliminating Fairy Tail?"

"Byro," Knightwalker sighed as she turned towards him.

"And to think they call you the Fairy Hunter," the Chief of Staff, Byro chuckled amused. "Fairy Tail is the only Guild remaining to be eliminated; they certainly are adept at running away, but I feel his Majesty would like to see some results sooner rather than later."

"Do not fret," Sugarboy spoke up. "The day when this goddess will rid us of those fairy pests is soon at hand."

"That's right," Hughes agreed enthusiastically. "Erza's sword-skills are amazing, so amazing!"

"Nghshushushu," Byro chuckled in amusement.

"Enough of that ghastly laughter, Byro," interrupted a tall Exceed with dark fur and wearing armour.

"Pantherlily," Knightwalker greeted with a nod.

"I don't appreciate people making excessive noise," Lily said clearly. He was Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Edolas Royal Army and the only Exceed in the direct service of the Kingdom of Edolas. "Hughes, that goes for you too."

"What do you mean me too? Why you...do you think you're the most amazing guy here or something, huh?" Hughes shot back incensed.

"Try closing your mouth for a change," Lily grunted and turned away.

"You seem to be in a nasty mood, Lily," Sugarboy commented as the tall dark Exceed walked off.

"He isn't too pleased about the arms race we have got ourselves into," Knightwalker reasoned.

"Surely that should be a happy development for a military man," Sugarboy responded.

"Still, considering our country has united almost the entire world, it is true enough that there would appear to be little need for further arms development," Knightwalker explained.

"Hm, there are still a few rebellious factions out there, are they not?" Sugarboy inquired.

"But we are quite capable of handling those ourselves, surely?" Knightwalker sneered at the concept that their remaining enemies were even a challenge.

"What the heck?! Where did this amazingly complicated discussion come from?! I don't get it!" Hughes yelled in frustration. Suddenly the sound of an echoing boom filled the air and everyone snapped their gaze towards the lacrima crystals. "What the hell was that?" he asked in surprise only for his eyes to widen when he saw the red lacrima crystal start to crack.

"That's not possible," Byro commented in alarm.

"Why is it cracking?" Knightwalker questioned.

"I don't know," Byro replied now deeply concerned.

**Edolas: Floating Island / Red Lacrima**

The soldiers guarding the large crimson lacrima were now running around in a panic as the crystal started to crack and break apart. Its colour changed from red to yellow then to blue before it shattered and dissolved, revealing a single figure standing in the center of the massive crater left by the lacrima. Naruto yawned into his hand as he felt the last of his tiredness leave him and turned his gaze on the large number of soldiers surrounding him.

"Stop right there!" one of the soldiers yelled as he charged forward with a spear in his hands. "You're under arrest!"

'_Why can't I draw in any sage chakra?'_ Naruto thought confused before activating his Sharingan and effortlessly evading the solder's attack. He backhanded the idiot away before the others charged as one.

"_**I thought that was obvious," **_Kurama scoffed from the back of his mind _**"This world seems to have only half of its own power and it seems to be quickly running out; that's why these fools tried to capture **_**me**_** in the first place."**_

"Well then, let's see if I can even the odds," Naruto said as he formed a familiar hand-seal. **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **fifty shadow clones appeared around him and moved to intercept the attacking soldiers.

"Is this magic?!" one of the soldiers yelled in surprise before a fist struck him across the jaw.

"Charge!" the clone army shouted as one and lunged at the Edolas soldiers. The fighting was short and brutal as the clones swarmed over the surprised soldiers in a sea of red. _'These grunts are seriously not worth my time.'_

"**Basutā Maamu!"** a deep voice called out as shadow appeared above the blond.

'_Huh?'_ Naruto snapped his gaze up towards the source of the voice and his eyes widened at the sight. A black humanoid cat was descending towards him swing a long brown blade with a silver lining down at him. _'Okay, this guy isn't human,' _the blond thought as the blade struck down, sending smoke and dust into the air as he jumped back.

"You evaded my surprise attack," Lily commented as he landed in front of the blond along with the other division captains minus a certain redhead.

"**Masō: Ten Komandomentsu!" **a familiar female voice spoke up as a red blur dropped down behind the blond Jinchuuriki. Naruto turned quickly as the Kusenagi no Tsurugi slithered into his hands and he blocked the downward slash from his attacker's spear and held it in place.

"Erza?" Naruto blinked upon seeing the face of his girlfriend.

"_**Hahahaha, oh this is too much," **_Kurama laughed from the back of his mind. _**"Of all the people to be on the enemy's side, this world's native version of your mate is the one to challenge you."**_

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto gritted as his Sharingan spun.

"Who are you?" Knightwalker sneered as she pushed down on her spear intending on cutting this man in too.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," the blond grinned at her. "The fiancé of Erza Scarlet and the Last Child of Prophecy."

"Erza Scarlet?" Knightwalker's eyes widened slightly at the name before he scowled. "I am Erza Knightwalker, Captain of the Edolas Royal Army Second War Division and the strongest woman of this world."

"You know that you do look like her a lot," Naruto commented. "I'd almost think that you two were sisters."

"Are you mocking me?" Knightwalker asked in disgust.

"Lady, of course I mock you," Naruto shot back before two shadow clones exploded from the ground beside them and lunged at Knightwalker.

'_What kind of magic is this?'_ Knightwalkerthoughtas she pulled back and swatted the attacking clones away.

"Erza! Are you alright?!" Hughes yelled over to her.

"I'm fine," Knightwalker shouted back and glared at the blond in front of her.

'_You know, I'm glad my Erza doesn't glare at me like that,'_ Naruto thought and shivered when he saw the look.

"_**It's your fault for proposing to a redhead like that accursed father of yours did,"**_ Kurama pointed out.

'_Maybe it's in my blood,'_ Naruto sighed. _'Alright, enough playing around; it's time I got serious. Erza is the real threat here so I need to deal with her supporters first,'_ he turned towards the other division captains as his eyes shifted into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. **"Tsukuyomi," **he whispered as he made eye contact with Hughes. **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **another fifty shadow clones exploded into existence around him and charged at the division captains.

"Hughes, what's wrong?" Sugarboy asked as he readied his sword. "Hughes?" he asked again but there was no response, Hughes was just frozen in place. "What happened to him?" he gritted out as he swung with his sword and sliced through one of the attacking clones.

"Stop them!" Lily shouted as he cut through another three clones. "Hughes!" he yelled as a single clone slipped passed him and lunged at the motionless Hughes.

"**Rasengan!" **the clone exclaimed as he slammed a spinning blue chakra ball into Hughes' stomach and sent him hurtling off of the side of the floating island.

"You..." Knightwalker muttered in anger and her spear transformed into another in a flash of light. **"Onsoku no Yari: Shirufarion,"** a second later she disappeared in a burst of speed.

'_She's got some pretty decent speed; about the same as Erza's flight armour,'_ Naruto thought as he quickly drew on the Kyuubi's chakra sealed within him. The yellow shroud formed over him with the familiar seal matrix and he narrowly evaded the first strike.

'_What is that magic?'_ Knightwalker thought as she disappeared in a burst of speed again.

'_She's fast,'_ Naruto thought as he the two clashed again and again at speeds far greater than should be humanly possible. "I didn't think anyone could keep up with me when I'm in this form," he mused.

"I'm not just anyone," Knightwalker responded as the two broke apart. "I am Erza the Fairy Hunter!"

"Erza! Let me aid you!" Sugarboy yelled as he _slid_ across the ground on his chest and then jumped to his feet with his sword ready.

"**Kamui," **Naruto whispered and suddenly Sugarboy's sword was pulled into a swirling vortex of time and space.

"Was that the _**Anima**_?" Knightwalker asked in alarm.

"Impossible," Byro spoke from the edge of the battlefield. "The _**Anima**_ is an artificial construct, not a magic ability."

"Is that what you used to bring me to this world?" Naruto asked but already knew the answer. "To hell with it, I'll worry about getting back home later; for now I still have to beat you all and save my friends."

"What makes you think you can do that?" Sugarboy asked amused.

"**Karyū no Tekken!"** a familiar flaming fist descended from the heavens and pummeled Sugarboy into the ground in a column of fire.

"Natsu?" Naruto blinked as he saw the Fire Dragon Slayer stand.

"Sorry we're late!" Wendy smiled widely as she and Lucy dropped down beside him. "But we kind of got lost on the road of life."

"You've been spending way too much time with Naruto," Lucy sighed. "You won't believe what we've seen and where we've been."

"I've been fighting Erza's evil twin since I woke up," Naruto responded. "I don't think anything could surprise me right now."

"We've been to this world's version of Fairy Tail," Carla spoke up.

"Say what?" Naruto blinked.

"Exceed? I see..." Knightwalker said with narrowed eyes. "So if you're with them then you both must be the ones that have completed the mission from six years ago."

"Mission?" Happy asked.

"It's alright," Carla waved it off. "I'll explain it later after I've confronted the Queen of Extalia directly."

"How are you all not a lacrima crystal?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a Dragon Slayers," Natsu replied with a shrug. "Lucy had one of her summons save her."

"And we're Exceed," Happy added.

"...So can your magic return everyone back to normal?" Naruto asked. "I mean if it didn't work on your magic maybe your magic will be able to reverse whatever they did to turn our friends into that big lacrima crystal over there."

"...That could be possible," Carla mused.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"It was something I had not considered," Carla reasoned.

"I can handle things here," Naruto told them. "You all head over to that crystal and free everyone."

"...Alright," Natsu nodded. "Good luck," he and the others jumped away towards the nearby floating island with the massive blue lacrima.

"As if we'd let you," Knightwalker sneered.

"I will deal with them," Lily declared and rushed after the fleeing Fairy Tail mages.

"You dare to interfere in our plans?" Byro sneered as he downed some kind of potion. "You'll pay wi**th your life!"** his body suddenly expanded and took on the shape of a massive purple octopus. **"Die!" **he shouted as he sent his tentacles at the blond.

"**Amaterasu," **Naruto whispered as silver flames exploded from his eyes and engulfed the octopus. Byro screamed as the flames ravaged his body and burned it into dust in a matter of seconds leaving his unconscious form lying motionless on the ground. "And then there was one," spoke the blond Jinchuuriki as he turned his gaze on the redhead.

'_Is this Earthland magic? No...it feels different...I can't afford to hold anything back if I'm going to win this,'_ Knightwalker thought as her spear began to glow. **"Shinkū no Yari: Meru Fōsu!" **she exclaimed as the head of her spear changed to a light blue spearhead with the edges on the side curving inwards close to where the spearhead is mounted, and a glowing orb connecting to the shaft. The spearhead glowed bright blue and a tornado-like pulse of vacuum exploded from the tip.

'_Damn, she's really making me work for it,'_ Naruto mused as the attack washed over him.

It was going to be a long day...

**Edolas: Royal City / Royal Palace**

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **Itachi bellowed as he expelled down the corridor at the approaching guardsmen.

"**Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Aisu Kyanon!" **Gray exclaimed as he created a large ice cannon in his arms and fired a blast of ice down the corridor. "Are you sure it's down here?" he asked the Uchiha.

"If it isn't then it only means that Mystogan chose the correct path," Itachi replied seemingly unconcerned. "The _**Anima**_ could only be hidden in one of the two locations near the dimensional cracks."

"Focus you two," Erza Scarlet ordered as her body glowed. **"****Kanso: Tenrin no Yoroi,"** she whispered as her Heaven's Wheel Armour formed over her body. **"****Tenrin: Sākururen Sōdo!" **she exclaimed as her swords spun around her and then lashed out at the dozens of Edolas soldiers in their path.

"I still think we should have brought Gajeel with us just in case we run into any lacrima they have in here," Gray spoke up. "I mean I don't like the idea of these people turning others into those things just for a little bit of magic."

"You should consider yourself lucky that Gajeel broke you and Erza out of the lacrima in the plaza," Itachi remarked smoothly.

"Yeah...well..." Gray trailed off and shook his head.

"From what Mystogan told me, only a Dragon Slayer can return people to normal after they've been transformed into lacrima. That lacrima floating above the city seems to be the largest and as such it most likely contains the entire population of Magnolia Town. That is why we sent Gajeel after it," Itachi explained. "Though it may sound unpleasant, the needs of the many far outweigh the needs of the few. If Gajeel had come with us in search of the _**Anima **_machine he would have been able to return any lacrima we come across back into human form however we would be sacrificing far more lives if we didn't send him to deal with the Magnolia lacrima."

"It's still not right," Gray gritted out.

"It's an unpleasant truth," Itachi reasoned. "Not everyone can be saved."

"We can damn well try," Erza was the one who spoke up this time. "If we can't save one life then we can't save any."

"...Perhaps," Itachi conceded. "The main chamber should be up ahead."

No one said anything as they passed through the large stone doors at the end of the corridor and stepped onto a catwalk that stretched all the way to the center of a large oval-shaped chamber. Gray quickly closed the door behind them as Erza and Itachi walked to the edge of the catwalk and looked down into the void below.

"It's not here," Erza said clearly as she stepped away from the edge and turned.

"So it would seem," Itachi nodded. "It appears Mystogan's group is following the correct path."

"Damn," Gray grunted. "So we came all this way for nothing?"

"Not quite," Itachi countered. "Now we know that Mystogan will be dealing with the _**Anima.**_ That leaves us free to regroup with the others..."

"Agreed," Erza nodded. "Let's get out of here."

**Author's Notes:**

I've decided that Naruto's silver Amaterasu will be named Nova Release (name courteous of Darksoul2142) however I need it translated into Japanese so can someone please help me with that? I hated online translators because of the multiple answers I keep getting and most of the time they sound wrong to me.

_**Translation**_

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
>Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique<br>Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
>Kusenagi no Tsurugi = Grass Cutting Sword<br>Kamui = Might of the Gods  
>Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven<br>Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
>Basutā Maamu = Bustermarm Sword<br>Masō: Ten Komandomentsu = Magic Spear: Ten Commandments  
>Onsoku no Yari: Shirufarion = Velocity Spear: Silfarion<br>Shinkū no Yari: Meru Fōsu = Vacuum Spear: Mel Force  
>Kanso: Tenrin no Yoroi = Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour<br>Tenrin: Sākururen Sōdo = Heaven's Wheel Circle Sword  
>Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Aisu Kyanon = Ice-Make: Ice Cannon<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	24. Sins of the Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter24: Sins of the Mother

**Edolas: Floating Island / Blue Lacrima**

"**Basutā Maamu!"** Pantherlily exclaimed as jumped up and his large sword appeared in his hands.

"He just won't leave us alone!" Lucy yelled as the Fairy Tail members present scattered to evade the massive blade.

"I am the Captain of the Royal Army's First Magic War Division," Pantherlily declared as he hovered in the air with two white wings sticking out from his back. "This lacrima is the most important piece of our current plans. I won't let you have it!"

"**Karyū no Hōkō****!"** Natsu bellowed as he a massive blast of fire right at the overgrown Exceed.

"I will not allow you to interfere!" Lily roared as he evaded the flames and dived right at the Fairy Tail mages.

"**Tetsuryūken!"** called out Gajeel Redfox as he appeared behind Pantherlily with his right arm having now taken the shape of a chain sword. "Come here!" he laughed as he swiped at the dark Exceed who narrowly evaded the strike.

"Gajeel?!" Wendy sighed in relief as the Iron Dragon Slayer Landed beside them.

"I'll handle this guy," Gajeel told them. "You all better hurry up and save everyone."

"You..." Natsu trailed off.

"What's with that face?" Gajeel asked mockingly. "Get going already, I'll deal with this guy."

"...Good luck," Natsu said finally before dashing towards the huge lacrima at the center of the floating island with Wendy, Lucy, Carla and Happy following close behind.

"I won't let you escape!" Pantherlily roared as he shot after them.

"You're fighting me now," Gajeel grinned as he appeared in front of the dark Exceed. "I'm going to make you my cat!"

* * *

><p>"Wendy, Happy, I think we should go to Extalia," Carla spoke up as they approached the large blue lacrima.<p>

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"We need to confront the 'god' of this world," Carla replied. "The Queen of the Exceed sent Happy and I to Earthland in order to kill the Dragon Slayers but I don't want to follow that order."

"You were sent to Earthland to kill us?" Wendy asked surprised.

"Yes," Carla answered sadly. "While Happy doesn't seem to have any memories regarding our mission, I do, but I refuse to follow those orders."

"So we really are from Edolas?" Happy asked and Carla nodded in reply. "...We're mages of Fairy Tail...it doesn't matter if what they sent us to do. We make our own choices," he said with a wide smile.

"Happy..." Carla trailed off.

"Let's go," Happy grinned.

"If you're sure," Natsu spoke up. "Be safe," he said and the three nodded before Carla grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and shot up into the sky with Happy not far behind.

"I hope they'll be alright," Lucy said worriedly.

"They'll be fine," Natsu reassured. "Let's worry about this lacrima before anyone else shows up to stop us."

**Edolas: Floating Island / Red Lacrima (Destroyed)**

"What's the matter?!" Naruto asked as he the two broke apart. His Kusenagi no Tsurugi spun in his hand as he disappeared in a flash of yellow light from his chakra shroud. "Can't keep up?!"

"Silence!" Knightwalker shouted back as she blurred out of existence. A loud _clang_ echoed across the battlefield as the clashed again and broke away. "You have no right to speak to me!" she yelled as she jumped up into the air and her spear started to glow again. **"****Bakuhatsu no Yari: Ekusupurōjon!" **the spearhead suddenly took the shape of a triangular blade and glowed an angry red.

'_That doesn't look friendly,'_ Naruto thought as Knightwalker swung down. **"Susanoo,"** he whispered as the tip of the spear seemed to explode and washed over with a deafening roar.

"I know I hit you that time," Knightwalker smiled cruelly as she landed a few feet away from the smoke.

"You're joking right?" Naruto's voice spoke from the smoke as it cleared. The blond Jinchuuriki stood seemingly unharmed with an ethereal samurai-like figure encasing his form. The Kusenagi was now in its right hand while six small orange magatama floated around its left hand.

Since he had first awakened his _**Susanoo**_ and gained the Kusenagi, Naruto had been learning how to wield a sword from Erza—_his _Erza anyway—and to a lesser extent Itachi. With his Sharingan's ability to copy and extensive use of his shadow clones, he was able to quickly master his Kenjutsu enough to effectively wield the Kusenagi in battle. However, everything was not perfect and while using the sword may have granted him both extended reach and the ability to cut through everything it touched, it also stopped him from forming hand-seals which limited his jutsu use.

Thankfully whenever he formed _**Susanoo**_ the Kusenagi would immediately go to its right hand allowing him to form hand-seals with his own hands. It had taken him awhile to learn how to use four arms at once but thankfully Itachi had taken to training him on how to use it. Most days whenever Itachi was in town, he and Naruto would often spar with just their _**Susanoo**_ and jutsu just so he could get a feel for fighting with multiple arms and hands. Kurama's chakra also helped him learn to use more than two hands since he could use it to create chakra arms with a mere thought now.

It still felt weird though...

"What is that?" Knightwalker asked in surprise.

"This is my _**Susanoo,**_ I suppose you could call it the real me," Naruto shrugged and formed a hand-seal.

"Just what are you?" Knightwalker questioned. "Is this Earthland magic?"

"No it isn't," Naruto answered honestly. "I was not born on Earthland; I just ended up there after leaving my old world behind."

"...I see," Knightwalker mused. "That explains it then," she said with a nod. "I had wondered why I've never seen you here in Edolas but it would appear that there is no version of you here in this world."

"Earthland doesn't have a version of me either," Naruto shrugged. "I figured that your two worlds are like sisters."

"This form that you have taken will not save you from me," Knightwalker sneered.

"Let's dance," Naruto grinned as his magatama shot towards his opponent. **"****Yasaka Magatama!"**

'_What is he?'_ Knightwalker thought as she back flipped away. The magatama struck the ground where she had stood just moments ago and exploded in a torrent of fire and heat, blowing her further back. "It doesn't matter what you are or how much power you have! I will defeat you here!" she yelled in growing anger and frustration as her spear started to glow again. **"****Jūryoku no Yari: Gurabiti!"** she exclaimed as the spearhead changed into a dark, irregular blade, with a round base and white ornament on it. A large dark sphere of energy formed at the tip of the spear and expanded until it was four times the size of her body.

"That doesn't look friendly," Naruto commented aloud before holding out his hand to the side. Two golden chakra arms formed out of his elbow and spun as chakra and wind spiraled in the palm of his hand, creating a white chakra shuriken. **"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **he called out as he hurled the attack right at the massive dark sphere.

The two attacks struck each other and suddenly silence descended upon the battlefield as the chakra shuriken seemed to bleed into the darkness. Just as suddenly as it came, the silence abruptly ended with a cascade of violent wind and a massive exploded both attacks seemed to resonate and then unleash a blast of fire and smoke which blew both combatants away from each other.

'_Judging by that last attack it would seem I am at a disadvantage at long-range,'_ Knightwalker mused. _'I need to close the distance,'_ she added as her spear started to glow once more. **"Sōryū no Yari: Burū Kurimuson!"** she exclaimed as her spear separated into two, one with its spearhead covered in flames and the other covered in bright blue ice. She jumped into the air and unleashed a barrage of fire and ice down upon the blond Jinchuuriki before her.

'_How many different spears does she have?'_ Naruto thought as the fire and ice closed in on him. **"Shinseiton: Arekuruu Arashi," **he whispered as silver flames erupted from his eyes and shaped them into a directed hurricane of fire which struck both oncoming attacks.

He'd been working on adding shape manipulation to the silver flames he could create with _**Amaterasu**_ and the Shinseiton was the result of his blood, sweat and tears. It took him awhile to break it down but with Itachi's help he was able to find out exactly why the flames were silver instead of the regular black flames that Itachi could create. It turned out that because of Naruto's much larger yang chakra, the flames' characteristics were altered slightly when compared to Itachi's yin chakra based 'Enton' as the Uchiha had named it.

'_What is this guy?'_ Knightwalker asked in thought as the storm of silver flames quickly overwhelmed Knightwalker's fire and ice attacks as Naruto dispelled his _**Susanoo.**_

"Come on," he muttered as he jumped right at her in a flash of yellow light and started gathering silver flames around his right hand. **"****Shinseiton: Ten no Ikari!"** he called out he threw his hand out and silver flames shot out in the shape of a lance, tearing up the battlefield and setting it ablaze.

"**Fūin no Yari: Rūnseibu!" **Knightwalker countered as her spears quickly remerged and changed into a white and gold spear. She swiped down and suddenly the silver flames were pushed back enough to grant her some breathing room.

"You dance well," Naruto said with a grin. "Someone once told me that when two strong people trade blows like this then they don't need words to understand each other."

"...What is your point?" Knightwalker asked.

"Can you read my thoughts?" Naruto asked back. "Can you see what's in my mind right now?"

"...I can see just fine," Knightwalker replied as her spear started to glow again.

"Then let's end this little duel of ours," Naruto said as he formed two chakra arms from his shouldered and brought them to his hands. Red and blue sphere of chakra started to gather into a black orb in his hands a moment later.

"So that's your trump card, is it? That is your best shot?" Knightwalker mused. "Very well, then I won't hold anything back either!" she shouted as her spear changed into a silver blade, with a gold element in its basal part and a red crystal in its center.

"**Imari!"**

"**Sēsō: Reiveruto!"**

The two voices echoed through the air and were soon followed by a crimson light as the entire floating island exploded and fell to the ground below in a shower of fire and debris...

**Edolas: Royal City**

Miles below King Faust stood on a balcony looking up as the entire floating island that housed the red lacrima exploded violently. From the reports he had received it appeared that mages from Earthland had launched an attack on his kingdom in order to try and save the people _he _had turned into lacrima and power _his _world.

"Prepare the Dorma Anim," the King ordered. "I'm heading out too."

"B-but sir! That's forbidden under the article twenty-three of the imperial charter-" a soldier stammered out.

"Prepare it!" Faust snapped at the unfortunate man.

"Y-yes milord," the soldier bowed and hurriedly ran to carry out the king's order.

'_My plans are so close to completion,'_ Faust thought as he glared up at floating island-nation of Extalia. _'I will not allow a bunch of children to interfere and ruin everything!'_

**Edolas: Floating Island / Extalia**

"What's going on?"

"Those two Exceed..."

"...Brought a human here."

Those were the words that were being spoken amongst the large crowd of Exceed as Wendy walked down the middle of the street with both Carla and Happy by her sides. The Exceed were revered by the humans of this world as something like angels and gods but the three Fairy Tail mages knew better. There was a difference between being a god and having the power of a god, and these Exceed were just like everyone else since they could also make mistakes. Naruto, Itachi, Konan and Nagato were proof of that.

"I'd like an audience with the Queen," Wendy _requested_ though it certainly didn't sound like it.

"Out of the way, out of the way, make way for meow!" a black and white Exceed with an unusually long neck appeared from the crowd by the name of Nady shouted. "Y-you guys are in trouble! Humans are prohibited from infiltrating Extalia!"

"What an awful perfume," spoke another Exceed whom reminded the three Fairy Tail mages of Ichiya from back on the Earthland.

"Is that Ichiya-san?" Happy blinked in surprise.

"Seize them!" Nichiya ordered and a dozen larger Exceed appeared wearing armour and carrying spears.

"Wendy," Carla spoke clearly. "Please handle them."

"No problem," Wendy nodded and rushed forward to engage the Extalian soldiers. **"Tenryū no Yokugeki!" **she exclaimed as wind spun around her arms and blew the Extalian soldiers—including Nichiya—back and into the nearby buildings and food stands.

"You'll be sorry for this, human!" an Exceed civilian in the crowd shouted. "You don't even know about the Queen's magic power! We're Exceed! We're better than you humans!"

"So pitiful," Wendy said quietly but everyone heard her words. "Your power has made you blind and arrogant; there are those infinitely your greater that have fallen from even higher heights than you."

'_Earlier she sounded like Naruto and now she's sounding like Itachi. She's been spending far too much time with them,' _Carla thought. "We asked to see the queen...that wasn't a request...it was a demand."

"You dare..." growled another nameless Exceed.

"That's enough," an unfamiliar female voice spoke clearly. "All of you," the crowd back away as a reasonably tall female Exceed with white fur similar to Carla stood surrounded by a collection of elderly male Exceed. She wore a multilayered white and purple dress and a golden crown. This was Queen Shagotte, the ruler of Extalia and hailed as a 'god' by the humans of this world. "The time has come," she declared sadly.

"Your Highness!" Nady exclaimed in surprise as all of the Exceed bowed their heads in reverence.

"Everyone...please raise your heads," Shagotte asked of her people. "Now calm down and listen to my words."

"Why is the Queen here?"

"I bet she's about to do some crazy destructive magic."

"Quiet down!"

"You bring destruction upon this world," Shagotte spoke directly to Wendy. "Because of that I have come to a decision."

"Don't blame us for your own mistakes," Wendy glared back. "You enslaved an entire race, made them revere you as gods and angels. Now look at where that's got you, your world's magic is disappearing and you decide to steal magic from other worlds without a care as to the lives you've ruined. How many more people have to suffer because of you and everyone else in this world?"

"That is the fault of the humans," Shagotte responded.

"Six years ago _you_ sent us on a mission to Earthland to kill the Dragon Slayers," Carla snarled angrily.

"We're nobody's puppets!" Happy yelled.

"...I'm sorry," Shagotte apologized knowing that at least _that_ action was caused by her and the elders alone. "It seems that the time has finally come," she mused as she let her dress fall revealing her slim white body with a purple dress. What caught everyone's attention however was the fact that she appeared to only have one wing...

"Y-your Highness..." Nady asked shocked at the sight of the single wing.

"My decision is this," Shagotte declared. "I will tell you the truth...I am a mere Exceed...not a Queen, and certainly not a god. I am the same Exceed as all of you...I have no power with which to fight...I am deeply sorry for hiding it from you. Wendy-san, Carla-san, Happy-san, was it? I apologize to the three of you...it's my fault; I'm the one who authorised _that _mission. Please do not hold grudges against everyone else here."

"What do you mean?" Wendy questioned.

"No, it falls to the responsibility of us elders who made up such a thing as a 'Queen.' We're a very weak race, and long ago the humans did many horrible things to us. That's why, in order to protect ourselves, we made the humans think we had some kind of power. And in order for all of the Exceed to regain confidence, we even made all of Extalia believe in the power of god," spoke the elder known as Mezeal.

"Humans who believe at first eventually came to embrace and fear the power of god," Martam said next.

"Rather than the power of god, however, it was really just a bluff we Exceed made," Mysdroy added. "For example, the 'human management' that chooses who we kill...that's all made up. We aren't choosing which humans to kill...we have no such power, of course."

"There is one power though," Martam continued. "And that is Shagotte's ability to see the future; she can see the death of humans. We made people think that these people were being killed due to the Queen's decisions too."

"That's a lie!"

"The Queen is God!"

"No..."

"Irrelevant," Carla growled out. "Whether or not you really have power, you ordered us to kill our friends and that is the truth!"

"Shagotte never gave such an order," Mezeal countered.

"Strange memories were implanted within me, my heart was controlled! You ordered me to carry out the Dragon Slayer Massacre from before I was born!" Carla shouted in anger.

"That's..." Shagotte trailed off as she looked away.

"N-no she didn't," Nady stammered. "There's a long, deep story behind this."

"I don't care what story it is," Carla shot back. "I will not forgive her for that."

"Carla..." Wendy whispered sadly.

"It's exactly as you say, Carla-san," Shagotte nodded as she threw down a sword in front of the three. "You are innocent and yet I hurt you the most. Please judge my sins with your hands," she said as she dropped to one knee and bowed her head. "As one who loves both humans and Exceed, you have that right."

"Your Highness!"

"Carla, stop now!" Wendy yelled as Carla picked up the blade and walked over to the Queen of Extalia.

"After everything you've done and all the pain you've caused. I hope you can find peace with a real god," Carla said as she raised the sword up and the swung down.

_Clang..._

"You can't do this, Carla," Happy said as tears fell freely from his eyes with a _kunai _in his hands holding back Carla's sword just above Shagotte's neck.

"Happy..." Carla trailed off in shock.

"She's not worth it," Happy pleaded. "Your better than this...please...stop this...they don't matter...the Queen doesn't matter and nor does anyone else in this country."

"I...I just...you don't remember everything like I did, Happy," Carla cried. "She deserves this! You know that!"

"It doesn't make it right," Happy responded. "Let's go home, let's just leave and then we'll never have to bother with them again."

"...Okay," Carla nodded as he arms gave way and she dropped the sword to the ground.

"Carla-san...Happy-san..." Shagotte whispered as Carla fell forward and Happy caught her in his arms. _'Those two...they're both...I've caused them nothing but pain and yet they...why would they spare me?'_

"Come on, let's get out of here and find the others," Happy smiled as Carla buried her head into his chest and cried.

'_...He stopped her from killing me...why? He said I wasn't worth it...did he mean...that he stopped her so she wouldn't become...like me?'_ Shagotte thought as she watched the three mages walk away. _'I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you...my daughter.'_

**Author's Notes:**

I actually had a lot of fun writing the fight scene with Naruto and Knightwalker in this one and I like to think I got their current power levels about right since Naruto doesn't have Sage Mode in this and has to rely on his other skills to get him through the battle. Carla and Happy confront their homeland and Gajeel wants a cat of his own. In other news I hope everyone likes my take on a Senju-Uzumaki based Amaterasu advanced fire element aptly named Shinseiton and would like to give credit for the jutsu used to Darksoul2142.

_**Translation**_

Kusenagi no Tsurugi = Grass Cutting Sword  
>Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven<br>Susanoo = He with the ability by all means  
>Yasaka Magatama = Eight Slopes Curved Jewel<br>Shinseiton: Arekuruu Arashi = Nova Release: Raging Tempest  
>Shinseiton: Ten no Ikari = Nova Release: Heavenly Wrath<br>Imari = Menacing Ball  
>Basutā Maamu = Bustermarm Sword<br>Karyū no Hōkō = Fire Dragon's Roar  
>Tetsuryūken = Iron Dragon's Sword<br>Bakuhatsu no Yari: Ekusupurōjon = Explosion Spear: Explosion  
>Jūryoku no Yari: Gurabiti Koa = Gravity Spear: Gravity Core<br>Sōryū no Yari: Burū Kurimuson = Double Dragon Spear: Blue Crimson  
>Fūin no Yari: Rūnseibu = Sealing Spear: Rune Save<br>Sēsō: Reiveruto = Saint Spear: Ravelt  
>Tenryū no Yokugeki = Sky Dragon's Wing Attack<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	25. Dragon Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter25: Dragon Knight

**Edolas: Royal City / Streets**

When the floating island that once held the red lacrima crystal exploded both Naruto and Knightwalker fell down to the city below along with the rest of the debris. The debris rained down all over the city, crushing buildings and setting the streets ablaze. Amidst the chaos both Naruto and Knightwalker struggled to stand as the civilians all around them were panicking, wondering what was happening.

"Well?" Naruto asked the question. His trench coat was in tatters forcing him to discard it on the ground beside him and he felt every bone in his body ach. He couldn't seem to draw on anymore of the Kyuubi's chakra and his own seemed to be almost completely gone leaving only enough to live. _'This could be a problem,'_ he thought as he quickly ran through his options. _'I have no chakra left, I can't seem to use Kurama's chakra right now, there is no natural energy in this world so that rules out Senjutsu and without chakra I can't use the Sharingan. So, what do I do now?'_

"You never shut up, do you?" Knightwalker shot back. Her armour had been shattered when she had hit the ground after falling from the floating island. The strain from the combined efforts of Naruto's attacks, her determination to push beyond her limits and a fall from such a height seemed to be too much for the customised Edolas Royal Army battle armour. Her hair was a mess and her shoulders were exposed giving her a surprisingly devilish look.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're hot when you're angry?" Naruto said cheekily.

"You..." Knightwalker gritted angrily as her face turned red and she shot forward as fast as she could physically move.

'_So much for coming up with a plan to win,'_ Naruto thought as he dodged a punch from Knightwalker. She didn't let up though and quickly rushed to continue her assault forcing Naruto back as the two traded blows. _'It's been awhile since I've fought hand-to-hand without the Sharingan,'_ he grinned as he caught the redhead's fists and brought his face close to hers. "You know; if I wasn't already dating Earthland's Erza I would've asked you out by now."

"...I'm not her," Knightwalker glared back. "Don't compare me to her!" she pulled back and dropped onto her back before springing back up and landing a swift double kick to Naruto's chest, knocking him to the ground. She pounced on him and started raining punches down on him as he brought up his arms to shield his face. "I'm Erza, nobody else!"

"Captain Knightwalker!" shouted out one of the Edolas soldiers as half a _battalion _came running through the streets to aid her.

"It looks like I can't ever catch a break," Naruto gritted out as he pushed with his legs and kicked Knightwalker off of him. He jumped to his feet and nursed his rapidly healing bruises. "Lady, you have some real anger management problems to work out."

"Silence!" Knightwalker roared out as she stood once more.

"Your orders, Captain?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Kill him," Knightwalker ordered clearly.

"**Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Aisu Kyanon!"** a male voice echoed as dozens of ice bolts rained down upon the Edolas soldiers.

"What?!" Knightwalker shouted in surprise as she quickly turned around to confront those who had dared attack them.

"Hey...you guys are going to kill him, knowing he's from our guild?" a familiar male voice asked mockingly.

"We never forgive those who raise a hand against members of our guild," spoke a female voice which Naruto instantly recognized. "Especially when the one you raised your hand against is my fiancé."

"That makes us enemies," the male voice declared. "You are all enemies of Fairy Tail."

"Erza-chan...Gray...you're here..." Naruto blinked as a large smile stretched across his face.

'_This is the Earthland me!'_ thought a surprised Knightwalker. "You...how are you...how are you here?"

"I'd like to know that too," Naruto added.

"Gajeel broke us out of the lacrima in the city's Main Plaza," Gray replied with a shrug. "The last we saw of him, he was heading for that big lacrima floating over our heads."

"Is anyone else 'awake' in this world?" Naruto asked.

"Just Itachi, Mystogan, Nagato and Konan," Erza Scarlet answered. "Mystogan, Nagato and Konan are trying to send that lacrima back to Earthland."

"And Itachi?" Naruto asked further.

"He took off earlier and we haven't seen him since," Gray responded.

"This can't be happening," Knightwalker whispered as the sky lit up and suddenly the large blue lacrima on the floating island above them disappeared.

"It looks like Mystogan finally pulled through," Gray commented with a whistle.

"Let's go," Scarlet said clearly as she grabbed Gray and Naruto. **"Kanso: Kureha no Yoroi," **her body glowed as her Black Wind Armour formed around her.

"Wait!" Knightwalker shouted but it was already too late.

Scarlet had already took off into the air towards the floating island that once held the large blue lacrima holding both Naruto and Gray's hands as she carried them towards their destination...

**Edolas: Floating Island / Blue Lacrima**

"W-what happened?" Lucy stammered as the dust cleared to reveal a large crater where the large blue lacrima had been only seconds before.

"The lacrima...it's gone?" Natsu blinked in confusion.

"It's been returned to Earthland," a new voice spoke up from above them.

"Mystogan?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"I apologize for being so late," Mystogan sighed as he stood atop a large hovering eagle. "I was searching for the _**Anima **_in order to send it back, and we wouldn't have made it without everyone's strength."

"You sent it back?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Mystogan nodded. "Using the _**Anima **_once again, the lacrima has been returned to Earthland in its original form...everyone has been saved."

"Oh, thank Kami-sama," Lucy sighed in relief.

"Lily," Mystogan smiled as he removed his mask. "It's good to see you again."

"...You too...Your Highness," Pantherlily nodded back.

"Mystogan! Gajeel! Natsu! Lucy!" Gray yelled as Erza dropped him and the exhausted Naruto onto the floating island.

"Hey you three!" Lucy waved with a smile.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gajeel asked upon seeing the state Naruto was in.

"I was fighting Erza's evil twin," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, Erza-san, Gray-san," Nagato spoke as he and Konan hovered in the air above the floating island. "It's good to see you again."

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto questioned. "And where is Jellal?"

"He remained behind in Earthland while we ventured here with Mystogan and Itachi. We thought you could use the help," Konan answered as her paper wings flapped in order to keep her in the air.

"You did it!" Wendy cheered as Carla and Happy dropped her off on the floating island. "Is everyone safe?"

"They've all been returned to Earthland," Mystogan nodded with a small smile.

"Where is Itachi, exactly?" Naruto asked.

"...We thought he was with you," Nagato replied.

"**Jellal! You dare return like this!" **a loud and angry voice sounded from below them.

"Is that the king?" Lucy asked. "Where is he?"

"**After having concealed your whereabouts for seven years, now you brazenly return?! I am well aware that you were travelling about in Earthland closing up the **_**Anima**_**. You traitor," **the King's voice echoed.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Wendy asked.

"Hey! Show yourself!" Natsu shouted.

"Your _**Anima **_plan has failed," Mystogan declared simply. "There is no longer any meaning in this battle, is there?"

"**Meaning? Meaning in battle, you say?" **Faust sneered as far below in the main plaza of the Royal City, the massive dragon-like war machine known simply as Dorma Anim stood up and glared up at them. **"This is no battle...this is retribution against those who would make themselves enemies of the king...this is unilateral extermination!"**

"W-what is that?" Lucy stammered at the sight.

"It almost looks like...a dragon..." Naruto mused.

"**If you intend to stand in my way, I will erase you and not leave the merest trace behind," **Faust declared.

"Father..." Mystogan said with horror in his eyes.

"**I am not your father; I am the King of Edolas!"** Faust proclaimed. **"Come to think of it, if I just finish you here, the one closing up the **_**Anima **_**in Earthland will have disappeared. I can create giant lacrima and try to fuse them with the Exceed as many times as I please. Hahahaha! Nothing is impossible before the power of the king! The power of the king is absolute!"**

"Dorma Anim...in the language of this world, it means 'Dragon Knight' so it's got the reinforced armour of a dragon," Mystogan explained to the others.

"Dragon..." Natsu muttered.

"Now that you mention it, that appearance..." Happy trailed off.

"What do you mean reinforced armour?" Carla asked.

"Its armour negates any magic thrown at it," Mystogan answered. "My father must be piloting it from the inside."

"**Come, my army! Crush them!" **Faust ordered and suddenly dozens of flying lizards with Edolas soldiers riding them ascended into the sky towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"I'll deal with them," Scarlet spoke up as her body glowed and re-quipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. **"****Kansō****: Tenrin no Yoroi," **dozens of swords materialized around her as she jumped into the air. **"****Tenrin: Sākururen Sōdo!"** the blades spun around her before lashing out and cutting into the flying lizards.

'_That outfit again,'_ Naruto grinned as he held his now bleeding nose. _'Damn it Erza-chan, you're killing me here!'_

"Scary..." Happy shivered in fright.

"What're we going to do about that thing?" Gray asked as he looked down at the massive metal dragon.

"Magic is useless against it," Mystogan responded.

"What about chakra?" Naruto asked.

"...That may work but you're not in any condition to fight that thing right now," Mystogan replied.

"Where is Itachi when we need him," Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration.

"**I will not let a single one of you escape! Every last one of you will perish!" **Faust yelled in glee as the dragon's mouth opened and a condensed blast of blue magic exploded at the floating island above it.

"**Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui!" **Mystogan exclaimed as he jumped in front of the blast and created three magic circles between him and the oncoming destruction. The barrier spell pulsed once and then reflected the blue beam back at Dragon Knight, exploding upon contact in a fiery blaze.

"Mystogan!" Wendy shouted in worry.

"**Mystogan? Is that your name in Earthland, Jellal? Hahahaha!" **Faust laughed as his Dragon Knight stood unharmed by the reflected attack. **"Foolish boy! Magic does not work against the Dorma Anim!"** suddenly another blast was fire from the metal dragon's mouth, striking Mystogan in the chest and sending him falling towards the forest below.

"Mystogan!" Scarlet yelled at seeing him fall.

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed. _'I hate feeling so useless.'_

"**Crawling on the ground suits you! You should die there on the ground, just like that! You bastards are next!" **Faust said as he took aim at the floating island once more.

"Shit, we've got to get the hell out of here. Fighting that thing is out of the question," Gray spoke up.

"**Karyū no Tekken!" **Natsu exclaimed as he dropped straight down and landed a resounding punch with his fist encased in burning hot flames.

"**What?!"** Faust shouted in surprise as he felt his Dragon Knight lurch from the impact. **"Who? Who is inflicting damage on my magic-proof Dorma Anim?"**

"**Tetsuryūkon!"** Gajeel called out as his right arm transformed into a steel club and slammed into the Dragon Knight's chest, knocking it off balance.

"**Tenryū no Hōkō!" ** Wendy roared as a tornado of wind exploded from her mouth and struck in metal dragon in the side, knocking it to the ground.

"Hey, that's pretty good, Wendy," Natsu praised as the three landed side by side.

"Not at all," Wendy countered. "You two inflicted more damage."

"You bastard," Gajeel said as he glared at the metal dragon before them. "You've got a lot of nerve bringing a dragon to fight us," his glare turned into a sneer. "I've seen some real losers in my time, but you really take the cake."

"Natsu...Wendy...Gajeel..." Lucy trailed off as she looked down at the battlefield below. "Will they be alright with just the three of them?"

"There's nothing to worry about," Gray replied. "Their opponent is a dragon; they're the ones who can defeat it because they're the mages who slay dragons."

"They're Dragon Slayers," Scarlet said clearly.

"We need to get off of this island right now," Naruto suggested.

"Agreed," Scarlet nodded. "Happy, Carla, can you both take us down there two at a time?"

"Yes," Carla answered for them both and quickly picked up Gray and Lucy.

"I will help too," Pantherlily spoke up.

"Why?" Scarlet asked him.

"Because I believe in the prince," Pantherlily replied honestly.

"Alright then, let's get down and back into this fight."

**Edolas: Mobile Fairy Tail**

They'd been hunted for years and slaughtered by the Edolas Royal Army led by the Fairy Hunter, Erza Knightwalker. They'd lost half of their numbers, including their Guild Master when the Natsu and Wendy of Earthland suddenly came to the Guild. They'd been searching for their friends and thought their Guild was the Earthland Fairy Tail. Edo-Lucy had gotten them magic weapons to use when she ran into her Earthland counterpart and Edo-Natsu had taken the Earthland mages near the Royal City. From what her spy—a reporter by the name of Gajeel—said it seemed like an all-out war was being fought between the Royal Army and the Edolas Fairy Tail. And her Guild—the last Guild in Edolas—kept running away like a bunch of cowards.

Edo-Lucy had stood on top of a table and spoke to the entire Guild, informing them of the situation and the war between the Royal Army and the Earthland Fairy Tail. She wanted to help fight against the Royal Army but those in the Guild were afraid of the consequences of battling the Royal Army's soldiers, especially the captains.

"You're a difficult group to track down," an unfamiliar voice spoke to the room catching their attention. "When I heard that there was a Fairy Tail in Edolas I wanted to see what was the difference compared to the Fairy Tail of Earthland. Now I see what that difference is, the Earthland Fairy Tail aren't cowards."

"Who are you?" Edo-Jet sneered as he took note of the newcomer's attire. He wore black cloak emblazoned with red clouds and his eyes were crimson red with a strange pattern.

"Itachi Uchiha," spoke the newcomer. "A member of the Earthland Fairy Tail."

"What do you want?" demanded Edo-Droy.

"I was originally curious as to the nature of this Guild when compared to my own," Itachi admitted in monotone. "I had planned on requesting some assistance in the battle against King Faust however just from one glance I can see that I shouldn't have wasted my time. Good day to you," he shook his head and turned to leave.

"You dare insult our Guild," Edo-Jet said in anger as he rushed forward, gliding on the floor towards Itachi.

"You think you can come in here and then leave as if you own the place? We'll show you," Edo-Droy sneered as he rushed forward with his club in hand.

"So weak," Itachi commented as he turned his head and looked back at the two attacking mages. _**'Utakata,'**_ he thought and a second later both Edo-Jet and Edo-Droy fell to the ground with their eyes open. _'My Genjutsu skills have improved greatly too after attaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.'_

'_This guy, he took out Jet and Droy like they were nothing,'_ thought Edo-Lucy.

"Please don't fight," spoke an unfamiliar sound from the Uchiha's side.

'_I thought I'd met everyone in Earthland's Fairy Tail,'_ Itachi thought as he turned his gaze on a young girl—possibly around Naruto's age—with white hair standing with a sad look on her face. He saw what looked like the Edolas versions of Mirajane and Elfman beside her. _'That hair colour...'_ he narrowed his eyes as his Sharingan spun back into existence. _'Her chakra is different from the other two...in fact...it's just like the Earthland Mira's and Elfman's chakra.'_

"They just want to live in peace without fighting," the young woman spoke.

"You," Itachi mused aloud. "Are not from Edolas, are you?" silence when the question was asked. "You're from Earthland."

"...Yes," nodded the young woman in confirmation. She felt Edo-Mirajane grip her shoulder in comfort as she confronted the strange cloaked man in front of her. "I...I was transported here...two years...when...when the me that was here died."

"...I see," Itachi said finally before turning to leave once more. _'She must be Mira's and Elfman-san's younger sister,'_ he started walking out of the main doors but stopped in the doorway. "You know...your _real _brother and sister must be worried about you...not that it matters anymore," he spoke sadly before leaving.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." the young woman—Lisanna Strauss—finally broke down and cried for the life that she had lost.

**Author's Notes:**

For the record, Naruto may have an EMS right now but please remember that Madara was an old man by the time he was able to evolve it into the Rinnegan. Naruto may have the potential to awaken the Rinnegan especially with Kurama possibly accelerating the evolutionary process but that would still take years in opinion. On another note this will be my last update until I get back from my holidays; I'm leaving tomorrow and so don't expect any more updates for awhile.

_**Translation**_

Kusenagi no Tsurugi = Grass Cutting Sword  
>Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Aisu Kyanon = Ice-Make: Ice Cannon<br>Kansō: Tenrin no Yoroi = Express Equipmentary: The Heaven's Wheel Armor  
>Tenrin: Sākururen Sōdo = Circle Sword<br>Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui = Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water  
>Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Fist<br>Tetsuryūkon = Iron Dragon's Club  
>Tenryū no Hōkō = Sky Dragon's Roar<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	26. The Fate of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter26: The Fate of the World

**Edolas: Royal City / Main Plaza**

"**Hahahaha! As long as I have Dorma Anim—the ultimate magical weapon—my army will be immortal!" **Faust laughed as the three Dragon Slayer collapsed to the ground with a series of loud thuds. **"Gather more magic power! Ye sky, ye Earth! Give your magic to Dorma Anim!"**

"Salamander...let's use our breath," spoke an exhausted Gajeel. "Kid, you too," he said towards the bluenette. "We've been holding back since we don't know what will happen...but we've got no other choice."

"Understood," Wendy agreed.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed as the three threw their heads back and took a deep breath. **"Karyū no Hōkō!"** he exclaimed as he large tornado of fire exploded from his mouth.

"**Tetsuryū no Hōkō!" **Gajeel roared as he released a similar tornado of spinning metal.

"**Tenryū no Hōkō!"** Wendy called out as she too unleashed a blast of compressed spinning air.

The three attacks wrapped around each other and merged into one before striking the Dragon Knight in the chest with inhuman force. The world seemed to explode as the whole city shook under the resulting shockwave from the blast.

"Heh...we did it," Gajeel smirked.

"**Hahahaha!" **a roaring laughter echoed from above causing them to snap their gaze skyward.

"Above us!" Natsu yelled as they caught sight of a undamaged Dorma Anim descending towards them.

"It can jump?" Gajeel gritted out.

"No way," Wendy breathed. "Our attack didn't hit."

"Then we'll just have to hit it again," Natsu responded.

"**I will not let that happen!"** Faust shouted as he unleashed a barrage of magic beams from the Dragon Knight's mouth.

The bolts of magic struck down on the ground below and exploded in a stream of fire and carnage that stretched across the landscape. The three Dragon Slayers tried to dodge but were not able to completely escape and ended up sprawled across the ground as the Dorma Anim touched back down onto the now crater-filled battlefield that was once the main plaza of the Royal City.

"This...is...bad," Gajeel rasped out as Natsu spewed some blood onto the ground from his mouth. "No...magic...left."

"**It appears you've run dry," **Faust taunted. **"Infinite mages though you may be, once you've run out of magic, it won't return for awhile. You may assume that your treatment will depend upon your behavior; now come quietly and become the source of my world's magic power."**

'_It's...over...I can't stand...'_ Wendy thought.

'_So this...is it...'_ Gajeel trailed off.

"Don't give up," Natsu gritted out as he pushed his bloodied self to his feet. "It's not over yet...bring it on you bastard...I'm standing right here!"

"**Why don't you just give up and accept your fate? Die!" **Faust yelled as the Dorma Anim brought its foot up and then down on Natsu who dropped to one knee as he caught the giant metal foot.

"Natsu..." Wendy trailed off.

"You idiot," Gajeel grunted in pain. "Without any magic there isn't anything we can do."

"Naruto doesn't need magic and he's still fighting! You saw the state he was in before! He's still fighting even though he's got nothing left to fight with! If he can do it then so can I!" Natsu shouted as he called upon even more strength and then threw the Dragon Knight back across the plaza. "Don't you dare underestimate us Dragon Slayers!"

"**Know your place you little shit!"** Faust bellowed as he unleashed another blast from the Dragon Knight's mouth, blowing Natsu back. **"Who the hell do you think you are?!"**

"**Tetsuryūkon!" **Gajeel exclaimed as his right arm changed into a metal club and he tore through the foot of the Dorma Anim, locking it in place.

"**My leg..." **Faust said confused as he tried to move the colossal machine.

"He won't be able to jump now!" Gajeel yelled to the others. "Go Salamander!"

"Alright," Natsu nodded. "Wendy! Can you give me a boost?!"

"Got it," Wendy nodded and took out a scroll. **"Fuin: Kai!" **she called out as silver flames exploded from the scroll. Though she'd only started learning the ninja arts from Naruto and Itachi, she at least knew how to unseal a containment scroll.

Natsu seemingly inhaled the silver flames—courtesy of Naruto—and then exploded flames as scales formed across the skin. **"Doragon Fōsu!" **the flames turned yellow and he shot forward like a bullet, the flames taking the form of arrow as he closed in on the Dragon Knight. **"Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken!" **he exclaimed as he tore right through the Dorma Anim with an echoing roar.

'_Heh,'_ Gajeel thought as the Dragon Knight crumbled to the ground. _'Naruto must have made those silver flames of his and sealed them away for Wendy to give to Natsu any time he needed to trigger the __**Doragon Fōsu**_..._I need to find out how to trigger mine or else I'll fall behind at this rate.'_

"What's the matter, old man?" Natsu asked over his shoulder with a grin. "I'm supposed to say checkmate round about now, huh?"

"You're supposed to say that before you take the king," Wendy replied with an exhausted smile.

"You lose, old man," Gajeel smirked as the three stared down at the now comatose King of Edolas.

**Edolas: Outskirts / Battlefield**

Naruto rolled to the left, avoiding a fireball that exploded just feet away from him and threw a pair of shuriken at his attacker. The Edolas soldier cried out in pain as the shuriken cut across his arms; the wounds weren't deep—and he wasn't really looking for fatal—but the attack forced the soldier to drop his staff. The blond ex-shinobi was beyond exhausted after everything that had happened today; first his he gets turned into a giant magic crystal to be used as a power source, then he fights the guys in charge of a world-spanning empire including his fiancé's evil twin and now he was fighting alongside the his remaining guild-mates—as well as Nagato and Konan—against the largest army he'd ever seen.

"When this is over," Naruto breathed. "I want a nice stemming bowl of ramen with extra miso," he twirled his Kusenagi around and used it deflect another fireball.

"**Kōri no Zōkei:****Aisu Gaizā!" **Gray called out as he created dozens of spikes that sprouted up from the ground and forced the Royal Army back. "There's just no end to them," it didn't help that they were being careful not to outright kill any of the Edolas soldiers, just disarm them. Without their magic weapons they were practically powerless...

"They've got reinforcements coming in too," Nagato mused as he saw several of the flying creatures from before descend upon the battlefield.

"At this rate we'll be killed," Carla gritted out as she hovered behind them.

"_**Naruto...I will talk with you...now," **_Kurama spoke from the back of his mind.

'_What is it? I'm kind of in the middle of something here,'_ Naruto responded.

"_**Listen to me carefully," **_Kurama spoke clearly. _**"I'm going to give you some of my power; it won't be much since this cage still restrains me but it should be enough to get you back in the fight."**_

'_Why?'_ Naruto asked more confused than suspicious.

"_**I don't like others controlling **_**my **_**power but in this instance I'd rather **_**you **_**use it then them," **_Kurama replied with a snarl. The Demon Fox was a prideful creature and did not like it when others tried to harness its power. The people of Edolas had tried to turn it into an energy source to power their civilization; _these _humans were as bad as the ones back in the Shinobi World and if he had to make a choice between Naruto and _them _then the choice was obvious.

'_Alright,'_ Naruto thought in agreement. _'Let's do this.'_

"_**It's not much but it'll do against these weaklings,"**_ Kurama said as he pushed a 'small' amount of his chakra through the seal and into Naruto.

Naruto's yellow chakra shroud flared to life and he shot off like a flash of light, tearing into a dozen Edolas soldiers in a matter of seconds. He jumped to evade a fireball and threw out a chakra claw, grabbing hold of the neck of one of the flying creatures and _pulled_ it towards him. His other hand came up and created a large chakra fist which slammed into the beast's head, sending it crashing down to the ground and forcing a couple of soldiers to roll away from the impact sight.

"To think he's able to use the Kyuubi's power to such a degree," Nagato mused at the sight.

"Look!" Lucy shouted as a large tree emerged from the ground.

"That's..." Happy trailed off at the sight.

It had a guild-mark on the side...

Fairy Tail

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto muttered as the members of the _Edolas Fairy Tail _emerged from the tree and charged at the Royal Army.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"We don't just keep running away!"

"Let's show them that you don't mess with Fairy Tail!"

"Beat the Kingdom Army!"

"My apologies for our tardiness," Itachi spoke as he seemingly appeared at Naruto's side. "It took me awhile for me to get their act together and aid us in this fight."

"This was your idea?" Naruto asked with a faint smile as he felt Kurama's chakra leave him once more. "I was wondering where you were."

"We should endeavor to end things here quickly," Itachi suggested. "I imagine that Mystogan is preparing to enact the final phase of his plan."

"Final phase?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes," Itachi nodded. "Surely you must have noticed that Nagato and Konan are gone."

"What?" Naruto said in surprise and looked around. "Where did they go? They were here a minute ago," sure enough the two weren't there anymore.

"It would seem that it has begun," Itachi mused as all of the Earthland Fairy Tail mages started to glow.

**Edolas: Royal City / Anima**

"This is...the room that produces the Anima...Your Highness...just what are you planning?" Pantherlily asked as they entered the chamber.

"I'm sending most of the Earthland forces back to their world," Mystogan replied as they approached the center. "This world's magic power is running out and there's no way to stop it. At this point I have one of two options; I either open an Anima in reverse and send all of Edolas' magic power to Earthland or-".

"Or he has us teach the knowledge of chakra to this world," a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Nagato...Konan..." Mystogan nodded in greeting. "This world's magic power won't last much longer but it should still have enough time for them to begin training the next generation to survive what's coming."

"You're talking about the end of the world," Pantherlily said slowly.

"I'm talking about the survival of this world," Mystogan countered. "There are no other options."

"...And which one have you chosen?" Pantherlily inquired.

"Theirs," Mystogan nodded towards the two ex-Akatsuki members.

"Long ago on my homeworld there was endless war until a man bearing eyes like mine appeared and taught the mysteries of chakra. I intend to do the same thing as he did only here on this world," Nagato explained. "He was known as the Rikudō-Sennin, the Savior of the World."

"...I see," Pantherlily nodded in understanding. "So what happens now?"

"It has already begun," Mystogan replied. "Did you get to say goodbye?" he asked the two ex-Akatsuki members.

"No," Konan smiled sadly. "This is where we part ways with them; from here on they are on own."

* * *

><p>The fighting died down quickly when all across the battlefield; the Earthland Fairy Tail mages were lifted off and vanished in bursts of light. Soon after Princess Jellal emerged and took control of the Kingdom. King Faust was exiled and the remaining division commanders including Erza Knightwalker returned to active duty this time under Jellal's direct command. In the coming years Nagato and Konan would teach the wonders of chakra to the younger generations, bringing about a revolution the likes that Edolas had never seen.<p>

In the end they were able to save this dying world...

**Author's Notes:**

And so ends the Edolas war is over and this is the last we'll see of Nagato and Konan. I hate to say it but this was a pain to write and even now I don't think I did it properly. It seems too rushed to me but this was the best I could do after rewriting it twice so I'm sorry if it seems a bit off when compared to my earlier chapters.

_**Translation**_

Kusanagi no Tsurugi = Grass Cutting Sword (this is how it is spelt according to Naruto wiki)  
>Fuin: Kai = Seal: Release<br>Tenrin: Sākururen Sōdo = Circle Sword  
>Karyū no Hōkō = Fire Dragon's Roar<br>Tetsuryūkon = Iron Dragon's Club  
>Tetsuryū no Hōkō = Iron Dragon's Roar<br>Tenryū no Hōkō = Sky Dragon's Roar  
>Doragon Fōsu = Dragon Force<br>Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken = Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword  
>Kōri no Zōkei:Aisu Gaizā = Ice-Make: Ice Geyser<p>

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	27. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter27: Return

**Earthland: Magnolia / Outskirts**

"Fuuuuucccccckkkkkk!" Naruto screamed as he plummeted to the ground and impacted with an echoing explosion of dust. "Oh man," he groaned as he rolled over onto his front. "What the hell just happened?"

"I believe that Mystogan's plan was successful," an unharmed Itachi spoke from his position at the edge of the crater Naruto's impact had created.

"What plan?" Naruto groaned again as he pushed himself onto his knees.

"The plan to return us to Earthland of course," Itachi responded in the same monotone voice as usual.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted to the raining heavens.

"What about Fairy Tail?" Gray asked the question.

"Over there!" Lucy yelled as she pointed out towards the nearby city. "The Guild and the Magnolia Town are back to normal."

"...And what about Nagato and Konan?" Naruto asked not seeing them around.

"It was part of the plan," Itachi answered. "They chose to stay behind in Edolas and teach chakra to that world. Leader-sama hoped that it would save them from destruction when their magic finally ran out."

"To substitute their need for magic," Erza Scarlet nodded in understanding.

"So..." Naruto trailed off.

"We will most likely never see them again," Itachi said clearly.

"...Damn it," Naruto cursed.

"Pull yourself together, Naruto," Erza said catching his attention. "Before we do anything else we should make sure everyone is alright."

"They're fine," a new voice spoke up causing everyone to snap their heads towards it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto muttered as everyone stared in shock at the large number of Exceed flying around them.

"We reached Earthland ahead of you," one of the Exceed explained. "We flew all over; the Guild and everyone in the town are just fine. It looks like none of them realize that they were turned into a lacrima; Earthland is awesome! It's overflowing with magic!"

"How..." Carla trailed off. "How'd the Exceed get here?"

"All of you come down here right now," Naruto ordered as the world around them seemed to shake. The ground cracked a little as an overwhelming pressure pushed down on everyone present forcing the Exceed to the ground in a matter of seconds.

'_This pressure...'_ Erza mused. _'This isn't from his chakra or his sage arts...it's from his presence alone...incredible.'_

"This is no laughing matter," Carla spoke up as she pointed at the gathered Exceed. "These guys are dangerous; we should return them to Edolas immediately."

"Wait Carla," Happy waved his hand to get her attention. "Extalia is gone so even if we return them, where would they go?"

"I don't care," Carla replied simply. "Earthland has enough problems without adding more from others."

"...Thanks Carla," Naruto said with an annoyed look. "Are you trying to guilt trip me?" he asked knowing that between Itachi, Nagato and whoever else he had to deal with, _he_ was already causing problems for Earthland himself.

"You're different," Carla countered. "You can deal with whatever comes your way," she turned and pointed at the Exceed again. "They can't even clean up their own mess."

"I..." Shagotte started. "I should explain everything before we continue; I have the ability to see future events and one day I foresaw an image of Extalia's destruction. In hindsight it's clear that it fell naturally as a result of the depletion of magic in Edolas but at the time we thought it would come as a result of human actions. We realized that even if we went to war with the humans, we would never win. After convening a meeting we established a plan to allow one hundred of our children to escape from our dying world and sent them to Earthland. Officially they were being sent in order to destroy beasts called Dragon Slayers however unofficially it was to safeguard the future of our race."

"And so you used the _**Anima**_ to send us here," Carla confirmed.

"Yes," Shagotte nodded. "However one thing occurred we had not expected or plan for; you're power awakened and 'predicted' and jumbled your memories. Among the one hundred Exceed sent here, you were the only one with this power; it's likely you foresaw bits and pieces of the future of Edolas. And you probably mistook it for a mission..."

"It can't be..." Carla trailed off.

"Then what about the rest of us?" Happy asked.

"There was never any such mission," Shagotte concluded. "It was truly misfortune upon misfortune; you created your imaginary mission."

"You've got to be kidding me," Carla gritted out. "So it was all a lie?"

"The lie I used to confront the prophecy concerning my people caused you great sorrow to both you and the families who had their eggs taken. That's why I surrendered my sword to you," Shagotte explained. "It is not the Exceed that are evil, just me."

"That's not true, your majesty! You did everything with all of us in mind; we were over confident in ourselves but we've made it all the way to Earthland. Let's got find those kids who escaped six years ago," a random Exceed spoke up. "Yeah, we've got a new goal now; it's a new beginning."

"They can use _my _old Cait Shelter Guild for now," Wendy spoke up. Technically speaking Cait Shelter was no longer an active Guild however since Wendy was still classed as a member despite her having joined Fairy Tail, the Guild property rightfully belonged to her since she was the last one still alive besides Carla of course.

"Thank you, Wendy," Carla nodded before narrowing her eyes. "But why do I have the same power as you?"

"I-I wonder about that..." Shagotte stammered and looked away.

"You're her mother, aren't you?" Naruto asked the question causing the Exceed Queen to freeze.

"...Is that true?" Carla asked after a moment of silence.

"...Yes," Shagotte nodded in confirmation.

"...Then...that means..." Carla trailed off.

"That makes you the Princess of the Exceed," Wendy said clearly.

"M-mother?" Carla asked as _her mother_ pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you," Shagotte whispered.

* * *

><p>"They'll stay here for now and we'll escort them to Cait Shelter tomorrow. For now I just want to go home and get a good night's sleep," Naruto sighed for once completely exhausted.<p>

"...Naruto," Erza said slowly. "Where's Itachi?" she asked looking around.

"...Not again," Naruto groaned. "Seriously, why does he keep disappearing like that?"

"I'm over here," Itachi spoke up from the side as he stepped out from behind a tree. "My apologies for leaving but there was someone I had to find," he added as another figure stepped up beside him causing the rest of the Fairy Tail members in their group to freeze.

"T-that's..." Gray started.

"Lisanna..." Natsu whispered in shock.

"How did she end up here?" Happy asked.

"Could it be Edolas' Lisanna?" Carla mused.

"No," Naruto shook his head in response as his own Sharingan spun. "Her chakra signature to closely resembles those from Earthland," he knew for a fact that _his _Erza had a different signature when compare to Knightwalker though unlike Itachi, he couldn't identify familial chakra lines like the Uchiha could.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted as she lunged at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer and sent them to the ground. "I finally get to see the real you again," she said as she smiled down at him. "Happy! You're still as cute as I remember!" she squealed as got off of Natus and hugged the Exceed to her chest.

"There's no way..." Gray trailed off at the sight. "Wait a second here...you can't be...Earthland's Lisanna...can you?"

"Yup," Lisanna nodded with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me," Erza muttered. "That doesn't make any sense; you died two years ago."

"I...didn't die or anything...two years ago while I was on a mission with Mira-nee and Elf-niichan...I was struck down and lost consciousness. I was probably pulled into an _**Anima **_and ended up in Edolas," Lisanna explained.

"This sounds familiar," Itachi mused remembering his own experience with near-death inter-dimensional travel.

"When I found Fairy Tail after I woke up in Edolas, I was surprised," Lisanna continued. "Everyone's vibe was different but there were people who knew me there and everyone thought I was Edolas' Lisanna. I figured that the real Edolas Lisanna was already probably dead, or at least that's what I felt from their reactions to me. I couldn't tell them the truth so I pretended to be the Lisanna they knew; it was confusing at first but after I got used to everyone and hiding my own magic, I got along well with them. Then...you two showed up...Natsu...Happy..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natsu asked her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't say it..." Lisanna admitted. "However when all the magic power in Edolas was sent to Earthland with the _**Anima, **_I was pulled along too and I ended up here with you all."

"Lisanna...I..." Natsu started.

"I know," Lisanna nodded sadly. "I'm sorry for everything."

"...Let's go home."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Chaldea Cathedral**

The sky was dark and cloudy with heavy rain as two figures stood size by size in the graveyard. The larger of the two was Elfman Strauss holding an umbrella, his face wearing a blank look as sadness and guilt sat behind his eyes. His sister, Mirajane Strauss knelt down by the gravestone and brushed aside a set of leaves from the top as the two stared longingly at the name imbedded in the stone.

Lisanna Strauss...

"Nee-chan, we should get going," Elfman spoke up.

"Just a little longer," Mira responded.

_Splash..._

"Mira-nee! Elf-niichan!" a familiar voice shouted from behind them.

'_That voice,'_ Mira thought as she rose from her crouch and turned. "It can't be..." she said aloud when she first caught sight of _her sister._

"Lisanna!" Elfman shouted in disbelief as his youngest sister through herself into Mira's arms.

"I'm home," Lisanna whispered in the rain. Tears mixed with the rain as Elfman wrapped his arms around his younger siblings...

"Welcome home."

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail**

"It looks like the Guild's changed a bit too," Lisanna commented as she walked through the crowded Guild. "And your vibe has changed too, Mira-nee."

"Really?" Mira asked back smiling.

"But I guess Fairy Tail is still Fairy Tail after all," Lisanna sighed at the sight of the party before her.

"I ain't working today so let's drink!"

"Welcome home Lisanna!"

* * *

><p>As the party continued, Itachi looked on from the second floor and watched with his trademark neutral expression. He couldn't deny that the situation could have been handled better, though perhaps it had all turned out for the best. They had all returned safely and with the exception of Nagato and Konan who had both opted to remain behind in Edolas. Hopefully the situation there would stabilize now that Mystogan had claimed the throne and taken control of that world's government. The situation here on Earthland was much easier to deal with; the Exceed were to be relocated to the former Cait Shelter Guild tomorrow and thankfully no one in Magnolia had noticed something wrong when the whole city was turned into a giant lacrima. After a bit of explaining and a happy family reunion, it seemed that everything had gone back to normal.<p>

"So here you are," Mira spoke up as she approached the silent Uchiha from the side. "I wanted to thank you for what you did, bringing her back to us like that."

"It was merely an accident that I found her," Itachi reasoned. "I had originally gone to confront the Edolas Fairy Tail in order to acquire some much needed aid against the King and found her amongst their members. I knew that when we returned to Earthland, she would have been dragged along with us for being native to this world."

"Thank you," Mira said with a smile.

"...Hn," Itachi grunted and turned away.

Talk about the strong silent type...

**Earthland: Magnolia / Outskirts**

Space and time distorted as a single figure wearing an orange spiral mask with _two _eyeholes warped into existence atop one of the many trees. He started out over the buzzing city as the moon hung in the night sky like an untouchable jewel, reflecting light down on the world below. Again a distortion ripped through the air around his right eye, materializing a black and white plant-like humanoid at his side.

"So this is it?" asked the white plant.

"**He has to be here," **the black plant replied.

"I still can't believe that Pein failed," the white plant shook its head.

"It doesn't matter anymore," the masked man declared. "Soon the Kyuubi will be mine; but before that I will show them despair...I will show them my power...the power of Uchiha Madara."

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry I'm so late with this but things have been messed up lately; we were planning on having a party a few days ago for my mum's birthday but she took ill and had to be got to the hospital. We were forced to cancel everything and I had to help out a lot more than normal so I couldn't get this chapter done sooner like I had planned. This one was mostly a filler chapter and hopefully I'll be able to get the next one out on time. Anyway after repeatedly banging my head against the wall trying get the Tenro Island arc going, I decided I'm going to scrap it and finish this fanfic with this story arc.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	28. Red Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter28: Red Moon

**Earthland: Magnolia**

Uchiha Obito was a patient man having waited in the shadows and arranged events to best suit his goals. He'd been considered a failure of the Uchiha clan even after he had been placed on the team under the command of the no-quite-yet Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He'd been one of the many casualties of the Third Shinobi War but had survived death at the price of losing his right arm and leg. He'd been recovered by the legendary Uchiha Madara who had bandaged him up and was forced to remain in what was practically a hospital bed while he recovered.

A few years spent in that cave recovering from his injuries were interrupted by news from one of the Zetsu clones of his former teammates being in danger. The Spiral Zetsu then fused itself to him, giving him an arm and leg to replace the ones he had lost and he'd set out to save his teammates. He'd arrived at the scene to discover that Kakashi had killed Rin before passing out; he'd went into a blind rage soon after upon awakening his Mangekyo Sharingan. He'd slaughtered the Kiri-nins in the area and left the blood-soaked battlefield, returning to Madara.

It was there that he learned of the Moon's Eye Plan...

Madara had passed away soon after and Obito had taken the man's name as his own, slipping into the shadows. He had manipulated Nagato into creating the Akatsuki in order to gather the Biju to revive the legendary Juubi; he'd wrestled the Kyuubi from its Jinchuuriki and set it loose on Konoha to deal with the only man who could challenge him, his own former sensei. After a brutal battle he had been forced to withdraw but in the end he had succeeded; Minato-sensei was dead and the Kyuubi could easily be retrieved later with the rest.

When he'd heard that the Yondaime Mizukage had gained control of the Sanbi, he had moved to destabilize the region by taking control of him and throwing the entire country into a civil war. The insane Mizukage had been killed and the Sanbi had taken time to reform. During this time the Uchiha clan had come under suspicion for the Kyuubi's attack and planned a coup to overthrow the reinstated Sandaime Hokage.

Seeing a way to deal with the Uchiha clan and more importantly their Sharingan, he had offered to aid Uchiha Itachi in massacring the entire clan. In doing so he had effectively eliminated one of the most well-known ways of controlling the Biju, something that would have been very annoying to deal with at a later date when he finally got around to collecting his precious pets. It had gotten better when Itachi himself had joined the Akatsuki and had aided in collecting the Biju.

Of course it all started going downhill when that brat Uzumaki Naruto had slipped through his fingers and was pulled into one of Kakashi's _**Kamui**_ which was a space-time ninjutsu Obito himself had acquired through the Mangekyo Sharingan. Instead of being sent to his own private dimension, Naruto had been dropped into this world called Earthland. He'd soon dispatched Pein and Konan to retrieve the Kyuubi after Pein destroyed Konoha only for the impossible to occur, Naruto had defeated them.

It was then that Obito knew he would have to retrieve the Kyuubi himself if he wanted to complete his plans and so would need the proper force to deal with the locals. After capturing seven of the Biju he had dispatched his new apprentice Uchiha Sasuke to deal with the Hachibi Jinchuuriki only for him to fail resulting in the Raikage calling a summit. The _Four_ Shinobi Villages allied to together to oppose him after he had captured seven of the Biju. Sasuke had killed Danzo though in the end it had pushed his Mangekyo Sharingan too far and he had gone blind; since the boy was of no more use to him, he killed the boy and ripped out his eyes. He'd then implanted Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan into himself and awakened an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan surpassing that of even Madara's own.

He'd killed Yakushi Kabuto when the annoying snake appeared before him and then unleashed his newly created Zetsu clone army on the Four Great Shinobi Nations that called themselves the Shinobi Alliance. The Fourth Great Shinobi War was quick and violent, resulting in the complete destruction of Kumo and most of the Land of Lightning. The clones were mostly cannon fodder during the day but at night after they had transformed into Alliance ninja, they had infiltrated enemy lines and slaughtered everything they could forcing the Alliance to call a full-scale retreat.

Upon seeing the Shinobi Alliance forces pull back to Kumo, Obito himself had stepped onto the battlefield and with his new powers granted to him by his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan he had crushed the Four Kage. With the destruction of Kumo and the death of the Kages, his only remaining opposition was the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. Kirabi had complete control of the Hachibi sealed within him but even he fell against Obito and quickly had the Hachibi ripped from his body and sealed within the Gedo Mazo.

That only left the Kyuubi...

Most of the Zetsu clones had been killed during the war but there was still a hundred of them left; more than enough to deal with the local response forces in Magnolia. He had set out to and travelled to Earthland via the same method he had sent Pein and Konan, through his own _**Jikūkan Ido.**_ Uzumaki Naruto would fall just like everyone else and he would gain possession of the Kyuubi, reviving the Juubi so he could become its Jinchuuriki and finally complete his plans.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu," <strong>Obito spoke clearly as he slammed his hand down on the roof of a building. The Hachibi no Kyogyu appeared with an echoing roar in an explosion of smoke, flattening buildings and sending the people into a state of panic. "Do it Hachibi," he ordered as it flung its tentacle-tails around and leveled several of the surrounding buildings.

"**Tenrin: Sakururen Sodo!" **Erza called out decked out in her Hevean's Wheel Armour and her swords spinning around her, cutting down the plant-like creatures that assaulted them. "What are these things?!" she demanded.

"They seem to be Zetsu," Itachi answered calmly as he encased himself in his _**Susanoo **_and tore into them with his sword. "Though I thought there was only one of him."

"**Karyu no Tekken!" **Natsu roared as he slammed his flame-covered fist into one of the Zetsu clones, burning it into ash.

"If Zetsu is here then..." Itachi trailed off as he looked to the side.

Naruto was standing atop the roof of the nearby building staring straight at the rampaging Hachibi with his red coat fluttering in the wind. All this destruction was his fault and he knew it. If he hadn't come here then the Akatsuki wouldn't have attacked; in the end he only had himself to blame for staying here and causing trouble for everyone else. 'Madara' was here and he wasn't sending one of his pawns this time; he was finally coming after the Kyuubi personally.

"Naruto!" Erza yelled from the ground causing him to look at her. "Go get him!"

Go get him...

He smiled at those words...

"Thanks Erza-chan," Naruto whispered back just before the Hachibi roared and leveled a glare in his direction. "So you've noticed me?" he asked aloud as red and blue orbs of chakra compressed into a single sphere in its mouth. "I won't let you use that here," he declared as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan formed in his eyes.

"**Bijudama!" **the Hachibi—Gyuki—bellowed as he launched the black chakra ball like a cannonball.

"**Kamui," **Naruto said as space and time distorted in front of him. The orb crashed into the distortion and was quickly pulled in before vanishing completely. "Now for you," he said as he concentrated on the tailed beast itself. **"Kamui," **he spoke again and this time the vortex formed in the center of the Hachibi's chest.

"**Jikūkan Ido," **declared a voice that he had never heard before as the vortex seemed to fall apart.

'_What was that? Was it cancelled out?'_ Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes at the figure standing atop Gyuki's head. _'It's him,'_ he added upon seeing the masked man. _'Uchiha Madara.'_

"_**This is not Madara,"**_ Kurama spoke from the back of his mind. _**"His eyes are just like the real Madara and that brat of a teammate you used to have but he's nothing but a fake."**_

'_A fake?'_ Naruto asked his inner demon. _'After everything he's done how could he not be Madara?'_ the very thought that there was someone else capable of the things that this man had done over the years other than Uchiha Madara was terrifying in its own right. "Who are you? You're not Madara so who the hell are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," the masked man spoke clearly. "Surrender the Kyuubi to me now and I will withdraw, sparing the lives of this entire city."

Surrender?

The offer was tempting considering the amount of destruction around them...

But...

"You can take your offer and shove it up your ass!" Naruto shot back. "And answer my damn question!"

"So be it," the masked man grunted as his own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan spun into existence. "I'm no one so why don't you just call me Tobi."

'_He was able to nullify my __**Kamui**__ but I wonder if he can...'_ Naruto thought as he triggered his Sage Mode. **"Senpo: Kamui!"** he called out as again he created a spiraling vortex of space-time in the center of the Hachibi's chest only this time the pull of gravity and sheer scale of it was far greater than before.

"**Jikūkan Ido," **Tobi again tried to counter but this time didn't work. He was forced to jump off the Hachibi's head as Gyuki was sucked into the vortex along with most of the surrounding buildings. _'That was much more powerful than before,'_ the Uchiha thought as he landed a far distance away and stared at the place where his precious pet had once been. _'I couldn't stop him from teleporting the Hachibi away this time.'_

"**Keiyaku Fuin!"** Naruto called out from behind him as a hand touched his back. Even though the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's hand simply phased right through his body, a seal spread across him causing him to jump away even though he knew it was already too later.

'_Damn it,'_ Tobi cursed. _'He broke my connection to the Hachibi.'_

"Now it's just you and me," Naruto declared as he pointed right at him. "I'm going to rip that mask of yours off and beat you to death with it."

"...You want to remove this mask?" Tobi chuckled. "You're welcome to try."

"**Tsukuyomi," **they both whispered as their eyes locked.

It was a battle of wills where the loser would spend three days locked in an illusionary hell; though a mere few seconds passed in real-time the two had essentially been fighting each other for days by the time that the Genjutsu ended. Had one of them not had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan then the victor would have been decided instantly but since they both had those eyes it became a long drawn out conflict until finally both of them pulled back and returned to the real world.

A few seconds was all that passed...

'_That accursed brat,'_ Tobi gritted in though.

"S-shit," Naruto rasped as he shook himself.

"_**Pull yourself together brat," **_Kurama growled from the back of his mind. _**"This little shit controlled me once before so you had better not lose to him, do you hear me?!"**_

'_I hear you furball,'_ Naruto thought back as calmed.

"**Jikūkan Ido," **Tobi spoke clearly as space and time distorted around his right eye. **"Enton: Bakufu Ranbu!" **he called out as black flames erupted from his left eye and spun with the vortex in a spiraling tornado.

'_This chakra of his...'_ Naruto thought darkly. **"Shinseiton: Arekuruu Arashi!" **he exclaimed as silver flames shot forth from his eyes like a directed hurricane and slammed into the vortex of black fire. _'So I was right,'_ he thought sadly as he saw his silver flames effectively overpower the black flames before burning themselves out. _'This chakra very similar to Itachi's meaning those eyes he now has were originally...'_

"_**Yes,"**_ Kurama confirmed. _**"Those accursed eyes are the same ones that belonged to that little shit Sasuke."**_

Sasuke...

'_Damn it,'_ Naruto clenched his fists and launched several spears of silver fire at the Uchiha. **"Shinseiton: Ten no Ikari!"**

"That won't work," Tobi sneered as he simply phased right through the flames. "Don't you see how hopeless your situation really is?"

"**Senpo: Shinseiton: Umi Moeru!" **Naruto called out as silver flames shot out and set the world in front of him ablaze.

"Still you don't give up," Tobi grunted as he stood amidst the inferno seemingly uncaring. "I commend you for combining Senjutsu with the power of your eyes however in this case you've played right into my plan," he declared as the sky darkened and thunder clouds formed overhead.

'_What the hell is this?'_ Naruto thought as he stared up at the lightning storm.

"It's time that I ended this," Tobi spoke clearly as he raised his hand skyward. **"Kirin!"**

A monstrous tiger-like figure formed from the lightning before it struck down; destroying everything it touched in a flash of light. The two battling shinobi had moved into the forest outside the city during their though after the lightning strike, the battlefield had been carved to pieces and the trees around them had either been utterly destroyed or rendered lifeless. When the dust cleared the only thing alive in the decent sized crater were the two shinobi themselves—encased in their respected _**Susanoo.**_

"Those eyes you have," Naruto said quietly. "They're Sasuke's aren't they?"

"...So you recognized their chakra?" Tobi mused. "Yes, they used to belong to your old friend but I took them when he was of no further use to me."

"Use?" Naruto whispered harshly. "What did you do him?"

"He was so easy to manipulate it was laughable," Tobi chuckled. "But without Itachi's eyes to replace his own he quickly went blind; I killed him and took his eyes for myself."

"You..." Naruto trailed off as he shook in anger.

"Are you angry that I killed your old friend?" Tobi inquired. "Don't be; his death is only temporary. I will bring him back along with everyone else once my Moon's Eye Plan' is completed."

"Moon's Eye Plan?" Naruto questioned. "What the hell is that?"

"It doesn't matter," Tobi sighed and then narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Let's finish this," he said as his chakra spiked and his _**Susanoo**_ grew until it towered over hi, easily rivaling the height of a Biju.

"_**There's no time for second thoughts now," **_Kurama spoke from the back of his mind. _**"Win or lose; it all comes down to this moment."**_

"Yeah..." Naruto whispered aloud. "I know."

"**Enton: Kagutsuchi no Tsurugi!" **Tobi called out as his _**Susanoo**_ formed a long sword coated in black flames and slashed at the blond.

'_He maybe fast but he's not fast enough,'_ Naruto thought as he drew on Kurama's chakra and wrapped himself in his golden shroud. Augmented by his _**Susanoo**_ and his Sage Mode, Naruto was able to dodge the swipes from the sword and pulled away before the black flames caught him.

"**Enton: Yasaka Magatama!" **Tobi added as he started hurling dozens of giant magatama wrapped in black flamesthat quickly tore apart the battlefield and sets it ablaze.

'_He's trying to blanket the entire area in the hopes of getting me,' _Naruto thought as he evaded the barrage. _'Between your chakra, my sage mode and my __**Susanoo**__; he can't touch me with that.'_

"_**You should consider yourself lucky that I'm letting you use your sage arts with my chakra," **_Kurama shot back. _**"The only reason I'm not interfering with the balance is because I want him dead more than you."**_

'_We still need to work on your attitude,' _Naruto thought as he jumped back into the trees and started channeling chakra to his hands. _'All I need is one shot,'_ sweat started to trail down his neck as he created a pair of chakra arms to aid him. Chakra from him mixed with Kurama's and the natural energy around him to create a golden shuriken of energy that spun wildly in his hand. "Here I come!" he shouted as he swung his arm back.

"You still..." Tobi's eyes widened at the sight.

"**Futon: Rasenkamikaze!" **Naruto called out as he hurled the golden chakra shuriken at the Uchiha.

Tobi snarled in anger before he created another vortex and pulled himself inside, abandoning his _**Susanoo**_ just as the chakra shuriken cut into it. Naruto watched as the sphere in the center of the shuriken expanded until it completely engulfed the chakra construct and the surrounding area. The spinning ball of wind and power tore the forest apart, sucking everything within its reach into it and shredding whatever did. Suddenly silence fell just before the sphere exploded outwards, leveling a good chunk of the remaining forest and leaving nothing but a mountain-sized crater in its wake.

Tobi reappeared in the center of the crater a moment later...

"Uzumaki Naruto, don't you ever give up?" Tobi sneered at him.

'_You've got to be kidding me,'_ Naruto thought. _'That was my best shot,'_ that last attack had drained him of his chakra, his natural energy and what chakra he had taken from Kurama after their battle.

"_**Would like me to give you a little power?"**_ Kurama asked him.

'_Are we going to play chakra tug-of-war again?'_ Naruto asked back.

"_**I told you before," **_Kurama countered. _**"I want him dead more than you."**_

'_...Alright,'_ Naruto agreed _'Let's do this together,'_ he nodded as he brought his hand to the seal on his stomach and twisted it. The seal unraveled quickly as Tobi's reformed _**Susanoo **_swung its flaming sword down upon his position, the massive chakra construct towering over him as it did so. _'You know someday we're going to have to settle this little grudge you have with me.'_

"_**After we've dealt with this little shit,"**_ Kurama nodded as the seal dissolved and the gates of his prison swung open.

"Let's go Kurama!" Naruto shouted aloud as Kurama's chakra flooded his system and exploded upwards, blowing the _**Susanoo-**_encased Tobi back a considerable distance.

"No..." Tobi trailed off as he righted himself and stared at the scene in front of him.

Naruto's chakra shroud had opened up revealing a black undershirt of chakra underneath and his seal had spread to his hands and feet. Nine magatama were engraved on the collar of the overcoat and the six whisker-like marks on his face had become black rectangular markings. He now stood inside the head of a mountains-sized version of Kurama made entirely out of golden chakra with the same seal engraved on the back of the nine-tailed fox. Kurama roared to the sky before dropped down on all fours and glaring at the masked Uchiha.

"I'm going to beat your ass into the ground dattabayo!" Naruto yelled as Kurama lunged forward.

"Accursed brat," Tobi gritted out as his _**Susanoo**_ swung its sword from the side.

Kurama's tails lashed out and grabbed the arm holding the blade, stopping it in its tracks before he slammed his full weight into the armoured chakra god's chest. Tobi's _**Susanoo**_ fell back and collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud. Kurama quickly jumped on top of it and bit down, his teeth ripping through the chakra armour. His tails flayed about, slamming down and pinning the _**Susanoo's**_ arms and legs to prevent it from fighting back.

"Go Kurama!" Naruto cheered.

"I'm not done yet!" Tobi shouted back as he formed a hand-seal. **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu!" **a giant wooden dragon emerged from the ground behind them and quickly wrapped around Kurama.

"Mokuton? Since when could he do that?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"**I don't know but he's suppressing my chakra! Do something!" **Kurama yelled back as he struggled with the wood dragon.

"A sacrifice that clings to his ideals has no right to defy me," Tobi spoke with a glare. "Drown in your ideals and die!"

"**Naruto!"** Kurama yelled again.

"**Senpo: Susanoo!" **Naruto called out as he encased Kurama in his own Senjutsu-enhanced _**Susanoo **_giving Kurama the look of a true akuma decked out in royal armour.

"**This is just like Madara," **Kurama mused with a smirk. **"As much as I hate that bastard even I have to admit he had style,"** he said before swinging out with his tails and ripping the forest apart along with several of the neighboring mountains. **"This ends here!"** he roared as he started creating a large number of black chakra orbs in his mouth.

'_This is not good!'_ Tobi thought at the sight.

"**Renzoku Bijudama!" **Kurama bellowed as he fired a volley of black chakra spheres at Tobi's _**Susanoo.**_ Tobi dissolved his _**Susanoo**_ and the black balls of death flew passed him before slamming into the ground behind him, tearing up the battlefield in an explosion of light. **"Oodama Bijudama!" **the Kyuubi no Yoko roared one final time as he launched a much larger chakra orb at the masked Uchiha.

"Damn it," Tobi cursed aloud as he quickly became in tangible again. The sphere exploded in a dome of light which washed over the landscape, illuminating the area to such a degree that the neighboring city of Magnolia could clearly see what was basically a second sun form on the horizon. The light died down a moment later and Kurama's form dissolved as Naruto dropped down to the ground.

'_Kurama?'_ Naruto asked as he felt the last of the fox's chakra leave him.

"_**I forgot to mention this but since it was our first transformation it could only be maintained for five minutes,"**_ Kurama explained.

'_Thanks anyway,'_ Naruto nodded and looked over at his opponent.

He was no longer wearing a mask...

Uchiha Obito glared back at him hatefully with the remains of his mask lying at his feet; he had been unable to completely phase into his personal dimension because he had already exceeded the amount of time he could remain intangible. This battle was at an end; they were both already passed their limits and they knew that neither of them could escape without the other killing them from behind as they retreated.

That meant that the first one to land an attack would win...

"Let's finish this," Naruto spoke clearly as he started channeling chakra to his hand. Obito didn't say anything as he formed a set of hand-seals and poured his remaining chakra into his left hand. Naruto blinked in surprise at seeing the familiar lightning chakra form in his hand before shaking himself. This guy had clearly picked up more from Sasuke than just his eyes but that didn't matter right now. He rushed forward and Obito moved to intercept.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

The two clashed with their respective attacks and the earth shook one last time as they fought for dominance. Finally after several long and painful seconds Naruto's attack broke through and struck Obito in the chest. The Uchiha was blown back out of the crater they had been fighting in and crashed into a small collection of broken trees. Naruto waited to see if his opponent would get back up as he felt the last of his strength start to leave him.

The fake Madara didn't get back up...

It was over...

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry this chapter took so long but between my mom falling ill, extra hours at work and general everyday life I've barely had the time. Thankfully the next chapter is the last and will wrap up this story. There's nothing really left to say here but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

_**Translation**_

Tenrin: Sakururen Sodo = Circle Sword  
>Enton: Bakufu Ranbu = Blaze Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance<br>Enton: Kagutsuchi no Tsurugi = Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth-Lord Sword  
>Kamui = Might of the Gods<br>Senpo: Kamui = Sage Art: Might of the Gods  
>Jikūkan Ido = Space-Time Migration<br>Keiyaku Fuin = Contract Seal  
>Shinseiton: Arekuruu Arashi = Nova Release: Raging Tempest<br>Shinseiton: Ten no Ikari = Nova Release: Heavenly Wrath  
>Senpo: Shinseiton: Umi Moeru = Sage Art: Nova Release: Burning Ocean<br>Kirin = Quilin  
>Susanoo = He with the ability by all means<br>Senpo: Susanoo = Sage Art: He with the ability by all means  
>Futon: Rasenkamikaze = Wind Release: Spiraling Devine Wind<br>Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu = Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique  
>Renzoku Bijudama = Continuous Tailed Beast Ball<br>Oodama Bijudama = Great Ball Tailed Beast Ball  
>Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere<br>Chidori = One Thousand Birds

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Naruto: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Chapter29: Epilogue

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail**

Erza Scarlet was a prideful woman often called the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and she really was. She'd lost her parents as a child and being orphaned was kidnapped into slavery soon after. The torture she'd experienced while building the Tower of Heaven with the other slaves had nearly broken her, especially when she had lost an eye to her captors. After the ill-fated revolt in which only she had escaped she had lost her mentor, awakened her magic and experienced true despair when she realized just how hopeless her dream of true freedom had been.

She'd joined her mentor's guild—Fairy Tail—and tried to move on with her life. She made friends, enjoyed life as much as she could and had even started to fall in love with the blond idiot unconscious in the bed before her now. In the end though it had all kept coming back to the Tower of Heaven and her former comrades that finished building it. She had been ready to end it there...just her and Jellal...like it always been.

She was supposed to die that day...

She survived and continued moving forward, never stopping even when confronted with a released Kyuubi no Yoko bearing down at her and her comrades. She'd watched as the man she loved struggle to keep fighting even when his body was broken and his very _soul _seemed to be tearing itself apart. She'd seen him give his all for what he believed in and in the end she had fallen hopelessly in love with the reckless idiot.

"Naruto..." Erza whispered as she stared at his bedridden form.

He had confronted the man responsible for his parents' deaths and had emerged victorious before passing out from exhaustion. His body had been pushed beyond its limits, and were it not for the Kyuubi's presence in his body boosting his own life force then he would have died then and there. The battle had completely burned down the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia and in its place was now a very large canyon, a testament to the scale of the death match that had taken place.

"Er...za..." Naruto strained out as his eyes flickered.

"Naruto?" Erza asked hopeful.

"...I feel like hell," Naruto groaned as he turned his head to look over at her.

"...I was worried," Erza smiled as relief flooded her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized. "But it was something I had to do."

"I know," Erza nodded. Just the same as she had to confront Jellal at the Tower of Heaven and lay her past to rest, Naruto had to face the man responisble for all the pain in his life. "You came back."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled back. "It's over."

"No it's not," Erza shook her head at that. "It's only beginning."

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"We should leave them alone for now," Mira sighed while holding a tray of food. "And I made this for them too."<p>

"I'm sure Natsu will enjoy it more," Itachi mused as they turned away.

"...Are you ever going to smile?" Mira asked suddenly.

"...Excuse me?" Itachi paused and turned towards her.

"It's nothing," Mira shrugged and walked passed him.

"...Strange woman," Itachi whispered and followed after her.

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail**

The tenth of October had always been just another day for Naruto even though it had been his birthday; he'd never had anyone to really celebrate it and to be honest he'd stropped caring a long time ago. But that changed when he had woken up this morning and realized exactly what this day would bring. This wasn't just another day...it wasn't even just his birthday...no..._this_ was the day that he would marry the woman he loved more than the world itself.

"You seem nervous," Itachi commented.

"I'm getting married," Naruto responded with a look. "What's there to be nervous about?"

"You should calm down," Itachi suggested.

"I'm trying," Naruto sighed. "Here we go," he said as the 'dreaded' music from the piano started to play.

Erza...

She was dressed in a long stunning white dress with a see-through veil obscuring her face as she approached. Escorting her down the aisle was Natsu and trailing behind her, holding the edge of her dress up off the ground was Mira. As she reached the end of the aisle Natsu let her go and sat down next to Lisanna while Mira moved over to the bridesmaids. Erza stepped up beside Naruto and smiled over at him beneath her veil.

"Dearly beloved," Makarov spoke from atop a large stool that allowed his to reach their height. "We are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," he paused and waited a moment before continuing. Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Erza Scarlet to be your wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Naruto answered and the Guild Master turned to the redhead next.

"Do you Erza Scarlet take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Makarov asked of her.

"I do," Erza nodded with a smile beneath her veil.

"Very well," Makarov confirmed. "Now for the rings," he said and Itachi approached with said rings.

"Erza..." Naruto trailed off and he slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's been a long road and we've lost a lot on the way but looking back on it I wouldn't change a thing. I love you more than anything else in this world and nothing will change how I feel."

"Naruto..." Erza smiled back as she slipped the ring she held onto his finger. "No matter what happens in the future that we are walking towards I will not regret any of it. Let us walk into that future together and see where it takes us."

"...I now pronounce you man and wife," Makarov declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto pulled her veil back and smiled before kissing her as her arms encircled his neck. Everyone assembled burst into cheers and clapping a moment later. The doors to the guild opened as the two pulled away and started walking down the aisle as confetti started to shower them. Once outside they spotted a full grown Gamakichi waiting for them dressed in a red coat, a large sword tied to his side and a pipe in his mouth. Naruto picked Erza up bridal style and jumped up onto the giant toad's head.

"Let's get out of here," Naruto grinned as he sat down with his wife in his arms.

They had a honeymoon at the Akane Resort to get too...

As Gamakichi took off in the direction the writing on the back of his coat came into view of those who were watching the newlyweds leave.

Just Married

**Author's Notes:**

I'm ending it here on high note with the wedding and I'm keeping it short in typical epilogue style. I was originally going to include the Tenro Island Arc but I felt if I had done that then it would be like I was dragging it on. I know some of you are disappointed with that and the last chapter with Naruto VS Obito but to be honest I personally thought that was going to be canon for awhile with 'Madara' taking Sasuke's EMS to replace his own damaged eyes.

I've made several changes the more canon Naruto has progressed but initially when I started Obito really was Madara and had (1) sacrificed one of his eyes to use Izanagi to survive his battle with Hashirama, (2) had given up his other eye to awaken the Rinnegan in Nagato and (3) salvaged Obito's remaining Sharingan from his corpse back during the Third Shinobi War. Back then I had thought that he was training Sasuke up so he could take his EMS to restore himself to full strength before tackling control of the Juubi since back then there was nothing about the Rinnegan controlling the Biju or Mokuton being able to do anything but suppress them never mind control them.

That's what I was originally expecting back before the whole Edo Tensei shit Kishi pulled out of his ass that resurrected practically everyone including the real Madara. I had most of this story thought out back then and rearranged a few things after the 'big reveal' happened but it still progressed mostly like I had guessed (with several exceptions) and I'm pleased with how things turned out in this story. Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


End file.
